KOTOR: The Beginning
by Mandalore the Freedom
Summary: I don't know how I ended up in this galaxy, but I do know this. I know things, things that could both help or harm people in this galaxy. Am choosing to help, I need to do what I can for the crew of the Ebon Hawk. Let's just hope they won't get too anger with me once I have to tell them the truth. Am Wade Nilsson, and this is my adventure in a galaxy far, far away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back with a new story. After seeing quite of few good Self Inserts, I decide take my shot at it. Now, hopefully I did this right, it will not be gary sue. Also, this is not myself, this is simply a OC I created who is from our world, also, you will be noticing some Mandalorian related stuff in this. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, I only own the OCs.**

* * *

"... Yes! finally, I beat it!" Cheered a young man sitting on a chair, facing a computer.

My name is Wade, Wade Nilsson, am a fairly normal young guy living in Alberta Canada. Am 22, fair skin but I've been leaning on pale side lately, I like keep my hair short, helps with messy hairs, got very camo color hazel eyes, almost like looking in a forest. Am also at least 6 foot, at the normal height, but as for my body, I may look lean, but am actually very well build. Thanks to years of training in martial arts and going into the gym, am quite proud to say am ripped.

Anyway, I just recently beaten the Bounty Hunter class of SWTOR. I turn off the computer and lift myself from the chair, heading towards my bed. As you can see around my room, am a huge Star Wars fan, I played their games, read couple of the books, and etc.

However if you pay attention closely, most of the things are Mandalorian related. I've always been a huge fan of the Mandalorians, not just because how badass their armor is, but how their culture is like, how they treat family, how they live their lives.

Maybe it's because some of my bloodline goes down to some warrior cultures like Samurai or the Viking. Anyway, passing my desk, I sit on my bed and pull out a very interesting looking red note book with Mandalorian symbol.

It's a book am hoping to publish to the public soon as I finish. It contains just about everything you need to know about Mandalorians and few other things like bounty hunting or mercenary work, I made clear sure add things regarding Revan and the Exile, two of my most favorite Jedi characters.

I just needed add matters regarding the Legacy series and it was good to go. "Man, 4 months of hard work and it's about be done. Sure hope this gets publish." I mutter, going through the pages. I also added drawings of couple things in here, luckily am a good artist so it wasn't too much trouble.

However before I could start writing, I hear my phone ringing. "Oh god damnit, it better not be you Diller." Diller was a real piece of work jackass I know, treats women like objects and is a god damn pervert. As you can image, the two of us fight, I try avoid it but he really gets on my nerves.

However thankful it was not Diller, it was a odd text from someone on.. BioWare? "What the hell?" I mutter, confused why someone on BioWare would be texting me. I look into the text and was confused.

"How would you like to have a life time adventure?" I read out loud, a habit I sometimes do. I admit, I sometimes get bored with my life, I moved out of my parents house about 2 years ago, I have a job over a local A&W place. I don't have a girlfriend, never press into that, though I do have friends, just have a hard time being social enough.

I thought it over it, before I decide joke with the text, writing _'Eh sure, I was bored anyway, let me just grab my stuff',_ Now I would figure that whoever was talking to me would have seen that as a joke.

But I become little concerned with the next text came up. _'No need! We were be sending you important items to you in your adventure. Have a great day.',_ As soon as I was finish reading that, I started feel light headed for some reason, I try stand up but that only seem make it worst.

"God damn BioWare! I always knew you were always.." Before I knew it, I hit the ground hard.

 **000**

".. Hmm, oh god, what happened?" Man did my head hurt, I felt like my head was used like a punching bag. I slowly open my eyes, things were a burly before I was able focus.

One thing I noticed, I wasn't in my room, in fact, I didn't think I was even my house. I weakly got off the bed I was laying on, feeling my legs were waking up. "Oh damnit! I hate it when it does that." I walked funny as the nerves in my legs woke up, I tell ya, it was not easy walking like that.

I looked around, it looked like I was in some apartment room, there wasn't really anything noticeable besides a strangely familiar footlocker. I didn't know why but it looked familiar for some reason.

Finally my legs started working right. I quickly checked my iPhone, finding it in my pocket, I found another text from whoever kidnapped me. _'Thank you for accepting my offer, everything you will need will be in the footlocker near your bed. Have a fun adventure in KOTOR.'_ Wait what now?

Getting curious, I opened the door of my apartment room, I was beyond shocked what stood at the end. Standing there were three thuggish looking people in some wired clothing. Thing is... They weren't human.

In fact, one of them was a freaking Twi'lek and the other two were Niktos from freaking Star Wars! They noticed me quickly.

One of them spoke in Nikto and pointed a blaster pistol at my face, I reacted. Before they knew it, I knocked the pistol out of his hand and punched him straight in his teeth. He went down fast, his buddies were in shock.

"Shit! Quick shoot him!" Shouted the Twi'lek in English, however I kicked him in the face, knocking him down, I barely dodged a shot from the other Nikto. Knowing it was him or me, I punched him right in the throat, he made some choking sounds there, dropping his blaster.

I grabbed his neck and snapped it, he went down to the ground, I knew I killed him right there. I didn't had time to realize what I did when I felt a very hot burning pain on my back. "Gah! shit!" I rolled to the ground, grabbing the dead guy's blaster, I pointed at the Twi'lek and I fired.

I hit him between his eyes, he dropped to the ground dead, I looked to the knocked out thug that try kill me, he was still out. Guess he didn't had a good chin for fighting. "Shit, I can't believe I did that." I weakly stood up, I never killed anyone before, I've been into fights, but I never killed.

But I was trained in martial arts to ready accept this fact, a moment in our lives may happen where it's either you or the other person. Though didn't mean I didn't felt the guilty killing them, though at least it was in self defense.

I dragged the bodies over a closet I found, making sure lock it. I kept the blaster as I went back in my room, I needed answers, and that foot locker may have them. I closed the door behind me, making sure lock it, I went over to the footlocker, didn't take long for me to see a button that would probably open it.

I was pretty shocked of what I found inside. "Holy shit, is that Mandalorian armor?" Sure enough, there was a green set of Mandalorian armor inside, the same kind I used for my bounty hunter class in SWTOR, there was also my notebook, I also noticed there was two other sets of armor in it.

The second was Neo Crusader, but unlike the others, this one was black, with the Mandalorian symbol on the chest, the other was a Mandalorian shock trooper armor, color blue and black. I noticed a note near the green Mandalorian armor, I picked it and read it out loud.

"Given how much of a fan you are of Mandalorians, we decide give you these two sets of armor. You may also chose summon other items by pressing the blue button." I looked to see a button inside the box, "however be warned, there is a limit, you may only summon 5 items each month. That is all." Okay, that didn't answer my questions but at least I will be wear something that can protect me.

Luckily I found some kolta like thing in the locker, but unfortunate.. I was not ready to feel the very painful feeling.

Anyone nearby, would have heard my pained yelled. "Jesus sakes! That fucking hurt!" I was glad though now that the pain of the blaster burn was going away. I turned to the green set of Mandalorian armor, finding myself looking at the helmet. "Now, what to do now?"

If am thinking things right here, am on Taris in Kotor 1, and that's bad news for me given what Darth Malak did to it. Which made me worried how far am I in the game. "No, not a game, not anymore." I could try join Revan and the Ebon Hawk, but am not sure if I could get myself to be trusted by them.

Given how Carth is, he'll more then likely know am hiding something, Revan will be a different story, I sure hope am dealing with a light side version, that would make things easier. Besides, I did mean I wanted do something in my life because I was bored, I know the dangers of this, but.. I couldn't help but feel excited for this.

I looked at the T visor helmet, I knew what needed be done.

 **000**

"Wow, this feels awesome." I said to myself as I finish placing the chest plate of the armor. I was expecting this to be very heavy, however I was surprised to find it wasn't too heavy, just well enough for me move right.

I checked my new blasters I also found in the locker. I was starting to see some of the things in this locker were stuff from my bounty hunter class, it was starting make me curious why was that the case.

I walked over to where my helmet was, picking it up, I place it over my head. "Okay, here's hoping I don't end like Han Solo when he try Mandalorian armor." Luckily it wasn't the case, but it was still cool.

The visor from the inside was red, kind of like a predator helmet. I found few switches on the side of my helmet would help switch screens, I could make out a sensor on left side of the visor, if I remember right, that's probably what helps alert you that someone is behind ya.

Overall, I could see well as daylight, I decide switch the visor to normal screen. I walked over to the door, I found a interesting trick that footlocker could do, it could shrink itself to small size of a nickel, allowing me carry it around.

I placed it in my belt pocket. I took a deep breath, knowing this was gonna be dangerous heading out in galaxy of Star Wars. "Alright.. Let's go." I open the door, keeping a firm grip on my blaster pistol, I looked around, luckily there was no one around.

I walked out of the room, holding out my blaster pistol, I kept my eyes ready, making sure my helmet systems were online. But remembering what Boba Fett said to Mirta Gev, I kept my guard up.

 _'Hmm, guess everyone else is sleeping.'_ I thought as I finally reached where the door leading out of the apartment. I step out of the apartment, now within the Lower City.

I will say, it looked lot like Omega from Mass Effect, only I didn't see too many people around, I must have been in the apartment near the way into Upper City.

I went over my thoughts, I decide try hit off in the bar, I figure I could get some info from there. However as I walked to where the bar was at, I heard some fighting going on as I head further.

I had a feeling what it was. I started picking up the pace of my path, sure enough, as I heard where the Upper City elevator was at, were three Black Vulkers fighting two very familiar men.

One I knew right away was Carth, though seeing him now up course, he actually looked bit like Kaiden Alenko from Mass Effect, just different hair color and a beard, and of course the ugly jacket.

However my attention was on Revan, he looked just like from Swtor but no beard, his hair longer and the scars weren't there.

I was force to shack from my thoughts when I noticed another band of Black Vulkers then came charging in, figuring I should leave a good impression. I charged in.

 **000**

"Well this is just great, already there's people trying kill us." Mutter Carth as he finishes off the last thug, his partner, Hondo Ghak nodded, also getting tried of all the assholes they were running into.

Carth didn't know what make of Hondo, he didn't act like some Smugglers his met, he was a privateer fighting the Sith, knows a hell lot of languages, and is skilled enough to take out squads of Sith troopers. Carth didn't know to trust him or not, he was still going over matters on Ender Spire.

However their attention was drawn away once they saw more thugs heading their way. "We got company!" Said Hondo, his accent was Corellian, he took his vibrosword and ready himself.

But before they could engage the thugs, a battle cry caught their attention, before a green blur passed them. "What the hell!" Said Carth, he quickly looked where the blur went.

When he did, he and Hondo were surprised. Attacking the thugs now was a fully green armored Mandalorian, he blast one of the thugs before he then unleashed his gauntlet knife and sliced the throat of a Twi'lek.

He finishes the remaining thugs with his flamethrower, burning them all alive. Carth wince as the thugs screamed in pain before dying, he saw that kind of being used lot in both wars.

The Mandalorian seemed to be distracted by something as he did not turn face them, Carth was keeping his blaster up ready, but Hondo place a hand on Carth's shoulder.

"Hold on, let's try talking here, he didn't attack us for a reason." Though Carth was unsure about this, he was little curious himself.

 **000**

 _'Jesus, can't believe I did that.'_ I thought to myself as I glaze my handy work. I didn't know what to feel, knowing I killed those people like that, I should have felt something.

But I didn't, and that scared me. However my attention was caught away when Hondo and Carth made their way towards him. I turn face them, I place my blaster in it's hostler.

Well now, time to see what happens next. "Hold it! who are you, why you help us out?" said Carth, keeping a train eye on me, I could see his grip on his blaster was tighten, showing he was ready. Revan himself however looked like he was trying figure me out, "you helped us out with those thugs, care explain why you didn't chose attack us?" he said, I could tell he had a accent similar to Han Solo.

I figure the Jedi must have gave him a Corellian smuggler cover. I shrug, "Eh, I already run into a few on the way here, they ain't really into talking. I didn't see much point in attacking you. But am curious, what brings two Republic soldiers on a Sith control world like this?" that made Carth point his blaster at me, it took a lot of will for me not take out my.

Revan's face narrowed at me, he was probably thinking I was some agent of the Sith Empire. "How do you know that?" asked Carth, still keeping his blaster ready at me, I snorted. "Who you kidding? you're Carth Onashi, you're famous for you're doings in the Mandalorian Wars, a Republic War Hero, how could you not notice if anyone ever seen you're picture."

I got admit, it always bug how not many people notice this fact, given Carth's status as a war hero, you would think the Sith troopers or anyone whose seen his picture would have noticed. He scowl at me, probably the way of my tone was when I said it, but Revan quickly got involve. "Now that the thugs are dead, you gonna attack us?" I shook my head.

"There's no point. Lot of you people may think Mandalorians fight out of spit, but that's only true for some of us, it'll be quite racist to think all of us are like that." Carth shook his head, probably having his doubts there, I can't pre say I blame him there. There were quite a lot of dishonored Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. "Okay then, then what do you want?" here it goes, here's hoping I can do this.

I cross my arms. "Something tells me something serious is gonna happen very soon. I don't know how I end up on this world, I was in my home before I found myself getting kidnapped, so am in a little bind you see. And by the looks of things, challenge is gonna be following you two, challenge I wouldn't mind being apart. I would like join you." that made the two eyes widen a little.

Before Carth made a big deal out of it. "Okay, why in the hell would we let you come along with us? we don't know anything about you, for all we know you could be working for the Sith." I had a feeling this was gonna happen, but I decide turn my attention to Revan, "that's up to your friend here, I get the feeling he maybe leading this. Besides, I got my share of reasons for disliking the Sith, I wouldn't half mind taking a piece of them, and you're probably gonna need all the help you're gonna get if you want leave this rock."

Revan was quiet, more then likely going over his thoughts. Me and Carth waited for his choice, I really hoped I could do this, I rather not be on this planet when Malak decides to destroy the hell out of it. Finally, he made his choice. "I..."

 **000**

"This is a bad idea Hondo, I just know we'll gonna regret this." mutter Carth as I follow him and the now name Hondo to where we could find more info regarding the space pods. Yeah, I was damn glad I was able get on board. Luckily, me and Hondo here have been getting alone quite fine, turns out, we have same taste of how to fight. "Really? so you knocked a guy clean off from his feet and send him flying?" said Hondo, impressed from my story.

I was telling him how I used the inch punch on Diller when we were having an fight, he came at me drunk when I was in a bar, so remembering what me father taught me about how the inch punch worked, I used it on him when he try charge me. I send him flying across the table, smashed into some biker's table and spill all their drinks. "Yep, though that end up starting one big bar fight. I was able slip away while that happened."

Carth raise his brow. "You didn't stay to fight? thought you Mandalorians live for fighting." I shrug, "true but we all don't pick stupid fights, I didn't see much point. Besides, am not pre say a Mandalorian, more what you call someone who wishes to be one." that made Hondo frown, he was probably curious what I meant by that.

We were now getting to where the bar was at, I suggested we go there to get more info about the pods, for once Carth agreed with that. We passed the Rodian guard standing outside. "Well see, when I explain I didn't came here to Taris by choice, I find this set of armor with two others waiting for me in a footlocker. I've always been interested in the Mandalorian culture, it's a shame most people now get a bad impression because of the last war or by bad examples for the culture."

Carth was quiet there, likely thinking matters over about something. When we enter, I was damn glad I was wearing my helmet, I could see the air was filled with smell of smoke and all kinds of things, typical stuff you would find in a bar like this. We made our way through, I was getting looks from people, likely do to my armor. However as we get to the main area.

We spot a very short man in blue jacket, wearing a mushroom like hat and a pair of googles, he was corner by three Black Vulkers, two Rodians and a Twi'lek. I knew how this is gonna result, I pull Carth and Hondo back a little. "You may want step back, things are about to get little messy." the two shot me confused looks but they soon realized what I meant when Calo Nord began counting.

The three morons couldn't catch what he was talking about, before long, it was too late for them. "Three!" Calo threw a sonic grenade at the Black Vulker's feet, it goes off, blinding the three and just like that, he guns them down. Their bodies hit the floor hard, it was quiet within the bar now, I glared at Calo as he passes us, he must have notice it as he looks at me as he walks by.

If it was possible, there would have been lighting going off between our foreheads. Soon as he leaves, the bar goes back being lively. "Okay, I seen people killed, but that was quite something else." said Hondo, Carth nodded, narrowing his eyes where Calo left, he disliked those who kill in cold blood. I get their attention, "come on, we should try get some info, there's bound to be someone in this bar that has something." that shook them from their thoughts.

I had to say, the bar is bigger then it is in the game, and lot more people. I could Twi'leks, Rodians, Humans, Niktos, even saw a Trandosan in the far back. However as we try get to where the bounty board was likely at, Hondo was probably trying to see if there was anything we get money off. When we then noticed a very familiar blue Twi'lek girl being bugged by two Rodians.

Ah yes, Mission Vao, something tells me she and I are gonna get along just fine, but I got say, she's actually little tall for a 14 year old, I can say she would earn the attention of my young brother Ted, who around her age. "I told you to leave me alone, so give me some space will you bug eye? you're breath smells like bantha poodoo!" I chuckle at that, she's quite brave for a kid.

The two Rodians looked very insulted there. _"Little girl shouldn't be in bar. If little girl was smart, you run back home."_ that made my eyes widen slightly, how the hell was I able understand that? last time I checked, I don't understand Rodian. What the hell did BioWare do to me?

Mission glared at the Rodian. "Who you calling little girl Chuba face!" that really set off the Rodians, " _little girl need lesson in manners!"_ before Carth could step in, Hondo stops him, before he could ask why he stopped him, he pointed to Mission's wookiee friend that was sitting near her. I gotta tell ya, it was quite something to see a Wookiee in real life.

Zaalbar was tall, even when he was sitting, he was probably standing at me height. Mission turns to Zaalbar. "Just a second boys, Zaalbar, I need some help with ribbing these legs off." Zaalbar turns to her, saying something in his language, he looked upset as he was just beginning eat his food, Mission rolls her eyes. "Quit Complaining, you can eat later, besides you need the exercise, so get over here."

Zaalbar got up from his sit, showing he was at least 8 foot tall, I felt my eyes widen, I never met anyone that tall before, Carth had the same reaction as I did. The Wookiee walks over to where Mission was at, the two Rodians were shivering in fear at the sight of him. _"We want no problem with Wookie! our problem is with you little girl."_ Mission grinned and place her hands on her hips.

"You fight me, you have a problem with Zaalbar. Unless you want fight with my fury friend here, I suggest you greenies hop on out of here." hehe, funny pun there Mission. The Rodians didn't need to be told twice and ran like hell, running pass us. "Huh, that's one way to deal with morons." comment Hondo, getting Mission's attention us, she raised her brow at us.

"Say, I don't recognize any of you, and I know just about everyone in the Lower City, and am pretty sure I would know any other Mandalorians here besides Canderous Ordo or Bendak Starkiller." she said, getting good look at all of us. Ah yes, Bendak Starkiller, am actually hoping Hondo may fight him, that jackass was probably one of the cowards who left the Mandalorians when things were going bad for them.

Mission smile at us. "Allow me to be your official welcoming committee!" ah there's the spunk of Mission is quite known for, it's good trait to have in a place like this. "Huh, you speak basic quite well." said Hondo, he must have been use to dealing with aliens who speak their own language, Mission shrug, "it's not that rare, most of us aliens just like speak their own language then basic. But I grew up on Taris, so I picked up on basic and just gotten use to using it."

Carth couldn't help but comment on her way dealing with the Rodians. "You show quite a lot of guts dealing with those thugs kid, you got a name?" Mission didn't seem to bother by Carth calling her a kid, she seemed not want start anything that would be rude. "My names Mission Vao, my Wookie friend here is Big Z or Zaalbar. Me and my friend would offer you a tour around the Lower City, but things ain't really safe at the moment. So whose your Mandalorian friend?"

Mission notice I was being quiet, I was actually expecting her to be bit more hostile towards me given the Mandalorian attack on Taris but her eyes didn't hold any hatred, just curious, though Zaalbar seem to be on edge. "You can call me Wade. Just someone trying figure out who would kidnap me and dump me on this planet." that made Mission's eyes widen a little.

"Wow, sucks to be you. Though who in the hell would kidnap a Mandalorian?" I shrug, who knows why BioWare send me that text and kidnap me. For couple minutes we talked, getting much as info we can from Mission, she told us bit about Calo Nord, Davik the local crime lord, and bit about herself and Zaalbar, before finishing off the last bits of info on the Lower City gangs.

Mission turn her attention on my armor, she was likely curious about it. "Say, I was here on Taris when the Mandalorians attacked, but I don't remember seeing any of them wearing that kind of armor you're using, what is it?" she couldn't help but be interested in the look, it looked pretty badass in her opinion.

I didn't see any harm of telling her, longest I didn't mention it's a model will be used in 300 years later. "It's call the RD-17A Master Striker armor, whoever left me here left this armor in a foot locker in the apartment I woke in." that made Mission raise her brow, wondering who would kidnap someone and leave them a gift. However Hondo decide they needed get back to what they were doing.

Mission looked disappointed but understand. "You going? yeah, this place can be boring, no action around here. Me and Big Z might as well getting too, come on Big Z!" Zaalbar looked upset, he was just half way through his meal, I don't blame him, I hated when people try stop me from eating, Mission tug on Zaalbar's arm when he complained. "Can't you think of something else besides eating every five minutes? come on, we'll see there's anything to eat in the Bek base."

Zaalbar finally gave up and left, leaving the bar with Mission. I turned to Carth and Hondo, "Well that was quite something else. We better go see if this Hutt has any information." but Hondo's eyes were on a black hair man in light blue and black clothing, he was in the other room where some Twi'lek dancers were dancing front of people. Not gonna lie, the Twi'lek women were in top shape and did caught my attention, their reveling clothing didn't help, though I quickly avoid glance there.

Stupid urges, why must Twi'lek women have bodies like that? "Hold on, that's probably Holdan that I told you about, be back in a sec." me and Carth watched Hondo go over to Holdan, getting his attention. We couldn't hear what was going on, but it looked like things were getting tension, finally we saw Holdan pull out a knife and try stab Hondo, however he grabbed his hand, twisted his wrist, and I was surprised when he used what I told him how Inch Punch worked.

Boom! he sends him flying out of the room, hitting a table near us, right where Zaalbar's food was at, he was cover in meat, sauce, and etc. I grinned and bump my shoulder in Carth's shoulder. "No action here huh? too bad Mission wasn't here to see this." Carth shook his head.

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright people! I hope you enjoyed this, I will hopefully be updating soon. Now, I need a chose, regarding pairings for Wade Nilsson here. Am stuck between three choices, a Mandalorian woman OC I plan, a Female Twi'lek OC, and a Canon Character. Now I will be leaving it up to you people to decide. Anyway, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back with a new chapter, now I would like thank my friend Nexus Gundam for helping out a little with this chapter. Though it has brought to the attention that I may need help within the future, just someone that can help with the writing when am either busy or having writer's block. Anyway enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, just the OCs.**

* * *

"Okay, that went better then I thought." I mutter as a now very hopeful female Twi'lek leaves with her new boss for her new dreams.

Well after that little fight with Holdan, we decide go talk to the Hutt in charge of the bounties around here, Zax if I remember right. Though there were few promising bounties, Bendak Starkiller and Selven. But of course there were also the 'special' bounties from Davik.

Luckily, Hondo seem share my and Carth's opinion on those bounties and stay away from those. After that, we gotten our intel regarding the Republic space pods, though we figure we'll get more from the Hidden Beks.

Then of course Hondo wanted help out that young Twi'lek getting a job at dancing. Good thing Hondo was a good dancer because the young woman earned her spot.

"Alright, now that's taken care of that, let's go see these Hidden Beks, hopefully their have something promising." Said Hondo, Carth wasn't too sure about working with a Swoop gang, but given matters right now, he'll go on with it for now.

We made out way out, slightly happier to get away from all that smoke and etc. As we walked however, I soon realize I may have to stay out of Hidden Bek base. "You know you two, I may have to stay out of the Hidden Bek base, if I remember right, the Swoop Gangs help fight the Mandalorians when they invaded Taris, may not be a good idea to make them go on edge."

Carth nodded, agreeing with me, Hondo shrug. "Alright but let's wait and see what happens here." After that, it was quiet for most part, we didn't ran into any of the Black Vulkers this time.

However as we neared where the other apartment was at, where one of the targets was at. We notice a small aurgement going on between a man in light combat armor and two Black Vulkers.

"You two are way behind your pay, you think because your part of some gang you can just get out of Davik's deals?" Said the man as we were in ear reach. Ah yes, this scene, well this should be interesting seeing Canderous.

Here's hoping he doesn't mistake me for one of the hut'uun for left the Mandalorians when the war got bad for them.

The two Black Vulkers said something in Huttish, I couldn't quite catch it, they were two far for me to hear.

Right now, I seem to be able understand couple languages, I don't know how but I seem to be able to. Which is worrying cause who knows what could have been done to me when I was knock out.

But then, our attention was caught when the man decide call in his secret weapon. "Really? so you want play the hard way huh? okay." He whistles loudly, calling someone over, loud foot steps came over.

Out came the shadows was Canderous Ordo, and damn did he look like a badass! he was huge, 4 inches taller then me even with my armor on, his was bulk full of muscle, there were couple scars on his face and arms, Clan Ordo symbol on his right shoulder.

In his hands was probably the biggest blaster I have seen yet. I could see Carth and Hondo's eyes widen their eyes, their hands twitch, I notice Carth gripping his blaster pistol just in case. The two Black Vulkers quickly payed their money and ran off, not wanting mess with the famous Mandalorian mercenary.

"Grh, too bad, I was hoping crack some heads." Grunted Canderous, now that I got a good look of him, he looked to be within his 40s, though he may be old, but if there's one thing training with older people in martial arts has taught me.

Just because someone's old, doesn't mean they ain't dangerous, it just means they have experience on their side. Canderous had a lot of that. "Eh, maybe next time Canderous, I'll get these credits to Davik, I'll see you around." The man walks away, he raise a brow once he gotten good at us once he pass us.

Canderous soon notice us, but his attention was on me, I be honest, those gray eyes of Canderous reminded me of a blowing storm about to hit, it was both awesome and scary at the same time. "Well well now, I didn't expect find any other Mandalorians here on this rock. Tell me, what brings you here? you same likes as Bendak Starkiller?" There was a anger in his tone, he likely didn't had a good meeting with the thug.

I stood tall, I didn't want look weak here, it would leave a bad impression. "Su'cuy vode, I am Wade Nilsson. Why I am here? well, wasn't by my choice, and no, I am not one of the hut'uun who left the war." I cross my arms, I hope he doesn't take what I said next offense. "And am not pre say Mandalorian yet, you can say am a verd'ika." It was a good thing I remember as much as I can about Mando'a, or else this may have gone bad very quickly.

Canderous was giving me a raise brow. "Haven't proven yourself yet? I would normally ask where you got that armor, but I don't have time to ask. I got some work to take care of for Davik. Re'turcye mhi." Canderous and I nodded to each other as he left, likely going get ready for that mission involving the Under city.

Carth let a sigh, glad that didn't end in a fight. "Okay, glad that didn't get out of control. What he mean by "likes as Bendak Starkiller"?" Asked Carth, Hondo was little curious himself, he met Bendak after beating Ice.

We started head inside the apartment. "He means by the cowards who left the Mandalorians after things went bad once Revan shown up, you see anyone in Mandalorian armor, the person is more then likely of them. Bendak Starkiller if he still has his armor with him, is one of those scum." If there's one thing I hate, it's Dar'manda.

Carth and I looked around the apartment, so far close was clear, Hondo notice a droid nearby, shut down. He went over to it and started repair it. "Hondo, is this really a time to repair a droid?" Said Carth, taking his blaster, I did the same. If I remember right, there were quite a few Black Vulkers here.

However bad luck seem to be on our side, cause before we knew it, coming out of the corner were 4 Black Vulkers, they were laughing before they notice us. It was quiet, just is staring and trigger fingers twitching.

".., Eh, hi." Weakly said Hondo, just as he finishes repairing the droid. That seem to did it, they all each take out their blaster pistols and fired at us. "Oh shit!" I barely dodge one shot from them, I took out my blaster and shot one of them, hitting him in the chest.

Carth with his skillful marksmen ship, hit the other three. "Huh, impressive Republic." I said as I got up. But it seemed all that blaster during must awoken most people up, because soon coming out of almost ever door were more Black Vulkers, looking very piss off.

Hondo sigh as he takes out his vibrosword. "We just can't catch a break can't we?"

 **000**

"I liked it here when it was quiet!" Hondo shouted as he slices one of the Black Vulkers, I was busy shooting or stabbing any Black Vulkers that came at me, Carth was just finishing off two Black Vulkers in one of the rooms before coming help us.

'Jesus stakes! How many Black Vulkers are there!?" I kicked a Twi'lek Vulker in the face, knocking his teeth, before I blasted another Vulker in the chest.

I don't know how many we just killed. They just seem to keep coming, I was beginning wonder maybe this is where lot of their members like to sleep. At least that droid Hondo fixed has been useful, he somehow gave it an energy shield.

It's been killing Black Vulkers left and right, finally what seemed like the last Black Vulker, Carth shot him in the head. I looked around, damn did we left a mess, there must have been at least 17 dead bodies in here. "Well we left quite a mess of things. Come on, Sevlan that assassin was said to be in here." Said Carth, getting our attention.

Hondo shook his head. "You and Wade go up ahead Carth, I'll see if these guys had anything useful." Carth nodded and I follow him, checking out the rooms.

It was quiet between the two of us as we started going through doors, luckily there weren't anymore Black Vulkers around. "You know Wade, I can't help but ask, but how old are you? you actually sound pretty young there." Asked Carth as we finish checking one room, I had a feeling Carth was gonna ask questions about me.

I gotta be careful here. "Am 22, I'll turn 23 in a month or so." Or at least I think I would, I never actually quite understood how years and months worked in Star Wars, the BBYs or BCY and whatever, always confused me.

Carth frown. "Your pretty young to be doing this then, how you learn fight like that. I would normally assume Mandalorian training but since your not pre say Mandalorian, am a little curious." Okay, where your going with this Carth?

We find ourselves the second last door, we both assumed this is where our assassin is at. "I always enjoyed fighting styles, I come from a planet your probably not very familiar with, near the Unknown Regions. There are ton of martial arts where I grew up, so I just sign on and enjoyed it a great deal."

Carth looked like he was deep in thought. "That right? huh, guess that explains your fighting style against those thugs, I never quite seen like it, looks kind of like Echani but different." Huh, now that makes me curious if maybe Echani martial arts was base on any from Earth.

"Its kind of but different. But anyway, let's check this room out." Carth nodded, he took out his blaster, I did the same. We opened the door, we pointed our blasters at the person inside.

Sure enough, Selven Rist was inside, though I had to admit, she was both deadly and beautiful looking, the armor she wore did little hide her well top shape body. Though by looking at her, I got a black window impression, pretty look at but deadly.

She looked started for a moment before she took her double bladed sword out from her back. "Alright! who are you? what you doing in my home!" I tighten my grip on my blaster, if there's one thing I learn from fighting members of House Rist from SWTOR, it's that their very deadly assassins.

Carth ready his blaster pistols. "Selven, Taris most famous assassin. You got quite a bounty on your head, we came to collect." I made my voice sound like my bounty hunter character's voice, hoping it might sell the deal.

Carth shot me a look, I shrug. Bounty Hunters are suppose be people who hunt down people outside the law, though people tend confuse them in same likes as some mercenaries or assassins.

Selven glared at me, fixing a very nasty glare at me. "What? you dare try fight me! now your see why am most dangerous assassin on Taris!" Me and Carth quickly try shoot her with our blasters.

But she surprises us when she twist her body in right angle to dodge them, she charges at me. I barely dodge two swings from blade, Carth try shoot her, but she was too close to me.

However seeing a chance, I grabbed her wrist when she swing at me, I twisted it. "Gah!" She grunted in pain, I kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her back. She try get up but Carth shot her in the shoulder, stopping her.

Before she knew it, I finish her off with a blaster in her forehead, she drops to the ground dead. "Huh, Taris's greatest assassin? I fought Sith troopers with more skill." Mutter Carth, I shrug.

"Eh, assassins typical don't do frontal attacks like that, guess she was more use to doing surprise attacks then what she try here." Carth nodded, seeing the reason here.

 **000**

"Well, glad that was over with, let's head over to the Hidden Beks now." Said Hondo as we leave the apartment. We settle with taking Selven's double blade sword to show she's dead.

I had to question the work of bounty hunting on Taris, how Zax believes almost every word you would say to him when collecting bounties is beyond me.

It took some time getting over there, we ran into some Black Vulkers but never we couldn't handle. Finally we made it over to where the base was, standing over at the door was a tough looking dark skin woman in light combat armor, wielding a vibrosword.

At soon as she noticed were we heading towards the door, she got in out way and glared at us. "Hey! You can't go in there, this is the Hidden Bek base!" Hondo raise his hands up, trying not look threating.

Though, I noticed she was paying a lot if attention towards me then Carth or Hondo, likely seeing me as the biggest threat. "Realize, we just want see Gadon, that's all." Said Hondo, though that did little ease the woman.

She place her hands on her hips. "A lot of people want to see Gadon, his a focal hero around here. But you can't come in! besides, you have a Mandalorian with you." The way she said Mandalorian was like she was talking about a Sith here.

I found it rather insulting, Hondo quickly step in. "Hey! we'll just looking help out the Hidden Beks here! and watch your tone when your addressing a friend of my." now it was the woman's turn to step back.

I was surprised when Hondo addressed me as a friend, I didn't think I would have that impression on him, Carth seem share my thoughts as his eyebrows were raising up.

Finally the woman back down. "Oh very well, we could use all the help we can get, a Mandalorian may come in handy, I saw how you people fight in the last war. You can go on ahead, but we'll watching you." She opens the door, but keeping firm grip on her vibrosword, she gave a glare to me when I pass her.

I glared back. "Well, that was quite something, you didn't had step in for me like that Hondo." Hondo shook his head, "you helped us with those Blsck Vulkers, and you haven't done anything that put us in danger just yet. So that makes you a friend in my books."

Carth couldn't help but comment on that. "You have a funny way on opinion when it comes to friends." Hondo chuckled, I did so as well. We walked inside, it was just like in the game, but more well.. real.

That and lot more people around, from Humans, Twi'leks, few Rodians, and few other species I didn't quite catch. But we were getting looks from everyone, I saw their grips on their weapons tighten once they noticed me.

Maybe it should have been a good idea to wait outside, may make the talk with Gadon Thek hard, doesn't help of whose his bodyguard. Sure enough, standing at the far room was Gadon Thek and his Twi'lek bodyguard, Zaerdra. ' _Damnit! what's with every women we encounter so far had to have a body like that?'_ I thought once we gotten good look of the two, noticing how well in shape Zaedra was in.

I have yet to see a woman around here that was out of shape, I mean serious! just about every woman I've seen has been trying my stupid hormones nuts! if Diller was here, he wouldn't stop bugging every woman in sight alone. Gadon there looked to be same age as Canderous, I got a wise impression from him, which makes me hope he doesn't take too much of a offense once he sees me.

Zaerdra right away saw we were heading to their way and pointed a blaster at us. "Hold right there! don't take another step, who are you?"

"Calm down Zaedra. Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission. Even for this Mandalorian." Gadon said as he was focused on Wade.

"You're too trusting, Gadon. Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!" Zaedra said looking away from the three and towards Gadon.

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaedra - like the Vulkars do? I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass. And that includes the Mandalorian." Gadon said sternly.

"You can't be serious! You remember what they did during the Mandalorian War!" Zaedra said raising her voice.

"That war is over, there is no use dwelling on it. Let them pass." Gadon said.

"As you wish." Zaedra said before focusing a glare on the three with it mainly focused on Wade and said, "You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say "Vulkar spy"!"

Gadon gave Zaedra a quick stern look before looking towards the three who were now standing in front of his desk.

"You'll have to forgive Zaedra. Ever since Brejik and the Vulkars began this war against us, she's been a bit over-zealous in her security duties. The problems with the Sith haven't helped things and the Mandalorian Wars ended years ago. Zaedra seems to forget that I know how to look after myself! Now, how can I help you?" Gadon said as he looked at the three while also not showing Wade any hostilities. I was surprised to see about that.

Hondo decide cut to the chase. "I need some information regarding those Republic space pods that crashed into the Undercity, think you can help?" wow, way to be blunt there Hondo, I notice right away Zaedra was resting her hand on her blaster pistol, Gadon was raising his brow, "really now? you know I've heard from my spies up in the Upper city that the Sith have been asking the same thing, but you and you're friends don't look like you're with the Sith."

Zaedra however had different thoughts going through her head. "They might be spies Gadon! they might working for the Sith!" Carth was readying himself when Zaedra was just a step away from taking out her blaster, but Gadon quickly shot that idea down.

"Calm down Zaedra! if the Sith thought we knew anything useful, they would had a battalion of troops knocking down our door. No, I think these offworlders have a different agenda in mind." he turns to us, giving a close glance as if trying read us, "relax, we ain't with the Sith." said Hondo, I decide stay quiet and let Hondo do the talking.

As they talked, I looked around in the base. I notice quite a few of the Hidden Beks were glaring at me, probably veterans of the Mandalorian Wars. "Bastila a slave now? what will happen to her?" looks like it has hit to that point of the talking, I turn back to them, seeing the worry on both Hondo's and Carth's faces once they learn about Bastila.

Gadon understood their fears. "Normally they would sell her for a nice profit to Davik or a offworld slaver, but a Republic officer is no ordinary catch." I couldn't help but tighten my fist at the thought of that. Am a firm believer of human rights or in this case, sentinel life. To hear people selling someone else just for profit? that's a quick way to piss me off.

Carth however was seeing they could use this to our advantage and stated maybe Bastila can use this to escape. _'Escape? yeah right, more like still in a daze.'_ I haven't forgotten how Bastila acted like when she was saved, I am not looking forward to that. "She's too valuable to be left in the Vulker scum, no Brejik would want keep her somehow hidden and safe until the big swoop race. You're never find her that way." said Gadon, telling the hard truth here.

I decide cut in. "Well we got to do something, the longer we sit here, the more time we waste." Hondo nodded in agreement but then realize what Gadon was talking about regarding the swoop race, "wait? what's this about a big swoop race?" Gadon sign.

"Am afraid your friend has become part in Brejik's big plot to take over the Lower City. His offer her up as the Vulker's share of the prize in the arrual swoop gang race. Brejik's hoping by putting her up as the prize would earn the loyalty of the smaller swoop gangs. Their numbers would be able allow him to destroy me and my followers." Carth could see we couldn't fight all those numbers.

"Alright then, so how you propose we go rescuing Bastila then? we can't fight all those numbers." I decide point out the one major way we could rescue Bastila. "Well, we could try win the big Swoop race." that drawn the looks of everyone to me, Gadon seem to agree with my idea. "You're Mandalorian friend is right, that's your only hope of rescuing you're friend." Hondo was starting catch on what I was thinking here.

"Alright, how we enter the swoop race then?" asked Hondo, Gadon hum in thought, he was probably thinking his plan here over. "I might be able help you, but only if you're willing help us. We both have something to gain, as well as something to lose." Hondo raise his brow, he could see Gadon was planning something here.

I decide let them talk while I decide make sure my armor was ready, from I remember in the comics of Knights of the Old Republic, those Rakghouls were able bite through Mandalorian armor. I rather not find out if they could do the same with my mine. "Alright, flamethrower, check. Rocket launcher, set to go. Darts?" I looked in the small dart launcher in my left wrist, I am honesty loving all the weapons that come with Mandalorian armor.

As I was checking my armor, making sure it didn't had any that would cause problems, Zaedra's voice then caught my attention. "Mission! Gadon you can't be freaking serious! she's just a kid, how's she suppose to help them with this?" Ah so we'll going to that point of the talk, Gadon was quick to defend the young Twi'lek. "Mission has explored every step back alley in the Lower City. Plus she knows the Undercity sewers better then anyone. If there's one person that can get them into the Vulker base, it's her."

I turn back to them. "Ah you mean the Twi'lek kid? we ran into her before, where can we find her?" I figure I shouldn't stay too quiet, since it's gonna be involving me anyway, Gadon was quick to answer my question. "She and her wookie friend are always looking for little adventure. They like go down to the Undercity to explore despite the dangers of course."

I gotta give Mission and Zaalbars guts there, not many would want explore in a place where there's nasty mutants running around. "But first, you three need get pass the Sith guard post at the elevator." Hondo shrug, he takes the back pack he was carrying, how he was able fight with a large pack like that was beyond me. He shows a set of Sith Trooper armor.

"We got these to disguise to trick the trooper. The Sith troopers ain't what you would call bright." ah yes, the Stormtrooper stereotype, looks like it was the same for Sith troopers, cause their training must have been lacking since Darth Malak took over. Gadon however shook his head, "you might have been able fool the Upper City guard post, but the Sith troopers down here ain't as stupid as them. You're need proper papers to get past him."

I was quick to question the stupidly of who ever order to have only one guard down here. "Wait a minute? they only have one guard down here at the elevator? what kind of a idiot leaves only one guard in a place where just about everyone hates your guts?" I could see Carth and Hondo nodding in agreement. Gadon shrug, "well their stupidly is a lost to them and a win for us. Luckily my gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols that was heading down to the Undercity, they never made it. Their security papers fell into my hands."

Alright, now we'll getting some where, I was getting little tried of just standing here, having people glaring at me. "Since we'll gonna be working together, I suppose I could give them to you in exchange of the Sith uniforms. With those security papers, you won't be needing those uniforms anyhow." Now I was expecting Hondo maybe to ask why Gadon he would need those, but I was surprised when Hondo quickly handed Gadon the uniforms.

"Okay, deal! these armors suck anyway. Makes my ass look too big." Zaedra raise her brow, while Gadon was chuckling, "I always wonder why those Sith troopers always walk so funny. Anyway, here you go. Now, there anything else I can do for you?" Hondo was curious about few things, like me and Carth, he noticed Gadon's cypernet eyes.

"I would like ask some questions." Gadon raise his brow, "your time would be better spent after the prototype swoop engine the Vulkers stole from us. But I'll answer your questions, what did you wanted ask of me?" Hondo was taking a close glance to Gadon's eyes. _'Oh boy, here comes the back lash.'_ I was already getting ready for the angry bush from Zaedra.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's up with you're eyes?" me and Carth share a look. "Real smooth Hondo, you trying start a fight here?" Hondo turned to say something back, but Zaedra was already taking out her blaster pistol, she looked very piss off. "HOW DARE YOU! I should kill you where you stand!" Me and Carth were inching towards our blasters before Gadon was able calm his attack dog.

"Calm down Zaedra! am not ashamed of what I become. As you can see, I lost my eyes in a swoop racing crash, I rely on these artificial replacements to see now." Hondo soon become guilty once he saw the sadness on Gadon's face, yeah I gotta say, Hondo had it coming for bringing it up. "But my blindness isn't what I regret most. My affliction is what eventually caused up this stupid war with the Vulkers."

Though I could see Hondo was regretting his choice of words, he did however chose ask what Gadon might by that. "After I lost my eyes in the swoop race crash, everyone had assumed I would step as leader of the Hidden Beks and let Brejik, my most trusted follower at the time, lead the gang." Ah yes, I remember Mission telling us about a little regarding situation between Gadon and Brejik.

"With these occular implants, I could see well enough to lead this gang and I could see Brejik was not ready to lead yet. But, Brejik did not take that well. In his rage, he left our gang with many of our younger followers to join our arch rivals, the Black Vulkers. It didn't take long for them to take over the whole gang." I was quick to call on Brejik's actions here.

"If you ask me, it sounds like Brejik was acting very much like a child who didn't get his favorite toy." though I notice Gadon narrow his eyes a little at me, Zaedra for once, approved if the look on her face tell anything. "Brejik is a proud man, my decision was a public humiliation for him. Maybe if I had stepped down as leader of the gang, this whole war could have been avoided."

I decide tone out of the talk again, honestly I already know a lot of this, took some time before Hondo got his answers. "Alright, thank you for your time, we'll be going now." Gadon nodded as we started heading out of the base, I think a lot of people were happy to see me going. We stepped out of the base, Hondo nodded to the guard standing outside, we headed towards where the elevator was at.

Once again, we ran into some other Black Vulkers. ' _Serious! how many Black Vulkers are there on this damn planet?'_ we walked pass the dead bodies of the Vulkers, seeing the elevator now. I notice Hondo seem to having something on his mind, before we took another step, Hondo turned to me and Carth.

"Hey Carth, this a good time to now ask some questions?" Ah, so Hondo and Carth had that talk, well something tells me this one isn't going go too well. "Well I did said you can ask you're questions later didn't I? but is it really necessary?" I decide try keep quiet here before they might turn to me. "Carth, if we'll gonna work together, we might as well get know each other."

Carth shrug, seeing he wasn't getting out of this. "Oh well, alright, start you're interrogation." Hondo raise a brow, you know I was almost expecting him to make a joke about that, but a serious face was on Hondo's face. "Relax Carth, this is isn't a interrogation, just want get know you better, that's all. In fact, am little curious about you Wade?" he turns his glaze to me.

I had a feeling he was gonna ask me some questions. "Eh, figure I let you and Carth go on with the questions before asking me. Since you know each other longer then me." Carth shot me a glare for putting him in that position again, I chuckle a little at that. "Alright, but don't think I'll be giving up on you on that. So back to my questions Carth." however Carth decide ask his own question.

"Actually wouldn't mind asking you something. I've been going through the battle on board the Endar Spire over and over my head since we crashed. Some things just hasn't been adding up, I was wondering I could hear from what happened in the battle from your point of view." Oh boy, his using that tone that just screams "did you had something to do with it".

Luckily Hondo didn't seem find it bad about it. "Eh, I was asleep for the most part, didn't realize what was going on until one of the crew woke me up. Wasn't in a position to ask what was going on." Huh, guess Hondo is a hard sleeper that one, Carth seemed found some truth in there. "To tell ya the truth, neither was I, I was acting as an adviser for the most part. The battle just began so fast, it's anyone guess how it happened." Carth's face then turned into a scowl.

"We lost a lot of good people on board, and for what? on the hope that some Jedi powers would help us somehow? not that Bastila had the chance to act that is. We didn't really choose that battle, it just got force on us. Am honesty surprise any of us are still alive to talk about it." Now that Carth mentions that, am honesty wondering what the hell was Bastila doing when that battle happened?

But then Carth's eyes narrow a little at Hondo. "Come to think about it, it's a little surprising to see your happen to be here. Just what is your position on the Republic fleet?" Hondo didn't seem like the tone of Carth's voice here, I don't blame him, I would be the same. "You accusing of something Carth?" Now it was Hondo's tone that gotten a little hostile.

I was getting ready to step in, the last thing we need is a fight. "I don't know, you were a last minute addition to the crew roster and you just happen be one of the survivors." Okay, I'll give Carth a point for having reasons to be warily here, but still his questioning could cause up something we don't need. Hondo cross his arms, "You think I had something to do with the crash Carth?"

Now they seem focus on each other then me, in fact I was starting to begin they had forgotten I was here as well. "No, well.. maybe. Don't get me wrong, it's just odd that someone Bastila's party would specifically requested to transfer aboard that happens to survive." Now Hondo was confused here, looks like he wasn't aware of that. "She requested me to on board?"

That seem to ease a little of Carth's concerns. "The Jedi requested quite a lot of things, hell they practically took over the ship as far I can tell." I decide let them know I was still here. "Sounds like the Jedi were pushing you're buttons, can't say I blame ya." Carth nodded to me, agreeing with me, Hondo simply shrug. "Considering you're connection with Bastila and the Jedi. Whatever you know it or not, your presence here seems a little convenient."

But I guess Carth decide he didn't want piss off Hondo here. "But am probably wrong, I learn a long time ago to not take face value, however I do 'hate' surprises." Okay, here comes one of the reasons that bugged a lot of players about Carth, how he always believes the next person he meets is gonna turn on him.

But I can't really blame him, given his history. "What you mean by surprises Carth?" asked Hondo, now becoming little annoyed with Carth's questioning if he had something to do with the crash. "I mean I have to expect the unexpected. Just be on the safe side." I decide cut in before something happens.

"You do know we'll working together on this right?" Carth turned to me, looking like he was about to say something but then held his tongue, he turns back to Hondo, giving a sorry look. "Look, it's nothing personally against you, it's just I don't really trust anyone, and I have my reasons. Reasons that I ain't gonna explain, can we just get back to more important matters?"

Hondo was quiet for a bit, likely thinking over what Carth said. "I consider this important if it effects our teamwork here." Carth sigh but nodded, "alright, we can talk about it. But later, right now I would just like get going." Hondo nodded, likely forgetting he was gonna ask me some questions. After that little tension talk, we headed towards where the elevator was at.

I could see the one Sith guard with few turrets near him. It still didn't make sense to me why leave one guard, sure they left turrets but they won't help if a whole lot of people suddenly came at him. The guard sees us and stops front of us. "Hold it right there civilian. Only those with Sith business is allow go down this elevator to the Undercity. Unless you got the proper papers, you might as well turn back and go back where you came."

Hondo quickly took out the security papers and wave them front of the guard. "I've got my papers right here, take a good look." the guard takes them from his hand and starts reading it over, I could see Carth's hand was twitching over his blaster, likely worried the Sith would notice something. Luckily he didn't.

"Yeah these look to be in order. Okay you can go down if you wish, can't say I envy you even if you got a Mandalorian with ya." he takes a glance at me, but one look at my T visor and he looked away, probably didn't want get on my bad side or something. "Undercity is crawling with nasty mutants call Rakghouls. You see anything moving down there, it's better to shoot first and ask questions later."

He steps to the side to let us pass, we get the elevator, Hondo hits the button to head down. I was checking my blaster, I decide to take out the other blaster that I took from the first Black Vulkers I encountered since coming here. "Well, better make sure we have everything, I heard some pretty nasty things about Rakghouls." said Carth as he makes sure his blaster pistol was ready.

I turn to see Hondo was checking over his vibrosword. "You may want to take a distance attack on these Rakghouls, I hear one bite from them and you're turn into one of them." Hondo thought about it for a moment, before he switches his vibrosword for a blaster rifle, Carth nodded in approve. It took a few minutes before the elevator hits the Undercity.

We stepped out and we were greeted with the sight. "Man, what a dump." I mutter, it looked lot like some ruin cities I've seen while playing Fallout 3, only no sky or light, just darkness. However as we got out, two men in rags came right up to us. "HEY YOU! upworlder, anyone who uses this elevator has to pay the-Oh shit a Mandalorian!" he and the other guy step back soon as they saw me.

Huh, I guess they still remember Cassus Fett and his Mandalorians when he came looking for that Sith artifact. "Okay, we don't want problems with you, we just want the pay toll for the elevator." said the other man, though looking fearful at me, guess he found my visor quite scary. Carth scoffed and shook his head, "I don't freaking believe this planet, even the beggars are trying shake us down."

I gotta agree with Carth, this planet is mess up. "Look, five credits is the toll, that's all we want, we'll leave you be." I share a look with Carth and Hondo, five credits didn't seem too bad, but Hondo must have been taken pity on them and hands the two 20 credits. "Here, take it, you need more then us." the two looked shock as hell as they held the credits like they won the lottery.

"20 credits! we'll rich, now we can buy almost anything we want!" said the first man, quite loudly at that, his brother quickly cover his mouth, "quiet! or the others will hear us and want our credits, we have to hide them." suddenly a young woman, roughly around my age, came out running towards the two. "Go on you two! get out of here!" the two ran off, likely not wanting anymore problems.

The young woman turns to us, she was probably 20 or so, fair skin, her black hair was tiled into a pony tail, her face was cover in a little dirt but overall she was fairly pretty looking. "I'm sorry about that, those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name, we ain't all like that you know. Most of us are good people." unlike the two beggars, she didn't give a fearful look to me, in fact she looked a little in awe for some reason. "Am sure you are miss, it's just too bad your little welcoming committee would give people a bad impression."

Hondo bump his elbow into Carth's stomach, he gives a look to Carth, who quickly realize his mistake, Hondo quickly decide give our names to her. "My name is Hondo. This is Carth, and the Mandalorian is Wade Nilsson." Shaleena if I remember right, gave us a friendly smile.

"My name is Shaleena. You're from the up world aren't you? I've.. I've never seen it. I was born down here in the Undercity, is it as nice as they say?" Her voice was filled with interest and curious, which makes me sad to see that these people were force down here just because they were blame for something their ancestors did, even when it was a good cause.

Reasons why I ain't too much of a fan of nobles, most of them tend to be snobs or arrogant pricks. However I soon realize Hondo was done asking questions to Shaleena and was about to leave. "Oh, alright. Well if you ever feel like just talking, feel free to come talk to me. I hardly ever get the chance to talk someone from the Upworld." she soon leaves after that, heading back to some group of people were hanging out near a fire.

Hondo looked around the place, likely sharing my thoughts of this place. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Mission around here, she and Zaalbar are bond to be somewhere." Alright, let's do this then, here's hoping I don't get bit by a Rakghoul.

 **000**

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled as I held back probably one of the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, it's mouth was dripping spit on my armor as it try bite me, I was held it's arms back. We were finish talking with people within the village, Hondo promise to help Rukil with finding what happened to his student, and damn was he old. I've seen old people before, but never someone that was over a 100.

But I got a wise impression from him, his probably seen a lot in his years, made me curious if I'll ever get to that age. But anyway, one of the Outcast end up getting chased by Rakghouls, so being the kind of heroic guy he is, Hondo stepped in with me and Carth following him. However while Carth and Hondo were busy with some of the other Rakghouls, I was dealing with four others.

I was able deal with the others, but the last one got the jump on me. I kicked the Rakghoul off me, I picked up my blasters and shot the Rakghoul to death, it finally fell down dead. "Shit, that was a little more close then I would have liked." I mutter, Hondo and Carth finish off the Rakghouls, allowing the Outcast to get inside in his wife's waiting arms, the two hugged, tears were going down their faces.

"Oh you're alright Hendar! I was so worried!" cried the woman as she hugged her husband. I couldn't help but smile at the touching moment, made me feel glad that we saved him back there, as Hondo talked to the Outcasts, Carth decide check on me. "You alright there Wade? that Rakghoul got pretty close of biting you're head off." I nodded, letting him know am fine.

"Am fine, glad all those pushups I do have paid off." Carth couldn't but chuckle a little there. Yep I survive my first encounter with a Rakghoul, hope I can survive the next one. Hondo finishes his talking with the Outcasts and heads back over to us. "Alright, with that taken out of the way, let's go find Mission, the guard said he saw Mission and Zaalbar heading out not that long ago. If we hurry, we should be able catch up to them." Carth and I nodded and we started making our way out to the Undercity.

However it didn't take long before a familiar voice calls out to us. "Please! you have to help me! nobody will help me, not even the Beks would help me. But I can't leave him there, his my friend! you help won't you?" coming out some of the ruins was Mission Vao, looking scared to death, her eyes were widen in worry as she rushed over to us. Hondo quickly rushed over to her, hoping calm her down.

"Whoa, slow down Mission, what's going on? where's Zaalbar?" Hondo had noticed her large Wookiee friend wasn't with her, Mission quickly explained, "It's Zaalbar! his in trouble, big trouble! We have to help him, if we don't help him, his gonna be sold into slavery!" Ah yes, the slavers, am not looking forward into seeing what Gamorrean looks like up close.

"Who will sell him into slavery? you got slow down Mission." said Carth, hoping relax the poor kid down, as for me, I was busy keeping a look out for any Rakghouls, I rather not have them get the job on us. "Me and Zaalbar were exploring around the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could just find, just exploring, just like we always do." I could see how having a Wookiee with ya could help with the Rakghouls.

Carth seem agree with me. "I guess with a Wookiee on your side you're got to figure you can handle the odd Rakghoul attack." Mission had nodded and turned back to Hondo. "But only this time they were waiting for us, Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even had the chance to run. Big Z just threw himself at them and roared me to run. I.. I took off, I figure Zaalbar would be right behind me, but there were too many of them, he couldn't get away. They gonna sell him to some slaver, I know it!"

I gotta wonder what were Gamorreans were even doing on Taris, but I figure they were here for business matters or something. "You know where they took him?" I asked, getting her attention on me, she thought about it for a moment before she figure where they went. "I don't know for sure, but those Gamorreans like to hang out in the sewers. The stink must remind them of home I guess. That's probably where they took Big Z."

Hondo then figure we can help her to get her go in the Black Vulker base. "If I help you, think you can help us get into the Black Vulker base?" Mission didn't had any issues with it and nodded, "it's a deal, soon as we get Big Z back. I'll show you how get into that Vulker base! now come on, we have go rescue him before they sell him to slavers or worse!"

Carth wanted to be sure it was the sewers the slavers were at. "Are you sure it's the sewers they are keeping him?" He probably didn't want us end up in a wild goose chase or something. "The Gamorreans do make their camps in the sewers, I bet that's where their keeping Big Z, and it happens to be where I'll show you into the secret way into the Black Vulker base."

I nodded, I take out my blaster pistols out. "Alright, well let's go hunting then." The others nodded, we started following Mission to where one of the ways into the sewers, however we we were walking, we got spotted by a nearby Sith patrol. "Oh shit, try act cool." I said, the others nodded as the Sith patrol starts heading towards us, lead by one in red armor.

"You there civilian! this is a restricted area! what you doing here?" he said, his voice sounded quite like a Stormtrooper's helmet voice, he stops front of Hondo, seeing him as the leader of us. "Relax, I got the security papers here." Hondo holds out the papers front of the officer, he looked confused for a moment, "security papers? oh right, you're one of the trackers the commander send down here. Guess that's why you brought the Mandalorian with you." he points over to me.

Am beginning wonder if anyone gonna notice me right away. The other two Sith troopers join the red armored officer, looking very wary of the area. "We already lost one patrol, we figure the Rakghouls must have gotten them. We had so many encounters with them we ran out of Rakghoul serum." I notice some empty needles strap to their hips, they were quite big though.

Guess these Sith troopers didn't realize how much you only need to inject yourself with it. "Plus we ran into some looters from those Lower City gangs. Am telling you, we should just stay up in the Upper city where it's safe." Yeah, I wouldn't count on that for very long soon as Malak decides rain hell on this planet. Hondo however seemed disgusted that the troopers didn't even check if any of the Patrol are still alive.

"You already lost one patrol?" that seem to make the officer believe that was the reason we were down here. "Oh so that's why you're down here, search and rescue? I didn't think they would send anyone. They were in the southern part of the Undercity where we lost contacted with them." he points south wards "we would have gone to investigate but our orders were to search those escape pods, even it means leaving a patrol to die." My fist tighten here, I glared at the inhuman prick at the where he said it.

"So that's it? you're just gonna leave them to die like that?" Carth and Mission looked towards me, Mission must have notice my fist tighten as she seemed to be worrying a fight may broke out. The officer quickly try defend his actions. "Hey! I never disobey my orders, am not a fan of court martials and executions. I was just talking you know? no need mentioning this to the commander."

My glare harden on the officer, so did Hondo's, the red coward must have notice and quicken gotten his men to follow him. "Come on patrol, the sooner we get this search done, the sooner we can get out of this hell pit. Come on!" they started walk away from us, likely not want piss me and Hondo off as they already have. Soon as they were out of ear reach, Carth turned to me.

"Mind explaining that Wade?" I simply turn to him, giving him a look, "I'm not what you call a fan of cowards who leave others to die, freaking inhuman bastards." Hondo nodded in agreement with me, Mission wasn't sure but she nodded, Carth didn't seem have too many problems with that. "Well I guess I can't blame ya, the things those Sith do tend get my nerves as well. Come on, let's see if we can find that way into the sewers." The others started heading northern part of the ruins, but I still glared at the backs of those Sith troopers.

Something tells me their not gonna survive down here, didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 **000**

"Alright, that should be all of them. Let's see what's around." said Hondo as we just finished off a group of Rakghouls. I gotta tell ya, it's been quite messy work, I kicked one of the burned Rakghouls that I use my flamethrower on, turns out it was very effective against these things, something I would make a mental note of just in case. Carth went over to some bodies that the Rakghould were eating on before we shown up.

He pulls a viral of odd blue serum in it from a dead Sith trooper. "Hey Hondo! I think I found the Rakghoul serum over here." Hondo turned to his attention to Carth and heads over to him, I decide turn my attention to how Mission was doing, she was looking over her blaster pistol she had with her, she looked worried, I decide check up on her.

"Hey Mission, how you holding up?" Mission turned to me, she nodded though grimly, "yeah, I'll be fine. It's just am worried about Big Z. Big Z's my friend and probably the closest I got to family on this planet." Oh that's right, Mission's brother, Griff left her on this planet. I gotta say, Griff is probably one of the worst big brothers I've seen yet, leaving a freaking young kid like that just for his get rich ideas.

I'll be honest, if we ran into him, I may give him a piece of my mind of what he did back there. "Everything will be alright Mission, we'll get Zaalbar away from those slavers." I figure I should try cheer her up, would not be a good idea to leave her alone in this matter. Mission smiled, "thanks, I know we will. Say, you mind if I ask you something?" huh, wonder what's she gonna ask here.

"Go ahead." I notice Hondo and Carth seem to be busy talking about something regarding the serum, Mission was giving me a curious look. "How come you want become a Mandalorian? like I know not all of you are bad, you're a good example of that, but am little curious what's your reasons for it." Ah, good question Mission. I shrug, I looked around to make sure there weren't any other Rakghouls around.

"Interesting question Mission. You see, the Mandalorians are very misunderstood, lot of people tend think of some of the bad examples of the Mandalorians and then compare them to the rest of the Mandalorians. But there's a lot to respect about their culture, like how they treat family for one." Mission raise a brow, "the way they treat family? how they do treat family?"

I grinned here, this was probably one of the biggest reasons why I like Mandalorians so much. "To the Mandalorians, family is more then blood. Almost every other Mandalorian you would met would see his or her fellow Mandalorian as a brother or sister. People may not want believe it, but Mandalorians cherish family and those they love and care for. It's just too bad now because of the Mandalorian Wars and decisions made by of the likes of Cassus Fett now that people see us as savages who war out of spite." I scowl at the name Cassus Fett.

That man was a zealot, the only thing I could how he was Boba and Jango Fett's ancestor, was his cunning and not loosing his cool. Still, he did some terrible things in the war, the Cathar are a good example of that. Mission must have notice my tone how I addressed Cassus, she place her hand on my shoulder. "Well if it helps, I don't see you as a savage or anything like that." I nodded to Mission, letting her know I was thankful of that.

Hondo and Carth to be finish with their talking and came over to us. "Alright, the door to the sewers isn't over here, so let's try north then." It was rather odd, we were finding some of the passways into the sewers were either destroyed or wrecked over here, very recently. It made curious who did that, last time I checked it, that didn't happened in the game.

We started making our way over to the north side of the Undercity, luckily we didn't ran into any Rakghouls, but Hondo seemed curious about something. "Hey Wade, I couldn't help but overheard you're talk with Mission, couldn't help but notice you seem not hold a high opinion of Cassus Fett there." Huh, guess Hondo has some good ears, me and Mission were quite far away from them.

I turn my head to Hondo as we walked, seemed Carth looked little curious as well. "Because I don't, the man was a zealot and wasn't what you would care a very good example of a true Mandalorian. His actions on Cathar are a prime example of that." Carth narrow his eyes at that, "so you don't approve of what he did on Cathar?" I stopped right there, I whip around and faced Carth.

"Of course I fucking didn't! killing innocent civilians and butchering them even when after they were defeated. That was not the actions of a Mandalorian, that was the actions of a butcher, don't you fucking dare compare me or any other Mandalorian to likes of that bastard." I pointed my finger at Carth's chest. I was freaking tried of people assuming all Mandalorians were just savages who go around and raid worlds.

It just made me more angry at Mandalore the Ultimate for not doing more to keep lot of the warriors in line. I can fully see why Jaster Mereel did what he did by creating Supercommando Codex. Hondo quickly pull me and Carth apart, "okay that's enough! Wade, calm down, am sure Carth didn't mean like that. Did you?" he turns to Carth, he however shrug.

"No, I was kind of. Sorry but I saw lot of Mandalorians did some terrible things in the Mandalorian Wars. Stuff like that will stick to ya, but am sorry alright." I stare at Carth for a few moments before I sigh, I really need learn keep my anger in control sometimes. "It's alright, it's just, I don't like knowing someone else is judged by someone else's actions. My parents taught me to judge the person's actions, not the people or his culture." I was thinking of what happened to my grandfather's family during WW11.

See am part Japanese, on my mother's side. After matters with the the Imperial Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, my grandfather's family was force into those camps in both Canada and America. My grandfather was actually born in one of those camps. For a long time, they suffer racism and etc against them because they were Japanese. To see how other Mandalorians were blamed for actions of other Mandalorian, like Cassus Fett or Mandalore the Ultimate, just made me angry.

It's why I judge the person in front of me, not where's his from or what culture his from, unless it's slavery, that's my limit. "Okay, we let's just focus on helping Mission here, we can deal with this later." said Hondo as he takes the lead again, Mission came over to me and gave me a cornered look, "hey, you alright Wade?" And that's why Mission is one of my favorite characters, she's pretty smart for a kid her age.

I nodded. "Yeah, am fine. Come on, let's get going." she nodded and we started following along with Carth and Hondo. It was quiet between me and Carth, the two of us were not in the mood to talk to each other, maybe we could patch things up later but who knows. However as we walked to the northern side, we catch a very familiar large Mandalorian with three mercs in light combat armor heading near us.

One of them, a young man not that far from age, points his blaster rifle at us. "Don't.. don't move! am not afraid to use this blaster if I have to!" Carth was a step away from taking out his blaster pistol. But Canderous quickly knock the young merc's blaster rifle down. "Settle down kid, we've already lost enough men as to those damn Rakghouls! last thing we need now is more casualties from a needless fight." he turns to us, he grin a little once he saw me.

"Su'cuy Wade, didn't figure I would be seeing you or you're friends anytime soon. If you're here for same reason we are, to salvage from those crash Republic space pods." He lifts up his massive Mandalorian heavy repeater a little. How his able lift such a weapon is beyond me, just goes to show ya how experience Canderous Ordo is from his years of fighting.

"Let me give you and you're friends some advise, forget it. You will be doing yourself a favor by turning back, even your beskar armor won't be able protect ya from those kriffing Rakghouls." Hondo however seemed curious who Canderous was here, seems to that Mission and I were only ones who knew who he was. "Who you might be? we didn't get quite the chance to get know each other last time we met."

Really Hondo? you're asking something like that in a time like this? one of the mercs however decide drop the bomb who Canderous was. "That's Canderous Ordo! his the most famous Mandalorian mercenary in this sector." Huh, sounds like this guy has a lot of respect for Canderous. Canderous however also didn't believe this was the best of times to start chatting.

"This isn't a good place to stand around and start chatting. The Undercity is crawling with Rakghouls, I've already lost half a dozen men to those monsters." Eh, can't image what that was like, I could see why the mercs were looking like they came through hell. Suddenly one of the mercs looked started. "Canderous! I heard something, over there in the shadows. Sounded like a rakghoul!"

Sure enough, coming out of the shadows were at least 4 Rakghouls, heading right towards us, we all taken out our blasters, Canderous ready his heavy repeater. "We got company boys! get you're blasters ready." Two of the mercs weren't quick to bring up their blasters up before the Rakghouls pouch them, ripping them to shreds, it was a sicking sight.

We fire everything we had at the mutants, killing 3 of them. I however then noticed another Rakghoul group heading towards our way, "Oh shit!" Remembering my flamethrower, I quickly stood in front of the group, readying it. "Get back!" I shouted to the others, Canderous must have known what I was doing because he pulled the last merc back.

I soon let loose my flamethrower at the Rakghouls, burning them quite well, seems thy ain't much of a fan of fire. It wasn't long until the Rakghouls were now roasted flesh, I couldn't help but crack a joke here. "Who wants fried Rakghoul?" while Carth and the merc gave a disgusted look, the others laughed at that. But it stopped once Canderous took a look at the now dead mercs.

"Damnit, I told Davik this was a bad idea! his men aren't train for something like this, and I can't babysit them all." Training? I bet ya these mercs didn't even had training besides how use a blaster or vibrosword, people like Davik would tend not care about that sort of thing. Canderous lifts up a large pack of what I assumed was what Canderous and the merc had salvaged.

"Okay, we'll getting out of here before I loose you. I can't carry all these salvage gear on my own. I would suggest you do the same thing ad'ika, even if you and you're friends could handle all the Rakghouls, there's not really anything worth salvaging." Hey, don't call me a kid! Hondo luckily decide not ask any questions and let Canderous leave.

I nodded to him as he and the last Merc left the area. "Nice work with the flamethrower Wade, there anything that armor can't do?" asked Mission, looking in awe of my Mandalorian armor. I shrug, "eh, it can't make me food." I then however pointed behind me with the roasted Rakghouls. "Unless you want find out what fried Rakghoul taste like?" Mission and Hondo chuckled, though Carth shook his head.

"Eh no thanks, rather not find out if eating one turns you into one." Huh, interesting question there Carth. Still, we started moving again, heading towards what we assume was the pathway into the sewers.

Here's hoping my helmet can block the smells...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright everyone, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave you're reviews and comments, don't be shy about it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter in maybe a week or so? not sure really. Anyway, see ya, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**

 **Mando'a translating.**

 **Adiik - child aged 3 to 13, can be use for teasing like Canderous did to Wade.**

 **Su'cuy - Hi.**

 **Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye; literally: "Maybe we'll meet again".**

 **Dar'manda - a state of being "not Mandalorian"; not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and soul. Many Mandalorians consider this as worst fate for a Mandalorian.**


	3. The bombing of Taris

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back with a new chapter, I would like thank my friends, hflores74 and Nexus Gundam for helping out with this, be sure give some credit to them and check out their stories, they got promise in them. Anyway, I hope you people enjoy, I will however still need help with pairing for Wade here.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

".. Oh osik! What is that smell?" I mutter as me and the others climb down the stairs to the sewers, it smelled like someone left a whole lot of skunks down here and died.

We found a few things before we came down the sewers, we unfortunately what was left of Rukil's student, the poor girl was ripped apart by Rakghouls.

Though we did found her jorunal regarding the Promise Land, something that has been making me think. Am not what to do regarding that, not with changing something major.

Playing Mass Effect had shown me good choices, don't always have good results.

Still, I'll try figure something out. "You know Wade, I might start wearing a helmet if it means keeping a disgusting smell like this from reaching my noise." Mutter Hondo as we finally reach the bottom, he was not fairing too well with the smell.

Carth took out his blaster pistols, "Well let's be careful, who knows what's in these sewers besides Gamorreans." Ah yes, thank you for reminding me we'll gonna be seeing Rakghouls down here, I already hate the bastards.

We took out our weapons and headed towards the door leading into further into the sewers. But soon as Hondo opens the door, waiting for us were three Gamorreans talking to each other before they notice us and turned.

They charged right at us, letting out piggish cries as they try attack us with their battle axes. But they did not stand a chance against our blasters, they fell to the ground dead. "Huh, well that was fast." I mutter as we walked out, leaving the bodies in the room.

Hondo notices the door near us, I believe that's where we find one of the journals. Hondo opens it, only find a large room with steam coming out from the bottom. "Think Zaalbar might be in there?" Asked Mission, hop was on her face, I shook my head, "no probably not, I would think the Gamorreans would want some guards where his being held." Hondo however was still curious of the door.

"Still, might be worth checking out that door." Oh boy, I share a look with Carth, he was probably thinking the same thing cause he took out his blaster pistols, I did the same.

Sure enough, soon as Hondo opened that door, there were about 5 Rakghouls waiting for us. "Oh fiefak! Rakghouls!" He takes out his vibrosword to stab one of the Rakghouls in the face. I took his side and started firing the Rakghouls with the others, killing them.

Hondo finishes off the last one by chopping it's head off, it hit the floor with a thud. "Okay, maybe next time when we start opening doors, let's knock first." Said Carth, putting his blasters down. Hondo shrug, "Where's the fun in that?" Something tells me Canderous is gonna like him once he joins the group.

I looked around the room, it was quite a mess, there was scrap of flesh, a skeleton at the far end, and there was quite lot of what I assumed was poop. "Okay, that's disgusting." I mutter, Mission nodded, her face grown at the smell.

Hondo notices a datapad near one of the dead bodies, he picks it up, his face lilt up once he reads it. "Well ain't this interesting, it holds data regarding the Promised Land." Carth raise a brow at that, we did heard Rukil mentioning something about other journals.

We walked out of the room, heading through the small hallway, the smell of the sewers was really bad, even with my helmet filters, I can still smell it. We opened the door at the end of the hallway, only to find more Gamorreans.

"Contact!" Carth yelled as he brings his blasters up, the Gamorreans charged at us, I used my duel pistols to blast one of the Gamorreans in the head as he fell into the sewer water.

One of the them got close to me but Mission was able blast him with her blaster pistol, I nodded to her. "Nice shot Mission." I figure she must have been use to having to use her blaster pistol, living in the Lower City would do that.

Carth finishes the last Gamorrean before he runs off. "Alright, let's hurry up, any other Gamorrean near by must have heard that." We nodded, we took a guess and picked the far end of the door.

And so begins our adventure in the sewers.

 **000**

"Must you repair every droid we came across?" I said as I picked up a datapad from a dead Outcast's body, there wasn't much left of the poor soul.

It took sometime before we gotten to where if I remember right where Zaalbar was being kept. Though Hondo had decide he wanted to repair the droid he had found within the room.

Carth agreed with me. "You know, Wade's got a point, we can't just stop every time we come across a broken droid." Hondo shrugged and got up, the droid soon turned on, it kind of creep me out a little as it kind of walked like a spider, I am not what you would call a fan of spiders. "It should help with dealing with any other trouble we might face down here."

We walked out of the room, we over to the next door, the one I remember being where Zaalbar was being kept. Unlike last time, we took our blasters out, getting ready to face whatever was inside. "Alright Mission, open it." said Hondo, readying his vibrosword, Mission nodded and worked her magic, opening the door. Just like in the game, outside guarding one of the doors was 4 Gamorreans.

One of them turned to us and gave a piggish scream. "Shut it!" I shot my blaster in his face, Hondo charged right in and sliced one of the Gamorrean's gut open, it was not a pretty sight to see his organs spill out. Carth blaster one other Gamorrean and Mission did the same, Hondo finished off the Gamorrean he sliced gut open by stabbing his head.

"Eh nasty." I said as I lift my foot up to avoid stepping in the organs, Mission was looking a little green here. "You alright there Mission?" asked Carth, looking worried for the young Twi'lek, Mission nodded, she however then turned to the door the Gamorreans were guarding, she goes over to it and starts to check it out. "Hmm, look at this. This is one of those old style manual locks." I took a closer look at it, unlike other doors we came across with, it didn't had any of those computer codes or anything like that.

"No computer codes or nothing. Sewers are the only place you would find these kind of things, you can't use computer spikes or anything like that to get in them. But luckily for you, I happen come across these things before, I rigged up a little device that should do the trick." she pulls a odd looking computer spike, unlike the normal color, this one was red and orange.

She places in the lock, it took a few minutes before it did the trick, opening the door. Sure enough, Zaalbar was right there, soon as the door opens, he rushes up to Mission and captures her in a big hug, I couldn't help but found the scene touching. Zaalbar said something in Wookiee and Mission smiled, hugging him back. "Am glad to see you two Big Z! you didn't think I would forget you, Zaalbar and Mission, together forever!"

Hondo chuckle there, probably finding the scene touching like I did. Zaalbar then noticed us and places Mission down, probably remembering us as the same people from before. He asked Mission something, I really need learn that language somehow, maybe Mission would teach me?

Mission points to us. "These are my new friends, the same people we met in the bar. Without them, I would have never been able to save you." Hondo step forward, what he said though sounded like grunts and little roars, I could tell he was speaking Shyriiwook. It was interesting to see what may have looked like animal barks, it was actually just as intelligent language as Basic.

Zaalbar looked impressed there, he said something else in Shyriiwook, he blow a little to Hondo, I guess this is where he owes Hondo a life debt, Mission looked surprised. "A lifedebt? are you sure about that Big Z? think about it carefully, are you sure want do that?" I decide go check the other room next to us, I tapped Carth to let him know I was gonna check out the other room, if I remember right, this was where Zaalbar's gear was being held.

However Carth place his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Hey Wade, listen, I want talk to ya about what happened." Really now, wonder what he wanted to talk about there, I turned to face him, Hondo was still talking to Zaalbar and Mission. "Yeah? what about it?" I was curious what Carth was gonna say here.

Carth was giving me a curious look. "Am curious, I know you want to join the Mandalorians, you stated that much. But what is you're personal hate for Cassus? that had to be something more to then what he did on Cathar." Ah, so his asking about that, I was actually expecting him to say something else but alright.

I cross my arms. "It's not just Cassus who I had a problem with, sure he did quite a lot of questionable things but it wasn't just him being a problem, I had a problem with some of Mandalorians that Mandalore had decide to recruit. There's a lot of things to respect about the Mandalorian culture, things that made me want to join. But the way the Mandalorian Neo Crusaders went at it didn't help."

The tactics used by Neo Crusaders reminded me a little of how the Red Army recruited people during World War 2, either forcing civilians to fight or recruiting criminals into the army. "They started either recruiting criminals into their ranks or forcing people to fight or become workers for their war forges, in some cases were slaves." That made Carth narrow his eyes, he probably saw some of that during the war.

I scoffed. "Lot of crap, Mandalore the Ultimate should have kept his warriors more in line. A lot of people who joined the Mandalorians in that war were more interested for personal gain, not for honor or our ways, just for their own gain. It was something even other Mandalorians started disliked this bit too in fact." Carth was now giving me a serious look, "so why join them? even after all that?"

I cracked my neck, hearing few bones popping. "Like I said, lot of stuff about Mandalorian culture I grew really like, things that made me want join them. I come from a bloodline of either soldiers or warriors, some of their traditions reminded me of them." You see, my father was mix of European, some of it coming from Norway or Sweden, so some of his blood was that of Vikings while some of the rest may have been some other warrior cultures from Scotland or Ireland.

My mother's side was Japanese with bits of English and Scottish, there's been some proof from my grandfather side, someone from his family was Samurai from old items recovered, and of course quite a lot of my family fought in the World Wars for Canada or England. The Mandalorians were like mix of Viking, Samurai, or Celts in a way, but it was the way how they treat family or their fellow Mandalorians is what drew me to them.

Carth was quiet for a little bit before he finally spoke. "I see, well that's your choice then, can't really make you think otherwise then. Just hope you know what you're doing." I nodded as I went back trying open this box up. Took a little while before I was finally able get the damn thing open, by that time the others joined us, I picked the large Bowcaster up.

Damn was it heavy. I handed it to Zaalbar. "Here, you probably need this." Zaalbar lift it up easier before nodding to me, he gets the rest of his stuff out. I turned to Mission, seeing she was checking her blaster pistol, it got me thinking, I notice some of the others aren't wearing even armor, Carth is only wearing a jacket with light protection, Hondo was at least wearing light combat armor, Mission however was wearing civilian clothing, she's luckily none of the Rakghouls got her there.

I decide I needed to do something about this. "Hold on, before we go further, I notice some of the us aren't wearing armor. Thought it's about time I show you guys something." that made the others turn to me as Zaalbar got his stuff out of the box, "what you mean Wade? you got something to show us?" asked Hondo, he was curious what I had.

I take out the mini footlocker, already setting in the right gear for them, it wasn't too hard how to figure out this worked. "This armor wasn't the only thing that came with me when I was kidnapped, founded a very interesting piece of tech." I drop the footlocker down to the ground, everyone in surprised once it hit, turning into full size. "What the hell! What is this?" shouted Carth, caught off surprised.

I open the footlocker up, reveling two sets of armor inside, one a regular set of medium armor from KOTOR, while the other a Durasteel heavy armor, I went with armors that would not cause trouble in the future. "Turns this piece of tech in form of a footlocker, can make items appear just by placing in codes, I aren't sure where it's from but it's useful." Carth takes the Durasteel armor out, looking it over, before he turns to me.

"And you chose to not reveal this because?" I shrugged, "Wasn't needed until now, you and Mission could use some armor. Sorry Carth but I don't think that ugly orange jacket is gonna save ya from Rakghouls." Mission and Hondo chuckled at Carth's scowling look. "Hey! I have you know, this jacket has saved my butt more times then I can count. But I guess you got a point, I'll go change." He heads in the next room to get into the armor.

I turn to Mission. "That set of armor should be able to protect ya, be better then safe then sorry." Mission looked over the armor, she had to admit it looked cool, not as heavy she expected to be. ".. Eh alright, does look good." I nodded, I turned the footlocker back into small and left the room with Zaalbar and Hondo, leaving Mission change into her new armor.

Hondo turned to me, raising his brow. "So, you didn't think I needed any armor huh? You got any other surprises?" I cross my arms, I leaned on the wall. "You can say that I do, but rather talk about it in private." I knew sooner or later, I will need tell them the truth, it was bond to happen anyway. Hondo got a serious look on his face, Zaalbar just looked little confused but didn't chose to say anything.

".. Alright, I'll expect some answers." I nodded, oh boy, I sure hope this doesn't turn bad. Carth comes out of the other room, wearing his new armor, carrying his jacket. "Okay, got to admit, it's nice armor, but my jacket is still better." Hondo rolled his eyes, yeah Carth, I gotta wonder what made ya love that jacket so much. Mission came out, wearing her new armor.

"Alright, with that settle, let's get going, still gotta head to the Black Vulker base." said Hondo, getting our attention, Mission looked excited there.

Zaalbar looked at Hondo and Hondo told him that he needed to recover and showed wait for them at the apartment. It made sense to me, in the game as I could remember the party was always limited to three people.

Zaalbar didn't think it was such a wise idea by the looks of it, I however figure we could use some Wookiee strength here. "I don't know Hondo, we may run into problems that may need his help, besides we could use the medpacs?" Hondo thought about it for a moment, before nodding, he gives a few medpacs to Zaalbar, who uses them to help some injuries he had gotten from the slavers.

"Just be careful, don't strain yourself too much, I know you Wookiees are tough but even you got your limits." said Hondo, Zaalbar nodded, happy that Hondo was making sure he was alright, it was nice to know.

I looked at Mission and smiled, "Alright Mission, how about you show us the way into that base?" Carth was quiet as I said that. It was almost like I unintentionally said what he was going to say and that left him speechless. Mission nodded and lead us to where the shield was at.

We fought against more Rakghouls, now that the others had some armor, they were able at least had fewer chances of getting injured, it was quite something to see a Wookiee fight, those Rakghouls didn't stand a chance. Finally made it to this weird looking computer, it had no screen and the keyboard was glowing a faint blue light. "I got the code for this shield of a drunk Black Vulkar. The guy was so drunk he didn't even feel me taking his wallet."

The blue shield came down and she actually looked very happy that it did work. "Ok, that is done and now the only thing we have to do is get past the Rancor they got guarding the lift."

That was when Carth really looked worried. "Wait you mean they got a Rancor as a guard dog? What the hell! If they got that, why bother with the shield at all. How do you fit a Rancor down here, the blasted thing are usually huge."

I just wanted to get going and told him that maybe they brought in as a baby.

Hondo agreed with me and said that maybe that they also used it to dispose of the bodies of their dead and their victims.

We walked into the next room, we all saw a group of Gamorrans, I decide quack a joke here, "Guess this Rancor doesn't like pigs to eat." Mission giggled there, while Carth gave me a raise brow, Hondo was just getting to fight.

This made every single Gamoran in the large corridor looked absolutely pissed. They charged right at us, but they were so focused on me that the others had a much easier time of picking them off, Zaalbar looked like he was enjoying taking some payback here.

The path became clear, but then Mission decide bring up about Zaalbar's breath here, I had to admit, am standing few feet away from him, and I can smell it even with my helmet. "Hey Big Z, we got to do something about you're breath. I didn't want say anything but it's bad, I mean even worst then usually." Zaalbar must have then noticed me and the others were standing good foot away from his breath.

"I mean, even the others are starting notice it, and Wade's wearing a helmet! It's worst then usual and that's saying something. You know, now I think about it, it's been bad ever since we since we rescued you from those Gamorreans, what they feed you buddy?" Oh yeah, Zaalbar had to take a bite out of one of Gamorreans, I gotta say, I pity Zaalbar for having bite something that nasty.

I decide go up ahead and check things out, I end up finding that arm with the data pad, I read it over, finding a bottle near the hand. "Who ever this arm belonged to thank goodness wrote this in Basic. This funky smell apparently is something that is just irresistible for Rancor."

Carth asked me what was the big deal. The last thing they needed was to actually smell even more appetizing than they already did.

Hondo saw where I was going with this. "I see what you are planning. Alright, I will take care of it. Just hand me those grenades and I will set the fireworks." I handed him the grenades and the funky smelling bottle. I watched as Hondo turned on his security belt. I had to admit that it was a rather nice seeing him disappear on my game, but here in person it was awesome.

Hondo just disappeared and he sneaked to the pile of bones, it was disgusting to pieces of bones and flesh like that, he placed the grenades and the bottle in the skull of a rather large looking alien. He broke the bottle open and he ran back to where we were watching.

The thing looked like a massive monster that came from my worst nightmares, the thing was covered in green putrid scales, had two large arms, hands and feel and a mouth that could eat a human in a single gulp without even chewing. He must have smelled the bottle and started head over to where the bones were at.

The one thing was he went to the large skull and he picked it up and he swallowed the whole thing.

That was when the acid in his stomach set off the Rancor, with an initial look of what I would believe it was his equivalent to indigestion, he touched his stomach before the grenades blew up and blasted a major hole in his gut. The pain made him fall on his stomach and die.

It was pretty disgusting to see the blood and all kinds of things come out of the thing. "I never though I would ever say this, but I sort of feel sorry for the blasted thing. He had no chance or choice to live his life like he wanted." Carth being sarcastic said if I would still feel sorry for it, if it hadn't tried to eat us if it saw us.

"Alright, I guess you do have a point Republic." I said as we walked down the the elevator and saw to our surprise that the elevator was indeed guarded. I didn't want to waste a breath asking the two Vulkars to leave and let us through, I just took out my blaster and shot them each once between the eyes.

"Let's see if these idiots got any useful " I picked though the corpses and found just what we needed. The ugliest of the two had a security key, codes and a map of the base. Carth began to wonder why would a guard have all that.

"Maybe he was a superior of the other guy, or he could have stolen it from another Vulkar's footlocker." Hondo said as I used the key to open the elevator and we got in. I was almost laughing when I saw the thing only had two buttons and the floor we were in was called the garden and the one we had to go up was called the Plaza.

As we exited the elevator I had to say something. "This looks more like a meat locker that has no refrigeration unit to me. The smell is even worse than down in the sewers." Mission was quite happy that she didn't eat that meal at the bar. It was little hard having stand near Zaalbar, the breath was still pretty bad, I really need look into how my helmet filters work cause I don't know if my noise can take it any longer.

"Okay, you really need deal with that breath Zaalbar, am wearing a freaking helmet and I can still smell it, here, try this." I remembered I had some gum on me when I was kidnapped, hand some to Zaalbar. "Here try this, it'll help with the breath." Zaalbar looked at the piece of gum with wary, before he finally puts it in his mouth, he was surprise by the taste.

"Try not to shallow it, it's meant for chewing." I can see the others were shooting me thankful looks, the mint favor seem to be making Zaalbar's breath better, and he seemed not mind the taste of it. Finally the elevator hits the Black Vulker base, we stepped out. "So, how you want to do this? Sneaky way or the fight through everyone way?" asked Carth as Hondo leads us in.

However as Hondo opens the door, there was a battle droid waiting for us, it turned to us. "The second one!" Hondo slices the droid's head off as we charge in, the droid hits with a thud. Carth and I step into one room where some music was going on, we opened, but I wished we hadn't. Unlike the game where it wasn't two droids and a Duros, there was some Twi'lek and human dancers in the room.

All wearing very reveling clothing, hell one of the Twi'lek women was missing her freaking top, leaving her breasts free in view, it took lot of my will not to look. "Everyone down!" called Carth out, the two droids turned and shot at us, we barely dodged from them, causing all the dancers to scream and try run for cover. I carefully aim my shots at the Vulkers, making sure I didn't hit any of the dancers.

I hit the Duros in the chest as he try bring out his blaster pistol while Carth was sharpshooting at the Vulkers, hitting the two droids. One of the Vulkers tries hit me with his vibrosword, but I caught his wrist, I punched him right hard into his jaw, he was out cold before he hit the ground, I took his vibrosword from him, I threw it at the last Vulker within the room, hitting him right in his chest.

 _'Man, am getting the hang of this.'_ I thought as the Vulker hits the ground dead, I turned to the dancers, they all looked frighten to death, made me angry that probably lot of these poor women were slaves. I carefully walk towards them, putting my hands up. "Relax, we aren't gonna hit ya. Just try stay in here till the fighting stops okay?" I made sure my voice was smooth, not threatening or anything like that.

It seemed to calm them down a little, Carth hands the topless Twi'lek her upper part of her clothing. "Stay here, we'll be back when the fighting stops." He said as me and him move out into the next room, seeing Hondo and the others just finishing up talking to that Dia woman if I remember right. She looked frighten to see me, likely do to my armor.

Hondo quickly stop her from running or anything. "It's alright, their with me. Can you help those dancers in the other room to get out of this place?" Dia thought about it for a moment before nodding, she goes into the next room where the dancers were at. "Alright, let's try find what we came for, she said it was probably in the garage somewhere." We nodded, heading out.

I notice Hondo must have repaired that one damaged battle droid from one of the rooms, cause I end up seeing one with shields on taking down what was left of the guards, I turned to Hondo. "Keep this up and you might end up having yourself a small droid army." Hondo chuckled at the thought, guess he's like Anakin Skywalker when it comes to droids.

I check out what was going on with the dancers and Dia while the others take care of few things, I picked up few blasters. I walked into the room, finding them when they were probably taking few things. "Alright, the guards are all dead, think you and the others can make it out?" I give Dia and few other dancers the blasters, they needed those more then me and the others did.

Dia nodded. "Yes, we should make it out, thank you. I hope you and your friends find what you're looking for." I nodded, letting them pass me, though I couldn't help but blush a little when some of the dancers winked at me and blow me few kisses, one even sways her hips at me.

 _'Stupid hormones, causing trouble.'_ It was a good thing I was wearing a helmet, or else those women would notice my blushing face. I quickly shook it off and made it back to the others, but I noticed Mission and Hondo were smirking at me, as that one green Twi'lek guy leaves the base, probably same one that didn't want to be with the Vulkers anymore. "So, I see you're becoming popular with them." said Mission as she probably knew I was blushing behind my helmet.

"Can we just get going alright!" I was not in the mood dealing with teasing from Mission or Hondo, thought that just made them laugh a little, Zaalbar was even laughing a little judging from his barking and growls, "Shut it Zaalbar." I mutter, giving a glare at him, it made him stop but he was still giving a smirk.

I really hate my hormones now.

 **000**

"And stay down!" I yelled as I punched a Vulker down to the ground, knocking him out. We were able get down into the garage without too much trouble, though we ran into some of the Black Vulkers down, they were no match against all of us with our combined skills. Zaalbar tosses one of the Black Vulkers to the wall, breaking his bones from the slam.

Carth finishes the last one with a blaster blot to the face, Hondo looks to the two pathways, trying think which to take. "Okay, Wade, Mission, Carth, you take the right pathway while me and Zaalbar see what we can find in the other pathway." We nodded and me and the others went to one way while Hondo and Zaalbar went to the other.

There wasn't too many other Vulkers to deal with, there were two in the one room, but they were easy to take care of. Mission however was curious about something, she turns to Carth. "Hey Carth, you're a pilot for the Republic right? You been all over the galaxy I bet right? How would you compare Taris to other worlds you've seen?" Oh shit, I better get ready to step in.

Carth didn't need wait long for him to answer. "To be honest Mission, I would rate Taris very low. The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them, not a pretty picture." Carth was shacking his head in disgust, I gotta agree with him there. If there was a nation back on Earth like Taris? that nation would be facing a lot of problems from other nations for their actions.

Then again, similar things like that have happen before, something of which I disliked. Mission looked like she was trying think of something to defend her home, but by looks of her face, she was having trouble. "Yeah but that's only since the Sith occupation. Before that... well I guess it wasn't all that different now. Guess Taris isn't as great as I thought you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I haven't even seen the Upper City or all of Taris for that matter long, but am already not a big fan of this place, I bet ya there at least a thousand or even millions of places better then this planet." Carth nodded in agreement, but what he said next was probably something that gonna sit well with Misison. "Wade's right, trust me there are lot of worlds better to live on then Taris. There are worse yes but Taris is no place for a kid to live on her own, even with a Wookiee on her side."

Mission glared at Carth for that comment. "Hey I ain't no kid! I look out for Zaalbar just as much as he looks out for me. Big Z's my friend, not my babysitter! geez, I come ask you a question and you give me a lecture." Carth didn't look too happy there either, man this reminds me how my little sisters and my father fought sometimes.

"Don't you snap at me missy! You want a lecture? How's this? Only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment!" I quickly stepped in, putting my arms up. "Alright that's it! Settle down, we aren't got time to fight over this!" But of course, no one choose to listen to me as Mission glare at Carth.

"I don't have to listen to you Carth! You ain't my father! Though you're sure old enough to be! So how about you keep you're lectures inside your withered old head 'cause I don't need them!" Before the two could say another word, I take out my blaster and shot it in the air get their attention, it sure did the trick. "ENOUGH! This is not the time to fight over this! Mission, though you are no regular kid or anything, but your still fourteen, Carth didn't mean to say it like that." I then turned to Carth.

"Carth, though I understand your reason, Mission knows how to look after herself, if she's survive this long on Taris, then she knows how handle situations like these. So, you two say sorry to each other while I look around for anything that can be useful." I step out of the room, letting them talk. I decide check that one room that had the keycard, luckily there wasn't any guards inside, so there was no trouble.

I took the keycard out of the desk, also finding few credits inside. By the time they got back, it looked like Mission and Carth made things up. "Okay, glad we got that over with, how about we head back to the others see if they need help with anything." Mission and Carth nodded and headed out of the room, Mission looked to me. "Hey Wade, how you know what to say there? most people would have stay out of things like that."

I shrugged as we head into the hallway where Hondo and Zaalbar were at. "When you are the eldest of 6 kids Mission, you tend to get use to situations like this." That made both Carth and Mission stopped in surprised. "Wait, 6 kids!" said Carth, looking very surprised there. Yeah, this tends happen quite a bit when people first hears this.

"Yeah, I got 3 younger brothers and 3 little sisters, also got a older half sister. Their back on my planet, not sure how their reacting me being gone." That was something that has been worrying me, I can't imagine how my parents are gonna react, they probably will soon notice once they visit my house and find me missing, it's something that has been bugging me.

Carth and Mission looked at each other, probably getting the impression I was worrying about my family. "If it helps Wade, maybe after all of this is over, you can head back home." Yeah, not sure if that's gonna be the case, am still trying figure out how BioWare even got me into this galaxy in the first place. I simply nodded as we met up with Hondo and Zaalbar who were standing near the door.

Hondo turned to us. "You guys alright? I heard a blaster shot from you're direction?" We nodded, letting him we were fine, guess Mission and Carth didn't want talk about the little disagreement. We used the keycard to open the door, sure enough standing over the other side was more Black Vulkers, a green skin Twi'lek turned to us as we brought up our blasters up to aim at them.

"Looks like we have visitors - lackeys conned by Gadon Thek into trying to steal Brejik's swoop engine accelerator, I bet!" Said the green skinned Twi'lek in his Twi'lek, luckily I was able understand it somehow, it's something I really need look into why I have been able understand these languages.

"Brejik stole that engine from Gadon! It was never yours to begin with!" Mission shouted, glaring at the Black Vulkers.

"Well I didn't go to all the trouble of acquiring this prototype just so you could steal it back for that old fool!" The green skinned Twi'let growled.

"Would you like me to dispose of these Bek spies, Kandon?" Asked the female orange skinned Twi'lek.

"No - hold on a second. I see you aren't wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I'm guessing you aren't part of that feeble old man's gang. And I can tell he is a Mandalorian so you must be freelance mercenaries." Kandon said holding the female Twi'lek back as she was about to draw her weapon.

"Enough yapping! Hand over that accelerator." Hondo said as he glared at the Black Vulkars.

"Instead of stealing the prototype for the Beks, why don't you come work for us? The Black Vulkars can use someone like you. Even you Mandalorian." Said Kandon.

"Like I would work for honorless thugs like you!" I growled as I glared at the Black Vulkars. It wasn't just honor was on stake, it's how these bastards have been preaching about their motives, bunch of greedy bastards wanting power.

"I'm with Wade on this one." Hondo said.

"Be smart; Gadon Thek is old news! He's a blind fool in more ways than one! Brejik is a visionary - soon he'll control the entire Lower City! Don't shackle yourself to a losing team." Kandon said trying to make them see his reason... which was useless.

"Forget it - I'm not going to betray Gadon!" Hondo said as he aimed at the green skinned Twi-lek.

The Twi'let sighed before he said. "I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Most unfortunate."

"Now can I kill them, Kandon?" Asked the female Twi'lek, her grin was creeping me out.

"Yes, darling. Kill them. Kill them all." Kandon answered. Him and the other Black Vulkers brought up their weapons but they were not fast enough. I shot one of the Vulkers in the far back, hitting him in the chest. I was force to block a attack from the Female Twi'lek from her vibrosword, she was using a energy shield.

Luckily, she was not wearing a melee shield. I grabbed her wrist, twisting her elbow over, making her cry in pain as I over power her, I quickly sliced her neck open with my Gauntlet knife, she choked on her own blood as she fell to the ground. I turned to my attention where the others were doing, Hondo was just finishing off Kandon, putting a blaster blot to his face.

"Well, that was rather quick, am starting wonder if these Black Vulkers are all balk and no bite." Yeah, we have yet to come across anything very challenging from these Black Vulkers, either they must suck, or maybe we'll just that good. Hondo see's the accelerator, he goes over to it and picks it up, "alright, we got what we came for. Let's get out of here." Finally, it may have been few hours since I joined these guys, but it felt like days.

Time travels slow around here I guess. We walked out of that room, however as we got into the elevator, I looked back at the swoop bikes, a plan was forming in my head. "Hey Wade! there something wrong?" asked Mission as she noticed me not getting in, I aim my rocket launcher on my wrist, I am still loving all these weapon equipment into this armor.

"Just gonna make things easier for us in the race." I fired a rocket into the swoops, feeling quite bit of a pull back from the rocket. I must hit something very important in those swoop bikes because it explosives big time, destroying quite a bit of stuff within 5 feet from it, I walk back to the others, who looked surprised. "Okay, now we can go." I step in the elevator as we leave quite a mess for Vulkers clean up.

Carth turns to me. "You do know you probably gonna have a bounty on you're head for this right?" I shrugged, wouldn't matter too much given what's is gonna happen in the future.

 **000**

"Say Wade, you said you got more surprises back in the sewers, this a good time to ask about them?" Asked Hondo as we made it out of the Vulker base, finding two guards what we believe were killed by Dia and the other dancers, good thing I gave them those blasters. I see Carth was giving me a warily look, the same one he was giving Hondo earlier during their talk.

I really need play this carefully. "I rather not talk about it in the open like this, let's just say their something that need to be said in private." That just made Carth narrow his eyes at me, I can see Mission and Zaalbar were giving me curious looks, Carth stepped forward to me. "And why's that? what have you been hiding from us?" I cross my arms, should have known Carth would do that, though then again, surprise Hondo hasn't done it himself.

"Am saying is that their something that can not be heard from others. I haven't been fully honest about some details about myself, regarding where I came from that is. Look, I know you are wondering or just down right not trusting me about this. But trust me, I know some things that can either help people or put in danger. That's the last thing I want helping, I'll tell you all once we get somewhere we can talk in private."

Everyone looked at me, though I can see Carth probably was now very much not trusting me to even before, Mission and Zaalbar, well they just looked curious, Hondo was giving me a serious look, as if trying figure out what I was thinking here. "... Alright then, I just hope you don't give us a reason to make us lose trust in you." I nodded, I knew this was riskily, but I knew they were gonna find out anyway.

We walked to where the Hidden Bek base was at, we passed the guard as we headed inside, once again I was met with warily glances or glares, it was starting become old really. Hondo goes over to Gadon to give him the engine while me and the others stay behind, I can see Carth was giving me a look. "You know, it's not polite to stare at people Carth." I turn face Carth as he still stares at me.

"It's also not polite to lie either Wade, I gotta wonder how much you told me was a lie." Okay, point taken Carth, it was a good thing Mission and Zaalbar went to go get something to eat, cause I wouldn't think she'll want get in a tension moment like this. "Not much of it was a lie. Really Carth, if you knew the things I knew now, you would be very incline to tell some things too, trust me, you're get you're answers once we'll all somewhere private." It was quiet between me and Carth, just us having a staring contest.

I notice some people were noticing us now, Hondo came over to us. "Alright guys, you can head back to the hideout in the Upper City, I'll give ya just enough of the Security papers to get pass the guard up there. Wade, until then, you tell them what you're hiding, I'll hear the rest if I come back." I turned to Hondo, hearing how he said 'if I come back'.

"You sure you don't need backup?" Hondo shook his head, "no, I should be fine. But thanks." I nodded, but I then turned to where Gadon was at, I took out a datapad I had on me when I first arrived here. I've been thinking hard regarding the bombing of Taris, I can't just ignore, I need to do something. Am hoping here, if Gadon believes what I got on this data may get him and the Hidden Beks go with the Outcasts, maybe with more combine skill, their could be given a bigger edge.

"Hold on, I got something that Gadon should see, and don't worry, you're find out once I tell ya about where am from." Though Hondo was unsure, he nodded, letting me walk to Gadon. Here's hoping this works.

 **000**

"Huh, so this is you're hideout? seems pretty small don't you think?" I said as we stepped into the Upper city apartment. Thankful Gadon did take the data that I made, if things go right, things might work better. If not, I still got a trip card that might.

Anyway after that, we headed into the Upper city apartment, luckily the papers was able get the guard to let us pass. We also made a quick stop to that doctor who wanted the Rakghoul serum, he was very happy now that he can save some lives. It was a good thing I made copes of that data, because I felt a doctor like him could help maybe counter some things the Rakghouls will learn to adept to the serum in the future.

Though he really didn't want go into the Lower City, the stuff on the data made him change his mind, hopefully Gadon's men might make sure he get's out safe, he had his droid and his nurses help carry important stuff for Rakghoul serum.

Mission nodded as she and Zaalbar enter the apartment, also noticing how small it was. "Yeah, it is kind of small, where's Big Z gonna sleep?" Yeah good question, I can only see one bed and two couches, I rather not have to share a bed with Zaalbar, something tells me he snores. However Carth steps in, giving me a look. "Alright Wade, we'll in somewhere private, so."

He takes a sit on a chair within the room. "Start talking." Mission leaned on the wall while Zaalbar just stand. I sigh, I really hope this goes well. "Alright, but first." I reach behind my helmet, lifting it off, I shook sweet off from my head for having it on for so long. Carth looked very surprised how young I looked, though am 22, I actually look like am 20.

I took a chair nearby and sat on it, placing my helmet on the ground, I looked at them all. "Alright, you're gonna want take sits, cause this is gonna take a while. Tell me, what you know about dimensions?"

 **13 minutes later.**

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!" Yelled Carth as he stands up, giving me one piss off look on his face, Mission's jaws were dropped, eyes wide, Zaalbar himself also looked surprised.

Yeah, I started with the beginning where am from, some details about my home. Then of course, I started explain Star Wars... They didn't react too well, mostly Carth, he didn't believe me at first, until I started listing off some of his adventures with Zayne. "Hey! I didn't choose come here. I didn't lie when I said someone kidnapped me and place me on this damn planet, see look." I take out my IPhone, my IPhone somehow caught a little image of something.

Almost like whoever kidnapped me, wanted me to know how they dragged me from my home. Carth and the others watched as my IPhone showed me pass out on the floor, before men in black jumpsuits arrived, picking me and carrying me out, before one of them picks up my phone, turning it off. "So like it or not, am here now, I know you guys are unsettle here. But now, all of us are gonna need work together if we'll gonna get off this planet."

Carth cross his arms, he still looked piss off. "Oh so we'll just suppose to trust you? how we suppose feel fine knowing you got knowledge of things about us, private things?" I gotta admit, I probably doing the same thing if someone knew stuff like that about me. I stood up, I walked up to him, I stare right into his eye.

"I aren't, you do what you got to do, you can just kick me out and I'll just leave. Or, you can let me stay, use my knowledge at least save some lives. You think you're scared? picture yourself finding yourself away from home, away from everything you cared for, and you can't go back. I don't know if I'll ever go home, but I guess I might as well do something when am here. So what's it gonna be?"

It was quiet, just as us staring at each. Before it was Mission who broke the silence. "Alright, you can stay, besides, you helped me rescue Big Z, no way am gonna turn my back now." Zaalbar had nodded with her, he looked unsure but he was still sticking with Mission's choice. I felt myself very touch there, figure it'll be Mission. Carth was quiet, before he sigh.

"Alright fine, but try anything, and you're out." I nodded, at least happy that am staying, Carth heads into the washroom, leaving me with Mission who looked curious. "So.. You're from a dimension where all this is a video game? ." I looked to her, nodding. "Yeah, but you are all real people here, that's only where I came from, not here. Don't ever forget that."

Mission smile, "Thanks, wouldn't have liked if I wasn't. So, you know what happens next then?" She was curious that much I can tell. "Yeah, but I rather keep that as a surprise, all you need to know is Hondo will win that race. Sorry, but sometimes there are things that might to be a secret, I only told you guys the truth because you needed to know." Mission shrug.

"Alright, whatever works for ya. Say, what's that on your neck?" Asked Mission, I frown, I felt my neck to see what was Mission talking about, I become alarmed once I felt something metal. "What the hell?" I try look back at my neck, but I couldn't see right, Mission comes over. "Here, let me see." I lean my neck forward for her to see right.

I was getting pretty damn worried here. Mission found it, she looked well disturbed. "Okay, that does not look good, Wade, how come you got piece of metal attach to you're neck?" I looked alarmed, my eyes widen, "wait what!" Zaalbar looks on a counter, seeing a mirror on it, he grabs it and takes over to me, angling it for me to see.

Attach to my neck is what looked like a cybernet piece, small with some red lights going through it, it looked very firm into my skin, I thought my neck felt funny when I woke. "What in the hell? can you see you can pull it off? I rather not having something like that if it's dangerous." Mission nodded, she reaches to pull the thing, but soon as her finger touched, we both shocked by it.

"OW!" We both yelled in pain, I held my neck in pain while Mission wagged her finger in the air, Zaalbar quickly went to check her finger, Carth came out. "Hey what's going on here?" He then noticed me and Mission wincing in pain, man this was not my day.

"Wade, what is that on you're neck?" Asked Carth as he comes over to come get a close look at it, the pain was wearing off by now. "Got no idea, but I don't like knowing I got something like this on my neck. Best we leave it be for I guess." Carth looked actually concerned here, huh how about that, "alright, still probably something we should bring up to Hondo when he gets back. I guess for now we rest for the night." I nodded, I looked to Mission, who was now looking better.

"You alright there Mission?" Mission nodded, "yeah, but dang did that hurt." I nodded, though a grim look was on my face. What the hell did those bastards do to me? I guess I'll try find my answers in the mourning, cause am damn tried.

 **000**

"Bastila, you're alive! Finally things are looking up now!" I woke up from Carth's voice, I shook my head as I open my eyes. I couldn't sleep too well last night, with Zaalbar's snoring and the worrying thoughts going through my head, it wasn't what you would call a good night. I try stand up, I can make out Hondo coming towards me.

"Mourning Wade, you didn't sleep well?" He asked, I nodded my head, "yeah, Carth debrief ya about.. the matter?" I notice Bastila was still busy talking with Carth, looking quite upset. Now that I gotten good look of how Bastila really looks, I had to admit she was quite a looker, flawless skin, in top shape, interesting looking gray eyes.

Her personality however. "You mean you don't have a plan off this planet yet? what have you been doing this whole time?!" Yeah, she was acting like a bitch as usually, Hondo turned to her, rolling his eyes, "we were looking for you remember, you know, I still haven't gotten a thank you." But Hondo turned backed to me, nodding at my question. I stood up, letting most people see my ripped muscle chest, I took off my chest plate armor so it'll be easier to sleep.

Hondo raise a brow. "Huh, you keep yourself in good shape." Bastila however was actually blushing a bit, she scowled at me. "Put something on! have some manners at least Mandalorian!" I however was grinning, I can Hondo and Mission were chuckling at Bastila's face, I open my arms out. "What? never seen a ripped man Jetill?" I flexed my muscles.

Bastila scowled and looked at the other way, making most of us laugh, I picked up my chestplate and helmet. "Let me know when you guys got something plan, something tells we'll gonna want leave this planet very soon." I enter the washroom, yeah I always found it funny to tease Bastila in the game. It goes to show you, the Jedi really should start handling their emotions better, most Jedi when encountering emotions they haven't felt before, they tend react better.

Wonder if that's what happened to Revan or Malak? I turn to the mirror, angling my neck so I can see the odd device on my neck. "Wonder if this why I've been able understand other languages?" I mutter to myself, it would make sense, it actually looked like it was sending things through my brain, I just hope this doesn't cause problems. I place on my chestplate on, luckily placing on Mandalorian armor is actually bit easier then most people would think.

At least for this armor. After that, I headed back into the room, finding Hondo must have been done talking with Bastila about his vision I guess. "So, what's the plan?" The others turned to me, I can Bastila was still angry with me by her glare, Hondo cross his arms. "Good question Wade, best we can do is get some info from any of the locals around here."

Hondo turns to Carth. "Carth, you, Mission, and Zaalbar will stay here. Wade and Bastila, come with me, we'll head to the bar to see if we can get any local help." I nodded, Hondo grabs his gear and heads out to the door, I grab my blasters while Bastila just gets her lightsaber, "good luck guys." said Mission as we leave, I nodded to her as we leave the room.

As we step outside, I see this Twi'lek running towards me. After having fought enough people who came charging me, I reacted out of pure instinct, pulling out my blaster and was ready to fire. The Twi'lek stops a few feet away, Hondo pulls down my hand. " _I mean you no harm sentient. I was told to give you and the man who won the speeder race a message. That is all."_

Hondo turned to him, asked him from who was the message, he reply. " _A tough guy, the Mandalorian working for Davik Kang. I think he was named Canderous Ordo. He said to tell his brother that he had a something very important to talk with him and his friends about."_

I smiled as I heard that, it's nice to hear his considering me as vode, I guess I must have impressed him back in the Under city, "Very well, message received. Is he in the cantina?" The Twi'lek nodded, but he then hands Hondo something, " _here, the doctor nearby told me give you this, something about replaying a debt. Good days to you."_ The Twi'lek walks after that.

After he left, Hondo looked at the thing in his hand, I quickly it was the Rakghoul serum. He looked at me and looked confused. "Do you think we should speak with him?" I told him that it could very well mean the difference between life and death. Bastila didn't like the sound of it. "Hold on, what you mean by that? what you talking about Mandalorian?"

Yeah, I didn't like that tone of her voice when she said 'Mandalorian', sounded racist actually, I decide use Canderous's favorite nickname for her in the game. "Listen here Jedi Princess, I am under no obligation to answer your question. However since I want to save us time. Let me answer with a question. Do you think Malak would not say destroy this planet city to prevent you from leaving here alive instead of becoming his tool?"

That made Bastila's eyes widen, Hondo share a knowing look with me, I nodded to him, letting him know it was the truth, it only made him frown. "Come on, if that's the case, we need hurry fast, let's go see what Canderous wants." said Hondo, taking the lead as we started walking again.

It was quiet for most part in the walk to the cantina. I had to say, Taris was quite something else, I have never seen anything quite like a city before, with the hover cars, droids, ships, it was amazing. Though I couldn't but feel guilty knowing what will Darth Malak do to this planet soon. I decide try get that guilty as I turned to Bastila.

"Hey Bastila, I've been curious about something, how did those Vulkers were able capture you? were you knock out or something?" Yeah, someone had to be the one who asked, I notice Hondo was curious himself as we walked, Bastila stopped, her face was little red, probably still angry at the way she was captured.

"N-no. I was conscious. But my force powers were exhausted from using my Battle Meditation in the battle for the Endar Spire." She get's little smug here and turned to Hondo. "Without my help there, you or Carth probably may have not gotten off the ship alive." I cross my arms here, giving a deadpan look from my helmet.

Hondo notice my look. "You still haven't answer Wade's question Bastila, those Vulkers wouldn't have stand a chance against you with you're lightsaber." That was when her face started loose that normally calm look, ' _looks like you touched a nerve Hondo.'_ I thought as I see Bastila was trying regain her calm look.

"My lightsaber was.. misplaced, I couldn't find it after the crash, I looked everywhere in that pod. The Vulkers came and overwhelmed me as I was searching for my weapon." Bastila's face turned even more red once I started laughing.

Am sorry, but I still can't help but find it funny, it's like Anakin and his lightsaber all over again. "Haha! you mean tell me you lost you're lightsaber? isn't that some break of you're Jedi code or something Jetill?" Bastila whip around and glared at me, yeah I probably had it coming but it was still funny as hell.

Hondo was raising his brow, given how famous Bastila is for her part in defeat of Darth Revan, he probably didn't take for a Jedi like her loose her lightsaber, which is ironic given who he is. "This is no laughing matter Mandalorian! during the crash, my lightsaber must have... it had fallen out of my belt and rolled under my seat. The Vulkers probably found it there when they searched the wreckage."

I raise my hands up, but still chuckling. "Relax, I just find it ironic, you may want keep that out of the history books, some people are still praising you for you're part in Revan's defeat afterall. Come on, let's get going." Hondo starts walking again, leading us to the cantina, I see Bastila glaring at me.

Something tells me we'll gonna have lot of fights in the future.

As we walked inside the cantina, I was glad to see there was no smoke like in the Lower city cantina, we walked towards a table where Canderous was probably at, but I then saw something that didn't quite sit well with me. "So that's Bendak Starkiller." I mutter as we see Bendak was sitting on a barstool a few meters from where Canderous was, who looked very annoyed by him.

Bendak was tall, almost same height as Canderous, standing 2 inches taller then me, wearing full on Mandalorian Field Marshall armor, made him look almost like a armored tank. But his helmet was off, letting us see what he looked like. He was human, tan skin, short black hair, a beard cover his chin, and brown eyes that spell trouble and arrogant.

I scowl at him behind my helmet. _'The blasted coward and a thug better not interfere. We don't have time to deal with him.'_ Who knows how long it's gonna take for Malak's fleet to position themselves over the planet, I would rather hurry up with getting to Ebon Hawk after matters with the Outcast.

Candeorus notices us and waves us over. "Wade, come on over! I got some really good things to catch up with you about." Canderous was actually more friendly than I remember him being in the game it seems. This however had the negative consequences of making Bendak aware that two Mandalorians were going to talk. This caught his interest and decided to participate.

I was not going to let that happen, I turned towards him. "Go back to your drink or leave Bendak. I am giving you a warning now, I have nothing to speak with a coward who abandoned the Mandalorian brethren." It wasn't just that what gotten me annoyed, it was his personality that gotten me annoyed and how arrogant he was.

Bendak stops and glares at me behind his helmet. "What did you say? I've shown this damn planet how we Mandalorians are worth! besides, you're wearing beskar yourself, you one to talk." Hondo held me back when I move towards Bendak, Bastila looked between me and Bendak, quickly becoming confused why I was acting hostile, Canderous was enjoying the show as he drank his drink.

"I didn't ran from the final battle if that's what you're asking hut'uun, how I got this armor none of you're business. How about you walk away now before Canderous Ordo here decide tear you a new one." Bendak must have notice Canderous's narrowing gray eyes, the kind of look that promised pain. He turns back to me and pointed his finger at my face.

"I better not see you again, those tend insult me end up dead." He spins on his foot and walks off, probably heading back to his spot. I shook my head as I turned to Canderous, me and Hondo take a sit to his table, Bastila however was not, she was glaring.

Bastila glared at me and Canderous. "I rather stand than to sit with you two." Yeah, I see where this was going.

I looked at Hondo who did sit down, he shrugged, I looked back at her. "Listen Jedi Princess, might as well get this straightened out before you become an even bigger pain. What is your problem with us? We are Mandalorian yes, but I don't see why it should upset you to the point of looking down right pissed off. There is no emotion, there is peace. You do remember that don't you?"

Canderous was smiling like he liked what I said, I got that one when Revan used that on Artis. Bastila didn't waste time telling us that we Mandalorians ravaged world and killed thousands of innocent people and war out of spite. "You and the rest of you're kind are pillagers of world that were defenseless who couldn't fight back." Canderous roll his eyes, probably use to the comments like that.

That made me down right furious. I slammed my fist on the table to stop her from continuing, since I knew where this was going. "Lesson is now in session. Mandalorian Ethics 101. Your professor Wade Willson."

I stood up and glared at her, my helmet made her step back, you be very surprised how scary a T visor can be. "True Mandalorians don't attack defenseless worlds. There is no challenge in fighting someone who can't or will not fight back. To us, combat is a chance to prove ourselves against worthy opponents and to become better than before. You had the unfortunate fate of seeing a bunch of Mandalorians act more like pirates than follow the ethics and honor of our people."

Bastila didn't like the sound of this one bit. I continue never the less. "You have some nerve telling me that we destroy worlds? last time I checked during the Great Sith War, you're Republic bombed one of the Mandalorian settlements, killing quite a lot of people. A bombing that was lead by a member of you're Jedi Order." Yeah I haven't forgotten about that one world, the world where Varda died, I felt nothing but pity for Dorjander Kace.

I sat down after calming down, Bastila had a shocked look on her face, guess she didn't know about that bombing, Hondo looked surprised himself at the info. "The only one that gave the Mandalorians a challenge worthy of fighting out of your precious Republic, was one Jedi and I will forever respect him for it. The one you call Revan, now that was a warrior worthy to fight against. Mandalorians honor those they fight by not holding back and giving our all in our fights Jedi Princess. He did and so the Mandalorians or at least most respect him for it."

I remembered how quite few Mandalorians like Canderous's wife, Veela Ordo hated Revan for what he did to the Mandalorians in the final battle. I don't blame her, she has very understandable reasons for it, but it needed to be done, the Mandalorians were out of control back then, the Mandalorian days as conquerors are over, that's not their path they should take.

Canderous was smiling and he looked at Bastila, who was still trying process the info she was told, "I was on the fleet over Malachor Five. The Republic used a Shadow Generator or so they called it, they increased the gravity on that planet by thousands and the surface looked like a large meteor when they were done. We had to admit, we had to accept defeat or he would do the same to our worlds."

Bastila was not expecting us both to behave the way we were behaving, I turned to Canderous. "Now, is this about that ship we heard Davik has?" Canderous began to laugh and said that I must be a mind reader.

Candeorus nodded. "Yes, that is right, I plan to leave this rotten world, Davik has not paid me enough for me to have to put up with the lack of a worthy enemies. Fighting his enemies is beneath me. The problem is the Ebon Hawk may be fast but we still need the codes so that the automated turrets on those Sith battleships on orbit don't blast us into space dust."

I smiled and Hondo took over. "So Davik wants those codes doesn't he? This blockage must be hurting his business something awful." Hondo then began drinking his juice as we continued. Bastila was too busy glaring at us to even touch hers.

"He does, and even payed for a special astromech droid to hack the Sith defenses. I need you to go into the occupied base and steal those codes. I will then take you to Davik as a pair of new recruits. The duel champion and another Mandalorian would be too good of a chance to gain good recruits to work for him to pass up. Then we steal the Ebon Hawk and leave this planet and yes Princess that includes all your friends." Canderous's notices Bastila's look there.

Bastila looked at Canderous, probably trying sense him through the force. "I don't sense any deception from him, which is surprising. I hate to admit but this is probably what we exactly need." Hondo nodded, agreeing.

I got up as both me and Hondo finished our juice." Thanks for the drinks vode, mind giving us the token then. We will get those codes, I swear it." Canderous was laughing as he gave me the token and told me where the droid shop was located. "Am gonna wait in Javyar's cantina. You come find me when you got those launch codes." However before he leaves, I hand him something.

I learned a very interesting trick while I placing my Mandalorian armor in that Lower City apartment, turns out there was some small devices within the footlocker you can image the armor in, kind of like those things from Dragon Ball, which is now making me confused of where did this stuff came from. "Hold on, when you get the chance, press that red bottom, there's a gift you might just like in it."

Canderous was giving the small thing a curious look, trying figure out what could be inside. He shrugs, "Eh alright, hope whatever small thing you got inside this is worth it." He nods to us once he leaves the cantina.

Hondo turns to me and Bastila. "Alright with that out of the way, I gotta take care of something quick." Bastila looked confused for a moment but I had a feeling what Hondo was planning here. He goes walk over where Bendak Starkiller was at, he still looked quite angry from what I said to him. From what me and Bastila could see, the two talked and then things looked like it was gonna get violent.

Until finally Bendak gets up from his sit and walks towards to where that Hutt arranges the matches was at, he and I shared a glare as he passes me and Bastila, Hondo comes back walking towards us. "You mind telling us what was that about?" Asked Bastila, raising her brow at Hondo, he crosses his arms. "There's a bounty on Bendak's head, we might those credits, so only way get that bounty, is to get him agree to a death match."

That made Bastila's eyes widen. "Wait! you can't be serious? we don't have time for this!" Okay, I'll have to give Bastila here a point, I only remember it took Darth Malak several hours before they began the bombing, I rather not be on the planet when that happens, we still have some stuff to do regarding the Outcasts.

Hondo raise a brow at Bastila's concerned voice. "You sure you aren't just worry about my safety here are you?" I laughed at Bastila's redden face here, she seems to be doing that a lot today. "N-No! it's just, we don't have time for this pity matches for people's enjoyment! besides, there's still the matter regarding the possible Sith bombing." Hondo shrugs, "it would take them hours before they could position their fleet, we got some time before they do. But still, I got some business in the Under City to take care of."

Hondo gives me a knowing look to which I nodded, Hondo was probably wanting to hurry give the journals regarding the Promised Land quick. "Alright fine, we'll take care of this business you have, I just hope we don't waste time doing them." Said Bastila as she looked grumpy but otherwise nodding, Hondo turns to me.

"Alright, Wade you take the token and get the droid. Me and Bastila will take care off matters in the Undercity." Huh, quick thinking Revan, that would save some time. I nodded and we headed out of the cantina, I see Hondo heading to the nearby shop selling the weapons and armor, I guess he must be getting some armor for Bastila.

Alright, here's hoping we get off this planet.

 **000**

"Alright you kids! get of here! go on, shoe!" I yelled at the two bratty kids as they ran into the building, my armor made myself look scary. Hondo and Bastila already went on into the Undercity, I decide stick around to stop those freaking kids from hurting the Ithorian, who turns to me, looking very thankful.

 _"Thank you from saving those human children Mandalorian, I did not want hurt them."_ I nodded to him, if there's one thing I won't miss about Taris, it's their racism towards aliens. I hand him a medpac I had me, "here take this, notice you were holding your side there." The Ithorian looked very surprised, but he took the medpac anyway, injecting it into his side.

He thanks me for the help and soon leaves, now I can get back what I came for. I made my way towards the shop, I ignore the racist old prick from the left, I had no time dealing with the moron, I enter the shop, finding quite a few droids around, just ones that would be given to civilians.

" _A customer! welcome to my droid supply shop."_ I turned to where the voice came from, over the counter was a orange skin female Twi'lek wearing a jacket over a blue jumpsuit. For some reason, she was giving me a grin, I walked over to her. " _Ah it's so nice to meet new faces, or so to speak. A lot of these Taris civilians won't even come in here just because am a Twi'lek."_ She scowls there.

I take out the token from my pocket. "Sorry to hear that. Canderous Ordo told me you can sell the T3-M4 droid to me?" She looked surprised for a moment, before nodding, "oh Canderous sent you? Oh why didn't you say so? Okay, the droid is ready, you can have it for 2000 credits." Oh god damnit I forgot about that! Fuck, I should have brought more credits with me.

But that was when the Twi'lek grins and leans over. " _But, I could give you a discount, if you take off you're helmet."_ Okay, what are you playing here lady? I was unsure about it but I needed get T3. I slowly take off my helmet, showing my face to her, she gave a wide grin for some reason. " _Oh you're quite handsome young man, let me give you you're discount."_

' _What is she talking abo-Whoa!'_ Before I knew it, she captures my lips in a kiss, leaning over the counter, I was just in shock to do anything. She pull back, smirking all the while, my jaw was dropped before I regain my senses. "What the hell lady!" I still getting over I just got kissed there, my first kiss ever. The Twi'lek shrug, " _it's a nice change to meet nice humans for once, besides, I got bit of a thing for you Mando boys. You can have the T3 unit now, unless.. you want to stay."_

She pulls down her zipper on her jacket, letting me see good view of her breasts, I quickly looked the other way. "Eh no, no thank you, am good." God damn hormones! the Twi'lek sighs in disappointed but she didn't zip her coat back up, she gets around her counter, heading over to T3, she bends over, giving me a good view of her behind.

' _God damnit lady!'_ I looked away from that, I could hear her chuckling. She actives T3 and unhooks it from something that kept it there.

T3 rolls over to me, probably now seeing me as new owner. I give the Twi'lek what credits I had on me. I should have gone with 4000 credits pack on that Footlocker. I also hand her a datapad with the info. "Have a nice day." I turned around and made my way out of the shop with T3, I really didn't want to see what else this woman might try.

I can't believe that happened, I hear some beeping what sounded like laughing from T3. I gave him a glare, "Oh shut it T3! you tell no one of this matter alright!" T3 said something in that odd language of his. "Am gonna assume that is a yes, come on, I need you're help with something." I walked to where the Sith base was at, T3 rolled to follow me.

What a interesting start of our partnership T3.

 **000**

"Damnit, what's taking them so long?" I muttered as I lean the wall, T3 was waiting by my side. The two of us have been waiting for 21 minutes for Hondo and Bastila, they were sure taking their sweet time down in Undercity, wonder what they even needed get done that would even take that long? I try not attach any attention while I was waiting here.

But I've been noticing that Sith guard at the elevator has been giving me a look, it's been making me tension, finally the elevator opens up, coming out was both Bastila and Hondo. "Took you're sweet time getting here, what took so-Shaleena! what you doing here?" I was very much surprised to see the Outcast woman behind them, she was wearing some light combat gear.

She was little too busy admiring everything she was seeing before her, her eyes were wide, Hondo turns to me. "You and I know that she has more then right to be able start new life, with the concerning matter possible to happen, I figure be good she get's a chance like this." Hmm I can see what he means by there, but what am worried about if she can handle herself.

I turn to her, getting her attention. "You sure you want get in on this Shaleena? it's gonna be dangeorus." I rather not have place her in danger where she could be killed, she nods at me, padding her blaster pistol. "I can handle myself fine, I've fought enough Rakghouls to know how to fight." I nodded, I could see she meant the truth, though am still concern how she'll fair against Sith troopers.

"So, with that out of the way, let's take care of this." Said Hondo as he takes the lead, we follow him to the Sith base, I've been making sure that Sith guard didn't try anything, so far his attention was on something else. We reached the door, I turn to T3. "Alright T3, do you're thing."

He beeps in confirm and rolls over to the door, took few minutes of him hacking before the two finally opened, so far so good. "Let's head in." Said Hondo as he get's in the elevator, we follow him inside. I load up my blasters, making sure my gear was ready, Bastila raise her brow once I was checking my gauntlet knife.

"Must you have so many weapons?" I shrugged, "you never know what you're gonna face in many situations. Better be safe then sorry." Bastila looked unsure but nodded. I turned to Shaleena, she was looking over her blaster pistol. "You gonna be alright here Shaleena?" Shaleena turns from her blaster, nodding at me.

"I'll be alright." I wasn't sure but I nodded, I better stick with her during the raid. Finally the elevator stopped, we stepped out but only get stopped by a Twi'lek woman standing at the counter.

 _"Hey! you can't be in here! this is a restricted area! you better tell me what you're doing here or am gonna hit the alarm."_ Yeah I don't think so lady, I can already tell Hondo already has something planned here. He walks up to her, giving her at least 50 credits, I guess the Sith hardly ever payed her because her face lit up like she won a million credits.

"Just take these credits and don't hit the alarm, if you're leaving the Base, you better head down into the Undercity quick, the Sith are likely gonna have enough of the search for that Jedi." I notice Bastila's eye twitched. The woman thanked Hondo, though she was unsure about going into the Undercity, Hondo said something to her that got her attention right away.

She ran pass us, liking into the Undercity. "Alright, let's get going people." Said Hondo as he leads us into the base. Alright, here we go.

 **000**

I have to admit, the base was a lot less difficult than I thought it was going to be. The Duros guy that got captured by the Sith was actually quite easy to get him out of the cage. I was a little concerned that if this was because the Sith believed that their troopers were actually that stupid or they simply didn't have high expectations about them.

I decided to warn him to tell the people in the building to actually find a way to the Undercity and do so fast. The guy looked a bit confused and asked me why. "I don't know how to tell you this buddy, but the Sith aren't above blasting this city to ruins. I got the feeling that they might just do that just so the Jedi doesn't escape."

The guy looked at me and seeing that I was very serious, he left the base in a hurry, of course not without actually thanking us for saving him and to me for giving him such caring advice.

Bastila looked like she didn't believe what she just saw. "Why did you do that Mandalorian? you're people aren't known for doing things like this." Okay Bastila, that was little racist of you to say. Hondo was particularly supportive as he asked her why did she had to say something like that.

Bastila turned to Hondo, giving him a serious look. "Look, Hondo you might not remember this, but the Mandalorians never, and I mean never did nice things for anyone. They are pillagers, destroyers, mass murderers, they destroyed worlds in the last war." Okay, now I was annoyed with Bastila.

I cross my arms and gave her a serious look from my T visor. "Most Mandalorians are some of the most kind, caring people you will ever meet. We take in all sort of people. We give them training, a profession and skills. A good education and ethical training. We don't discriminate against other species, anyone can join us if they have a spirit and mind set for it. Besides you're one to talk about stuff like, Jedi like you and the Council didn't enter the war against the Mandalorians."

That is one of my biggest problems with the Jedi, they failed as Peacekeepers, they should have enter in the war to protect those people, they may say all they want, but it isn't help their case. Bastila had to say it. "If that's true, name one Mandalorian that ever did something kind to other." Oh so that's how you're gonna play it, alright I can play that game.

However before I could say anything, Shaleena steps in. "That isn't true! you may not believe it Bastila, but there was one Mandalorian that was kind to me during their stay on Taris, one Mandalorian had saved my life when my parents and I were attacked by Rakghouls. They had killed my father, but before the Rakghouls could attack me, a nearby Mandalorian had stepped in, he killed those Rakghouls with such skill with a vibrosword."

I was shocked here, is this why she looked at awe at me before? I notice Bastila's eyes widen a little like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Hondo looked very surprised here as well. "After he had killed those Rakghouls, he carried my mother to the village as I held onto him as he took us back to the village. He saved my life and my mother's, he didn't ask for anything in return, only that we get better, that was all that matter for him."

She steps towards Bastila, poked her finger at her chest. "You may say all you want about Mandalorians, but I'll never forget his kindness. As for Wade, his done nothing but helped you and you still show disrespect. Yes I've heard the horrible things Mandalorians did, but you shouldn't held them all for those crimes!" Bastila was quiet there, likely processing everything Shaleena said.

I was just shocked here, I was very touched how Shaleena step in for me like that, she gives a nod to me, one that I returned, Hondo himself quickly takes over the situation.

"You may not want admit it Bastila, but she is actually right. He helped me and Carth against a band of thugs when we met. He has been doing a lot of things to find and rescue you. He hasn't asked us for anything. He even gave us gear, weapons and medical supplies and he never once asked for anything in return. I think you really should apologize to him."

Hondo looked at her as we head into the next room, I turn to him. "Hondo don't worry about it. I don't expect the little Jedi Princess here to actually apologize to a lowly sentient like myself. Besides, there's been enough bad examples of Mandalorians that people will believe we all just savages that war out of spite." That was sad truth, people find that hating things is a better choice then trying understand something they can't.

Hondo pat my shoulder as we got near to the next room in the hallway. "Just keep the good work and you're might set a better example for Mandalorians eveywhere." I nodded, actions do speak louder then words afterall.

Shaleena smiled. "You will do fine there." We finally reach the control center door, I got curious who was the Mandalorian that saved Shaleena, "say Shaleena, who was the Mandalorian that saved you and you're mother?" I ready my blaster pistols, Shaleena smile at the memory of the Mandalorian. "I believe he said his name was Ergeron." That made surprised.

Ergeron, the Mandalorian merc on Mannan! Huh, that makes me curious if we'll gonna ran into him in this adventure of ours.

We enter in the room, we catch the Sith troopers off guard, I blasted two of them with my blaster pistols, Shaleena show her skills with a blaster as she was able hit one of the troopers with her blaster. Bastila showed her skills with the force as she force bushed one of the Sith troopers into the wall, likely breaking his back. Hondo charged in, blasting and slicing Sith troopers in his way.

With all our combined skills, it didn't take long for the Sith troopers to be killed or just really badly injured. "Man, the Sith really need step up their training for their troopers, cause these guys sucked." I said, shacking my at the horrible trained Sith troopers, these guys were bad as Stormtroopers.

Am starting wonder if this was Malak's fault, cause Revan wasn't the kind of person who would let this happen, Hondo agree with me. "Well it's their lost, come on, let's get going." I nodded as we follow him out of the room, I was already thinking how to counter that large battle droid guarding the elevator.

We got to the door leading to the elevator, I quickly stopped Hondo from opening the door. "Hold on, I think I got something to counter that droid we saw on the computer." Luckily we hacked one of the computers and found the image of the droid, we shut down it's shields but it can still pose as a problem.

Hondo nodded as I ready my rocket launcher, hopefully this will do the trick. I nodded to Hondo, he opens the door, letting me see the large battle droid. Damn was it huge, it may look bulky but it looked deadly as hell. I quickly launch my rocket at it before it could do anything, Hondo quickly closes the door as we hear a large explosive from inside, the room shook a little.

Hondo opens the door, seeing quite bit of damage within the room, Bastila turns to me. "Was it really needed to overkill like that?" I shrug, she might be right but I wasn't taking chances with that droid. We enter in the elevator leading up to the room where the launch codes were at, Bastila's eyes narrow, I guess she was feeling the Sith nearby.

"Let's be careful, I sense someone strong in the dark side near." I decide I'll need think of a good plan here, I could try something similar to what Atton would do against force users, by using pazark, but I probably wouldn't be able do it right. _'Hmm, maybe counting could work.'_ I remember reading a story that involved that and did worked.

But that was the reader's opinion, not base on truth. Still, it's something to think about. I turn to Shaleena, "You gonna be alright here Shaleena?" She nodded, "I won't back down now, not after we just went through." I grin there, she's got courage, she probably is gonna fit right in our group.

As we entered the room, we found ourselves face to face with a bald headed man in odd combat armor, wielding a double vibrosword. He guy must be deep in the dark side of the force because he sure showed massive signs of dark side corruption, I gotten tension here.

"Who dares to break my meditation? I will have you're hea-wait, you there, you're strong in the force, very strong." He gives a very interested look to me and Hondo, his main focus was on Hondo but he was paying attention as well, "and I see you have a Mandalorian with you. You two could be very useful." I share a look with Hondo, he knew what I was thinking.

Hondo really pisses off the Sith when he gives him the finger. "How about you go fuck yourself, cause we are only here for the launch codes, so you can kiss our asses." I laughed hard here, Bastila gave a scowling look to Hondo for using such language but didn't said anything, Shaleena was laughing with me. "YOU DARE! THAT'S IT!" The Sith yelled.

He charges at us in rage, using the force to catch us off guard. Hondo uses his vibrosword to block a jump attack from the Sith, he spins around to try slice him, but the Sith uses the double sword to block it, he kicks him away. Bastila actives her lightsaber, surprising the Sith as he was force to block incoming attacks from her, Shaleena uses this moment to get in couple shots in.

The Sith grunted in pain as few shots hit him. "You will pay for that!" He force pushes Shaleena right into the wall, hitting her hard. I charge up my jetpack, I used the jetpack pack my punch right into his face, counting in my head, hoping throw him off, Sith threw his head back,. Hondo uses this moment to charge in, before the Sith knew it, Hondo stabs his sword into the Sith's chest.

"Gah! I don't believe it..." He drops to the ground, dead. I turned to Shaleena who was getting up. "You alright Shaleena?" I walk over to her, she nodded as I help her up, "yes, am fine." I nodded, I see she was mostly alright, I turn to Hondo who was picking off the launch codes. "You got the codes?" Hondo nodded, placing the codes in his pack.

"Alright, let's get out of here, before the Sith realize what's going on." We nodded and make our way out of the room, leaving the dead Sith body behind. As we got in the elevator, Bastila turns to me. "Wade, I-I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, I shouldn't have held you for crimes you're other Mandalorians did. You prove yourself that you aren't in for yourself."

Huh, I didn't expect that, I could see Hondo nodding in approve of this. "Nice to know that I did. Try keep this in mind when dealing with other Mandalorians, don't hold someone's sins against them because he or she is from same race, culture, or place, or else, it'll just cause more problems." Bastila nodded, keeping that in mind.

Hondo smiled. "Glad we got that clear up. Hopefully we'll be getting along better now."

 **000**

"Alright Carth, get the others ready, those Sith are probably arming their fleet as we speak." Said Hondo as he contacts Carth as we enter the bar, there won't many people inside, I guess Hidden Beks have been warning people about what will happen, hopefully with me giving that data to the people we'll been encountering will save lives. We had already drop off Shaleena to the hideout, we figure she'll be more useful with helping them getting ready to leave.

Hopefully anyway. Hondo disconnections Carth as we see Canderous waiting for us, wearing that black set of Mandalorian Neo Crusader armor I gave him, it looked badass on him, I always figure black was his color. "Ah I figure you be back, we can't leave this planet without working together. I have to thank you Wade, I've forgotten what it was like to wear beskar."

He felt whole again, like a piece of him was rebuild again. I nodded, "Glad you like it Canderous, figure it'll do you more good then it would with me." Hondo also had to admit the armor looked good on Canderous, it gave a aura to Canderous even more so when they first met. "I take it you already got a plan to get off this planet Canderous?" Asked Hondo, crossing his arms.

Canderous continued smiling as he knew we had succeeded in obtaining the launch codes. "Already taken care off. Me, you, Bastila and Wade will take a speeder to his estate. Now come on, follow me. We shouldn't keep Davik waiting. He isn't as patient and kind as yours truly." He gets up from his sit, picking up his helmet from the table, placing it on.

We follow him out of the bar, Canderous turns to me as we head to the elevator. "I take it you have something to do with the Hidden Beks getting people into the Undercity? I've notice the Lower City been more barring." I figure he noticed, I shrug, "I had a little hand with it, the Sith aren't above of destroying worlds to get what they want, might as well do what I can while on this planet."

Canderous gave a curious look to me as we get near to the elevator. "Really? mind explaining why you would do that?" Canderous always was a man who respected strength, the type thing kind of similar to Death Watch but no way near as dishonorable, that's just how most Mandalorians were like in this timeline, something I didn't mind but I still liked Jaster Mereel's ideas.

"There's been enough of bad examples of the Mandalorians already Canderous, might as well show we'll aren't the bloodthirsty savages they like to think we are." Canderous snorted, probably kind of agreeing with me, "you're choice vode." We get in the elevator, Hondo hits the button to go up. Unluckily for us, there was a terrible elevator music.

"Oh come on! not this crap." I stated my disliking towards the music loudly, though Bastila didn't seem to mind, Canderous and Hondo were agreeing with me, "I always hated this shit." It only took me a few minutes before I finally had it.

"That's it!" I take out my blaster and I shot where the music came from, Bastila shot me a look. "Must you always use violence for almost everything Wade!" Canderous and Hondo were just glad the music was gone, I take out my Iphone and select a song, "better then to listen that crap, now here's some real music."

For the rest of the ride, we listen to songs involving Skillet, one of my most favorite bands ever.

 **000**

"Okay Wade, you really need let me download that song on my datapad." Said Hondo as we follow Canderous into where Davik would be waiting for us. Hondo had really enjoyed songs from Skillet, mostly Whispers in the Dark, Comatose, and I will not Blow. Bastila wasn't becoming too much of a fan, likely not liking how loud it was, Canderous didn't mind it himself.

I turn to Hondo, Bastila however was still glaring at Hondo. Yeah, you see we needed a good disguise for Bastila, so Canderous brought a very reveling dancer outfit for her, as you can image, she really didn't like it. ' _Though it seems Hondo was enjoying the show.'_ Hondo couldn't help but keep taking glances at Bastila's very well shape body, I try not take glances myself but Hondo was having harder time.

Bastila didn't liked that. "I'll try get some once we'll finish here, for now try not to stare at Bastila's ass will ya?" Me and Canderous chuckled when Bastila's face lit up and glared at Hondo, who turned the other way. "You men and you're urges." Mutter Bastila, yeah I aren't enjoying this as you do Bastila, I hardly had trouble with the other women I ran into this planet.

We enter the room, finding where Davik was at. He looked quite older then in the game, looking be within same age as Canderous, he was grizzly though, his hair was gray and balding, his pale blue eyes just spell trouble and greed, something I didn't like, his armor was purple, I mean really purple, there was either light purple, dark purple.

This guy was a lover of purple I see. "Ah Canderous, I see you brought someone with you, and you have some very nice armor." He then notices me, "ah now this is interesting, you brought another Mandalorian. This will be good for business, am surprised, you usually travel alone Canderous." Yeah, Canderous always been bit of a lone wolf.

Now we notice Calo Nord was within the room, but what pissed me and Canderous off big time was when we noticed the little shit head was wearing a gray and silver armor that more then likely Mandalorian. If I remember right, his armor was base off the designs of the Mandalorians, but I knew Mandalorian armor when I see it, the designer might been Mandalorian.

"You're getting soft Canderous. It's not very much like you take on partners, even if one of them is a Mandalorian dog like you." That made me glare at Calo, Hondo quickly place his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving towards the bastard, Canderous also didn't like Calo's tone here. "Careful with you're words Calo, you may be the newest Kath hound to the pack, but you aren't top dog yet."

I also decide but in. "I suggest you watch yourself mushroom head." That made everyone quiet, though Canderous was grinning when he saw Calo's face twitched, he kept a grip on his blasters. "What did you say?" Yeah, there was quite a bit of anger in his voice. Davik quickly stepped in.

"Enough! I can't have you people fighting each other, it'll be bad for business. Besides, Calo you may need get use to working with Mandalorians, Canderous's new friends aren't the only ones who wish join us." Wait what? I share a confused look with the others, Hondo looked little worried here, if I was confused about something even with my knowledge of the whole game, it meant badass.

That was when we heard armored footsteps coming in the room. "Sorry am late, I had to make time becaus-YOU!" I whip around, I couldn't believe who standing behind us. Standing at the door was freaking Bendak Starkiller in his full Mandalorian armor, he looked very upset to see me and the others.

Neither we were. "What the hell you doing here dar'manda! you finally lower yourself even further then you already have." Said Canderous as he glares at the thug, now things were even worst, Hondo glared at Bendak as well, Bastila herself didn't know what to do, she kept looking back and forth at us. Davik place his hands, trying calm things down.

"Am sorry, I should have told ya. Bendak Starkiller was having hard time with credits lately, so with the need of his skills, I decide hire him. Now with all of you're skill levels, business will be very good." He then looks to Hondo, "I saw your win in the big Swoop race, very impressive. Even more so once the battle happened afterwards." Hondo decide try make things nice here for now.

"Good to meet you, am Hondo Ghak." Davik shacks his hand, it ease some of the tension, but there was bit of a standoff glare with me, Canderous, Calo, and Bendak. I really couldn't believe the di'kut was here, this will change quite a lot of things in our plan to take the Ebon Hawk. Hondo was finishing up his talk with Davik.

"Come with me, let me give you a tour of my operations." He gets all of us to follow him, Bendak goes over to me, glaring all the while behind his helmet. "You better watch yourself, don't think I haven't forgotten what you said." I turned to him, tightening my fist as Davik explains some things to Hondo, he looked little bored really.

"What I said was the truth, you left the Mandalorians before the final battle. You dishonored everything what it means be Mandalorian." That made Bendak place his hand on his blaster, I can tell his face was lit up with anger, Bastila quickly grabs my shoulder. "Come on, he isn't worth it." Huh, guess I must have prove myself to her, her voice wasn't as hostile.

I glared at Bendak one last time before I turned, Bendak snorted and went up ahead of the group. "He better hope he doesn't get in our way in getting the Ebon Hawk." I mutter quietly, making sure no one else heard. We spend the next 10 minutes learning about Davik's operations, it was both interesting and boring somehow, I just wanted get this over with and get out.

Finally things get interesting once we enter the hangar, I felt my eyes widen once we saw the Ebon Hawk. "Ah there she is. My pride and joy, the fastest ship in the Outer Rim! note the state of the art security system I've installed in her to protect her." Damn, seeing the Ebon Hawk was something else in person, it was breath taking, even more when you know it's history.

"The shields are completely impregnable. Nobody can get past them without the codes to try steal my baby. Unfortunately the Sith has blockade my vessel." There was a lot of pride in his voice, I don't blame him. I tune him out a bit, I turned to Canderous, he was doing the same thing as I was. "I see he likes to talk." I mutter to him, quietly.

Canderous snorted. "Oh yeah, he does, it's something I've learn try tune out." I notice Calo Nord was watching us here, he was narrowing his eyes at him. I decide show him what I was thinking here by giving him the bird, I chuckled once I saw his face turned red. Bastila bumps her elbow at my stomach, making me stop but didn't stop me from glaring at Calo.

"Now, let us continue our tour." Said Davik as he gets everyone follow him out of the hangar. But I could see Hondo was eyeing the Ebon Hawk, I guess it was love at first sight.

 **000**

"Now, these will be you're accommodations. The slave quarters are down the hall if you need anything, food, message, anything." I glared at him for mentioning of slavery, something Canderous took note of. If there was one thing I really hated, it was slavery, the very idea of it is disgusting. It's even more angering knowing quite few Mandalorians during this era did practice it.

"Now, if anything goes well with you're backrounds, you will be invited to join the Exchange. I advise you accept the offer when the time comes, or suffer the dire consequences." He narrow his eyes there, Hondo was not impressed by it, he cross his arms. "... I'll look forward in working with you Davik." He disguise his voice with excitement, though anyone smart enough would have realized it wasn't true.

I chose once again tune it out by scanning over the room, seeing it was fairly large to let all of us sleep in here, but we didn't had the time for it. Davik and his watchdog Calo left the room, Bendak soon followed but he kept glaring at me and Hondo all the while.

Canderous gets our attention. "Okay we'll inside, now we just figure out how get past the Ebon Hawk's security systems and we can get rest of your group. The sooner we get off Taris, the better." We nodded, I check my blaster.

"Alright, let's get going." I said, taking out my blaster pistols, however Hondo get's a thoughtful look on his face. "Say Canderous, how many slaves does Davik have?" I frown here, Bastila was sharing the same look. Canderous raise his brow behind his helmet. "At least 12, why you ask?" I slowly started get what Hondo was thinking here as a grin form on the man's face.

"I think we should do more then take the Ebon Hawk from Davik."

 **000**

"I can't believe you were able convince them to follow us." I mutter as we run through the halls of Davik's place, following us were at least dozen Twi'lek slaves, all looking scared but hopefully.

It was amazing how Hondo was able get these slaves follow us, he gave a speech about freedom and rights of a being that would make William Wallace proud. "They don't deserve this kind of fate, their get their freedom if it's last thing I do." Said Hondo, a very harden look was on his face. I don't blame him here, am not a huge fan of slavery myself.

My opinion of it, is about same as Fenn Shysa would view it. "Well let's hope they don't slow us down, we wasted enough time as it is." Said Canderous as he checks the halls for any guards, keeping his heavy repeater ready. That was when Hondo get's a thinking look over his face, that was when he usually thinks of something, something I've learn in the time I've worked with him.

"Hmm alright, Canderous, you and Wade go get the codes from the pilot. Me and Bastila and the others will be waiting for you near where the hangar door was at." Huh, once again quick thinking. Canderous nods and I follow him where the torture chambers where at, the others took other path.

Me and Canderous didn't encounter any guards yet, however as we enter in a hallway, we see few guards were coming out from the corner, they see us. "Hey! what you doing out of you're rooms!" Yelled a human in light combat armor, I turn to Canderous, he nodded. We both fired at him, killing him when Canderous and my blaster bolts hit him.

It surprised his buddies. "You traitor! you're die!" Yelled a Rodian, he and the other thugs fire at us, I rolled out of the way, I pointed my blasters at him and fired, hitting two of them, dropping them to the ground. Thanks to Canderous's armor, he didn't need duck out of the wall, the blasters flick off his beskar armor as he moves towards them, shooting his blaster repeater.

Wasn't long until the thugs were dead. "Come on, we need get going, the other guards are bond to hear that." Said Canderous, getting my attention. However as we turned to where the torture chamber was at, I felt the wind knock right out of me. "Shit! Trando!" I heard Canderous yelled.

I hit the floor hard, standing at top of me was a large Trandoshan in a purple bounty hunter outfit, his orange eyes glared right at me. He tries punch me, however I grab him in the choke hold, wrapping my legs around his neck, I grabbed his arm and try forward.

I could make out Canderous was busy with some Rodian thugs. I squeezed tight on the Trandoshan, but damn was he strong, he picked me right up and slammed me into the wall. "Gah!" I grunted in pain, the armor most of the blow but it still hurt, I was glad to see at least the Trandoshan was having trouble breathing. I active my gauntlet knife, the Trandoshan's eyes widen.

"Take this!" I stabbed my knife in his head, he dropped me to the ground, I hit the ground hard. "Hey Wade, you alright?" I pick myself up as Canderous was just finishing up the Rodians, he sees the dead Trandoshan, "huh, you're quite lucky you got him in that hold. Trandoshan's strength is not something to laugh at." I nodded in agreement, I was wearing armor and I could still feel the blow he made when slamming me into the ground.

We head back heading to the torture chamber, we finally found it. I gotta say, when we opened the door, I can see why the room was call torture chamber. Unlike in the game, there was a lot of torture devices, from blades to very nasty looking shock clubs.

The pilot himself was being shocked, he was screaming, his body was shacking unnaturally, it disgusted me. I shot the first torture droid, destroying it easier, Canderous did the same with other droid, only with more damage as it never stood a chance against his heavy repeater.

I quickly ran to the controls, it wasn't hard to located the turn off switch. "Oh thank you! you have no idea what it was like to be in that torture cage. I wasn't sure how long I was gonna hold until I would go mad." I could make out some nasty burns on him, he was leaning on the cage, I went over to him. "Alright, we'll for the codes to take down Ebon Hawk's security systems, you got the codes?"

The pilot nodded but weakly, "Yes, I use to be the pilot for the Ebon Hawk. The codes are 1,2,3,4, and 5." I couldn't freaking believe it, I share a look with Canderous, who was shacking his head at the stupidly of the code. "That is one of the worst codes I have ever heard... of all time." I said, quoting Wash from RvB, something tells me I may spread that quote around.

The pilot shrug. "I don't ask, I just do." I nodded, I warp his shoulder around my, carrying him out with Canderous Ordo, he gave a annoyed look. "Do we really need bring him along? his gonna slow us down." I couldn't fault that point there, but I probably wouldn't be able live with myself if I left him here.

"True but may need him for anything regarding the Ebon Hawk." Canderous was giving me a curious look here, we try move fast as we can through the hallways, so far no guards, I figure Hondo and Bastila must have taken care of that, "you know, you starting remind me of someone else I know, you're sense of honor and disliking towards slavery lot like her."

Her? wonder who Canderous is talking about. "Really? who is she?" I try my best carry the injured pilot, he was lot more injured then in the game, Canderous looked through last hall, finally seeing Hondo and the others waiting for us, "my niece, Mesh'la Ordo." My eyes widen right there.

Canderous has a niece! "You have a niece?" I was still surprised about this, there was still quite a lot of things that wasn't stated about Canderous Ordo, so I guess this was one of them, Canderous nods as Hondo sees us, he runs over to us. "Yeah, she's your age, last I heard she was working in the Outer Rim some where." Huh, this was interesting.

Hondo helps me with the pilot. "You got the codes?" He asked, I nodded, "yeah, it's 1,2,3,4, and 5." Hondo looked shocked. "That is one of the worst codes I have ever heard... of all time." Oh boy, looks like that's gonna be spreading around here.

Hondo and I hand the pilot to one of the former slaves, who picks him up, he was out of it for the moment, I turned to others. "Alright, now let's get out of here." Suddenly the whole place shook, scaring many of the former slaves, Hondo knew what was that right away.

"Shit! the Sith are bombing the planet, come on let's get going!" Bastila nods and opens the hangar door, we all run into the hangar, but we weren't the only ones heading into the hangar. "Damn those Sith! their bombing the whole planet, I knew sooner or later they wou-Well, look what we got here, thieves in the hangar." Davik along with Calo and Bendak came running in.

Davik glared right at us, he takes out his blaster pistol, Calo taking out his Mandalorian heavy blasters, while Bendak was taking out a large beskad from his back, I could tell if that hit me real good, it was cut me in half. "So you figured you could just steal my ship and my slaves and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn this planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!"

Calo grinned here, he looked rather excited here. "I'll take care of them Davik, I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Canderous glared at him, I notice Bendak was focusing on me and Hondo, "now this makes things interesting, I would have liked have more people see me rip you two to pieces, but this will do nicely." He lifts the beskad up.

Davik looks at the two. "Make it quick you two, the Sith mean business here. If we don't get out of here now, the bombs their dropping will kill us." That was all needed to be said, Hondo quickly turned to Bastila, "Bastila! cover them, we'll deal with them!" Bastila nodded and takes out her lightsaber, she get's the former slaves follow her to the Ebon Hawk.

Calo Nord notices this and takes aim, Canderous however but a stop to that. "You're fighting with me Calo!" Canderous let's out a Mandalorian battle cry as he fires his heavy repeater at Calo, he was force to dodge the attack, using a energy shield.

Davik barely had any time to defend himself when I came charging in on him, firing my blasters at him. Davik's armor took most of my blows but he was caught off surprised when I brought my rocket launcher. "Oh shit!" I fired, the rocket sends him firing, the explosives kills him, I didn't had time to look over my kill when I notice Calo takes something out of his pocket.

Bendak who was fighting with Hondo with his vibrosword, eyes widen behind his helmet. "Calo you idiot! you kill us all!" Calo grinned, "that's the idea Bendak. If am gonna die! you're all coming with me!" He lifts his grenade, forcing everyone near him to back, luckily for us, that was when the Sith's bombing hits something important where he was standing.

"Damnit! those Sith will bring down this hangar our ears. ARH!" I winced once part of the roof hits him hard, Bendak soon notices time was running out. "That's it! OYA!" He must have went mad, because he charged right at us, lifting his beskad up to slice us. We all fired at him, Bendak's armor must have not been made from beskar because his armor was starting to get broken apart from Canderous's heavy repeater.

He finally dropped dead, hitting the floor with a thud. "Come on, let's get this fired up!" Yelled Canderous, we all ran to the Ebon Hawk, bits of the hangar come down on us. Luckily Bastila and the former slaves were already getting things up and running, Canderous runs into the cockpit, getting the ship ready to lift up. "Let's get out of here!" Yelled Hondo.

The floor under my feet shook as the Ebon Hawk was taking off, I went to the window of the cockpit, I couldn't believe the sight before me as the bombing went on. "Holy shit." That was a understatement, it was a living hell, watching buildings, people, all of it, destroyed or killed just like that, this was gonna be something that would haunt.

Hondo's eyes wander aimless as we try look for our friends, my heart was pounding hard, I try look around as well. "There!" Yelled Hondo, I turn look, sure enough standing at top of the building were Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, and Shaleena, Canderous did his best to try land the ship carefully so they can board.

"Wade! go help them get inside!" Said Hondo, I nodded and I ran through the ship, passing Bastila who was trying calm the poor former slaves down. I reached the lift, I slam the door open, now I could hear the bombing, along with screams of people dying.

It was not something I ever wanted hear again.

Carth and the others quickly ran up to the ship, there were tears going down Mission and Shaleena's eyes. "I can't believe it, it's jus-" Mission bush into more tears as she ran into the ship, Zaalbar grab her in a hug, the others got inside, I close the ramp from there. I turned to Shaleena, her body was shacking, she turned to me, "Wade, I-I can't bel-" Nothing else needed to be said here.

Shaleena rush into me, grabbing me in a tight hug, I returned, rocking her. "Am sorry Shaleena, you shouldn't have seen this. The Outcasts and anyone else I gave those datapads should be alive if they got into the Undercity fast enough." I really hope they will survive, all their skills and possible suppiles they all grabbed will hopefully last them longer.

Shaleena nodded, she turns to Mission, she let's go of me, going over to her. I knew I should leave them alone for a bit, they needed time to get over this. I walked into the main hold of the ship, however before I could head into the cockpit, the ship shook. "What the hell!" I yelled, I lost my footing, my helmet falls off, rolling on the floor, I try get up again.

But that was when the ship got hit again, I was thrown back. "Gah, shit!" I hit my head real hard on the wall, my eye sight went cloudy here. "Wade! Shaleena! help Wade up!" I could make out some voices here, someone running to me, but I couldn't see who.

I pass out right there, am starting real hate doing that...

* * *

 **A/N: Man, finally! that took a long time to get done, I would like thank hflores74 and Nexus Gundam for helping out here, be sure give them credit as well. Now, I have figure out a pairing here for Wade, but I wanted you're opinion on these two choices I got.**

 **Either have the woman be someone that Canderous happens to know?**

 **Or the woman is from Clan Ordo?**

 **Either way, place you're votes in the comments, I will decide from there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and had a happy Halloween, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back. Now, I would have liked maybe more reviews but that's fine, still don't be shy people, I like hear people's opinions, it will also help if you point out mistakes for me to attempt fix. Also big shout out for hflores74, his been a big help in this story. Anyway, hope you people enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

"... Oh god, not again." I groaned once I was feeling that spitting headache again, I really need stop getting knocked out.

"Oh your awake!" I weakly open my eyes, I looked around, I found myself on a bed somekind, it looked like I was in the medic room, I looked around to see where the voice came from.

Standing near me was one of the former Twi'lek slaves, a orange skin Twi'lek woman, wearing now some fitted clothes then what her and other slaves use to wear.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, I try stand on my elbows, cracking few bones into place, "another then a bad headache, pretty fine. What happened?" Thoughts were racing through my head, I was quite worried about Mission and Shaleena, seeing their home get destroyed like that was horrible.

The Twi'lek helps me up. "We'll on Dantooine, you and your friends were able get us away from Darth Malak and his fleet." Ah good to know, I nodded to her, she then points to a footlocker.

"Your armor and blasters are in there if you need them, just call me if you need anything." I nodded, "thanks miss?" It would be rude not know who the woman is.

She smiled. "You can call me Kris, and it should be me thanking you. You and your friends have now helped me get my chance freedom." She walks out of the room, probably take care of something.

I turn to where the footlocker was at, I walk over to it and opened, I was happy to see my armor was in one piece. "Alright, now what to do? I better check what the others are doing."

 **000**

"Wade! your awake!" I grunted when Mission crash into me, hugging me. I decide try find what were the others were doing, I found Mission, Zaalbar, and Carth in the main hall.

Mission pulls back. "Yeah am fine, are you doing okay Mission?" I was worried here, seeing your home destroyed like is not something a kid her age should ever see.

Mission grimly nodded but I could still see sadness. "Yeah, am fine. Still, I just wish we could have done something, I know even with your knowledge." I nodded, Mission was someone saw some truth of things.

I turn to Carth. "Do where's the others?" Carth cross his arms, he looked little angry here, "Hondo and Bastila are talking with the Jedi Council right now. Canderous and Shaleena are over at the small shop near the ship. Something wried has been going on with Bastila and no one seems be keen on telling me, think you can share light on that?"

Ah, so we'll on that part I see, damn looks like we'll gonna be here for a while. "Oh that, yeah their talking about a vision Hondo and Bastila had, you probably hear the rest of the story once Hondo gets back." Carth nodded, though he still looked little angry.

Can't say I blame him, Jedi can be annoying at times.

Zaalbar turns to me, saying something in his language, I looked little confused here, I really need learn that language, Mission quickly translated.

"Zaalbar is just wondering what you plan on doing now?" Oh alright then, I take a sit within the room. "Well of course am gonna stick with you guys, got no where else to go anyhow. But there are some things we'll gonna need to be careful of now." Carth frown here.

"What you mean by that Wade? there something you should be telling us?" I turn to him, "more like don't know. There's been changes that had happened that shouldn't have happened. For one, Shaleena wasn't suppose be coming with us, but that wasn't bad one. But Bendak Starkiller was."

I looked at the three. "Means there's new things happening here, stuff I aren't gonna know. We should be careful now." Everyone share a concerned look here, I was having one too.

Who knows what else we could end up encountering on this adventure.

We suddenly hear the ramp of the Ebon Hawk opening. "Hey! we'll back." I hear Shaleena's voice coming in, I turn to see her and Canderous walking in, carrying couple items. Shaleena's eyes widen once she saw me. "Wade! you're awake." Shaleena places down some of the items, she comes over to me, "yeah, am fine. I see you guys have been doing alright."

Canderous however gives me a serious look, the kind that he wanted answers. "Wade, follow me. I need to have a private chat with you. While you follow help me with the ammo. These boxes are pretty heavy mind you." I was little confused but I nodded, I walked up and picked three of them like they had been three bars of bread. I could have sworn I heard Shaleena say show off as I began following Canderous.

As we got to the place in the ship where Canderous liked to used for ammo and item storage, Canderous turned around to face me. "Set those boxes down, I will be brief so don't sweat it. Sit down." I sat the three large boxes and sat down on a crate,

Canderous was giving me a look. "I need to know what exactly do you know about me. Hondo told me that you knew more than you let on. So I need to know how much you know of my past." Ah that was the reason, well good thing there wasn't much regarding Canderous's past all that much,

I looked at him and began scratching his chin. "Okay, but you gonna be paranoid as Carth?" That just made Canderous laugh and asked not to be compared to him.

"Just tell me what you know, I swear that Republic flyboy is more paranoid than a Hutt." I nodded, I can understand why he would be wanting know what I know, people can be very touchy when it comes to their pasts. "Well lucky for you Canderous there wasn't much regarding you're past, I do know however you served in Battle of Althir, you were force to break off once you saw a weakness in enemy fleet, causing lives of most of Mandalorians under a warrior name Jagi?"

Canderous's face frown here, but nodded. "Yeah, that's right, don't go spreading that around now you hear me." His voice become hostile here, I raise my hands. "Whoa, it's alright, I understand, I wouldn't want anyway. I also know you mastered how to use a Baslisk War Droid faster then any other warrior in you're time, all but Mandalore himself."

Canderous cross his arms. "And that's it? nothing else?" I shook my head, "nope that's everything, most of other bit of history was kept in the dark. Though I do know you were married to Veela Ordo? you mind if I ask something?" That was when Canderous's eyes narrow, his steel gray eyes looked pretty damn scary here. "Yes, that is corrected, why you ask kid?"

I wanted to be careful here, I didn't want say anything that would piss Canderous off big time. "Why did you leave you're wife after the war? you two shuk'la riduurok?" Shuk'la riduurok meant 'broken love', the Mandalorians version of a break up in a marriage, it was rare but it happened. From I saw of relations between Veela and Canderous, it looked to be that way.

Canderous was quiet, just giving me a look that suggested he was thinking his words. "You know, if someone else had said that, I would have probably broken their noise. But luckily for you Wade, you earned my respect after seeing you fight. Veela and I are kind of a shuk'la riduurok, but we didn't leave on that term, I left because I couldn't face her in the eye.

Wait, what now? "I failed to keep my promise keep her little brother safe in the final battle. He died when Revan had active that secret weapon of his at Malachor V, his ship was ripped apart." Jesus stakes, my eyes were wide here, I didn't realize that was why he left, Canderous's face become a dark frown. "I failed her, I.. I couldn't face her after that, things were bad with Clan Ordo, there were hardly any of us, our clan leader was dead, so I left in exile, not looking back."

We were quiet, I couldn't believe this was the reason, this was something I have never seen of Canderous, was this why he avoided meeting any Mandalorians? "Am sorry to hear that Canderous, can't image what that was like." I really couldn't, Canderous nodded, grimly.

Canderous then looked at me with a serious look."But now we got bigger plans deal with. I've seen how you fight, very impressive but you got long way if you really want call yourself a Mandalorian. So here's what am offering you, I seen how you look to Mandalorians, Shaleena and Mission filled me in about you're interest in my people's culture. How would you go through the training become a Mandalorian?"

I had a smile on my face, I knew this was gonna be probably toughest training of my life, but I knew I wanted this. "I accept Canderous, I've always dreamed of this chance, when does the training start?" Canderous began laughing.

I frown. "What is so funny? Training is the official Mandalorian past time. Hell, we practically do it to find ourselves a significant other." Canderous nodded his head, "that's true for most cases. That's actually how I met Veela." Huh, aren't that interesting.

"You met you're wife during training? how that go?" I figure might as well get on lighter tones here, Canderous chuckles, probably remembering it well. "I met her when my clan and her clan, Vizsla, were doing training together. That was when I met Veela, she and I sparred for many hours, the two of us refused to give up." Wait, Veela was from Clan Vizsla!

That may explain her rough personality. "Finally it ended in a draw, we made both our clans proud that day. But Veela wasn't too happy about how it ended, so she offer we do a rematch in her quarters. You can say we.. came to a agreement." My jaw was dropped here, that sounds a lot like what happened with Garrus and that female Turian scout.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you two had-" Canderous laughed at the look of my face, "yeah, we did. Though, her father was not very happy once he found out what happened." Oh boy, that must have been bad big time.

"But anyway, you just got up from a pretty nasty concussion, so let's wait from Hondo and that Jedi Princess to come back. Once we tell them what we plan to do. We find a nice clearing and we get to enjoy some training Mandalorian style." I nodded, something tells me things are gonna get very interesting, Canderous then decide ask me a question.

"Now that you asked me a question, I want ask you something. When I was talking with Mission regarding you're stance with Mandalorians, she said she notice how angry you seem get when talking about Cassus Fett." Huh, wonder why his asking me about that? I lean back. "She did? what, you got a problem with that?" I wasn't sure how Canderous's felt about Cassus Fett, it never was much stated how Canderous felt about some Mandalorians during the war.

Canderous snorted. "Hell no, Cassus always was a zealot bastard, he tended take things too far, even for us Mandalorians. Cathar was proof of that." I nodded in agreement, Cassus Fett was a zealot alright, a military mastermind yes, but a zealot none the less. "Agreed, still. His reasons for hating the Cathar, what caused him hate them so much? it sounded like he had a personally grudge against them."

Canderous nodded. "He did, Cassus fought in the Great Sith War, his clan fought the Cathar, I heard they lost badly to them. I even heard Cassus lost someone very close to him in that battle." Huh, that would explain things, so it was hatred that drove Cassus and revenge. "I see, still doesn't mean he had any right of what he did to the Cathar, that was very dishonorable, it left a stain there."

It always pissed me off when ever that matter is brought up, something Canderous noted. "Agreed. But anyway, let's get back to see what the others are doing, after that, we begin you're training." I nodded, we get up and walk out of the room, we headed back to the others. "Oh and Canderous, what's going happen with those former slaves we saved?"

I was concerned what was gonna happen to them, Canderous shrugged. "Eh, most of them decide try help around with the Jedi here, finding some work. Ones like Kris there is actually sticking with us, she actually has useful medic training that might come in handy." Huh, looks like we'll be having quite a few people following us in the game, good, it might help with things.

As we enter the main room, we find Hondo returned, he looked like he was deep in thought, he turned to look at me and Canderous. "Oh Wade, you're awake, how you feeling?" I nodded, "am feeling fine, had a nasty headache but overall alright. How the meeting with Council go?" I take a sit near Hondo, while Canderous just went out to do something else.

Hondo sighs. "Well, it was interesting. I accepted to become a Jedi, we'll gonna be staying here for a while, but I take it you knew that part already?" I nodded, "yeah, I did. Still, I take it Carth told you about my concerns?" Carth must have told him, I figure he must if Hondo ran into him when he came on board. Hondo nodded, "Yes, he has. You're right, we need watch our backs here, who knows what we might face here." I nodded.

Hondo then got up and started heading out of the room. "Well am gonna get my stuff, something tells me am gonna need few things for Jedi training." I nodded, I decide I might as well find where am gonna be sleeping for most of this adventure.

However before I could go try find myself a good room, the ramp opens up, hearing someone coming up. "Ah Wade, you're awake. How you feeling?" I turn to Bastila coming up from the ramp, "alright, all things considered. I see Hondo has been accepted into training by the Jedi?" I cross my arms, leaning on the wall.

Bastila nodded, though I could tell she was thinking something here. "Wade, you mind if I ask something of you?" I raise my brow, her voice sounded off, there was some level of disbelieve as well, I nodded, letting her know she can ask. "Alright, Wade, how is it that I can't sense anything of you?"

Wait what? I was frown. "What? what you talking about?" What was Bastila talking about? Bastila narrow her eyes. "I mean I know you're standing right here, but I can't sense that you are here, if someone like Carth or Canderous walked in a room, I would sense them right away. But when it's you, I can't feel anything, it's like you're dead in the force."

This starting sound like Jacen Solo's force power, but far as I am aware of, I aren't a force user. "You're saying you can't sense me?" Bastila nodded but corrected me, "it's not just me, the whole Jedi Council here can't sense you, they were shocked when I told there were 7 people on board while they can only sense 6 of us, T3 wouldn't count as it is a droid, but they can't believe they can't sense you."

Okay, now this is little concerning, there was only one other race I know that are dead in the force, and they haven't even shown themselves until the Vong War. "Well, I don't know what's going on then." Bastila frown, she can probably tell I was telling the truth, "I see. Well whatever the case is, it may come in handy in our fight against Darth Malak."

Huh, now I think about it, it probably would. "Alright then, now if you need me, I'll be trying find myself a room for me to stay in." Bastila nodded and I walked away, I thought about what she said. So other force users can't sense me? now that is interesting, looks like my time in Star Wars is gonna be a lot more interesting then I thought it would be.

 **5 Weeks Later**

"Come on Wade! hit harder!" Yelled Canderous as I charge at him, I try strike him with a vibrosword, Canderous blocks the attack and kicks me hard in the stomach, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, but I quickly got up as Canderous swings a larger blade at me, I blocked it before I then try side kick him, but Canderous grabs my leg and sweeps me to the ground.

It's been at least 5 weeks since we arrived on Dantooine, it's been rather interesting. The training with Canderous has really improved my skills, it's very damn well hard, but I've learned and improved from this. Overall, I feel more ready to go out in the galaxy. I jumped back onto my feet, I jump spin attack him, Canderous block the attack and moved to slice me.

I blocked it but the blow threw me back, Canderous finally finishes the fight by kicking me right into the wall, I grunted in pain as I hit the wall hard. "You did good Wade, feels good to finally fight someone worth my skill." He offers his hand to me, I take it as he helps me up, I shrug. "Eh, I still got a long way go I see." I go over to grab a towel, me and Canderous were only wearing combat gear, not our beskar.

Canderous grabs the towel as I threw it to him after I finish wrapping off my sweat. "You still getting better. Come on, we better see what the others are doing, I hear Hondo should be finishing his Jedi training." I nodded and we made our way out of the room, passing some Jedi padawans, some of them gave me and Canderous dirty looks while only 3 nodded.

Yeah as you can image, me and Canderous aren't very popular around here, most of the Jedi tend think of us in same line as most people think of Mandalorians, they haven't given us too many problems but they still kept the glares, it was actually getting very annoying. "So how's matters going with Shaleena? she adjusting well to the training?" I asked Canderous as we get in view of the Ebon Hawk.

I wasn't the only one who was gaining lessons from Canderous, he was quite to surprise to hear the history between Shaleena and Ergeron. She wanted train as well, Taris must have change her, she probably wants be able fight better. Canderous though not much of a teacher, did agree and started training her with me. I've been helping with her with Mando'a, she's been picking it up fast.

"She's doing fairly alright, shows lot of promise, she may become a very skilled warrior in time. She still planning stay here?" I nodded, Shaleena was actually growing like it here on Dantooine, she figure she might try help the farmers here with various of problems they have been having lately, though Canderous disapprove of helping those rely on others.

Shaleena stated hopefully their learn how defend themselves on their own, Canderous let her chose her choice there. "Yeah, she seems like it here, though she misses her friends and family back on Taris, she's learning fast at least."

The two of us headed inside the Ebon Hawk, I wave to Mission as she looking through the holonet. "Hey Wade, you and Canderous had a good training run I see?" I've was noticing Mission was getting little taller since these weeks, Canderous passes me, likely get his armor. "Yep pretty much, been improving good. I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me." Mission nods as I head over where the shower was held on board.

I spend about 5 minutes in the shower before I finally stop. I stepped, heading to where my armor was kept. "I don't know why and I don't even think their is an explanation but wearing the armor feels a whole lot better than anything I wore before. I don't know why but I feel very comfortable with this armor on." I started placing on my armor, starting with the leg gear.

Canderous said it was because the armor actually helped him make the most of his muscle strength and endurance. "Some people might think that this is just an iron armor, but my old armor saved my life more times than I can remember. We train with combat gear because then we can actually make ourselves work those muscles the armor usually helps you with."

That made a lot of sense, I've seen fighters use similar training. I had a feeling that my attacks would be that much more devastating with the armor after all the time we had to look forward waiting for Hondo to finish his training.

I smiled and looked at him as he finished putting back his armor, I place on my helmet. "Just look at it another way, do you think you can put up with hours upon hours of lectures about how emotions are bad for you, days of learning the code that to me it is practically a mental lobotomy. Now come on, let's go hunting and kill ourselves something good to eat. The stuff in those tubes might be nutritious but everything has the same taste."

Canderous places on his helmet as I grab a blaster rifle, Mandalorian model. "Sounds good to me, I get to teach you some field cooking techniques and maybe we can get to your first aid training." I laughed and said that I knew some techniques so he didn't have to teach me mouth to mouth, the image of it though then started making me regret it.

Kris comes out of the medical bay, she looked disappointed for some reason. "Too bad, I would have liked teach you that." I coughed hard there, I was damn well glad I had a helmet on, because then the others would have seen my redden face, though that didn't stop Kris or Canderous from laughing.

I hate it when they do that.

 **000**

We soon left the Ebon Hawk and made it to the fields, same, nothing but a few Iriaz. "Huh, nothing worth hunting here, at least we be eating something good." Said Canderous as he finishes up skinning up the Iriaz, this reminded me days where I use to hunt with my father on deer.

However before I could say anything, I heard what sounded like cry in pain, I turn to look at a clearing, I could make out what looked like Kath Hounds surrounding a young dark skin man. "Looks like we'll about get some action Wade! let's go!" I nodded as me and Canderous charged at where the Kath Hounds were at, we started firing our blasters at the Kath Hounds, it wasn't that hard to kill them all.

The young man looked very surprised as the Kath Hounds fell dead, soon as he sees us showing up, he fell on his knees and began doing something we both found rather unnecessary and annoying. "I have to credits on me and I am far from home. Please, please don't kill me. If you escorts me to my father's estate he can even reward you."

My helmet began showing me that the young man had a few cuts, and bite marks. He had infection and was clearly dehydrated. I looked at Canderous, he knew what was gonna happen, he looked annoyed but nodded, "fine, we'll heal him, hurry it up though." I nodded and I start patching his wounds up, luckily we had some medic gear with us.

Canderous began skin and meat out of the Kath Hounds. "Relax, let's take care of your injuries and get a meal. We will take you to the Matali Estate when we are done. Canderous is already taking care of our food. I am just dealing with your cuts and giving you an antibiotic shot for those bites." Now I think about it as I looked at the man, I think I was looking at Casus Sandral, the man wince as I heal him but he took it well.

As I finished healing him, Canderous was already finished skinning the Kath Hounds. "Come on, you look hungry, me and Canderous here got some meat we'll gonna cook." The young man who I think is Casus looks unsure, but he nods.

We headed back where most of Canderous and my stuff were at, I grab some makeshift poles from a pack we brought with us. I placed the meet in the makeshift poles Canderous told me to look at the side of the flamethrower and saw a small nob. He told me to touch it and give verbal commands through my helping it was the flamethrower range and temperature interface.

As I did the flame became shorter and changes color. I roasted the meet and Canderous took out a jug of juice from his pack it seems. I gave the young man a piece of meat, Canderous and I took one too. Canderous gave each of us a glass of juice. We began to eat, as Caus saw we didn't drop dead, the young man began to eat as well.

Casus looked unsure of something here. "I just need to check, you guys are Mandalorians aren't you? You aren't some other mercenaries?" I turn to him. "No, we'll aren't mercenaries, well Canderous here use to be one but not anymore."

The young man looked confused so I decided to change the subject. "So tell me Mr. Sandral, why are you out here risking your life? What drew you to come into these plains?" I had asked him something that he had never expected. He took out a small data pad and began to explain that he was trying to learn the ancient history of the planet.

Canderous found that to be quite boring, but I smiled. "I will tell you something that will make it quite easy for you to understand why what you are doing is in fact suicide. But you must promise me never to share this with anyone, or you will endanger that person's life. Not by me but by making that person curious enough to risk to test the validity of what you told that person."

Casus looked very confused, but he promised that he would take the secret to his grave. He also promised to listen to his advice. I smiled as he said that, it was possible that this would prevent the feud between the two families.

"This planet was once a slaving colony of an ancient Empire. The Empire used this planet and placed thousands of slaves of many species. The masters of the Empire were cruel, selfish and power hungry creatures. This made them fall to the Dark Side as Jedi are fond of saying. The places that they used and lived in became tainted with the evil of their culture and minds. Anyone that spends too much time in such places will slowly be corrupted by the evil of those places."

I took a drink from my cup and continued, "It will consume everything that is kind and moral about you and leave you as selfish and cruel as the masters. So heed my warning that corrupting is what has made normally calm animals, turn to attacking everything with a pulse and sometimes without one. Don't go to these places or you might hurt those you love."

Cassu looked shocked to the core, Canderous was raising his brow, yeah I'll have to fill him in on that matter later. "How you know all this? where's you're proof?" Asked Casus, I give a very serious look. "Well, that's up to you to decide, but tell me, have you felt how dark it was when ever you were near the ruins?" That was when Casus was quiet.

Huh, guess he was feeling that when ever he was near that. We were quiet after that, just eating up the meat and juma juice. After that, we headed out, heading towards where the Sandral family land was at, he turns to us. "Thank you for escorting me here, here, take it." He hands me some credits, "isn't much but it's least I can do. Thanks again." I nodded as he runs to his home.

Canderous turns to me. "Why did you warn the kid?" We started heading back to the Jedi Encalve. "Only force sensitives are in danger of falling like you said anyways." Said Canderous as we pass some rocks that seem to symbol we were at Sandral land.

I shook my head. "Oh trust me Canderous, it doesn't just effects force sensitives, those Kath Hounds who have been very violent lately have been effect by the Dark Side, someone has been making them go wild like that." Canderous thought about it for a moment before nodding, "alright kid, whatever you say, you seem to be right on these things." Eh not always.

We walked to the Jedi Enclave for couple minutes, however as we got to a clearing, one I remember being where Revan would first encounter the Mandalorian Raiders, but as I looked to the right side, I saw a very familiar sight. "Canderous, get ready, we got trouble." Canderous follow where my eyes were at, I could see his fists tighten around his blaster.

Standing over the right of the far field was a large speeder car, standing near it was frighten family of four humans, two children and a blonde hair woman standing near them, a short older man stood front of them. However what caught me and Canderous's attention was the fact that a Mandalorian in blue armor, backed by two Duros in light combat armor, stood front of them, pointing his blaster at them.

Me and Canderous were already on the war path, I took out my blaster pistols, already going over my fuel. "You been holding out on us again. I guess now that you don't have the money, we'll just gonna have to tear you limb from limb." His voice sounded little familiar, a accent I have heard once, but I couldn't place it where. However the coward of a man did something that made my blood boil.

"NO! Please! take my wife and children instead. Anything!" That made the family gasp in horror, I could see the children crying now. The disgraced Mandalorian simply blasts the coward, he drops dead. The Mandalorian then looks at the family, I could tell he was smirking. "Wife and children huh? sounds like a good idea." That was when me and Canderous were in just right near them.

"Sorry, but that isn't gonna happen!" Before the two Duros knew what hit them, I blasted the two with my blasters, killing them, the Mandalorian turns around. "What the-" Canderous charges right at him, hitting him hard with his beskar fist. The disgrace Mandalorian grunted in pain, Canderous shows his impressive strength as he picks him up and threw over to my feet.

I stepped on his chest to stop him from moving, I place my blaster at his face. "So, you thought you could carry out these dishonorable acts without getting caught? well guess what, you aren't gonna leave here alive." The coward quickly puts his hands, "wait! you're a Mandalorian! we shouldn't be fighting." I snorted, I looked to see Canderous was doing something surprising.

He was over to the family, the woman looked very frighten once she saw Canderous, but I could tell he was doing good job calming the kids down, I looked back at the disgraced Mandalorian. "You aren't Mandalorian, you're dar'manda, I bet your one of the hut'uuns who left the Mandalorians before the final battle." I decide end this now.

I pull off his helmet, showing he was human with tan skin, he looked frighten. Call me ruthless, but I pull the trigger of my blaster, killing him. I bet ya this piece of work did some pretty nasty things, something I aren't gonna forget. But as I got up, I couldn't help but then take a look at the dead Mandalorian's shoulder guard, I notice a symbol on it.

"What do we have here?" I mutter to myself, I could hear Canderous had gotten the family calm down. It took little bit but I was able get the shoulder guard off, I take a closely look at it, the symbol looked very familiar. "What got there Wade?" I turn to Canderous who comes over, I see the mother was talking with her children, they stopped crying but their eyes were still red from it.

I hand Canderous the shoulder guard. "You know that symbol Canderous? Looks like a Clan Symbol on it." Canderous takes a closely look at it, his eyes soon widen once he gotten good look at it. "Kid, looks like things are gonna be more interesting now. This is the symbol of Clan Varad." ' _What!'_ Clan Varad, one of the most violent Clans in Mandalorian history, that's the clan these raiders came?

"Wait? Clan Varad? you mean his from those bloodthirsty bastards." Canderous nodded, "yes, I see you already know about it. Should have known, Clan Varad is known for it's raiding, they did most of the attacks on Duros and Iridonia." Huh, so it was them, always wonder who it, I look over the family, they were getting their stuff out of the speeder car.

"I take it we'll be taking them to the Jedi Enclave?" I asked, it looked like I was right as the family were coming over to us. "Yes, the woman said their vehicle is damaged, so since we'll heading to the Jedi Enclave, their coming with us." I notice Canderous's voice seemed little soft, guess Canderous has a soft spot for children. "Alright, let's get going, Kath Hounds get nasty out here." Said Canderous, getting the family's attention.

Looks like me and Canderous might set better example for Mandalorians around here.

 **000**

"Thank you so much! We won't forget this!" Said the mother of the children, it didn't take too long for all of us get to the Jedi Enclave, we were now standing at the bridge, the family was very grateful for us. "It was no problem, we were heading this way anyway. Try stay out there, oh and try get a man that's actually gonna protect you." I said before me and Canderous leave, letting the family head back home that luckily near the Enclave.

As we headed to the way inside, I turn to Canderous. "So how you want deal with Clan Varad here? Just try find out where their head out is and kill them all?" I wanted hear what Canderous was thinking here, we enter the Enclave, passing the droid that waited at the door. "For now, we'll wait till we hear something from them, once we do, we'll gonna be hunting."

I nodded, looks like things are gonna get interesting. "Well there was a farmer who daughter was killed by one of the disgraced Mandalorian, their leader is name Sherruk." Canderous looked angry here, "did the farmer try do anything defend his freaking daughter from these ge'hutuuns?" I shrug, I take off my helmet, wrapping off sweet from my head, we finally get near the Ebon Hawk. "Not sure, he claim he couldn't do anything against Sherruk's dozen Mandalorian and Duros allies. Not sure who if he did or not."

I was really not sure or not, but now I think about it, am starting wonder if maybe that little girl Sasha is his daughter. However as we get near the Ebon Hawk, me and Canderous could hear some shouting going on. "What the hell? whose shouting?" I said out loud, I could make out Mission was yelling, but I couldn't make out who was the other voice, it was a woman I could tell.

Canderous and I walk to where the Ebon Hawk was kept at, now the two of us at a view what was going on, my face frown once I saw who Mission was fighting with. "Oh boy, hey Canderous, you want a take a bet that's Lena who Mission told us about?" Yep, standing right near the Ebon Hawk was Mission fighting with a attractive yellow skin Twi'lek in tight red shirt and black pants.

Canderous snorted. "Sucker's bet, come on, might as well see what's going on." I nodded and head over to them, I could see Shaleena and Hondo was there. Shaleena was wearing a purple Mandalorian heavy suit, me and Canderous figure Shaleena would do better in a combat suit until she was ready fight and train in armor. We walked over to them, we were now able hear what was going on.

"No-You're the one whose lying! Griff wouldn't... He wouldn't try leave me behind!" I could see Mission was having doubts here, now if we ever met Griff, I was gonna kick him in the nuts for leaving Mission like that. Shaleena looked like she was defending Mission here, "Yes, why should we believe you? for all we know you could be lying." Hmm can't blame her on that part.

Hondo was just having his arms cross, he looked like he was going over facts in his head, Lena place her hands on her hips. "Think about it, if Griff didn't leave you, why didn't he tell you where we were going? After we left Taris, Griff told me looking after you was holding him back. Griff always found it easy to blame others for his own problems." Her face then turn to a scowl.

"He started blame me too for his problems, soon as I was out of money. He started blaming me for his problems, like it's my fault his quick get rich schemes never worked out!" That was when me and Canderous were right behind them.

I cleared my throat and it caught the attention of the people in the area. "Come on now people, let's just try calm down here." Canderous tried to change the subject of the argument, sadly it wasn't enough. "How can I calm down when this harlot is talking bad about my brother!" Mission's eyes were filled with fury.

I could see that she was indeed angry, I began shaking my head. "Alright you two let me see if I understand what is going on. Lena came to greet you, happy that you were alive and you began screaming at her for everything you think she made Griff do? Is that about right?"

Lena began to laugh and praised how accurate my guess was. "Pretty much, you sure are quick on taking a quick assessment of the situation. I wish I had someone like you in my life." Lena's flirting aside, I did my best try keep my face from going red, I could see Mission who was angry now, while Canderous laughed at this.

What is with Twi'lek women flirting with me?

I focused on Mission, Hondo saw what I was thinking and he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, trying relax her. "Mission we both know he always is trying his quick rich schemes and we know they failed, you know he will always try and run away. That is how you ended up traveling to Taris as cargo after all."

Mission looked at him with the look that screamed that she was both hurt and that she couldn't deny that there was some truth behind his words. She just broke down into tears and Hondo did the only thing that he could. He hugged her and let her cry. I went over to her and rubbing her back, trying help comfort her. Lena was smiling as she saw how I was trying my best to comfort her.

She finally finished crying, she walked over to Lena. "Lena, I apologized for all I said, am sorry." Lena looked at her and smiled, "I don't blame you Mission, your brother could be quite the charmer but he is nothing but trouble. I know that I probably shouldn't but he is your family, so I will tell you, last I heard of that son of a Hutt he was working for Czerka on Tatooine. Chances are he is still there trying to scam someone else."

Shaleena cross her arms. "Thank you for telling us, sorry for way I acted." Lena shrug, "it's alright, I can understand you defending Mission here. Anyway, I better go, I got some work get done." Suddenly she turned to me, she was giving me a look that made me discomfort. "I would like to see you a again, if you're ever in the shop nearby, look me up." She walks away, swaying her hips as if try get my attention.

Canderous slap my shoulder, laughing. "Haha! you know kid, am beginning wonder if you got some Cadera blood in ya, cause you're acting quite like one." I scowl at him and Hondo who were chuckling, Shaleena however was little confused, "wait? what you mean by that Canderous?" Huh, good question, I was curious what Canderous might by that.

Cnaderous chuckled. "Oh the men from Clan Cadera seem have this ability have attaching women to them, and the younger members tend react same fashion as Wade here, though they prefer women making the move, they like brave and strong willed women." Huh, I was always curious what Clan Cadera was like, I only seen two members of that clan.

Jicoln Cadera and Torian Cadera, both people whom I respected greatly. "Though that is interesting information, I need get going, Jedi want me take care of what's been making the Kath Hounds so wild lately in the grove. Mission and Shaleena will be coming with me on this." I nodded, I turn to Shaleena, "you gonna be ready for this? sounds like we'll dealing with a force user here?"

Shaleena nodded. "If I could survive the last Sith we fought, I can survive this. Besides, if am gonna stay on this planet help defend these farmers, I need get experience." I nodded, I just hope she won't get hurt by Juhani. Speaking about Juhani, me and Canderous are in some very serious fights with her, not that I would blame her disliking towards Mandalorians.

It's something I can understand. Hondo looks to me, "Anything I should know while am out there?" I nodded, "yeah, me and Canderous ran into some rogue Mandalorians from Clan Varad. Be very careful, Clan Varad are very violent and skilled but undisciplined. As for whose making grove tainted with dark side, well that's up to you find, just be careful." I feel it'll be better for Hondo find out regarding Juhani.

Hondo nodded. "Alright, thanks." Hondo then walks out of the area, Shaleena and Mission following him. Canderous turns to me, grinning, "So, you gonna take up Lena's offer there?" I walk to the Ebon Hawk, "ah shut up Canderous." Canderous laughs hard as he follows me inside.

 **000**

"Oh hey Wade, what you doing?" Asked Kris as she enters the room as I was working on my armor in room where the swoop bike was kept. I turn to her, I was wearing googles at the time, I rub the black stuff off the googles. "Oh hey Kris, working on my armor, I was adding something to it." I point towards where my home country flag was on the shoulder guard, the maple leaf of Canada.

Kris raise a brow at it, I remember telling her a bit about Canada, she become interested in some of the things I told her about my home. Kris decide change the subject and decide ask me something. "So Wade, I've been noticing something that has me curious." I nodded, letting her know I was listening as I went back working on my armor, I needed work back on my dart launcher.

"How come you turn down most women who come up to you?" I stop working on my armor here, I turn to Kris who was giving me a curious look, like she wanted to know why I turn down most women who hit on me, it's been happening a bit these last 5 weeks. "Well you see, those women were only interested how I looked, not how I was. If I was gonna enter in a relationship, I don't want be a one stand night thing or just after sex and stuff, am prefer liking know whose the woman before me."

It's something that I would prefer if I was in a relationship, I would like it as least be a woman I would want be with for a long time. I turn back to my armor, "Besides, I aren't interested in dating right now, this time of war isn't what you would call a good time for something like that. Why you ask?" I was little curious why she was asking this.

I turn to her, seeing she was looking surprised. "Wow, I don't think I ever met a guy who was actually caring what a woman was caring, I've spend most of my life as a slave, being used, but now after meeting you, I think whatever woman you meet, is gonna be very lucky." I blush a little at the praise, "thanks, it's nice to know that." Kris smiled. However we then heard someone coming in, I turn to see Canderous in full armor coming in.

"Hey Wade, get armor your armor on and weapons ready, Hondo just called, saying his ran into more members from Clan Varad and something about a family feud." I didn't need be told otherwise, I grab my armor, placing it on. "Well, looks like this is gonna be a interesting day." I mutter as I finished placing on my chest plate.

Here's hoping my possible meeting with Juhani will not end in violence...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay people, not as long as last time, but this was just something get out of the way. Now with Caus Sandral now alive, expect things to be different with the family feud, it'll still be tension but not as much. Also, I have came to who Wade's pairing will be, but I won't be telling who, all you need know, it's someone who will show on Tatooine.**

 **Now any problems with Shaleena deciding stay on Dantooine and Kris joining the crew as the Ebon Hawk's doctor? Anyway, till next time!**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	5. Enter Clan Varad!

**A/N: Hey everyone! am back with a new chapter. Now, I like thank everyone who gave reviews here, very much thankful of that. Now, I will give the story a little time sink in, so I might not update for a week or so just so people will then start notice this story, I like let people what they think of this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

"... Huh, well aren't this interesting." I said as I stand over dead body of a Duros as I look over a datapad.

Me and Canderous left the Enclave about 20 minutes ago, we attempt meet up with Hondo and others at Sandral place, but we end up running into more members from Clan Varad and Kath Hounds.

Canderous and I just finished off some of the raiders, I was currently looking over a datapad I found on a dead Duros Canderous killed during fighting.

Canderous himself was taking anything useful of the raiders, taking any armor off the disgrace Mandalorians and placing them in the small containers I used to store his armor.

"What you find Wade?" Asked Canderous after he finishes stripping armor off one of the Duros, we started noticing Duros wearing Mandalorian Battle Armor or Mandalorian Combat Suits.

I threw the datapad to him to catch. "It wasn't reveled who was surppiling Shurrek and his men, but that datapad shows their getting support from the Sith. Their trying cause something here." I could Canderous scowling here.

He looked disgusted that their working with Sith. "Now only their hut'uun Dar'manda who prey on the weak, their puppets for the Sith?" He shacked his head in anger, I could tell he was gonna take greatly pleasure of wiping them off this planet.

I load up my blaster rifle as Canderous and I started heading back to the Sandral land. "Well you got admit, lot of people who joined the Neo Crusaders did it either got selfish reasons or were force into the ranks. It'll be no surprise find lot of them now are working like this."

Canderous nodded, he knew my disliking towards the Neo Crusaders, though Canderous was one, he at least had honor and didn't mindless kill everything in his path.

"You know, am curious Wade. That book you're making, the one containing everything about the Mandalorians, what you plan do with it?" Ah yes, I was still working on that book, I had be very careful with many of pages within that book when showing the others.

The last thing I need risk is problems to the timeline. "Good question Canderous, I would have published that book back where I came from, but now that am here, am not sure? I could publish stuff involving only of this era, but I wouldn't think many people would buy."

Yeah, given how long ago the Mandalorian Wars was, there still be lot of people with lots of grudges against Mandalorians. Canderous shrugs, "Your choice, personally your book is interesting. I would normally ask how our people had survived that far where your book is at, but I understand it may cause problems."

I nodded. "Yeah, true. So when we get there to Sandrals, be ready for lot of shouting. This whole mess reminded of a book call Romeo and Juilet." I scowl a little here thinking about that book.

I tell ya, I had to do a exam involving that book, it was not fun I tell you that, a lot of just.. just did not make sense, my brain hurt while trying listen and read this book.

Canderous raise his brow behind his helmet. "Romeo and Juilet? what kind of a book is that." I soon started explain what the book was.

 **000**

"Wait a minute! you mean tell me, that they gotten married, after only meeting each other in a day? What the fucking hell is wrong with them!" Shouted Canderous as he and I were reaching the Sandral place.

I nodded. "I know! it was so idiotic, I tell ya Romeo was acting lot like a stalker, standing at Juilet's window and watching her in her sleep? That's creepy." Canderous nodded his head in agreement.

At least with Sandral and Matale kids, they had gotten more time to get know each other and were being smarter here with their relationship. Romeo and Juilet rushed theirs.

I tell ya, things were very strange in their timeline, glad I didn't live it.

We see Hondo and the others waiting for us. "Ah there you are guys, what took you so long?" Asked Mission as she pulls herself from the wall, Shaleena nodded to me and Canderous when we came in view.

"Sorry about that, we ran into Kath Hounds and members of Clan Varad, they kept us a little busy." I explained to them, Hondo nodded and quickly filled us in.

He explained the situation. "Luckily thanks to you two, the situation isn't as bad, Casus still pretty thankful of you two for saving his life, we'll in the Sandral's good book but their father is still hiding something. His daughter said whatever he was hiding was in the back way through the house." He points over to the door, luckily no droids were over there.

I nodded. "Alright then, we should probably get going then, we don't want the head Sandral getting curious now." Hondo nodded and he led us over to the door. Making sure no droid was around, Mission took some time hacking the door, was many long before she opened.

"There, simple." Mission gave a blow here, which I patted her shoulder for her good work, Hondo nodded to her. "Alright, let's get inside." We walked in, Mission closing the door behind us. Soon as we entered the building, a battle droid from the far end spots us, it points it's weapon at us.

Hondo quickly pull out his lightsaber out, a bright blue light came out, he sliced the droid's head off before it could shoot. "Nice work, come on, the other droids are bond to show up." Said Canderous as he brings out his heavy repeater.

I was not looking forwarding to all the doors.

 **000**

"How many freaking doors does this building?" I said as me and the others opens another door, we were found another hallway if I remember right was the one Shen was being held in. There was quite a lot of droids in this place, I've beginning how many does Nurik Sandral have around here?

Hondo notices one of the doors lock. "Mission, try open up that door there, something tells me that's where Shen's being held." Mission nods and goes over to the door.

Mission might look young, but damn if she wasn't one of the best slicers Canderous ever met. I had to admit she was fast hacking into the door. The door opened and I saw exactly who I was thinking I would find, standing at the door was a young man close to my age, fair skin, short brown hair. "Shen Matali, I assume. We are here to get you out of here to stop the feud between yours and the Sandral family to get any worse."

Shen didn't even hide why he was held captive. "I know that my family and Rahasa don't approve of us seeing each other. I grew up thinking that her family was full of monsters, completely deranged psychopaths. I met her in the market once, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was not a monster, she is an angel. I met her several times and Casus even helped us to meet in secret."

Mission was looking at this as a really cute love story, Shaleena looked like she was agreeing. "I've been dating her for the better part of five years, and I finally decided to come to speak with her father and ask his permission to let me marry her. To say the least, he went ballistic would be a gross understatement. He yelled something awful at Rahasa, he even said he would rather die before he sees his daughter married to a Matale."

Hondo noticed the injuries that had been bandaged a few times. "Casus helped me by providing medical care, I helped him sometimes with his search regarding Dantooine's past, I even step in line of fire when my father's droids almost killed him when he was near our land."

I knew that something would happen, two families that had been hostile towards each other for so long it would be a miracle for them to get along, even if it was caused by their children falling in love. Canderous looked at him and asked him something that caught Mission by surprise. Hondo had to agree he was thinking the same thing.

"Would his father actually hurt her? I know that if I had a daughter my most big concern is if she would be happy with the man she was going to marry." I had to admit it was a pretty common concern as the potential father of the bride.

Shen nodded. "Yes, he would. I can't leave here knowing that her life would be endanger. Talk to Casus and he might help us leave this place. I would rather die than let anything bad happen to Rahasa. She means everything to me."

Seeing that he wouldn't budge, I looked to Hondo, he nods. "Go ahead Wade, take Mission with ya." The Two of us nodded and we began walking towards the room next door which just happened to be Casus' room.

Casus however was already getting ready. "I heard everything, I sometimes wonder how can Shen keep anything secret when he talks so loudly. Here take this transponder, it will help you get by most doors and the droids will think you are me. I truly am grateful for saving my life, and if you manage to help my friend and sister, I will forever be grateful. I just want my sister to be happy. I wish father was able to see how happy she is when she talks about her dates."

Mission made a joke that Casus maybe had a really open family for his opinion sister to tell him about her dates. "We never lie, hold secrets, and speak openly about everything. I would think this is just normal." I told him there are many kinds of families as there are many kinds of people.

I took the transponder and walked towards the room Rahasa was in which was on the other side of the house, luckily there was no other droids around. As we walked in the room Rahasa was in, I saw that Rahasa was indeed quite beautiful, I never saw this level of detail on my game, and realized the game graphics did her no favors.

She was dark skin like in the game, short black hair, brown eyes and in top shape, shorter then me though, at least 4 inches taller then Mission. "Rahasa, we are here to talk you to Shen and then help you two get out of here. Before you say anything, yes we know you two are lovers and I know this must be pretty hard on you. Shen refuses to leave this place without you. He even said that he rather die than to see you harmed."

Rahasa smiled and held her heart on her chest right over her heart. "If father could see that we truly love each other. These five years have been the happiest time I even spent dating anyone. I expected him to be as father often would say that the Matales were greedy, cruel and selfish. Shen was sweet, tender, respectful, understanding and so funny and fun to be with. My brother eventually became his best friend."

Mission looked at the lack of droids in the corridor as something was about to happen. "I just need help packing in a few clothes, and I will go with you to get Shen and we can finally escape this place and be happy together."

I knew that this might seem harsh but I had to put my foot down, we had no time for this. "Rahasa, I understand that you might want to take some clothes and such but we need to hurry. With this transponder I will get your items later or some of my friends can get them. But we need to hurry. The longer that we wait the more things could go wrong."

Rahasa was not about to leave she glared at me, it reminded me of how my older half sister can be. "You can't honestly expect me to leave without at the very least taking my wedding dress. If I leave it, father will burn it to ashes. It is handmade by myself. I can't leave it to be destroyed by my father."

I rolled my eyes behind my helmet, I was in no mood to argue I placed it on a duffe bag as carefully as I could and I handed it to Mission, who was more than happy to carry it. We got to the door outside the room. She was being held to hear something we were not expecting from Shen on other door. "I will not leave without her. I said it and meant it Mandalorians. I rather die than see her come to harm."

Rahasa actually smiled, "See, isn't my beloved simply wonderful?" She asked Mission which made her nod in agreement. The next thing I saw surprised me quite a bit. She just walked over to the door and with her hands in her hips looked at the door and said something neither of us were expecting.

"Shen Matale, you get out of that room this instant. We don't have time to waste." Shen didn't even bother answering back with an argument he simply said yes, dear and got out of the room. Canderous was laughing something fierce as he saw that. "They aren't married yet? And she already has him under her thumb. They are going to be married for years. I can tell."

Rahasa turned to Canderous and thanked him for the vote of confidence but said that they needed to escape for that to happen. We walked out of the building, Mission handed her the bag containing her dress. Rahasa told her to wait a second as she took Shen in her arms and they kissed each other like they missed each other for years.

Mission handed her the bag and wished them good luck. "I never would expect a couple of strangers to help us. As for your reward, I know we don't have much but there must be something we can give you to show our appreciation." Hondo looked at Shen and told him flat out if he made sure they had a happy married life that was more than enough of a reward.

Shen was having none of it. "But surely there is something we can give you for helping us to finally be able to begin our lives together." I heard what sounded like metal feet coming over, over the horizon, I saw both family's respective father's headed our way with a compliment of security droids.

Shen's father, Ahlan Matale, stopped front of us, he was roughly in his 50s, winkled skin and balding hair, he was holding what looked like a normal blaster pistol. His eyes shot up once he saw Shen. "There you are Shen!" He shouts, Shen looked started, "father!/Mr. Matale!" Yelled the young couple.

Hondo then notices Rahasa's father noticing his daughter. "Rahasa!" He yells, he looked pretty damn angry once he saw the Matales. "Father/Mr. Sandral!" Yelled the young couple again. Me and Canderous looked at each other, what is this, a yelling name match? Casus was glad he wasn't spotted yet.

Then the fathers saw each other. "Nurik!/Ahlan!" Yelled the fathers, that's when Mission did something little funny. "MISSION!" She yells out her name, everyone turns look at her, giving her a odd look, Mission shrugs. "Hey, everyone else was yelling their names, I might as well join in." Ahlan and Nurik decide ignore her and turned to each other.

"I knew you were holding my son captured!" Yelled Ahlan, I decide try tone out of this, I turn to Shaleena. "Well, aren't this interesting, here we try save a young couple and we get into a family feud." Shaleena nodded, "this is really getting out of hand." Hondo decide finally step.

"Wait! First things first people... You must be wondering why the red armor here? Well that's so bad guys don't see me bleed." Hondo points to his new armor, a red heavy set of armor that reminded me of Composite armor. I couldn't freaking believe it, was he seriously copying what Deadpool said! Everyone was looking very confused, it was at least easing some of the tension here. Hondo then pointed to Ahlan and Nurik.

"You two got the right idea, you two wore the brown pants." That was when Mission and Canderous laughed hard here, while the children's eyes were widen, Nurik and Ahlan didn't take it very well. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE WILL POOP OUR PANTS IN THIS MATTER?!" Yelled Nurik, he was even more angry then before. Ahlan was taking deep breaths.

I could almost see steam coming out of their ears. "You are the most strangest man I have ever met! What are you trying pull here Jedi?!" Yelled Ahlan, huh I guess their last talk didn't went too well, Hondo shrugs. "That was too ease the tension. Now, you two need calm down and talk like normal people, you two are acting very immature." Yeah, this is coming from person who just said why he was wearing a red armor.

Nurik calmed down a little. "We are trying to be reasonable here, of course. We are sensible people. But our children are being so stubborn." Ahlan looked at his son, "if Shen would understand he has to do what I want, this would be solved easy." I was quite angry with that, parents are meant to guide their children, not force them to do what they want.

Hondo seem agree with me. "You're son is more then capable of making his own decisions." Ahlan was seeing some sense there, "but he is my son! I don't want lose him." Okay, I admit, at least he cares there. "And I won't let my daughter go with him!" I decide step in right here.

"Alright people, you two need learn that children will eventually grow up and will need build lives of their own, you two can still be there for them, but fighting each other is just only gonna make them go away." I cross my arms here, I looked at the two families, it was at least working on Nurik from I was seeing from his eyes. "My little Rahasa." He mutter quietly, only for those close enough hear him.

Rahasa had tears in her eyes. "Oh father." I decide step back and let them handle things, I see Mission smiling. "Good work there Wade, their yelling was getting little annoying." Canderous snorted, "oh you think this is bad? you should have seen how the Fett and Vizsla clan go at it, those two hate each others guts." Why am I not surprise there.

"I will not let them stay with you nerf herder!" Oh boy, here we go again.

 **12 minutes later.**

"Okay now, do we finally have a agreement?" Asked Hondo, I was barely standing up here, I was just that damn tried. It took freaking 12 minutes for the two stop fighting over where the Rahasa and Shen will stay, luckily Rahasa was able get the two help buy them a house they can stay in. Nurik and Ahlan nodded, they were happy now that they can come to peace.

"We shall talk of this later." Said Nurik, Ahlan nodded and the two head inside with their battle droids, Casus decide follow them, wanting make sure they don't fight again. Shen turned to Hondo, "Thank you master Jedi for bringing us together and accept us." Rahasa smiled, "we will praise you're deed here and will name our children after you." Canderous chuckled when he saw Shen's redden face here.

Shen and Rahasa decide head inside. "Thank you again, we will remember you always." Hondo nodded as they head inside, I sigh. "Man, what a day, how about we head back to the Jedi Enclave and take a good break, I could use something to eat." Hondo nodded and he leads us out of the Sandral land, Mission rub her eyes, "I sure hope those two will stop finding ways fight each other, I don't want come back and have to deal with them again."

Canderous nodded, I can see he was little tried like the rest of us here.

 **000**

"So, you guys take care of what's been going on in the grove?" I asked Hondo as we enter the Jedi Enclave, we pass the droid that typical stays near the door, we started making our way through the Jedi Enclave. "Yeah we did, I can get why you didn't tell me and the others about Juhani, you wanted me find out and talk her back without any help?"

I nodded, it was something Hondo needed to do on his own, I can't always step. But Canderous was raising his brow, "Whose Juhani?" Ah yes, that reminds me, me and Canderous are probably gonna have quite a talk with Juhani once we meet her. Shaleena quickly explained, "Juhani is a Cathar Jedi we found who fell to the Dark Side, Hondo here was able get her back."

Canderous frown, he was thinking the same thing as I was thinking here. "Looks like me and Wade are in for some lot of fights in the future." Hondo frown, I can see he was gonna need step if fights break out.

As walked back to the ship, we saw someone that looked a whole lot better than I remembered of looking, she had a full set of hair, shoulder length and one part was done in a braid that was around her head almost like a circlet. There was no mistaking the angry look on the feline looking face.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting, so you're Juhani I have heard about." I said that as we got closer to the ship. Juhani was looking like she wanted to rip my throat out. "What are you doing here Mandalorian? You and you're kind are not welcome here!"

She took out her lightsaber and kept it aim at me and Canderous, it was only because of Hondo and Bastila jumping in front of us and stopping her attack that we managed to keep our bodies intact. Well in truth we could have used a grenade to disorient her and cause her to stumble and fall down but that we didn't need or want to do.

Juhani looked confused. "Why are you two protecting these dishonorable creatures. They must die for the wrong their kind have done to so many innocent people." I was so sick of people blaming all Mandalorians for the actions of a dishonorable Mandalorian or a highly ruthless one like Cassus Fett. Canderous was upset as well but I can tell it was for different reasons.

I looked at her, "Looks like am gonna explain this matter again. This should be over soon. Mandalorians do not attack defenseless or people who have no will to fight, there is no challenge or honor in doing that. We fight only to prove ourselves and to improve our skills. We honor the foe by fighting with everything we are."

Juhani was clearly not even trying to listen, I sigh, I kept. "Those that kill helpless innocent people, raid for pure greedy intentions and take prisoners as slaves are Dar'manda. They are dishonorable bastards that forgot and abandoned all Mandalorian honor. Soulless pieces of garbage that will be denied the honor of entering the Mandalorian afterlife when they die. So trust me, a Dar'manda is not a Mandalorian and a true Mandalorian would rather die than become Dar'manda."

Canderous was smiling at me as I finished saying that. "But for you though, I can tell you had bad past with a Mandalorian, I won't ask you of that, you at least have understandable reasons. But tell me, you know that mask Revan wears?" Juhani looked confused here when I mentioned, I could see Bastila look started here, while the others looked curious.

"What about it?" Her voice was fill with venom, I cross my arms, "that mask once belonged to a Mandalorian woman who defended your kind when Cassus Fett was about pull trigger." I saw Canderous's eyes widen here, like he just heard something he didn't know, I saw Juhani looking very angry. "You lie! your kind are nothing more but savages!" I didn't react, I simply lean back.

"You're choice, you could keep on saying that, but all you be saying would be untrue. Sometimes you just let go of things, you can't blaming one Mandalorian's actions against you and blame it on other Mandalorians, you be passing that person's sins on them." I can see Juhani seeing some sense but not much.

Canderous saw that she finally realized that she once again jumped to a conclusion without thinking it through. Hondo quickly got her attention, "Juhani shouldn't you be meeting with the Council about your reinstatement into the order?" She looked at him.

"Actually my old master wants to speak with you, and your friends. She sent me to your ship to tell you that but when I saw these two Mandalorians, I guess I let my rage influence me once again. Controlling my anger it seems is going to be a lot tougher than I initially figured." Hondo nodded and the others started making their way to where her master was at.

However I saw Canderous stay a bit, he said something to Juhani that seem make her eyes widen, mouth was drop slightly, Canderous walks back to the group. "What was that about? what you say?" I asked Canderous, he was quiet as we walked to the medic area, "I simply told her the truth, that woman you mentioned... That was my sister." I stopped in my tracks, my eyes were wide.

That woman was Canderous's sister! I took a deep breath here. "Am sorry Canderous, I had no idea." Canderous nodded, "it is alright, besides, I never knew what happened to her when she went to Cathar with Cassus Fett. But now you mentioning this has put me on ease now, thank you." I nodded, this was a side I never saw before of Canderous.

We caught up to the others and finally met the so called master as she came to find what was taking Juhani so long. She was a Zabrak, one of the fair skin kind, she was clearly getting over an injury from a lightsaber or at least she was showing that Juhani had tried to harm her.

I looked at her and smiled as she made it to us, "Master Quatra I presume, I am Wade Nilsson, this is Canderous Ordo. Your fellow Jetti Bastila and Hondo are over here if that is what you are looking for. And last but not least our technical expert Mission, and our ship's medic Kris."

She was smiling as I introduced myself and the others to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, never met Mandalorians who were as polite as you are. I wanted to meet with Hondo to thank him for making my padawan realize the truth about how easy it is to fall to the Dark side. I also thank him for helping her come back to the light."

Canderous looking at her was shaking his head. "One hell of a way to make someone learn that, to be certain. The thing I don't understand is why did Hondo even try to save her. It would seem she failed her test and abandoned the so called Jetti Code for a while."

Juhani who came out of the hangar, asked him something that made it quite clear she didn't like what she heard. "And what exactly do you do with your dar'manda?" I waited to hear what would Canderous tell her and as expected he said that they kill them.

Hondo decided to try and defuse the situation before it became an all out ethical debate. "No one is beyond redemption, and we Jedi don't believe in killing our prisoners. I only did what I felt that I had to do. There is no need to thank me for doing that."

Bastila found herself smiling as Hondo said that and for some reason Mission as well. Canderous looked like he didn't agree, I decide stay on the middle here. "Have you recovered from your injuries? I do hope so." Juhani looked all most sad when I said that, yeah I can't blame her, I can remember lot of mistakes I made in the past.

" Yes, a few days in a kolto tank and I was all better. My student might think she killed me, but a Jedi Master is not so easy to kill. Years of training, experience and knowledge makes people rather able to survive a lot of things that would have killed me as a padawan."

Canderous had to agree with her opinion on the value of experience at the very least. Suddenly a young green skinned Twi'lek came to the group and told us that Hondo and Bastila were being called by the Council. He said that the others who had been involved with the problem between Mr. Sandral and Mr. Matali should also come. "Tell them we will be shortly." Hondo told him.

Quatra smiled and said that she was also headed towards the space dock. "Since my padawan has finally passed my last lesson, I find myself in need to look for a new padawan. Remember what you learned Juhani, it is more than likely will save your life one day. Now you nice people have a meeting to get to and I got a shuttle to take. I bid you all good day and good luck."

Hondo nodded, he led us to where the Council was at, as I walked over the Council right behind Bastila and the others, I knew what this was about. A rather tough looking short green alien was smiling at us. I was thinking that it could have been someone from the same species as the so called master Yoda.

I then looked at the other members of the Council, there was Vrook, Dorak, and Zhar. I can see all of them were looking little disturbed here, guess their not use to meeting someone who dead in the force. "Our message you did receive. It seems the problem between those two families you did solve, and also a happy occurrence. Called you we have because of a dangerous mission the Council must give you."

The next person to speak was a bald man with a angry look on his face, I sort of expecting this since Master Vrook always seemed to have the look like he is constantly eating something extremely sour.

"There is a ruin nearby that we would like Hondo and Bastila to investigate. It is the source of the Dark side energy that has corrupted many of the Kath hounds in the area and would like to learn why it is there and we also called you because it is a foreseen conclusion that you would be either asked to help or you would volunteer."

I looked at him and realized something as I heard him talk, so that was the reason for them sending Hondo to find Juhani. They always knew that she had temporarily fallen and wanted him to learn that anyone can be redeemed. It was all preparation for this it would seem, just how long did they plan to do this? It is almost as if they knew the existence of the chamber and the star map. Or was it that they sent someone to look into it and he failed and died?

Hondo then took over. "You would be correct, Bastila, me and Wade shall find what is in that ruin all we need to know where it is?" Zhar, the pink Twi'lek I saw within the room, told him it was in a hill not far from the Enclave. He told them to be careful since the corrupted Kath hounds seem to be around the area. Hondo nodded, he leads us out of the room.

However as we were walking out, we see someone coming running towards us, I saw it was the same green skin Twi'lek from before. "Padawan Hondo, I need speak with you. There is a problem outside, there is a Mandalorian wanting speak with you're friends Wade and Canderous." My eyes narrowed here, I share a look with Canderous here, Hondo raise his brow.

"Any idea who he is and what he wants with my friend?" He asked the Twi'lek, he shook his head, "no, only that he wanted speak with Wade and Canderous." Hondo turn to us, "think you can handle this matter?" I nodded. "Yeah, we should. I guess you can take Carth to the ruins then, he should get out of the ship for a bit anyway." Hondo nodded and he and Bastila go over to the Ebon Hawk.

Canderous, me, and Shaleena decide head outside to see whose wanting speak with us. "So who you think it is?" Asked Shaleena, she was curious who was the Mandalorian, she was told bit about regarding Clan Varad, she was pretty disgusted. "I got a pretty good idea who, but let's wait and see." I said, yeah I had a pretty good idea who it was.

We left the Enclave, passing the droid at the door, we walked towards where the small bridge was at, we can hear some yelling going on. "You monster! you dare show your face here after what you did!" I could see a middle age dark haired man at the bridge, he looked angry as hell, now we could see who he was angry with.

Looks like I was right. Standing at the bridge was a tall red armored Mandalorian, I could make out two lightsabers strap to his hip, he was crossing his arms at the man. "Ah I remember you, you were that cowardly farmer who ran away, I didn't kill your daughter if that's what your thinking." Canderous narrow his eyes here, he always was a man who hated the cowardly.

The man looked angry. "YOU LIE! you did killed her! I saw-" Sherruk takes a step towards him, resting his hand on his lightsaber. "You saw my men take her, not kill her. She's still alive, back at my main camp." The man looked ready try attack, but we were now standing behind, Sherruk looked up, he was chuckling. "Well, well. If isn't Canderous Ordo, what you doing on this rock? last I heard you were some Exchange boss's lap dog."

Canderous pushes the man aside, he glares at Sherruk, I take his side. "At least I wasn't lowing myself like you dar'manda. Besides, aren't you working on Sith's payroll? looks who the lap dog now." Now it looked like Sherruk was getting angry, I decide quickly get the matter into hand why were here.

"Catch to the chase Sherruk, what you want?" Sherruk turns to me, I was glaring at him, "am here to give you a warning. You have been causing me and my men a lot of trouble, you already killed quite few of them. So you better back off, before things get messy." Canderous got his attention right away when he grabbed Sherruk and made him look him in the eye.

"It should be us warning you. You have brought shame to the name Mandalorian! this is not something I will stand for. Am challenging you and your men to a Taung Blood Duel! you accept it, or face great dishonor for you and you're clan." My eyes were wide, a Taung Blood Duel were very rare happen among Mandalorians, to settle matters of honor.

If you don't accept them, it's a great shame to the Mandalorian. Sherruk glared at Canderous, it was very tension in the air now, the man from before long since back off, he clearly didn't want get in this whole mess, Shaleena herself was looking back fourth between the two. ".. I accept your challenge, meet me and my clan at the grove. Be ready to loose Ordo, because your skulls will be in my hands!"

Sherruk turns on his foot and walks off, getting on a speeder and takes off. "You sure we can take them all on? Clan Varad isn't known for bringing weak fighters into it's group." I said to Canderous, the earlier fights with Varad we won were only that we caught them off surprise, but now they would be ready, Canderous nods. "Yes, they have been use to picking on the weak I bet ya they have gotten soft."

He turns to Shaleena. "Come on, me and Wade got a special gift for ya on the Ebon Hawk." Huh, so Canderous believes Shaleena is ready for it now.

 **000**

"Wow! this is amazing." Said Shaleena as we walk to the grove, a set of Mandalorian armor I had use the footlocker make. It was white and black mostly with patches of brown, it looked good on her. "Let's hope all that training will come in handy then, something tells me this is gonna be a serious fight." Said Mission as she walks with Zaalbar.

Yeah the others decide come, at least we might stand a better chance here. "Come, these raiders must face justice for what they have done to people of Dantooine." Said Juhani, she wasn't as hostile to me and Canderous as before, there was still tension but not as much. We walked to the grove, luckily there was no Kath Hounds for us deal with here.

But still, at the far end we spotted Sherruk and his men. _"Looks like Sherruk is playing for keeps here."_ Said Zaalbar, yeah Mission has been teaching me how speak Wookiee in these 5 weeks, I can understand him better now but there's still a few gapes.

Sherruk had brought at least a dozen men with him, either blue armored Mandalorians or Duros in combat gear, all armed to the teeth, Sherruk turns to us once he sees us. "Ah, so you came, good. I've been looking forwarding to this. I see you brought a Jedi with you? I will add her lightsaber to my collection." Juhani growl once she saw two lightsabers on Sherruk's hip.

She was looking very angry here, Canderous takes out his heavy repeater out. "Get ready enter hell Sherruk, because none of you are leaving this grove alive." We all gotten our weapons out, getting ready for the big fight blow out here, it was tension, muscles tension up on pull sides.

Sherruk took out his lightsabers, active them. "ATTACK!" I figured that the Duros would charge in as the cannon fodder, I was right. I pull out of my blaster pistols and started firing on the Duros that charged at us, they were torn apart from our blaster fire.

"These have been the slowest attacks I ever faced. Rakghouls are faster than these fools. " I looked through my visor, switching my vision as the disgrace Mandalorians charged at us. Canderous met head on at Sherruk, firing his heavy repeater at him, Sherruk showing his skills was able dodge the shots before he charged at him. The thing that caught my interest was that Juhani was surrounded by a few Mandalorian raiders.

I used my jump pack, I rose in the air and began to rain death from above, before I landed on the ground, I charged right where she was. She looked surprised to see me help her. I switched my blaster pistols for my blaster rifle. "I didn't expect you to come to my rescue, Mandalorian. I almost expected you to leave me get killed."

I kept on firing at the enemy as they threw some thermal grenades. Juhani and I quickly rolled out of the way before they hit us. "And miss my chance at giving these dar'manda the punishment they deserve? No chance in hell. You could take a nap while I take care of these bastards." I tease Juhani as I blaster one of the disgrace Mandalorians in the face. I could see Mission and Zaalbar fighting together very well, using both their skills, while Shaleena show her skills with her vibrosword.

Juhani then said something I never expected her to say, "It will take a lot more than a single rescue for me and you to get so comfortable together for you to even see me take a nap, much less for me to sleep with you. Besides your not my type." Well you aren't my type either Juhani.

I was still taking out another Mandalorian as she said that. I had thrown a rather nasty grenade and detonated it on some of the last Clan Varad warriors here as she finished saying that, I turned around to face her. "Sorry did you say something? That explosion didn't let me hear what you said." I made a notion with my ear for her to say.

She forced grabbed the last raider that she was fighting and threw him against me. I blasted the shocked looking enemy full of holes and he was dead before he actually hit the ground.

I turn to see the others had finished off the last enemies, but Canderous was still fighting Sherruk. Sherruk attempted to slice Canderous, but he grabs Sherruk's wrist, he lands a hard upper punch to Sherruk's face, it knocks off his helmet. "Gah! you bastard!" Cursed Sherruk, reveling a pale skin red hair man, his hazel eyes were filled with hatred. Canderous takes the lightsaber out of his hand, kicking Sherruk off, making him hit the swoop bike that was near.

"Looks like you loose." Said Canderous, he actives the lightsaber, a blue light comes out of it. I could see the others were unsure what Canderous was gonna do, but Zaalbar and Juhani had a idea what. Sherruk get's up, glaring at Canderous, he lifts his red lightsaber. "DIE!" He charges like a mad man at Canderous, he swiftly dodges out of the way, he slices Sherruk's head off.

I wince a little at the sight of the head hitting the ground, the headless body hits the ground with a thud. Canderous turns to us, "It's done. Let's just see if they have anything useful." He then throws the lightsaber over to Juhani, she catches in surprise, "why you giving it to me Mandalorian?" She asks, she looked confused.

I answered, I gotten know Canderous well enough in these 5 weeks. "Canderous doesn't favor swordsmanship as much, he prefers blasters." Canderous nods at me, I head over to Shaleena, she looks over to me. "You still want stay on Dantooine Shaleena? there's still whole lot of the galaxy you could see out there." I still think Shaleena could learn more by visiting more planets.

Shaleena nods, she takes off her helmet, she wraps off sweat from from her face. "Yes, after seeing how defenseless these farmers are, I might as well set a better example for Mandalorians on this planet. I could start something new here, but thank you for your offer." She smiles, I nodded. "Well I hope you find something good here, may come back after this whole thing with Malak."

Canderous calls us over. "Hey you two! how about you two help us out with this stuff, we might need this in the future." I look over to Canderous and nodded, Shaleena and I go over to them help out with the stuff. Yep, what a day kill time.

 **000**

"Ah hey guys, I see you took care of Clan Varad." Said Hondo as he enters the Ebon Hawk, I was in the storage room, sorting out the stuff we have gotten from Taris and Dantooine with Zaalbar and Mission. "Hey Wade, where you want this?" I turn to see Mission who was holding a blaster rifle, I point to a weapon rack wall I made, "place it over there."

Mission nods and heads over to it, I see Hondo entering the room. "Hey Wade, I see you and the others have been sorting out in the storage room?" I nodded, so far we'll been able build a weapons rack, a small area for armor, and where the food go.

So far I haven't seen Sasha yet, but am gonna keep a eye out, I better tell Hondo this later. "Pretty much. So how did the searching in the ruin go?" I asked as I pick up a crate filled with food, I carry it over to where the rest of the food was being kept. "It was.. interesting. Am gonna need call you guys over to the main room after you're finished here."

Mission and Zaalbar looked each other, looking little curious, but I knew what Hondo wanted, I nodded. "Alright then, we should be finishing up in here soon anyhow." Hondo nods and leaves the room, Mission looks over to me, "so what was that about?" I look over the armor collection in the storage, making sure they were all good. "You're find out once we'll done in here."

Mission shrugs and helps out Zaalbar with sorting out the storage.

 **2 minutes later**

"Alright everyone, now that we'll all here, we can talk now." Said Hondo as we stand in the main room of the ship. I was standing with Canderous and Mission, Zaalbar was over the far left, Bastila was standing next to Hondo, Juhani took Carth's side. Hondo looks at each one of us in the eye, "Now, I want let you all know, you can walk away from all this. Shaleena decide stay on this planet to help the farmers here, she's gonna do some good work here. But I want know if you all are in this?"

I step forward. "Well you can already tell Hondo, I aren't walking away from this. I've always wanted to do something with my life, I got the chance now, so count me in on this." I grin here, like I said, I always wanted do something with my life, I got the chance save lives, have a good adventure, I could use my knowledge help them.

I see the others also nodding. "Wade's right, I aren't backing from this either. You helped me save Zaalbar from those slavers, what kind of person I be if I turn my back on you?" Said Mission, Zaalbar nodded here. Canderous grinned, "Joining you was best choice I made in a long time, I see lot of challenge following you, it's been a long while since I had a good fight, am sticking with you here."

Juhani looked at Hondo and smiled. "It's thanks to you I turn back to the Light Side. I will do everything in my power to help you on this quest." Hondo nodded to her, he turns to Carth, I figure he already knew Bastila was sticking in this already. Carth nods, "If it won't for you, I probably never gotten off Taris. Besides, the Galaxy is at stake, traveling with you to find this Star Forge could very well save the galaxy."

Hondo looks to Kris who was at the meeting, she cross her arms. "You gave me the chance to have freedom, I might as well help you and the crew when you're injured." Yeah, her medic training should come in handy. Hondo at each of us, yeah this would call for some epic music right now. "Alright, glad we all in on this. Now, the first planet we'll heading to is Tatooine, we got some things take care of on that planet." He looks over to Mission, though Mission is still very much piss off at Grif but he is still his brother.

Though, that doesn't change the fact am gonna kick him in the nuts once we meet him. "Alright, now everyone better check your stuff, make sure you got everything. Carth will be piloting the ship to Tatooine." We all nodded, I made my way to where the room am sharing with Kris and Canderous was at, I better make sure my stuff was ready.

Though I do wish go home someday, I still felt more at home here, knowing I can do something here. Suddenly I hear Bastila yelling at Hondo about something, "Hondo! don't you dare-" It wasn't long till everyone was hearing music blasting on the intercom, music from Skillet.

"Come on Bastila, it's really good music!" Yelled Hondo, I could already image his head bobbing as I Will Not Bow was heard throughout the ship. I swear I heard Juhani yelling something very angrily at the music, her poor cat ears. "This is awesome!" Yelled Mission, she was already liking this, I passed Zaalbar who not enjoying this, he was trying cover his ears.

Yep, quite a adventure we'll gonna have...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright people, I may not do as long as chapters like with Taris for a bit, may do something with Tatooine but who knows. Anyway, I like thank hflores74 for helping out here, his been a huge help, give some credit to him as well. Anyway, till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	6. Enter Tatooine!

**A/N: Hey everyone, am back! sorry for the wait, had bit of a busy week and writer's block, but am back with a new chapter. Big thanks to Nexus Gundam and hflores74 for their help in writing in here. Also thanks to anyone who has reviewed, reviews make my day. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, just OCs.**

* * *

".. Alright, that should do the trick." I said as I was going over upgrades on my blaster pistols.

It's been couple hours we landed on Tatooine, Hondo decide take Mission and Bastila with him while me and the others guard the ship.

I didn't mind, I made sure tell Hondo go to Czerka office nearby, that was where he would get info on Griff. Anyway, I decide run upgrades on my blasters while on board, something tells me I might need them.

However as I just finish upgrading my blaster, luckily it was easy learn how to. Canderous comes in the room, "Hey Wade, heading out, staying cramp in this ship starting get to me, you want come?" I thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure, let me grab my blasters." Canderous nods and heads over to the ramp. I grab my blaster pistols, strapping them on my hips before I then grab my helmet.

I head over to where Canderous was at, but I end up hearing him shouting. "There is no way in hell those are getting on board! You better leave now before I decide show you end of my blaster!" Damn, Canderous sounded piss.

I was now able see what was going on, Canderous and a Rodian were aurging about something while crate was near them, I had a bad feeling what this was about. "Hey Canderous, what's going on here?" I asked soon as I was heading down the ramp.

I guess my present must have scared the Rodian. " _Me not want deal with two Mandos! You take the crate!"_ Before me and Canderous knew it, he ran off in a green blur.

I walk over to Canderous, I could hear some odd noises coming from the crate. "Is that what I think it is?" I was really hoping we weren't gonna deal with Gizkas, those things were annoying.

Canderous nods, he shoots the crate a dirty look. "Fucking bastard try leave these blasted things for us. Well, at least we got something to eat." Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea.

However our train of thought was halted when I hear someone coming out of the ship. "What's with all the shouting?" I turn to see Carth heading down the ramp of the ship. I pointed to the crate.

"Someone thought be a good idea to leave us a crate of Gizkas." Carth's eyes shot up, "what now! Oh now, we are not bringing them on board, no god damn way in hell!" Huh, guess Carth isn't fan of Gizkas either.

I notice Canderous was beginning walk away, I quickly ran up catch up with him. "Think of it this way Republic, at least we don't need worry about our food suppliy!" Canderous chuckled as he and I make our way out of the port.

Carth glared at our backs, the Gizka chipped in the crate. "Oh shut up." Carth kicks the crate, shutting Gizka up.

 **000**

"Okay, so what now?" I asked Canderous as we walked in the town, it was quite something else then in the game.

I could see lot more people around, I could see Twi'leks, Humans, few Duros, some Niktos. All kinds that I couldn't keep track of. "Figure we can find the local bar and hopefully get ourselves a good drink, maybe even info about the Star Map."

Yeah bars always seem be right place if you want info. We walked a bit on the road, luckily I still remember where the bar was at from the game, so wasn't too hard to find it. When we enter it, I was damn glad we were wearing helmets, there was quite a lot of smoke and whatnot going through the air. "Times like this am glad I wear a helmet." I mutter as we walk in.

It was very similar to the bar in Star Wars episode 4, I could make out quite few aliens and spacers around. Canderous takes the lead, "Alright, keep your ear open, might catch something important." He mutter to me, I nodded. Canderous went to one direction and I went to the other, we hope we can find more info.

I order up a drink, I kept a look around the bar, not seeing anything out of normal so far. Just as I was about to get my first sip of my drink, two men came up to the table I was sitting and looked like they had something to either tell me or do to me. Either way, I was ready for a fight by the time they made it to my table. "Easy, easy. We don't want to fight. We just want to see if you are interested in a little bit of work." Said one of them, he must have notice my hand resting on my blaster.

I looked at them and took up my glass and took a sip of my cup. "Depends on what kind of work? if it involves anything morale questioning, consider it a no, tell me your offer but I will decided whether or not I take it. Well what is on your mind?" I was still keeping a guard up here, something about these two didn't felt right.

One of the guys looked a bit scared, he was in his a bit younger than me and it was clear this was his first experience working off world. "Look man, we heard that this famous bounty hunter is hiring a bunch of people to go hunt down some Jedi and his crew. Might as well get you to join us. These people are tough enough to rip off an exchange boss of his ship. We might need all the help we can get?"

I didn't like the sound of this one bit, I had to make certain on who they were talking about? "Who is this supposed famous bounty hunter?" I had a feeling who it was. The guy next to him was a bit older than me and stiffened up a little when he said the name. I had to admit it was not a name I ever wished to hear again. "Calo Nord. The guy is one of the galaxy's best. So what is it going to be? You in or out?"

I took another sip from my cup and looking at him with a serious look I told him exactly what I thought about the deal. "If this is the same Calo I know of, then I am definitely out. Take my advice guys, this guy is greedy and I mean backstabbing greedy. Even if you win, he is liable to kill you lot and take the credits for himself." Yeah given how Calo was in the game, it was very clear he was.

The two were not as smart as I hoped. "Well you got your opinion, but I got five hungry mouths to feed. We have to take this job. Sorry to waste your time. Lots of luck finding work on this sandbox of a planet though, I hear there is little to be found, even Czerka is getting ready to pull out of this dump." I shook my head at them, well it's their funeral.

I finished my drink and asked for a refill. A female human waitress looked rather scared as she heard me make my order, she came over to my table, she pour my drink. I soon notice Canderous coming towards me. "Something wrong Wade? What those two say?"

I looked at Canderous, I nod for him to sit down, Canderous's raise his brow behind his helmet. "It's that bad? Alright let me hear it." As he sat down, the frightened waitress finishes pouring my drink. I thanked her and took the cup as Canderous sat down. I let the waitress know she can leave, she looked very much happy to do so.

Canderous's takes his helmet off. "Calo Nord is still alive, his on the planet hiring couple bounty hunters and mercs for a job. Those two were gonna offer me a action in it." I take a slip of my drink, Canderous's eyes narrowed, his gray eyes were now starting remind me of a storm. "They say anything else?" I shook my head, Canderous's curses here.

I decided to ask him if he found out anything interesting. "So, anything you found on you're end?" Canderous began shaking his head. "Not as unpleasant as you did, though I did found a fellow Mandalorian from Clan Ordo had found that old relic we'll here for. The only problem is, the people who know the area well enough are Tusken Raiders. You know how much they love outsiders."

Don't I know it, but I found myself curious who this Mandalorian was. "Whose the Mandalorian you found?" I was already thinking over members from Clan Ordo, I was hoping for love of god it wasn't Veela Ordo, the fact she's a Vizsla would mean she would be very likely to get angry. However, a voice behind me answer my question.

"That would be me handsome." Wait what? I turn around to face whoever was speaking, I couldn't stop my eyes from widening once I saw who was behind me. Standing there was a beautiful blue skin Twi'lek in a dessert camo Mandalorian combat armor, she was wearing pare of googles on her forehead and her striking gray eyes reminded me of a cloud.

Overall, she was drop dead hot. "Wade, this is Mesh'la Ordo, my niece." Wait, this is Mesh'la! The woman chuckled at my reaction and leaned over my chair, "like what you seeing here?" She leaned towards me, damnit what is with all the Twi'leks in this galaxy?! "That's enough Mesh'la, leave poor Wade alone already." I scowl at Canderous as he was chuckling,

He was probably never gonna let that down, Mesh'la chuckled and took a sit. "So this is your new student uncle Canderous? I got say, you picked a fine specimen here." Her voice took bit of a purr tone here, I try ignore it, Canderous roll his eyes. "Okay let's just try get to matter in hand. So what now Canderous? you want call Hondo in about the info?"

Canderous get's up from his sit. "Well we could do that, we should probably already warn him about Calo." Canderous turns to face his niece, "you planning coming along?" Unlike most of time when Canderous talks, his voice took a softer turn, it was not something I was use to. Mesh'la shrugs, "Eh sure, I was bored anyway, there hasn't been any decent work around here. Besides."

She turns give me a look, she looking me over as if scanning, something that made little warily now. "I wouldn't mind tagging along if it means sticking with him. Let me grab my credits from a bounty I just collected." Mesh'la gets up from her sit, grinning at me all the while before she walks over to another table. I turn to Canderous, "Is you're niece always like that?"

I already have it bad enough with Kris, I wasn't looking forward for this one, Canderous chuckles. "Be glad you even have her attention, she only does that for young men who really get her attention." I cross my arms, giving Canderous a deadpan look, "yeah, I see you in her alright." Canderous laughs, it's no secret Canderous can bring ladies to him, guess his charm must have got Veela to marry him.

Suddenly we hear a blaster shot, Canderous and I whip our heads to where Mesh'la was at, she just punched a Devaronian out, I could see a blaster in his hands that was smoking. "YOU BASTARD!" The shot must hit someone's bottle because I then notice a Nikto smashing a chair on a Rodian. Before me and Canderous knew it, a bar fight was starting break out.

It was pure chaos. "Time to go!" Mesh'la call out to us as I was force dodge as a human was thrown over me. "Yeah, that would be best." Canderous nods, we started making our way out of the bar, avoiding the fight best as we can, I could make out some people following our example. "What happen back there Mesh'la? that aruetyc decide break the deal?" Asked Canderous as we finally made it out.

I could see various of people coming over to find out what was going on. "He wanted sweeten the deal, wanted me sleep with him for the credits. When I called him a limb dick bastard, he try shot me, I decide let him have a taste of my fist." Huh, good to hear the jackass got what he had coming then. Canderous's look darken, I think he was thinking of killing the pervert bastard.

"He better hope he doesn't meet me then. I'll call my boss about those bounty hunters. You two can get know each other." Wait what? Before I could say anything, Canderous walks off to somewhere private he can call. I suddenly felt a pare of arms wrapping around my neck. "So Wade, how you know my uncle?" I see Mesh'la grinning, pressing her body at my back.

Damn hormones!

 **000**

"Huh, so this is where Hondo wanted meet up?" I asked Canderous as we stood outside a shop, one I believe that held HK 47 in. Me and Mesh'la had quite a talk, I decide keep it off from private personal matters, I aren't one to prey in people's personl matters unless their alright with it. So far, I can say me and Mesh'la get along fine... Though she's very determine get to know me a lot more.

I really hate my hormones. "Yeah, Hondo said something about buying a droid here, said it felt familiar to him, didn't know what he might by that." Ah, so we'll about to meet HK 47, this should be fun. "Well might as well go in then." Mesh'la heads inside, me and Canderous soon follow. Not sure how long Mesh'la plans stick with us, I figure she might follow us until we leave the planet.

However as we get inside, I soon notice there was a Ithorian taking cover behind his desk. "HK! No killing alright! save for that for the enemy." I hear Hondo shouting, I soon saw who he was yelling at. Standing front of Hondo was HK 47 in full glory, he was little taller then me, he looked quite advance but few rust parts on him, his red glowing eyes were just something that would strike fear.

Overall, it was something else to see HK 47 in person. HK took noticve of the Mandalorians and focused its attention on them and said, "Questioning Statement: Can I kill these Mandalorian meatbags master?"

"NO!" Hondo roared in annoyance. Me and the others were already getting our weapons out.

"Saddened Statement: I wished you would have me kill someone master." HK said as he lowered the rifle in his hands.

"You will get the chance to kill something HK 47 but not them. Until then please wait and you'll get the chance to kill." Hondo said as he began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Joyful Statement: Oh I hope so master." HK said with a hint of joy even though it is a machine. Canderous gives a look to Hondo, "You just had to buy a bloodthirsty droid didn't you?" I see Bastila was scowling at HK 47, guess she really didn't like HK, Mission however I could see was chuckling.

Hondo shrugs but he then takes note of Mesh'la. "Whose she?" That gotten everyone's attention away from HK to Mesh'la, she place her hand on her hip. "The names Mesh'la Ordo, am Canderous's niece." That made Hondo and the others very much surprised, I saw Mission's jaw dropped, "wait? you're Canderous's niece? Are you like his adopted niece or something?"

Huh good question, I was thinking around those lines. "No, I may not look like it, but am part human." That made my eyebrows raise up, I took a closer look at Mesh'la, now that I think about it, I could make out small patches of fair skin on her blue skin, showing signs of hybrid, Hondo decide quickly take the matter in the hand. "That doesn't matter, let's talk outside."

HK 47 however turns to the Ithorian. "Query: Can I kill him now master? I have been waiting for this for a long time." That made Hondo sigh in annoyance, I roll my eyes here, yeah something tells me am gonna need get use to HK 47's bloodthirsty nature. "Maybe later HK, let's just head outside now." If HK had lips, he would be smirking.

"You hear that meatbag? I will be back!" That made the poor shop owner cry in fear and duck under his desk. Bastila glares at HK, "Did you really need to do that?" HK turns to her, "Query: Of course female meatbag, but I was not lying, I will be back!" I shook my head at this, something tells me am gonna be hearing lot of fighting between these two.

 **000**

"Alright that covers everything, good hunting out there!" Calls the Czerka guard as we pass him, heading outside of the town. Me and Canderous explained the full matter regarding Calo Nord, hopefully we won't see him until we find the Star Map, something I made sure tell Hondo when Mesh'la or Bastila was not looking.

Speaking about Mesh'la, she's very determine to stick with us, not sure why, besides her flirting with me, I can't see what else she would be sticking with us besides with her uncle being with us. "Alright, let's check out matters with Mission's brother Griff, from Czerka what has told us, his probably captured by the Tusken Raiders." Explained Hondo as we walk out.

Damn it was hot out here, sweat dripped off my head under my helmet. "Well, guess I should have brought a lighter jacket." Said Mesh'la, she slips down her jacket slipper, however that gave anyone a good view of her breasts, I quickly snap my head the other way, "must you do that?" I heard Bastila said, I look to see disapprove on her face.

Mesh'la raise her brow like thing. "What? I got nothing to hide, besides you got a nice pair yourself." Oh my freaking god, she just went there, I hear Canderous and Mission laughing at this. "Eh-excise me! What did you say?" I could see Bastila's face turning very red, I could see Hondo raising his brow. Mesh'la grinned here, "I said you got a nice pair of boobs there, I bet your friend over there enjoys watching them."

Wow, just wow Mesh'la, I notice Bastila's face turning even more red here, Hondo coughed in his hand, his face blushing up too. "Okay Mesh'la you had your fun, leave the love birds alone now." I said, I decide add my own teasing here, that made both Hondo and Bastila look to me. "WE'LL NOT LOVE BIRDS!" They both said at same time, making the two look at each other.

Now Mission was really laughing, she was clutching her stomach as she bend over, laughing very hard, Canderous chuckles with his niece. Hondo decide quickly take over here. "Okay that's enough people, let's just try find the Star Map alright, let's get going." Hondo takes the lead, I share a look with Mesh'la, "I see you like tease people, you do that to everyone?"

Mesh'la snorts. "Only to the cute ones cyar'ika." That made me stop my tracks, I cough and blushed here, I scowl as I see Mesh'la was chuckling as she walked, swaying her hips. "So when you two gonna start dating?" I snap my head to Mission, she was grinning here, "it's not like that Mission, she just likes tease me is all." Mission however rolls her eyes.

"Sure she does. So anyway, anything we should know while we'll traveling around here?" We start catch up with the others, however as we walked, I happen notice a woman looking onwards. "Well for one, that woman over there is trying get her husband killed, had a bunch of droids around him, if he moves out of a circle, the droids will kill him." I made sure keep my voice quiet, only letting Mission hear.

Mission's eyes widen. "Wait? why would she do that?" I shrugged, "I actually don't remember, think her husband might have cheated on her or something?" I think it might have been that, if that's the case, I might just kick him in the balls. Mission frown here, yeah I can't say I blame her, marriage is might to be life long, something the Mandalorians view as well.

To see this, makes me wonder what even brought those two together in the first place? As we walked near the woman, we gotten a better look at her. She was fair skin, light brown hair. She notices us and turns around, her brown eyes looked at us. "Hello there, you're heading out to the dessert? You must be hunters then, you have to be. If you see my husband, Tanis out there, tell him I enjoyed the anniversary gift."

Hondo narrow his eyes, I could see Bastila looking tension. "Might I ask you're telling me this? am a fairly new hunter, so I don't really know you're husband." The woman looked surprised for a moment, before snorting, "all you need know that his a womanizer lazy bastard, always making me clean up his messes and repair his droids. Well, he will not be wishing he had know how."

I share a look with Mission, she sounds like quite a piece of work, so is her husband. "Sounds like you plan to kill him." Said Bastila, she was probably sensing some very dark thoughts from this woman, who she laughed, "oh am through planning! his getting just what he should have gotten a long time ago. Am heading off to the next shuttle out of here, good day."

She walks by us, we all kept our distance from her. "What a piece of work, come on, we better get going." Hondo takes the lead again, Mesh'la turns to me. "That woman was something else huh Wade?" I nodded, sometimes I really like the Mandalorian point of view when it comes to relationships.

 **000**

"Where did they came from!" Mission shouts as we were ambushed by Tusken Raiders, about a dozen of them coming right at us, I take out my blaster pistols as Canderous and Mesh'la take out their weapons. "Exciting Response: Who cares about that, let's just kill them all!" HK 47 let's out lot of blaster fire from his blaster rifle, hitting 4 Tusken Raiders. Me and the others soon joined in.

It's been at least 25 minutes since we set out in the Tatooine dessert, it's been very hot and sweater, not something I have been enjoying. We end up running into Tanis, wasn't easy to help free him from those droids, though after that, I gave him a good kick to the nuts.

After much hearing disapprove from Bastila, we set out again, helping out some miners from the Tusken Raiders. Now here we are, getting close to where that tribe of Tusken Raiders were at. I start blasting the Tusken Raiders with the others, though Bastila, Mesh'la, and Hondo chose go up close and personally here.

Hondo cuts down two Tusken Raiders with slashes across the chest. He force pushes another Tusken Raider.

Bastila used the force to send a Tusken Raider flying into another raider. She slices a Tusken Raider across his chest, she jumps over another Tusken Raider before she kicks him down.

Mesh'la sliced through two Tuskens with their wounds causing blood to fly before Mesh'la drew a blaster pistol from her holster and shot an approaching Tusken in the chest, killing it. However a Tusken Raider was coming up behind her, I notice this right away and shot him down, Mesh'la turns to me. "Nice shot, thanks cyar'ika." I scowled.

The last two Tuskens were charging at HK 47 who waited before shooting one through the head, leaving a burning hole that went all the way to the back of the head.

The last Tusken swung its gaffi stick at the droid, only for it to slap the weapon away and grab the raider by the throat.

"Insult: That was the weakest excuse of an attack I have ever seen meatbag." HK said before shooting the Tusken in the face dead.

"Well that was eventful." Hondo said as he deactivated his lightsaber. Canderous and Mission were finishing off the last Tusken Raiders, driving them back to where ever they came from, I send a rocket near them their feet, not enough kill them but enough send a clear message. "That should teach them ambush us like that." I look over to the bodies of the Tusken Raiders, I could see their clothes weren't too damaged.

Hondo notices me looking at the clothes, "You thinking what am thinking Hondo?" I asked, heading over to the bodies, Hondo nods. "Yeah, I think we just found our way in the Tusken Raider tribe."

 **7 Minutes later**

"Man this is hot, how can the Tusken Raiders bare it? and it's itchy!" Hondo was not enjoying the Tusken Raider robes, I was just glad I was able fit my armor under it, though I had to take off my helmet in order place on the mask. I was not enjoying how the mask was bothering my skin, it felt very discomfort, how the Tusken Raiders have been able wear this was beyond me.

So Hondo decide take me, Mission, and Bastila, Mesh'la and Canderous would wait for us till we can get back. Mission would have to play as a prisoner with HK 47, hopefully this will pull off well like in the game. "So we all set then?" I asked, looking at the Tusken Raider fort up head.

Using my knowledge of the game, I was able to find the quickest route to the Tusken Raider village. The turrets didn't seem as bad in the game, but in person they looked like they were in good condition. "I just hope HK knows their language or this is going to be a really and I mean really bad idea."

Bastila looked at me and said that trusting the rude bucket of bolts was a bad idea to begin with. "Hurtful Response: I would never fail my master. I haven't done so before, and yes I know the language of these meatbags. Just try to leave me do the talking. You meatbags are not going to cause me to have my first failure." Bastila share a look with Hondo, something tells me she was still not trusting HK.

As we walked towards the Tusken Raiders camp, we got into the camp rather easily, a little too easy which made me realize that we were let in to be ambushed. Several dozens Tusken Raiders came out from hiding. They didn't attack us instead I could swear they were laughing at us. "HK, why the hell are they laughing?" I didn't like it.

"Reasurring Response: they are indeed laughing as you came to believe meatbag. They find it rather funny that you look like an extremely fat Tusken Raider." I looked at him with a glare that made him shut up. "HK, tell them we don't want fight them, we want peace here." Said Hondo, wanting avoid a bloodbath here, though HK looked disappointed. "Disappointed Response: Oh very well master, here I was hoping to snap some necks."

HK 47 then starts saying something in their language, it reminded me a little how Wookiee language works, it took some minutes before the Tusken Raider guards here looked very surprised, the one looked like their leader then points to us, saying something in that odd language. "Translation: Master he is in disbelief, he is very much surprised how we'll very different in our arrive here, he was likely expecting us to be very violent... Which is what I would have done."

I roll my eyes. "Of course you would have done that HK, you're a bloodthirsty droid who wants kill everything in sight." Though that was might to be a insult, HK didn't look insulted. The Tusken Raiders then escorted us to the leader of the village. They took the robes off us, it was good thing cause I was more then happy take it off. Though I seem notice I was getting looks from Tusken Raiders as we walk to where their leader was, guess they never a Mandalorian before.

Finally we got where their leader was, he was quite different from the game. Like in the game, he was wearing different robes, brown and light yellow, but he was tall, at least a foot taller then me. He started to scream, growl and shout something. "Explanatory Response: He is asking why would we dress in the clothes of dead Tusken Raiders. It seems the meatbags that once owned them were a rival tribe." Well that saves us some trouble.

Hondo looks at them. "HK, tell him we want a peaceful solution." HK began to make the same noises as they did. The leader made several noises back and I knew what he was going to say since if this was anything like the game they would ask for vapor collectors.

"Explanatory Response: They seem to want something in exchange for that which we asked them for. They request humidity collectors to allow them to collect enough water deeper in the desert and thus be as far away from the meatbags in the port."

I had a idea right here, I share a look with Hondo, he nods to me, I walk over to the leader and gave took out several large boxes from my own 'magic' inventory, Bastila looked surprised. "Wait? You brought that with you?" Yeah Bastila was able see the inventory's 'magic' back on Dantooine, I shrugged. "I figured we would need it." Yeah, I haven't told her the truth yet, I feared she was would tell the Jedi Council about what I know, it was something Hondo and the others agreed on.

I placed them before the chief and the chief allowed me to return to where my friends were standing. The chief opened the boxes and began to scream in what seemed to be a very happy tone.

"Disappointed Response: The Chief is beyond happy that we came prepared and that they can begin using the collectors you brought with you. He will provide us the Jawas that been held captive and one they called the smelly worthless slacker." both Mission and I looked at each other, we both know who he was talking about.

I decided to say something to the chief. "HK, tell him if he knows where Star Map is?" I figure we should get right on the road here, Hondo nods to me here, HK then begins explaining, the Chief looked surprised but he did say something back. "Translation: He says what we seek is far from here, the Eastern Dune Sea, he will give us a map so we can be on our way."

Yeah I figure that be the case. I decide tone out of the conversion with Hondo and the Chief, I turn to Mission. "You gonna be alright Mission? meeting you're brother." I was little worried about Mission here, she's been a little quiet. Mission looks at me, she nods, "Yeah, I'll will be fine, it's just.. I need answers, I need to know if Lena was telling the truth."

I was not looking forward seeing her heart break here, I place a hand on her shoulder. "We'll here for ya Mission, you're not alone in this." I see Bastila nodding to her, she was in this as well, "we will find your brother, hopefully your answers will then be answered then." Yeah, Mission won't like those said answers. Finally it seemed Hondo's talk with the Chief was over, he walks back to us.

"Come on, let's get those prisoners out of here and we can get to the Star Map, it's where we needed to go anyway." Hondo shares a look with Bastila, I guess they ran into her mother out here. We walk out of the room, passing the two Tusken Raider guards, I turn to Hondo, "Probably be best tell Canderous and Mesh'la that we'll alright." I figure we should avoid a possible rescue mission.

Hondo nods. Alright, here we come Griff, get ready taste of a Mandalorian's fury!

 **000**

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" I yelled, I send a hard kick to the blue skin Twi'lek that was Mission's brother to his nuts, he groan in pain, his eyes went cross, he landed on the ground hard. Hondo winced, Bastila looked very surprised, Mission looked very upset, there were some tears coming from her eyes. HK 47... well he was enjoying the sight of Griff in pain.

"Joyful Response: When is it gonna be my turn?" I didn't pay attention to him, I glared at Griff, it was one thing to hear his excises in the game, it was another to hear it person. "That's all you got say? after leaving your own sister all alone on that planet! you disgust me." I spun on my heel and left the small room, leaving Griff moan in pain, I could see the Tusken Raiders around the spot were giving me looks.

Guess they were confused why I kicked Griff in the nuts there. I didn't care though, I was too busy angry at Griff, fucking jackass. ' _Can't believe he was that greedy that he would leave his sister behind! hope I cracked his balls there.'_ Pretty sure I cracked something, I heard something cracked. I looked over to Mission, she looked very upset, "You alright Mission? Am sorry this happened."

Mission looked towards me, she still looked upset but she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Still, I can't believe Griff did that, Lena was right, he is a deadbeat." I nodded, I turn to see Griff getting back up, he looked very fearful at my direction. "For what it's worth, at least you can get it behind ya and move on." Mission nods, I see Griff coming out.

"Look sis, I eh, wanted thank you and you look like you're doing great, if you got a Mandalorian with ya." I crack my knuckles here, it made Griff wanting make this quick, "look, can you spare me a few credits? just enough get me back on my feet." That made me angry as hell, but no way near Mission's furry. "You're hitting me off for credits? I don't believe this! Lena was right, you are a deadbeat, we should have just left ya. Don't talk to me, ever!" She walked away from Griff.

I gave Griff one last glare. "You better pray we don't meet again, the next time I'll shoot your balls off." I turn to walk away, catching up to Mission, some of the Tusken Raiders gave me space as I walked, guess my piss off face must have told I was not in mood deal with bullshit. I was able finally catch up to Mission outside, she was with Canderous and Mesh'la, the two didn't looked very happy either.

"Let me guess, her brother really did leave her didn't he." Asked Candeorus, he looked piss off as I was, I nodded. "Yeah, even try hit off some credits from her, am sorry you had go through that Mission." I look to Mission, she nods back, "let's just try find the Star Map, I want leave this planet for good." I can agree with you there. I notice Mesh'la looking towards me, "Was he really that bad?" Guess she was curious, I nodded.

"I wouldn't have kicked him in the nuts if he wasn't." Mesh'la laughed, Canderous raise his brow at me, "huh, I would have blaster him, cowards who leave their families behind need pay." I cross my arms, "am pretty sure he did, I heard something cracked when I kicked him in the nuts." That just made Mesh'la laugh harder, guess she was into that kind of humor.

Canderous snorted, Mission looked bit happy now at that. "Well at least he'll think trice when pissing off Mandalorians." Oh yeah, some people tend learn that the hard way. It took some time before Hondo and the others came out, I notice Griff become pale once he noticed Canderous, guess he was staying long to see if he'll get kicked in the nuts again cause he took fast with the Jawas.

Hondo looked at us. "Alright, now that's over with, let's go find the Star Map, I want get this matter done fast. Tatooine is too hot for my own taste." Hondo however then turns to Mesh'la, "you sure you still want stick with us? you can leave any time you want." I looked to Mesh'la, there wasn't an doubt on her face, she looked still ready travel with us.

"Yeah you aren't ditching me now, it's been a long time since I saw my uncle here, and your friend over there." She looks over to me, she winks, making me blush a little bit, I was really not use to having women paying that much attention to me. "Am sticking around, uncle Canderous here has told about your mission, sounds like something big is coming and I want in the action." Bastila turns to Canderous, giving him a scowl look.

"You told her our mission? it's suppose to be a secret!" I turn to Bastila, "we Mandalorians are a very social people, if we started keeping secrets from our own Mandalorians, family for that matter, then I guess we'll a truly dead culture." That was another thing I love about Mandalorians, the trust and loyalty they have, it's really inspiring. It's too bad it get's kinda of destroyed in the Civil War.

Hondo thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Alright then, you're hired. Let's head over to the Star Map then, now we all need worry about is a Krayt dragon guarding the cave." That made Canderous's eye brows raise up, "wait? what now..."

 **000**

"Okay, so how are we gonna kill a creature that eat us in one bite?" I asked as we walked to where the cave was at, so far we didn't encounter that other tribe of Tusken Raiders.

As we walked over to where the star map was supposed to be, I saw a Twi'lek standing as we saw a human male try to get something from the cave. I knew what exactly was in the cave but they seemed to be arguing on how tough could a creature be if it lived in such a worthless planet.

That was when we shocked to see a creature came out and I knew it right away was a Krayt Dragon, I knew what they were and how tough they were but seeing one in person I had to say it was probably one of the most majestic creatures I ever seen. It was fast, strong and had scales that almost looked blaster proof. The teeth in its mouth were as big as my forearm and looked like could bite through iron armor.

This was proven correctly when the Dragon snatched the hunter in his mouth, eating him in one bite. ".. Holy shit, that was something else." Said Hondo, his eyes were very wide, I didn't blame him, my eyes were wide as well, seeing a Krayt Dragon in person was just something else. "Well, bet that guy barely feed him up." said Mesh'la, probably trying lighten the mood.

The Twi'lek must have heard us and turned to us. " _Very funny joke sentient, you're correct there though. I tried to warn him, but as you saw, he didn't listen. You would think someone would listen to a hunter with years of experience._ " I looked over to where the Krayt Dragon was at, it didn't notice us as it probably went back to sleep.

I looked at Hondo and Mission. "Hey, Hondo feeling like doing what you did to that Rancor in the sewers?" I figure we could use a similar way to deal with the Dragon, with some of changes happening to the story then in the game, I figure we might have to.

Hondo however shook his head. "Well I have to admit it would be nice if we had the pheromones that make that thing think grenades are delicious. I don't even think such a thing exists." Hmm rats, the Twi'lek however get's our attention. " _That will not be needed. I have already placed mines around the mouth of the cave, however we must lure it out to them, we will need a food source to get it out to the mines."_ Canderous looked to the side, seeing Banthas roaming around.

"If it sounds that simple, why haven't you done it?" Hmm guess must be do to the Tusken Raiders here, the Twi'lek hunter looks to Canderous. " _That is do to the Tusken Raider tribe that is here, we are far from Anchorhead, away from the ones you're probably more use to dealing with here. The Tusken Raider tribe here is much more ruthless and fierce, they will think of nothing to kill you."_ Ah them, the tribe we encountered earlier, guess those must have been their scouts.

Hondo looks to the hunter. "Alright then, we already have some fodder, so we can head out to get the banthas then." The hunter nods, letting us head out to get the banthas, I take out my blasters. "Okay, let's make sure we'll ready, something tells me we'll in for quite a fight." I see the others taking out their weapons too, HK 47 there looked very excited.

"Excitement Response: Oh am gonna enjoy this." He takes out his blaster rifle, something tells me this is gonna to be a bloodbath.

 **000**

"For Clan Ordo!" Yells Canderous as he fires on the hostile Tusken Raiders, hitting 4 of them, I was taking to the air, firing rockets, killing a few of them. HK himself was really enjoying himself, he grabbed one of the Tusken Raiders by the neck, "Mocking Response: You will have to try to do better then that meatbag." He throws the Tusken Raider to the ground, before smashing his foot to his face.

Bastila winced at the sight. "I really wish you didn't buy that droid." She said to Hondo, who just finished slicing a Tusken Raider's stomach with his lightsaber, "his useful in a fight at least." He kicks the Tusken Raider down. I chose land on a Tusken Raider, smashing him into the ground, I blast him in the face, I quickly looked up to see a Tusken Raider coming right at me. "OYA!" A vibrosword coming flying out, striking the Tusken in the face, killing him.

I turn to the side, seeing Mesh'la coming over with Mission. "We'll even now Wade." I nodded to her, Mission blasts the last Tusken Raider in the chest, killing him. Mission seems to be getting hand of fighting, though not something I would approve of a kid getting use to killing at that age, it is still a harsh galaxy. "Come on, we better get back bringing these Banthas to that Twi'lek."

They nodded and we walked over to Hondo who was getting the Bantha's attention, he was able finally get them follow them. "Come on, the faster we get this done, we quicker we can get off this planet." Oh yeah, I was really looking forward of getting off this planet, way too hot for my liking. It took a little bit before we were able get to the Twi'lek hunter, he looked happy to see us.

" _Ah you arrive, good. The banthas are in position, their get the Dragon's attention right away. You and your friends ready?"_ Hondo nods to him, I look over to the cave, I felt the ground shacked as if it was a earth quake. I turned to where the cave was at, I notice the Dragon was coming out, damn was he huge! I mean seriously, it was something else.

Even Canderous looked worried here. "Oh boy, his a big fella." Said Mission, her eyes were wide as the Dragon was coming forward, I couldn't help but rest my hand on my blasters, even if they won't do good here, I still couldn't help myself. However luckily for us, they won't be needed, the Dragon did not noticed the mines that it was about step on those mines. When it did stepped on them, there was a loud explosive where it landed, I could see it injured the Dragon, but not enough kill it.

I started getting worried here as the Dragon was still walking towards us where Banthas were at. "Wade, you wouldn't happen have anything in that footlocker that can take down that Dragon would you?" Bastila asked me, I could see there was a lot of worry on her face, she was getting tension here. But we got lucky, the Dragon finally stepped where a large amount of the mines were at.

There was a lot of explosives and blood coming out of the wounds from the Dragon, I actually could see the life leaving it's eye, I felt sorry for it for a moment, it finally hit the ground hard, making lot of sand blow out, it was clearly dead. I let out a sigh of relive, I was getting worried there. "That was too close for my liking." Said Mesh'la, she too was getting worried there.

The Twi'lek hunter however looked disappointed. "This was a sad day to see such a magnificent beast died in such a manner. You can claim the prize for killing it. I can not in good conscience claim a kill that was not my own. Though I hope you will remember, there was higher reasons for doing this, not just for sport. Am heading back to Anchorhead, I'll be there if you ever need." Hondo nods and the Twi'lek heads over to his speeder, he got on and speed off.

I looked at the Dragon. "So... who wants cut the pearl out of the Dragon?" I was might with disgusted groans from Bastila and Mission, however HK 47 looked excited, "Interested Response: Oh this should be nicely bloody."

 **000**

"Bastila, is that him?" Asked Hondo as he stood with Mission, Bastila was holding a holocron in her hands, her eyes were becoming teary eye. I was looking over the Star Map, I was surprised to see how well detailed it was. However what was getting my attention, was the feeling I felt here, it felt.. dark, I guess the Dragon was drawn to this. "You feeling that too Wade?" I turn to Mesh'la, she was feeling the darkness here too.

I nodded. "Yeah, I aren't a force user or anything, but I can feel it." It was making me warily, I never liked the dark, not because am afraid of it, but what lays in it. Something tells me am gonna need face it in this adventure, am not looking forward to that. I then noticed Mesh'la was looking me over, at first I thought she was about tease me, but her look in her eye didn't said so.

"You know Wade, Canderous has been telling me quite few interesting things about ya while you were in the Tusken Raider base." I raise my brow, wonder what Canderous told her? I looked over to where Hondo and Bastila were doing, I was surprised to find Hondo was hugging Bastila, she too was hugging back. _'Looks like love is in the air.'_ Seems their romance will be beginning soon.

"That right, what he say?" I cross my arms, I noticed Canderous and HK were finished carving out the Dragon, both looked little bloody. "Oh that you're quite a fan of our culture, you get very shy when it comes to women. Oh and that you're from a different dimension." I snap my head to Mesh'la, she was giving me a curious look, acting rather calm about this.

It was something unexpected. "Wait what? he told you that?" My mind was racing through all sorts of things here. Though I was little angry at Canderous for telling someone else about my past, I at least had to know Canderous would not just tell anyone about that unless they knew keep their mouth shut about it, he doesn't make stupid mistakes like that.

Mesh'la lean back. "Yeah, told you come from a dimension where this is all just a video game and etc, and you know quite a lot of things about the past and future... Gotta say, it's lucky it was Canderous who told me this, he isn't one to lie about stuff like that." Yeah, that is true, Canderous isn't the kind of person whose like that. I notice how calmly Mesh'la was taking this.

"You're taking this rather calmly Mesh'la, you use to finding rather out secrets like this?" Mesh'la shrugs, "hey, it's a big galaxy, filled with all kinds of secrets and mysteries, meeting a person whose from a different dimension? Well, it's new but it's just part of the mysteries." I raise my brow here, that was a interesting input. Suddenly we hear Hondo calling us, "Wade, Mesh'la! you two better get over here, might need some of you're help!" Me and Mesh'la looked where he was at.

We ran over to where Hondo was at, he and the others were gathering up outside. "What's going o-Oh shit!" I quickly realized what was going on, damnit I forgot about him! Standing at the end of the cave was Calo Nord with 5 men with him, 2 I remember from the bar. I take out my blasters as Mesh'la took her vibrosword out. Calo Nord grinned, he takes out his Mandalorian heavy blasters.

"I have to give you credit, you're lead me quite a chase, far more then any other man or woman has. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!" I kept a eye on his buddies, I could see they were getting twitchy here, they kept their blasters ready. Canderous narrow his eyes on Calo, "I see you brought some back. Realize you couldn't take all of us on you're own have ya?"

Calo Nord scowled here, he crack his neck. "You got lucky on Taris, you and the old fossil over there. The Sith attack saved you from a gruesome death, but the Sith won't be here to stop me now." I then noticed something under near their feet, it looked like one of the mines that hadn't explosive from the Dragon, I got a idea here. "Alright Calo, you want throw down, I'll throw down." Said Hondo, he brings out his lightsaber.

Calo must have not notice the mine near their feet. "Alright, let's go boys, a bonus for ever kills the old man." That was when I made my move, I quickly took aim at the mine, training with Canderous has shaped my aim with blasters, I took a shot at the mine, Calo quickly noticed right away. "Oh shit-Move!" Calo was able roll out of the way, though his hired help weren't so lucky.

BOOM!

The explosive killed most of the hire help, only about 2 were still alive. Calo got up, he glared right at me, "That's it! you're dead!" He brings up his blaster pistols up to shoot me, I took up to the air, I try keep myself stable and shoot at him. Luckily Calo was busy focusing on me, he didn't notice Canderous coming in on him. "You forgot me Calo!" Calo wasn't ready when Canderous rammed in him.

I land back on the ground, just getting to see Bastila and Hondo finishing off the last two thugs that were with Calo. Suddenly I notice Calo punching Canderous before kicking him off, he brings up his blaster pistol. "Say goodbye Canderous!" However before I could blast him or Calo could he could pull the trigger, a vibrosword coming in flying out, it strikes Calo in his hand. "Gah!" He drops the blaster in pain.

Hondo saw his chance, I was amazed with the speed came in, one second he was few feet away, the next he brought down his lightsaber on Calo, slicing him in half, guess that armor of his really wasn't made from beskar. I look to Mesh'la, "Nice throw Mesh'la, notice you're really good at that." Mesh'la smirked as she walks passes me, "Is that the only thing you notice about me?"

God damnit, I just walked into that one, I scowled. "Must you really tease me every chance you get?" That was when Mesh'la turn to face me, there was a grin on her face. "Who says anything about teasing?" The way how she made her voice there made me blushed, I coughed a bit, it made Mesh'la laugh there, I glared. "Oh screw you." Mesh'la chuckled and turned back head to Canderous.

"So, you sure you two aren't gonna start dating?" I turn to see Mission standing there with HK 47, Mission was smirking, I roll my eyes. "Mission, this is hardly the place and time start asking people, besides like I said, she's just teasing." HK 47 however seem to disagree with that, "Observation: My scanners disagree with you meatbag, I have found some rather interesting phero-" I quickly toned out of that bit, quickly spinning on my heel.

"Let's just get going alright." I scowled once I heard Mission laughing. Great, now am gonna need deal with teasing from her about Mesh'la, god damnit.

 **000**

"So, what's the plan now? we just get ready head off after you drop off that item to Bastila's mother?" I asked once we enter Anchorhead, it was a nice change from the dessert at least. We made a side stop to the Tusken Raider tribe's area, it was actually pretty funny to see their reaction once they saw the pearl in Hondo's hands, one of them even fell over in pure shock.

Wish I had my camera for that, Hondo looks at me. "Might stay here a little bit to grab enough suppiles, even with gizkas, I rather not take any chances. You take Mesh'la back on the ship, me and Bastila will drop off the holocron to her mother." He then looks to Canderous, "Canderous, you can take Mission and see about this offer Griff was talking about."

Mission looked angry here. "You seriously gonna listen him out on his offer? after what he did?" Yeah, I had no problems with Mission's anger here, Hondo cross his arms. "Even if his a jackass, his still your brother. Just hear what his got, if he does something stupid again well, Canderous you can kick his ass." Canderous grinned here, yeah something tells me Griff is gonna remember avoid Mandalorians in the future.

I turn to Mesh'la. "Alright follow me then." Mesh'la nods and I start leading her to where the Ebon Hawk was at, Hondo and Bastila with HK head to the bar, while Canderous and Mission head over to the Czerka office. It was little quiet for most part between me and Mesh'la, just peaceful silence for now. ".. So Wade, what drawn you to join the Mandalorians?" I turn to her, I would have figured Canderous told her that.

"Didn't Canderous tell ya?" Mesh'la shook her head, "no, just details regarding your past and some of you're handy work on Taris." Hmm I see, I see the hangar door dock coming up. "Well there's a lot I respect about the Mandalorian culture, but what got my main attention was how you treat family and fellow Mandalorians." Mesh'la raise her brow, guess she was expecting something else.

"Really? nothing else?" I shrugged, "okay I admit, there's also you're armor, I always did liked it." Yeah, soon as I saw Mandalorian armor for first time, I was hooked, seems to be the one that get's everyone's attention, Mesh'la chuckled. "Yeah that seems be one thing everyone notices. So nothing about personal gain?" Hmm guess Mesh'la was thinking about one of the main reasons why lot of people joined the Neo Crusaders.

I shook my head. "No, just those reasons, I aren't like those other people who joined the Neo Crusaders, the ones that simply joined for their share of the pillaging from the conquests." Yeah, I was thinking of Xor when I said that, which reminds me, I aren't looking forward when we ran into that bastard. Mesh'la frown, "Yes, I notice that when I was fighting in the war, too many warriors of poor quality. It was a mistake, though it helped in the beginning for recruits, it caused us in the end when many of them left us when Revan started winning battles."

Yeah I figure that was the case, we finally made it up to the hangar door. "Yeah, too many mistakes were made, I always felt too many Mandalorians forgotten who we were as a people." Mesh'la nodded, she looked upset but could see I had a point. I open the hangar door, we stepped in, letting us see the Ebon Hawk, Mesh'la looked impressed. "Nice ship you're Jedi friend has, not pretty but I can tell it's tough." If only you knew Mesh'la, that you just made a quote there.

"Yeah, she's come through us, she got us out of that Sith attack on Taris." Mesh'la nods, I lead her to the ship, however as we get near the Ebon Hawk, I was hearing some yelling and banging, "what the hell?" What was going on in there? I share a look with Mesh'la, she too looked confused, I move to open the ramp. However as the ramp was coming down, I hear Juhani yelling.

"Wait! don't ope-" Too late, before I knew it there was whole lot of gizkas coming out. "What the fuck!" I had to lift my foot up to avoid stepping on any, they came running out of the Ebon Hawk, anyone near by just started screaming, running around like headless chickens, I turned to Juhani who was standing at the ramp. "What the hell is going on Juhani? why are all the gizkas are out?"

Juhani sigh, rubbing her forehead, she probably had quite a busy day with the gizkas. "There's a storeaway on bored, she must have thought that crate you and Canderous brought in was food, so the child opened it, releasing all the gizkas inside." Ah, so Sasha has shown up, and quite a way too. Mesh'la looks at the people who were busy dealing with the gizkas, one Rodian was busy trying get them off him.

"Well, looks we better get going before we'll have to deal with a lot of angry spacers." That was when Juhani notices Mesh'la, she narrow her eyes, "Wade, whose this?" There was mistrust in her voice, oh boy. Mesh'la turns to Juhani, she raises her brow, "Huh, didn't expect Canderous travel with a Cathar. Am Mesh'la Ordo, am Canderous's niece." Juhani's eyes widen, I started entering Ebon Hawk.

"WHAT!" Yeah, quite a way to tell someone that you're the niece of someone you pre say don't get along with Mesh'la...

* * *

 **A/N: Ah finally. Yeah as you can see, Mesh'la will be the pairing for Wade, however just because she's teasing Wade here quite a bit, doesn't mean she's gonna be right away entering a relationship with him, am hoping add more development there for them, hopefully with others as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this bit. Till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	7. God damn Czerka!

**A/N: Ah back with a new chapter! this one will be covering half of the Kashyyyk Arc. I like thank both hflores74 and Mac Gustah for helping out here, be sure to check out their stories, their very interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters.**

* * *

"... Damn gizka! get out of here!" I yelled as I kicked a gizka out of the ship. It has been a damn pain of getting all of the gizkas out of the ship.

We thought of using a poison to get rid of them all, but that only worked on a couple of them unlike in the game. Normally I wouldn't generally hurt animals like that... That was before one of the gizkas decided to poop on my freaking bed!

It was gonna leave a stain on there and would smell pretty bad for a while. "Okay I know they pooped on your bed, but did you really needed to do that?" I turn face Bastila who was showing some distaste on her face.

I shrug. "You aren't the one who has to sleep on a bed that smells like shit." Bastila sighed but nodded, I closed the ramp and started heading towards the meeting room, but I looked to Bastila. "You gonna be alright Bastila? After what happened with your father."

Bastila frowned but nodded, I pity Bastila here, she hadn't seen her father since she was a little girl, to suddenly hear he died was not something anyone can just brush off. "Yes, I will be fine. Thank you Wade." I nodded.

"Just glad you can patch things up with your mother, not many people get that chance you know." I thought about how my father's relations with my grandfather. They didn't have best of relations, hell my father barely knew him as a kid, and when they did got know each other, they just spent lot of time disagreeing with and fighting, nothing violent though.

It makes me regret what happened to my father, guess that's why he always try's his best to be there for me and my siblings.

"Your right there, still." I notice Bastila's train of thought ended when she was looking at something, I look to where she was looking at, I smirked when I saw who.

Hondo was busy talking to Sasha with Canderous. Sasha was small, roughly coming to my waist level, looking to be at least 9 or 10, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, her brown eyes were not as fearful as when I first saw her.

I was angry to know how abused she was when the others found her, I could make out few bruises on her neck and arms, she was skinny too. My anger towards Clan Varad was deepened after seeing that, it was no wonder she looked afraid when she saw me and Canderous in full armor. I was gonna make sure this poor girl was helped.

"Huh, so you and Hondo finally starting to hit things off?" That got Bastila's attention right away. "Wai-what? no! It's not like that." "Yeah right, your face is telling another story.' I thought, Bastila's face was turning little red, not from anger luckily.

I crossed my arms. "Really? So that hug meant nothing then?" That was when Bastila's cheeks were even redder, it's really easy to get Bastila like that. "Tha-that was just a thank you is all! it wasn't anything like that."

I raise my brow. "Sure it wasn't. Anyway, nice talking with ya Bastila." I walked into the main room of the ship, seeing Canderous and Hondo were finishing off talking with Sasha there. Hondo noticed me entering the room, "Ah there you are Wade, need you and Mesh'la's help here."

I was confused what Hondo meant by that, but before I could say anything, Mesh'la beat me to it. "What do you mean by that Hondo?" Mesh'la enter the room, she was wearing only her under shirt and combat pants, she was drying herself off with a towel.

Guess Mesh'la decided take a shower. "Hondo here wants us give the girl a better example about Mandalorians." Said Canderous, he was smile to the kid, I was surprise to see Sasha smiling back. Looks like I was right, Canderous does have a soft spot for kids, not that he would show it just to anyone.

Hondo took over here. "Sasha here has been given a very bad example when it comes to Mandalorians, her language is all mixed up between Mando'a and little of Twi'lek. Given you three are more Mandalorians then Clan Varad was, I want you three teach her while we're getting supplies." Huh, well this is gonna be interesting, wish this option was given in the game.

"Think you three can handle that?" He was giving the three of us a serious look, I looked to Sasha, I thought it over before finally deciding here. "Well I got no problems with that, what about you Mesh'la?" I could tell Canderous was already on board with this.

Mesh'la didn't take long to answer. "Of course I'm in, I might as well do something while the others are getting supplies. Besides, I happen like kids." Mesh'la bended down to Sasha and held out her hand to her.

Sasha looked unsure at first but she slowly reached for Mesh'la's hand before grabbing it, Mesh'la stood up and started leading her to the garage. "Come on, we'll start by teaching you more about Mando'a." She said as she lead her.

Something tells me those two are gonna get along just fine, I turn to Hondo. "So what's our next plan of action?" Hondo faced me while Canderous headed to where Mesh'la and Sasha were at.

"Even though we need to head to Dantooine to get Sasha back to her parents, we do need find the Star Map. So we'll head to Kashyyk next once we get the supplies, you focus on helping Sasha there." Well looks like we'll be seeing Jolee soon.

Am gonna need get used to dealing with a grumpily old Jedi then. "Anything I should know when we head to Kashyyyk?" Asked Hondo, I thought it over, guess I could tell him some things, but not Zaalbar's past.

"Just need be careful with Czerka there, the ones station there are slaver scum, they'll probably be ticking us off there. Also there will be something involving Zaalbar, just let you know." Before Hondo could ask anything there, I hear a familiar grunting noise.

"What's this about me?" I turn to sew Zaalbar coming in, carrying few crates, apparently Juhani and Carth came back from shopping. "Yeah, this is something I feel Zaalbar should tell ya, not my place to tell." I didn't comfortable telling something like that without Zaalbar's permission.

I nodded to Hondo as I started heading to where the training for Sasha was going to be at. Better make sure everything is going alright.

 **000**

"And that is how you use a blaster pistol, always make sure you got a good grip on it." I explained to Sasha as she held a practice blaster in her hand.

I was mainly following what Canderous and my father had taught me about shooting, a fairly easy thing to learn as there's not much to it, besides the part of taking care of it.

Sasha nodded and aimed at the target that we set up, a target picture of Justin Bieber that I personally made. _'Get ready feel the pain Justin.'_ I thought in my head, I really wasn't a big fan of Justin Bieber, jackass has done quite a few things I really don't approve of.

Sasha took the shot, though she pulled back a little from the recoil, she was able hit the chest area. "Hmm not bad, good shot for someone your age." Commented Mesh'la, she was leaning on the swoop bike. Canderous came over to Sasha, "A good shot, though you will want position your feet right when shooting like that." He helped her with her foot work, positioning her arms and shoulder right.

However I noticed someone came to watch, I sew Juhani coming in the garage. I was expecting some anger from her, but all I saw was curiousness in her eyes. "Hello Juhani, something you need?" I was ready to deal with anything hostile from her.

Juhani didn't turn look at me, still keeping her glance to Sasha. "I wanted to see how the training was going." I raised my brow, ' _okay Juhani, what the hell is going on here?'_

Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said that in my head. Though force users can't sense me, am pretty sure they can still hear my thoughts. "So Juhani, why you're really here? I can tell there's another reason of you being here." Said Mesh'la as she was coming to our direction.

Juhani looked at Mesh'la, crossing her arms. "… I came to see if you Mandalorians would keep your word about treating Sasha right. It would seem you did." Ah so that was it, I figured Juhani will still be having doubts about us.

Not that I blame her.

Mesh'la, however, narrowed her eyes. "What? You think we would break our word and harm a child? You truly never met 'real' Mandalorians have you?" Okay, now this is just getting tense, I noticed Canderous was looking in our direction, luckily Sasha was too busy with practicing her stun blaster to notice.

I quickly got in between them. "Okay let's not start something here." But Juhani pressed on, her face taking a sour look, "What you mean real Mandalorians? I have seen plenty of your kind's dishonourable actions against me and what one of your kind did to my family!"

Okay now Sasha was paying attention, her eyes were taking a worry look. Mesh'la leaned back, "So what, you're gonna hold every Mandalorian for what some hut'uun dar'manda did? Not very Jedi like, Cathar." Now both were glaring at each other, ready fight each other.

I stepped in. "Alright that's it! Mesh'la don't try anger her like that, she hasn't seen true face of the Mandalorians." I then turn to give Juhani a disapproving look, "But Mesh'la is right whatever you like it or not. You can't just held a person's culture or race because someone from theirs did something horrible to you, that's just feeding some nasty hatred to build that would cause problems for future generations."

Am course talking about cycle of hatred, the kind that happened with Germans and the Russians in World War 2, both just become no better than other and just wanted see the other dead.

Juhani and Mesh'la both looked at me, conflict was on their faces, Canderous decide add his own thing. "You can chose whether or not to listen to Wade, but he is right. Whatever bad history you had with one of my people who was insulting to the name Mandalorian. Besides, you're scaring Sasha." Juhani suddenly noticed Sasha's worried look.

That must have gotten her attention right away, she sighed before looking at me and Mesh'la. "Very well, I will admit, I still have trouble controlling my anger, I could still feel the dark side that had taken me back on Dantooine. This just another thing for me to overcome." My eyes softened here.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. "We all got things we have to overcome. It's just how challenging life can be, but what's important is you are not alone in this Juhani, you don't have to do it alone." I felt that I should at least do something.

I know what's it like to have challenges I need to face. One such thing is knowing the things about what will happen in the future, it's bugging me on that part.

Mostly on Revan's and Meetra's part. Juhani looked surprised for moment, Mesh'la was raising her brow, she probably didn't expect that. "…Very well Wade, thank you for your words."

She turned to leave, but gave us a final look. "Though I cannot forgive what most of your kind did to mine, I can however say... You are different from the Mandalorians that tormented me in my childhood." With that she left the garage.

Mesh'la and Canderous turned to me, both giving me a serious look. "Wade, what does she mean by that? Who's the Mandalorian that tormented her." There was nothing but seriousness in Canderous's tone. I sighed and looked at them both.

"Though it is not my place to tell what happened to her in the past, I wouldn't feel right telling without her permission. But I can tell you the name of the Mandalorian." I crossed my arms, I leaned back into the workshop there.

"The scumbag's name is Xor, I'm not sure which clan he came from but he is one of the worst examples of a Mandalorian you'll meet. He didn't join with other Mandalorians because of glory or honor, he simply joined for stake of killing." Mesh'la and Canderous's looks turned dark.

Canderous looked pissed. "He sounds like one of the hut'uun who joined when we were still winning battles." He probably was, though am sure if he ran when the Mandalorians were losing or not, he wasn't wearing Mandalorian armor when he had shown up.

Mesh'la decided to ask the important question here. "Will we run into him in this adventure?" Good question, if we play our cards right, hopefully we will. I shrugged, "If we play our cards right, then yes. Though which world is beyond me." I looked at Sasha, she was looking back and forth between us, looking confused.

"Anyway we should get back with Sasha's training here. Might as well help her more with Mando'a." That got the two's attention, quickly placing our attention back to Sasha.

Here's hoping it isn't Mannan that we'll run into Xor. Cause I don't think I can control myself from attacking him if we do.

 **000**

"Alright, coming into Kashyyyk now." Said Carth as he adjusts the controls in the cockpit.

I was too busy looking at Kashyyyk, it was very green, I was actually looking forward in seeing how tall the trees are on the planet. It's just disappointing we got deal with Czerka assholes here. Hondo turned to me, "So besides Czerka and Zaalbar's brother, who else we need worry about Wade?" I turned away from Kashyyk to Hondo, "Well, there are some very nasty creatures on this planet, so be careful if we encounter any. There's also a group of Mandalorians here as well."

Carth looked right at me after I said that. "Wait? there's Mandalorians on this planet? What the hell are they doing here?" Oh boy, now this is something I was worried about, I should have kept my mouth shut here. "They're here to test some new stealth generators they have, but their leader is a coward who rather attacks unarmed foes, he's preying on the Wookies and whatnot in the jungles of this planet."

Okay, I dodged a bullet there, glad I didn't have to tell them about Mandalore the Unknown. "Alright, looks like we're gonna need to be watchful of few things here. Wade you're coming with me to the planet, I'll be taking Bastila, Mesh'la, Juhani and you Carth. Better get ready." Hondo heads out to grab his gear, I see Carth now starting have us land to the planet.

"Here's hoping we'll make it out without fighting Czerka." Said Carth, I snorted, "With our luck, Carth, we probably will." Carth groans.

* * *

"Greetings to you... Err while I'm pleased to welcome you to planet G5-623. I do not see you on the docking schedule." Okay, his already pissing me off, fucking renaming a planet and taking freedom of a race? That's just the kind of thing that angers me.

The Ithorian probably didn't notice me looking very pissed off. "Czerka Corporation will see to your needs of course. But there will be a docking fee of 100 credits in advance I'm afraid." Hondo didn't look very happy, he was probably doing a lot to keep himself controlled. In the time I have known him, he's not been a very big fan of slavery, the fact I told what was going on this planet hasn't been making him very happy.

"I see, very well. Here's a hundred credits, I want none of you Czerkas near my ship, no one enters it without my permission, got it?" Hondo's tone was harsh here, surprising Bastila and Juhani, Carth himself was just raised his brow, guess he was not surprised. Mesh'la herself? well she was just enjoying it, "Let's hope Czerka doesn't try anything with the Ebon Hawk." Mesh'la said to me.

I decide give her a set of armor with the inventory, luckily I still had some room left, now I only have at least 3 chances left before I'll need wait for a month for it to recharge. "By the way, thanks for the armor, it feels good to be in beskar again." The armor she was wearing was TT-17A Hydria armor, it looked good on her. Though we did need to upgrade the helmet for her to wear.

"No problem, figure you're gonna need it while we're on this planet." Mesh'la grinned, she held her helmet in the crook of her elbow, she looked around in the area, she was sharing my thoughts about the trees. "Man these trees are huge, they look ancient." Bastila overheard us, she was agreeing with her. "Yes, I can feel through the force of the life here, it's.. amazing really."

Hmm wonder how that feels, with the force I mean. Hondo however turns to us, "Alright let's get going, but be careful, I can already tell these Czerka are going to give us trouble." With that said, Hondo started leading us through the pathway. I noticed quite few of Czerka guards here were giving us looks, it made me warily, I felt like they were going to shoot us there.

"I don't like this." Said Carth, he was resting his hands on his blaster, he wasn't the only one. We started picking up our pace, however as we walked, we saw a familiar yellow skinned Twi'lek up ahead. "Hey, isn't that Twi'lek that helped us with the Dragon on Tatooine?" I said, sure enough it was him, he must have noticed us because he started coming in our direction. He looked happy to see, "Ah greetings to you again, human. It would seem the thrill of the hunt has brought you here to this troubled world as well."

He shook hands with Hondo and nodded to all of us. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Hondo added little humor in his tone, letting ,if I remember right his name was Komad, know he was joking, luckily he did as he chuckled a little. "While I'm sure you would prove to be interesting prey, I don't track sentinel prey. Two legged animals do a fine job of killing each other already."

Ain't that the truth, I leaned over to Mesh'la. "Is me or does he seem almost similar to a Trandoshan?" Mesh'la thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement, "He kinda does, wonder if his doing it for jagannath points." Bastila herd us and looked over to us, looking a little confused. "Jagannath points? what you mean?" I could see Carth and Juhani were little confused as well, I quickly explained.

"Jagannath points are part of Trandoshan culture, to the Trandoshans if they, like, get large prey or something highly dangerous, it rewards them jagannath points for their Scorekeeper, their goddess, allows them for a better afterlife. Of course this has led many Trandoshans to become mercenaries and bounty hunters, even slavers." Carth looked like he didn't approve of that, "So what, they just kill so they can get a better afterlife?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it has made some Trandoshans become.. well, bloodthirsty, allowing quite a few to become either dishonorable or just as cold blooded killers. Still, not all of them are bad, some use this for their own code of honor and hunt down only those who are willing give a challenge." I was of course talking about Qyzen Fess, who in my mind is probably most honorable Trandoshan I have ever seen so far.

Juhani raised her brow. "How do you know of this Wade?" Mesh'la was quick to answer that, "some Trandoshans chose to join the Mandalorians, we aren't too picky when it comes to recruits, so we end up learning bit of their culture as well." I gave her a thankful look there, but our attention was then brought back to Komad and Hondo. "Instead I hope to gain the trust of native Wookiee population. I'm not just here to kill the biggest thing I can find, I want to understand how they hunt."

Hondo looked pleasure to hear that. "What are you doing to gain the Wookiees trust?" That was when Komad sighed, yeah with Czerka giving a horrible impression for offworlders, it wouldn't be surprising if their slow to trust us. "Very little am afraid, I'm very sure they have had a enough of offworlders like Czerak taking their rights and their 'claiming good intentions'." But then Komad's face brighten a little.

"But I have heard of an offworlder that has gained the Wookiees trust by living in the Shadowlands for some years. I may attempt to try the same, though it could just tell hunter tales though." Yeah, I still wonder how Jolee has been able live in a place like the Shadowlands, that place is not very kind to anyone, I decide offer another way. "Maybe you don't have to, there might be another way." I said to Komad, drawing his attention.

Komad gave me a curious look. "What do you mean young Mandalorian?" I looked around, making sure Czerak wasn't watching, luckily they weren't paying attention to us now, "Something tells me it won't be long till Czerka will be dealing with a lot of angry Wookiees, with the pace their going, they're gonna want take their freedom back. So why not assist them when that matters comes up?" The others were now paying attention to me.

The Twi'lek hunter adapted a thoughtful look. "I will keep it in mind, I have grown tired of Czerka anyway. If the Wookiees need help driving Czerak off this planet, then I will gladly offer my blaster to them." Well now things should get interesting. Komad said farewell to us and left, thus allowing Bastila to turn to me. "What was that about the Wookiees Wade?"

I crossed my arms as we started walking again. "It won't be long until the Wookiees will finally grow tired of this from Czerka's presence here, I can already tell they're pissing them off." Yeah, we just need deal with Zaalbar's asshole brother, hopefully that'll be done. Juhani however then gained a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm Hondo, wouldn't it be best we bring Zaalbar for this? I know he has a trouble past here, but we may need his insight on Kashyyyk."

Ehh yeah, while that's a good idea, it will end up with Zaalbar getting captured too, it's not something I liked about this. Hondo turned to give a look, I shrugged. "Very well then, you go grab him Juhani, we'll wait for ya in the office over there." Juhani nodded and headed back to the Ebon Hawk fetch Zaalbar. Carth turned to me, "You think it's a good idea to bring Zaalbar along?"

I wasn't sure, we may need Zaalbar's insight, even with my knowledge of the game, it doesn't mean I know all of Kashyyyk, there's gonna be things on this planet I'm not gonna be familiar with. "Hey if we're lucky, maybe Zaalbar will get to rip the arms off one of these Czerka jackasses." Bastila and Carth's eyes widen at the thought, Mesh'la was chuckling at my joke.

Though Hondo himself was having a thoughtful look on his face.

 **000**

"You are one piece of wor, you know that? You're very close of meeting the rear end of my fist!" I yelled at the same Ithorian we saw at the spaceport, Zaalbar was growling at him and the Czerka guards, Mesh'la was resting her hand on her blasters, while the others looked ready step in.

I couldn't believe the inhuman acts of Czerak, seeing that dead Wookiee in that cage got my blood boiled and it wasn't just me, Zaalbar looked ready to rip his arms off. I kept my blaster aimed at the Ithorian's head, he looked widen in fear. I didn't freaking care if it was right or wrong to do this, these Czerka assholes were really getting to me, however Bastila got in between me and the cowardly Ithorian.

"Wade stop that! I know you're angry, but this isn't the way." I glared hard on the Ithorian, I notice the Czerka guards were now pointing their blasters at me, "I suggest you listen to the Jedi, Mando, you wouldn't want trouble with us now would you?" A human in Czerak uniform said, pointing his blaster pistol at me, I decide give him on warning here.

"You got 5 seconds to get that blaster away from my head." The Czerka bastard snorted, his buddies were chuckling, "What makes you think I'm going to do that?" He probably shouldn't have asked that because Carth then pointed his blaster at him, Juhani was taking out her lightsaber. "Though I don't agree with what my friend here is doing, we will not allow you try kill him either." Said Hondo, he was resting his hand on his lightsaber.

Hondo looked to the Ithorian that was looking quite ready pass out. "Who's the current Wookiee leadership that is allowing you to do this? You better talk before my friend decides kill you now." I pressed my blaster harder in his face, I could make out sweat coming down his forehead now. "Eh, ah, I believe his name is Chuundar! I don't know anything else, I don't deal with the Wookiees personally! I Just work on desk!"

Zaalbar's face took a very dark turn, it was actually little scary to see how his face turn so angry like. " _That is a name I had hoped to never hear again."_ Yeah I don't blame you Zaalbar, you're brother's a real piece of work. Mesh'la looked to Zaalbar, "What is it Zaalbar?" Zaalbar looked like he was remembering very bad, his face just told it, he shook his head.

 _"It is not something I want talk about, not yet anyway."_ Hondo then looked at me, "alright Wade, I know you want to do this but come on, he isn't worth it." I tighten my fist around my blaster, the Czerka guards tensed up as well, I sighed and place my blaster back in its holster, I pointed my finger at the Czerka Ithorian, "You better pray we don't meet again, I won't be as nice next time." I turn on my heel, heading out of the blasted office, Zaalbar following me.

Once we were out, Hondo gave me a serious look. "Look, Wade, I know you're angry, but threatening someone like that is just gonna cause problems, even if they had it coming." Yeah, I really shouldn't have let my anger get better of me there, "alright you got a point, still, it doesn't mean I'm saying sorry to that jackass." Hondo snorted, "no one said you have to, come on, I've had a enough of this place." The others nodded and we started making our way out.

I looked at Zaalbar. "You gonna be alright Zaalbar?" Zaalbar looked back at me, _"I'm not sure, I don't like knowing it's Chuundar who is in charge, much has changed since I was last here."_ We started getting close to the gate where that Czerka asshole guard was at, seriously almost every member of Czerka I've seen is a jackass or an asshole, sometimes even both. "Well we're gonna need to be careful then, who knows what else has changed on this planet since you were last here." Zaalbar nods, we stop front of the gate.

Hondo got front of the guard, I couldn't hear anything but I can tell things were getting tense, I didn't like the way he was looking at Zaalbar. "Is every Czerka here gonna give us problems?" Asked Carth, he looked annoyed with problems Czerka has been giving us, I shrugged, "what can I tell ya, they're jackasses." Yeah it's safe to assume that's what everyone that is wearing a Czerka uniform is like.

 **000**

"DIE YOU GODDAMN SPIDER!" I yelled as I step on a kinrath, squeezing it's head onto the wooden floor. I gotta tell ya, I really hate these damn things, I'm really glad I didn't encounter them in that cave back on Dantooine, with a mix of spiders and a place where I wouldn't be able see well without my helmet doesn't leave lot of comfort.

I noticed the others were finishing off the kinraths that attacked us. "Man, Wade, you really don't like spiders do ya?" said Mesh'la, she wiped the blood off her vibrosword, I shook my head, "nope, not a big fan of them. Had to deal with some nasty species of spiders where I came from." Yeah I still remember dealing with black windows and those big brown spiders.

That was not fun at all.

"Well let's get going, we need get to that Star Map now." Said Hondo, getting our attention. But as we walked on the wooden walkway, Zaalbar stopped, looking around into the jungle. _"Can you sense that? The wind… the sound… the smells? I feel it all now we're away from the spaceport. This walkaway is new, probably built by the slavers, but I remember the trees. My village isn't far from here."_ Now that Zaalbar mentions that, it's feels more peaceful here, just hearing nothing but the jungle itself, it was quite something else.

It actually brought some peace to my mind. "What can we expect to encounter there? besides Chuundar, that is." Hondo probably wanted be ready for anything, he would have asked me but not while Juhani and Bastila are around, though this might change soon if the looks am seeing Hondo and Bastila giving each other mean anything. " _I don't know, sorry. It has been so long since I left. I only how things were, but now many things have changed. But I must warn you."_ Now Hondo was paying attention along with the others.

 _"I don't know if I will be able help or hindrance to you here. My father was very powerful.. a chieftain. My father's feelings may have mellowed, but with my brother creating that deal with Czerka and had his ear... I may be very unwelcome._ " Juhani's face soft, frowning though, "is this about what happened when you learned what your brother did, Zaalbar?" Ah yes, when Zaalbar attacked Chuundar with his claws, that's a serious shame for a Wookiee to do.

Zaalbar grimly nodded. _"This what I have been dreading. My shame was meant to be forgotten on some far away world. I'd thought I never come back._ " Hondo places his hand on Zaalbar's arm, "We're here for ya Zaalbar, you're not alone here." Zaalbar looked surprised for a moment and I nodded to him, letting him know am in this too, everyone soon did the same. _"Thank you, all of you. Let us press on, we've already wasted enough time as it is._ " Hondo nodded and took the lead again.

However, we then realized what was going on up ahead, I had forgotten about this. "This isn't good, I can't afford this." Standing up ahead of us were three Czerka men standing over a dead Wookiee, my fist tightened, I could see Zaalbar looking very angrily at the guards. "You think I can? Do you know what they get for a healthy one of these things?"

I shared a look with Mesh'la. "You feeling like kicking their asses?" Mesh'la nodded, "I think it's about time we started teaching these bastards a lesson." Bastila and Juhani also looked angry, mostly Juhani there though, bad memories must be coming up in her head. Suddenly the Czerka captain noticed us, "We'll work that matter out later, we got company."

He turns to us, though he pale a little once he notices our weapons were drawn. "What you want spacers? I'm Patrol Captain Dehno and you're interrupting Czerka Corporation business." Hondo gave a hard glare, I was already taking out my blasters, "What happened? what happened to the Wookiee?" Asked Hondo, his voice just become… well cold, as if it was becoming ice.

It was actually little scary. "This Wookiee slave got little rebellious. We had to put it down." Okay, that just pissed me off, Zaalbar now really looked angry, _"You put 'it' down? We're not animals!"_ That gotten the Czerka guards worried, Hondo quickly looked to Zaalbar. "Zaalbar, please calm down, I know you're angry, but let me handle this." Me and Carth shared a look, I don't think Zaalbar was gonna listen there.

 _"Their disregard for the life of this Wookiee is too much!"_ I frankly was agreeing with Zaalbar, "I know Zaalbar and it is angering me too, but please, let me handle this." Zaalbar looked torn here, before he nodded, " _Very well, I will do it for your sake, not theirs."_ Of course one of the moron Czerka guy just had to say it, "Careful now, that last growl sounded threatening. Keep your slave on its leash or we're gonna have another accident."

I turned to give him a glare. "One, he is no slave you fucking dumbass. Two, of course it sounded like that to you, you're just so stupid that your brain took over a minute to realize what he said." Boy that piss off the idiot, though I can tell the others were laughing a little what I said. "What you call me you bucket savage?" He took a step towards me, I didn't back down, "I called you a fucking dumbass, what you're ears aren't working or something? Or are you that stupid?" Okay now his face was turning red.

Though lucky for him, Captain Dehno kept him in line. "Jahka stand down! I would rather not have to explain to the bosses why you got beaten up by a Mandalorian." Jahka snorted but stood down, though he glared at me all the while. Hondo looked at Captain Dehno. "Do your superiors approve of you killing Wookiees?" Dehno looked at Hondo like he asked something stupid.

"Of course they don't. Why would you ask that? Are you some sort of snap inspection. You're trying to get me admit to incompetence, aren't you? Well that ain't gonna happen. I stand by my patrol. This Wookiee got out of hand and 'had' to be put down. We'll find another one easy enough." That just earned him the glares of everyone within the group, I cracked my knuckles here.

Hondo glared at the captain. "Sorry, but that isn't gonna happen, not while am around." Bastila though looked like she wanted say something, I quickly place my hand on her shoulder, "Hold on Bastila, you aren't gonna change Hondo's mind. His set on what's he going to do." That just made her look at me, "What? you mean he plans to…" I nodded, Carth agreed with me.

"Look Bastila, I know you Jedi don't approve of things like this, but there's just some people who do have it coming. Besides, you think they deserve mercy after killing that Wookiee?" Bastila looked very torn, this was something the Jedi should know, not everyone deserve a second chance. "What? who do you think you are?" Captain Dehno must have been very slow of mind.

Hondo took out his lightsabre and activated it, shocking them. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a Jedi, and so are two of my friends here. What you did is beyond disgusting, it is a crime against all races' freedom. So am going to offer you one chance here and one chance only." Hondo glares hard on the Czerka patrol, the others take out their weapons, letting them we mean business.

"Get the hell out of here and never come back to this planet." Captain Dehno's face was filled with fear, however Jahka looked pissed, "Like we'll listen to you Jedi!" He brings up his blaster, but I reacted fast. I aimed my blaster right at him, he dropped dead as I shot him in the head, though that just caused a big panic among the group. "Men! open fire!" Captain Dehno try shoot Hondo.

But speeding past him was Zaalbar, he grabs Dehno, he screamed in fright before Zaalbar threw him over the edge, his screams echo as he fell to the Shadowlands. Hondo looked at the last Czerka patrol man, he looked very scared. "Get out of here." He didn't need to be told twice, he ran past us, looking scared to death, Hondo looked at us, "come on, we need to get out of here, something tells me Czerka is just gonna cause us more trouble if we stay here."

Bastila, however, looked at the dead Wookiee. "But what about the Wookiee? we can't just leave the body to rot here." Hmm good point, I don't like the idea of leaving him or her here. "We'll take the Wookiee back to him or hers home, Zaalbar can you tell which village he or she may have come from?" Zaalbar takes a closer look of the dead Wookiee. I decide take a closer look around the area, I turn to look at the trees.

I was so amazed how large they were, they got be thousands of years old, maybe even more. "Hey Wade, you alright?" I turned to see Mesh'la giving me a concerned look, she must have noticed how angry Czerka has been making me. "I'm fine, well for now anyway. Just these Czerka bastards are starting really piss me off." Mesh'la nods, "I can understand that, they're starting to do the same for me as well."

That I had no problems seeing, I noticed few Czerka guards from the spaceport giving her looks. I noticed Zaalbar telling Hondo something, I can see he probably be the one to carry the dead Wookiee back to his or her village. "Alright guys, let's get going." Hondo said, getting our attention. We nodded and started following. Luckily ,unlike in the game, we didn't encounter any other creatures around, thought that'll probably change very soon.

Wait? weren't there Dark Jedi here?

 **000**

"Lord Malak was most displeasured when he learned you had escaped Taris alive! He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you." Said the Dark Jedi leading the two others one front of us. I was getting very tired of that line, every time the Dark Jedi show up, they always say it.

It's very annoying and is becoming old. "Funny, the last group of Dark Jedi said the same thing, didn't end very well for them." Taunted Hondo, gripping his lightsaber. That seemed to piss off the Sith, but I was already arming a grenade, making sure keep my mind clear here, I didn't want them suddenly know what I was planning. They chose this moment to attack.

"ATTACK!" They charged right at us, using the force to give a speed boost, but they didn't notice the grenade I threw at their feet. The grenade went off with a bang, I could hear the Sith cry in pain and took this chance to attack, I used my jetpack to launch myself towards one of them, hitting him hard with my beskar plated fist in his face. "Grh!" The Dark Jedi grunted in pain, he tried slicing me with his lightsaber, but he still couldn't see right from my stun grenade.

I easily grabbed his hand, twisting it back, I aimed my blaster pistol in his face. "Too slow." I shot him and he fell to the floor, dead. I turned to see Hondo was finishing off the last Dark Jedi, I noticed Bastila and Juhani made short work of the last one. "Nice thinking Wade, that made it easily." Said Mesh'la, Carth however was giving me a curious look, "How did you do that without them noticing? I've seen force users be able read people's minds, being able tell what they're about to do."

Hmm I really should be ready deal with the questions, I notice the others were curious as well. "Oh that's actually quite simple, I simply had to keep my mind busy, like say playing pazaak, it's all about keeping your mind occupied, trust me, it works." Bastila looked like she was not believing me, "Are you sure that works? the force is not something to laugh at Wade." I shrugged.

"True but what happens to force users when they don't have the force? trust me, a lot of force users have come to depend on it too much." Hondo looked like he was keeping that one in mind, "well whatever the case, let's get going." I nodded and started following him with the others, but I quickly went over to Zaalbar. "Be careful here Zaalbar, you're gonna find out something you aren't gonna like." Zaalbar looked at me with a concerned expression.

 _"What do you mean by that Wade? What's going on?"_ I frowned, I really feel Zaalbar should be warned here, "Your father isn't the one in charge anymore I'm afraid, you'll see up ahead." Zaalbar looked very alarmed here, but that was when his glaze hit on the Wookiee guard standing near Zaalbar's old village. "You gonna be alright Zaalbar? We can try find another way to get the Star Map?" Asked Hondo, looking concerned here.

Yeah Zaalbar told us it was his tribe that held the passageway into Shadowlands, so he wanted avoid trouble, so he suggested heading to the village. _"I'm sure, though this brings back painful memories, I will do what is needed for the group."_ My respect for Zaalbar suddenly went higher there. Hondo, though frowning, nodded, "Alright, let's do this then." I looked over to the dead Dark Jedi's corpse, noticing two short lightsabers next to it.

So yeah, I took them, I notice Juhani giving me a look. "What? might come useful." Carth raise his brow, "Do you even know how use a lightsaber?" I looked at the lightsaber, giving it a look over before shrugging. "Eh it's like using a sword, you just got be more careful with it." Bastila rolled her eyes, yeah we'll see if it is like using a sword. The Wookiee guard at the gate soon noticed us.

Boy did he looked angry. _"Stop where you are, outsider. You enter the domain of Chuundar, chieftain and leader!_ " The Wookiee looked ready to attack by his grip on his vibrosword. Zaalbar stepped forward, glaring hard at the guard. " _Step aside! They are with me and I want access to the home of my people!"_ If the Wookiee guard was angry before, now he was freaking piss as hell.

 _"You have no right here, mad-claw! These outsiders should not have brought this taint to our land! You must answer to Chuundar!"_ Hondo frowned, "Taint? what the hell is he talking about Zaalbar?" I was gripping my blaster lightly, I couldn't help it, this whole situation was putting me on edge. Zaalbar looked sad at this point. _"He means me. I am the taint you have brought back Hondo._ " The Wookiee guard glared at Zaalbar, _"Shut up! You are nameless with dishonor, mad-claw! Yours is a foulness that disgusts. Enough talk! You and the outcast mad-claw will be taken to Chuundar now!"_ He moves to grab us.

But that just made Mesh'la take out her vibrosword and place it at his throat, surprising the Wookiee. "Hold on! What makes you think we'll gonna let you take us in? So far you insulted our friend and nothing but a jackass, but give me a good reason I shouldn't stab you in the throat?" Because how close the blade was to his throat, he couldn't move it unless he wanted his blood coming out of that.

However Bastila quickly stepped forward. "Hold on Mesh'la, I understand you're angry, but this isn't going to help us. It'll just make us look even worse." Hate to say it but Bastila's got a point, I think killing the guard here would just make us look even worst here. Mesh'la glared at the Wookiee guard before she pulled her blade back. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I gotta like it." The Wookiee glared at Mesh'la but he didn't do anything to attack, he nods his head to the door, making us follow him.

While the guard wasn't looking, I took out a comlink I had on me. "Hey Canderous, how you think you can get Mission over here?"

 **000**

 _"Step forward and address the mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider. I do not often allow visitors of your kind."_ Said the tall dark haired Wookiee that stood before us, he was holding a large sword in his hands.

So this is Chuundar? Man, this guy is an even bigger asshole then in the game, I can just smell the arrogant and greed coming from him, what a horrible example of a Wookiee. _'Here's hoping Mission gets here soon.'_ I thought, I figure Mission should be here, to help Zaalbar, I wouldn't feel right without including her into this. Hopefully HK 47 can guard the ship while we'll away.

Zaalbar glanced at the two Czerka slavers flanking him. _"You are flanked by Czerka slavers! Are they not outsiders? Or have you sold all Kashyyyk to them?"_ There was a lot of anger in his tone, it made some of us finch at it since we'll use to hearing that from him, his usually calm type of guy. Carth leaned on Hondo's ear. "I can already tell this isn't gonna go well." Hondo nods, like the rest of us, he didn't like where this was going.

Chuundar didn't chose to knowledge what his brother said. _"Ah brother Zaalbar, you're been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now."_ Yeah, I was already getting tired of sound of his voice, I decide do the one way to shut him up, "What? That you're Czerka's bitch?" I asked out loud, that stopped everyone in their tracks. Chuundar slowly turned to me, looking very pissed off.

 _"What did you say, outsider?_ " There was nothing but anger in his tone, Bastila gave me a look, "Wade! what you doing?" I crossed my arms, "I said you're their bitch, what? You aren't ready for the truth?" I looked to the Czerka slavers, "tell me, am I right or am I wrong?" The Czerka slavers didn't say anything, not making Chuundar's case too well, Zaalbar was looking like he was enjoying this though judging from his grin.

Chuundar looked ready to explosive in anger, before he calmed down. _"You're very lucky I need you and your friends for a task."_ I flip him off there, his eye twitched, I could tell his guards were very close to attacking me. Hondo pulled me back. "Alright Wade, you had your fun, let me take it from here." I could see Mesh'la was doing her very best of trying not to laugh, while the others looked very surprised.

"What were you trying to do there Wade? Angering him like that might just cause problems." Asked Juhani, though there wasn't really anything that would suggest she disapprove of my actions, I shrugged, "Eh, I was getting tired of his voice, so I decided to shut him up." Bastila though looking like she disapproved, Mesh'la voiced her thoughts. "Hey, I enjoyed it, it was good to see this arrogant bastard get told off." That I can agree with.

But our attention was brought back to Hondo's conversion with Chuundar. _"You may talk, but no one will believe you. I've had a long time to guide what my people think. They trust me, the mighty Chuundar. Even with my brother insane and father enslaved, I rose to protect my people despite."_ Protect? Yeah right, what a whole of bullshit, my eye was twitching behind my helmet, this bastard was pissing me off more than he did in the game.

I wasn't the only one either, I could see Hondo was getting angrier by the minute. _"Father was enslaved? Mighty Chuundar? What are you talking about? you were the runt!"_ Ha! Good come back Zaalbar, "Huh, I wondered why his face looks so much like an ass." Said Hondo, oh so I can't insult him but you can Hondo? what the hell! Chuundar snapped his head towards Hondo, trying his best ignore Zaalbar's laughing.

 _"I AM NO RUNT!"_ Chuundar was starting loose it, it gotten the attention of everyone within the room, he soon realized he just lost his cool, that made him look bad front of his own men, he cleared his throat. _"Like I said Zaalbar, much has changed since you were last here. We will discuss that later."_ Okay now we'll getting to that point, finally I was getting tired of listening to this jackass.

"Cut to the chase, why you drag us here?" Asked Hondo, he was probably wanting get this matter done now so he doesn't have to listen to the jackass. _"I haven't killed Zaalbar because he is my brother, and I hoped he and I could come to an agreement. You are irrelevant. But I may put you to a menial task. Zaalbar will stay here of course."_ That was met with disagreement among us, me included.

But Hondo turn to give us a look, letting us know he wants to know what this task is. "Hondo can't be seriously thinking leaving Zaalbar here with him." Said Bastila, she can clearly see how wicked Zaalbar's brother is, I turn to her, "We may not have a choice, I don't like it either but may be only way without a bloodbath." We may be tough but I don't think we can take on all these Wookiee guards.

I wasn't about to find out how tough it will be fighting a Wookiee up close like this, not like this. "What is this task?" Chuundar was quick to explain, _"a simple one. Another Wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar, gone mad and been exiled. He now lurks the Shadowlands. More importantly, he is pestering my Czerka allies during their Shadowland expeditions. It is not good for business."_ Ah yes, Zaalbar's father, well it's gonna be very interesting meeting him.

Hondo however decide state what was going through most of our heads. "His standing against you, probably the first of the many then?" Chuundar snorted, _"No one will follow a mad-claw. He is merely a nuisance. Besides, he cowers in the Shadowlands. My people know nothing of him."_ Yeah, that's gonna chance very soon, Hondo glared at Chuundar, before sighing.

"Fine, we'll do you're dirty work. But you better pray nothing happens to Zaalbar, or we'll be coming back for your head." His ice tone came back in full force, letting Chuundar fully know what will happen if he double crosses him, I could very well see it worked. I turned to Zaalbar, "We'll get you out of here Zaalbar, I swear it, and don't listen a damn word from this aruetyc hut'uun." Zaalbar nodded, though he didn't know the Mando'a words I said, he understood what I meant here.

Chuundar shook off the icy tone Hondo used. _"I'll allow you access to the Shadowlands. You will track and kill this insane Wookiee, and maybe earn my favor. Zaalbar will stay here to ensure your loyalty. The Czerka won't let me hold you, but they don't care what I do to fellow Wookiees._ " Yeah, I didn't like the way he said that, neither did the others, Hondo once again returned his glare in full force.

"You do realize this will not make our job as easy? We're gonna need a guide, you know." Chuundar wave his hand, as if ignoring this, _"No, you will not need him. Over the years I have trained my people to understand Galactic Basic, I tell them it is to understand the enemy. They think it will make the fight against Czerka easy, but it only makes them easier to obey. Remember, you can't beat me here. No one will dare oppose to join with an outsider and an exile."_

Zaalbar had different thoughts in mind. _"You are wrong brother, someone would."_ Chuundar looked at Zaalbar, _"Do you mean Freyyr, our father? He was the one that ordered you to be exiled after you attacked me remember. He went mad as you when he finally discovered the slavers. He dared challenge them alone and has not been here since. Forget him Zaalbar, I rule now, I will lead forward the Wookiees, but there are prices to pay of course."_ I shared a look with the others.

This guy just loves sound of his voice, doesn't he? He would more than likely lead the Wookiees all to death. "Don't listen to this moron Zaalbar, the only words he knows is nonsense." That didn't sit too well with Chuundar. _"No more words out of you outsider! I've given my orders, go to the Shadowlands and kill the mad-claw, the guards will let you leave the village, leave through the northwest and follow the platform to the south and then east, you will eventually see where Gorwooken waits for you. He'll lower you to the forest floor. Go."_

Bastila frowned. "I suppose we have little choice, however we must proceed with caution." Hondo nodded and gave one final look to Zaalbar, "We will be back Zaalbar, like I said, don't listen to this piece of crap." Chuundar was really now starting loose it with us, guess all the insults we were throwing at him started to take their toll. We walked out, but not before I gave Chuundar the finger.

We left outside just in time to avoid hearing Chuundar roar in anger. "Well, that didn't go too well, come on we need get this matter done fast, we can't let Zaalbar stick with his brother." Hondo looks to Carth, "Carth you head back to the ship, we'll gonna need more people guarding the ship, something tells me things are gonna heated here." Carth nods, "alright then, I'll head over there, you guys be careful alright?" We nodded.

Carth started heading towards to the gate, ignoring the glares from the Wookiees. Hondo looked back to us, "Alright, first things first, let's check around this place, try to gather as much information as possible, we need to know what's going on." I nodded but Bastila tapped Hondo on the shoulder, "Wait, Hondo, can I talk to you? In private?" Hondo turned to look at me, I nodded.

"We'll come back and meet you at the gate once we've got the info." Hondo nods, me and the others leave them alone for their talk, Juhani looked confused, "I wonder what Bastila wanted talk about to Hondo?" Mesh'la shrugged, "Hey, maybe she wanted talk about taking their relationship the next level?" Juhani rolled her eyes at the humorous tone Mesh'la was using, probably believing that was not true.

Too bad it wasn't.

 **000**

 _"I've… I've never talked to an outsider. I mean Chuundar makes us learn to understand you, but I've never been up close to one of you."_ The young Wookiee said front of us.

I walked over to the young Wookiee and I smiled, hoping not to looking threatening. "I don't mind if you have questions. If you want to know something then go ahead and ask. Relax I don't hurt helpless people. Come on sit down and I will answer all your questions." The young wookie looked positively joyous as he sat down in front of me. His father looking at me with concern.

 _"I heard that outsiders like you who were that kind of armor are monsters in disguise. Why are your kind so interested in destroying worlds?"_ I saw Juhani look at me as he finished saying that, guess some things about the Neo Crusaders came to here. I smiled at the kid who was innocent and had been told a bunch of misleading things.

"I am a Mandalorian, that is what we are called just like you are a Wookiee. My people have a code and we follow it in all things. First we wear armor, we defend ourselves, those we care about and our fellow Mandalorians. We are raised to be warriors that always push ourselves to improve and to always be disciplined and never attack those who are unable or unwilling to fight. Last but not least we must care about the welfare of the other clans." If there was one thing I enjoyed doing, it was explaining about the Mandalorians, I don't get to do that often so this is something enjoying.

The young Wookiee began to nod his head as many of the things made sense to him. _"My mentor was like that, he often said we need to watch out for own and care about our fellow Wookiees, I guess we aren't so different now are we?"_

I felt sorry for him, I haven't forgotten what his mentor did, "Indeed we aren't so different, you have your thick fur to protect you from the elements and I got this armor. You wouldn't want to be without your fur now would you? I wouldn't want to be without my armor either." The young wookie began to laugh as he pictured a grown wookie without any fur. "Okay, I did not need that in my head." Said Juhani, I guess she was thinking something else there.

However a female Wookiee came to him and asked him if the outsider was hurting him, I assumed she was either his sister or mother. The young Wookiee said that we were just talking and that he was having a great time. _"So tell me what do you really think of our village? It must be really dirty, smelly and primitive to you."_

I looked at her. "I think this village is beautiful, the trees look so alive and the air is so clean. Families working together, a mother teaching her daughter to weave a basket or cook a meal. A son learning to use a boltcaster and to think of the things a hunter needs to learn. There is warmth here and a feeling that you care about each other. I am Mandalorian so I can appreciate such things."

This made the female Wookiee look at me with a surprised look on her face. "Now, the Mandalorians aren't always saints, but those who forget and abandon honor and our values for greed are not Mandalorians anymore, they are dar'manda. Dar'manda are soulless creatures that can only be saved if they fight and die in honorable combat. Hence when we find a dar'manda we must fight and kill him or her. Sad but once you betray your people, your family it changes you into something not many can change back from if they even consider wanting to change at all."

This made the parents of the young Wookiee look worried, I had a feeling what was going through their heads, the Wookiee then pointed to Mesh'la. " _Is she a Mandalorian too? but she isn't the same species as you."_ Ah, one of my favorite subjects here, though Mesh'la beat me to the punch. "That's because it doesn't matter what species you are or gender, anyone can be a Mandalorian, you just need live up to our codes and you can be one of us. I actually remember seeing a Mandalorian Wookiee once." Oh yeah, I forgot about that one Wookiee on Taris from the comics.

That made the Wookiees very surprised. _"Really? one of my kind joined yours? Who was he?_ " Asked the young Wookiee, though I could see his parents seemed to be doubting us, Mesh'la shrugged. "I didn't catch his name, but I remember seeing him in a war a few years ago, his probably doing alright now." The Wookiees looked interested now, but Juhani then got our attention, "Wade, we should get going, we still have business in the Shadowlands we need to take care of."

As I got up, but the young Wookiee then got our attention. _"Wait! if you're going to the Shadowlands, can you look for Rorworr? he went missing down there, I would like to know if his alive or not."_ I turn to look at the young Wookiee's father, I could see that he didn't want us to, probably not wanting his son to find out the truth. "Very well, we'll keep an eye out." The Wookiee smiled, I waved at them. "What are you hiding Wade? You know something about this Rorworr, don't you?" I turn to look at Juhani, she was narrowing her eyes at me.

Mesh'la was giving me a curious look as well. "You'll find out once we'll get to Shadowlands." Juhani looked like she was about to say anything, but chose not to, "Very well, I just hope you have good reasons for hiding this." I nodded, I didn't like doing this but I really wanted avoid problems. We headed over to where Bastila and Hondo were at, but we were surprised to find the two hugging, "Wow, didn't see that one coming." I said, I really didn't, I mean I knew there was something going on, but I didn't expect them to do that here.

I figured I might as well have something to read while we down that lift. "Well good thing I brought this, I think we might want give them some space on the lift." Mesh'la looked at the book I taken out, she was very surprised at it, "Is that a book Wade?" Juhani looked surprise, I guess they were so used of using holo journals that a book would be rare.

It's Mass Effect all over again. "Why yes, it's something I've been working on, I finally finished it while ago on Dantooine." It was the Mandalorian book I've been working on, I was so glad to see it still with me after coming here. "I brought with it just in case, figure I might get bored." However that was a bad choice of words, Mesh'la pulled me close and smiled. "Oh, I could think of a few things to do while we wait to get down there. If the way Bastila is hugging her man is any indication I do believe she has the same idea as I do." I couldn't help but to blush something fierce as she said that and some activities came to mind. Juhani coughed, "You do realize am right here, right?" Mesh'la raised her brow at her.

"What? You interested or something?" Did she just say that? Juhani's eyes widened before she glared at Mesh'la, "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Mesh'la!" Mesh'la placed her hands on her hips, I could see Wookiees were starting to watch this, the males were staying away, they knew better than to get in a fight between women. "Make me." She playful said, smirking, that just made Juhani a little angry.

Luckily for me, Hondo quickly came over to us. "Alright you two, that's enough, you can fight each other later. We still need meet up with Mission, she's coming with us to the Shadowlands." Though both Mesh'la and Juhani shared a glare, one that looked like it had Bastila worried, before they turned away from each other, "whatever you say boss." I rubbed back at my head.

Yeah, quite a crazy day so far, and it's only gonna get even more crazy.

 **000**

 _"Yes, go, and don't expect a friendly welcome if you return. This world is my home, not yours."_ Said the Wookiee we just helped to us, he turns to follow the rest of his hunting party. "Gee, what a way say thanks." Mutter Mission, she met up with us not that long ago, she was worried sick about Zaalbar of course. She was all the more determined to help Zaalbar out of this whole mess.

Hondo turned to her. "Well Czerka hasn't given the Wookiees a good impression when it comes to offworlders. Come on, the sooner we get to the Shadowlands, the better." We nodded and follow him to where we can see the lift was at, though I then heard Mesh'la sighed in disappointed. "Great, here I was hoping that lift would be bigger." I scowled and I turn to give her a look.

"Are you really still thinking about that?" I couldn't believe she was still thinking about that, this woman will be the death of me. Mesh'la grinned and leaned over to me, "Hey, it's not every day you get to meet a nice guy who doesn't care just for your looks, most men I've met were only interested in my body rather than who I am. So I consider this a real treat to meet a guy like you." Okay, I admit, I was flattered, it's not every day you hear a beautiful woman say that to ya.

But as it turns out, Mission was over hearing us. "Oh, so you two were gonna make out on the lift?" I blushed here, me and Mesh'la quickly turned to the young Twi'lek. "No/Yes!" We both said, though that just caused us to look at each other, Mission laughed, "well I'll leave whatever you two were gonna do then." She catches up to Hondo and the others.

I looked to Mesh'la. "Great, what a way make a scene Mesh'la." Mesh'la chuckled, "Trust me, if I really wanted make a scene, you would know it." Eh, I think I rather not know what she meant by that.

She's really starting remind me of Yang from RWBY.

We catch up to the others, finding that Wookiee guard at the lift. He was still the xenophobic jerk that I remembered from the game.

 _"The chief gave permission to allow you outsiders to go down to the Shadowlands, I would never allow you to use the lift otherwise. Not that you outsiders care or that it matters but I hope the beast of the Shadowlands do me and the rest of the Galaxy a favor and eat you."_

I had to say something as I got on board the lift. "Well it is so nice that you wish us to have a worthy challenge. Thanks a lot, now don't get too bored cause we will back to tell you all about our fights with the beast. Do you want me to bring back a souvenir? Anything in particular you may want?"

The lift started and I could still see the shocked look on the jerk's face. Mesh'la was laughing as I looked at her. She never would have imagined that I would even stand up to a guy who could literally rip my arms of and beat me to death with them. "Ha! nice come back Wade." Said Mission, she balance herself on the railing, I was glad the lift was big enough for all of us on this thing.

As we went down, I took out my book and started reading, I was going into the KOTOR era of the Mandalorians. "So Wade, anything we should worried about when we head to the Shadowlands?" I looked over to Hondo, he was standing near me, keeping his voice low, I looked over to the two Jedi, seeing they were in a conversation, I looked back to Hondo.

"Besides the creatures and that group of Mandalorians, not much else. Though we need to be careful here, I don't like the feeling am getting." As we gotten closer to the ground, I couldn't help but feel wary, there was something dark here, and I didn't like it. "Yeah, I felt it when we were coming down, any ideas on what it could be?" Hondo was looking hard at the bottom of the forest, as if expecting something to come out.

I thought about it for a moment, trying run through my memories of the game. "I remember a terentatek being here, so we should watch ourselves." Hondo's eyes harden, "There was a Jedi talking about those on Dantooine, looks like it saved us the trouble of finding it." Ah so Hondo accepted the mission, well it would be killing two birds with one stone.

It took some time before we finally landed on the bottom, we gotten off the lift. "Damn, no wonder they call this the Shadowlands." I mutter, it was so dark here, I could hear all kinds of animals, I had to switch screens on my helmet for me to see here better. "Alright, let's get going, stay together though everyone, I've got a bad feeling about this place." We started following Hondo through the giant, hollow log.

But soon as we pass it, there were some very nasty looking creatures. "Oh come on!" shouted Hondo, we took out our weapons as the creatures charged at us. I quickly shot my blaster at them, being followed by Mesh'la and Mission, Juhani used the force to push one of those creatures back, slamming it into a nearby tree. It wasn't long before we killed them all. "We just got here and we already get attacked, quite the charm we seem to have." Said Hondo, deactivating his lightsaber.

I looked over a nearby dead body, it looked like it came from a Czerka slaver, I bent down get a better look, noticing two items near it. "Well, that's just nasty." I was so glad I had my helmet on, I could tell how bad the corpse probably smelled like just from the gruesome bite and rip marks on it. I picked up the blaster pistol and double vibrosword near the body.

The blaster despite some damage, still looked good. "Whoa, is that a Zabrak Tystel Mark III blaster pistol?" I turn to Mission, she was wide eye on the blaster, I hand the vibrosword to Mesh'la. "Here you can have it, you're probably gonna need it." I hand the blaster to Mission, she looked very surprised there, Mesh'la however was now focusing on the vibrosword I just handed her.

"Wade, you do realize you just found a Krath double sword right?" Oh yeah, I had forgotten that blade can found here, no wonder it was so heavy, "well it was a good find Wade, something tells me these are gonna be coming in handy in this place." Said Hondo, getting us to follow him, Mesh'la though came up to me, holding the double sword. "You want it back Wade? you did find it." She asked, holding it out for me.

While it was good blade, I prefer a single blade, I always found double bladed weapons to not be very useful once it comes to up close combat, I've seen that happens quite a few times. "Naw, you keep it, I prefer single blade swords." Mesh'la looked surprise for a moment before smiling, "wow, thanks. I should be putting this to good use." She swings the blade a little bit, how she was able do that with the weight on that thing, is beyond me.

Suddenly as we were walking, we ended up hearing sounds of a lightsaber slicing something. "Come on, something's going on over there." Said Bastila, she took out her lightsaber. 'There's only one person I know who could be using a lightsaber down here.' And I was right, soon as we came to the clearing, we saw who it was fighting.

Standing there being surrounded by more of those creatures was an older male dark skinned human, wearing brown Jedi robes from what I could see. In his hands was a green lightsaber, I noticed Bastila was about to go in but Hondo stopped her. "Wait, something tells me this old man can handle himself." And he was right, Jolee must have used the force to boost his speed and strength.

Cause quick in a flash, he sliced the creatures up, cutting their heads or arms off, it wasn't long before they were all dead. "Whoa, tough old guy." Said Mission, looking very surprised here, Jolee however heard and turned his head to Mission's direction. "Who you calling old? Am still in my prime, I can show you a thing or two missy." Yep, that's Jolee alright.

Jolee cracked his neck a little. "Ah, damnable racket of battle! I suggest you watch yourself. Even more of these creatures are hiding in the underbrush." Hondo looked at Jolee, "Who are you?" Jolee turned to him, "I'm Jolee. Jolee Bindo. Come, we can talk more at my camp." Huh, quick and to the point I see Jolee, Bastila however just had to ask that one question that was almost everyone's mind.

"Wait, we saw you use your lightsaber, are you a Jedi?" Jolee's face turn to a scowl, "No I am not, I'm simply an old man living in this jungle who wants some peace." He gestures us to follow him, I place my hand on Bastila's shoulder to stop her from asking more, "Come on Bastila, leave him be, we'll probably get our answers at his camp." Bastila looked like she wanted to say something, but elected not to, probably seeing this was not the best of times.

We followed Jolee to where his home was at, as we did, those odd monkey things I think were called Tachs, kept shouting. "Do they ever shut up?" said Mesh'la, getting annoyed with the tachs like the rest of us. Jolee grumbled, "No they do not, they like to do that. Only use that has is when it's time wake up." We kept on following him to his home, doing our best to ignore the tachs.

Finally we arrived, it reminded me a great deal of Yoda's hut on Dagobah. "Well, welcome to my home, small as it is. Pull up a stump and be comfortable. We should discuss a few things." Jolee found himself a treestump that was near him, I simply stood where I was while Mesh'la stood next to me. "So Jolee, what are you doing here? You say you aren't a Jedi, but I can feel the force through you, you don't feel that of the darkside." Said Juhani, looking confused here.

That simply made Jolee sigh. "Okay, I follow the Jedi way and I command the force, yes, and I suppose that makes as much as a Jedi as anyone, but what of it?" We watched as Jolee's face turn to a scowl, "why should being what I am compel to entertain others with tales of the 'good glory days' huh?" He waves his arms up, surprising the two Jedi among us.

"I've seen both sides of the light and dark, and frankly both extremes annoy me. Of course, I have felt rumblings of change. Like rour Mandalorian friend over there." He points to me, drawing everyone's attention. "It's a first since I have met someone whose dead in the force, though then again, that's what she wanted to have it be. You're Wade right?" That got my attention right away.

"How you know my name?" How the hell did Jolee Bindo he knew my name? Though he tends know things better anyone, hell he even knows Hondo is Revan just by sensing him probably, but how did he know me? "Simply really, the lady that brought you here told me about you, wanted me tell you a few things and help you along the way and blah blah blah." Explained Jolee.

Though he looked annoyed. "But that lady was very annoying, went on about all this destiny and stuff, and she was a free loader too, left me to clean up her mess when she killed some Czerka slavers that came by." But as he talked, it brought Bastila and Juhani's attention towards me. "Wade, what is he talking about? what he means "brought you here?" Asked Bastila, her eyes narrowing.

Oh shit, thanks a lot Jolee.

 **000**

"You mean tell me, you're from another dimension? Where all of this is just some fiction? Is that what you mean tell us?" Asked Juhani, she did not looked very happy, I felt sorry for Hondo cause Bastila dragged himself inside Jolee's home, from what we can hear, things aren't going very well for him. "You better not be destroying my stuff in there!" Yelled Jolee, he was not very happy about the sounds of things what could very well be his stuff breaking.

They aren't even in a relationship yet and they're already having fights. "Yeah, that's about it, am sorry to have kept this from you and Bastila, but we didn't want risk the Jedi Council finding out about my secret."

"And why's that a bad thing? Do you realize you could help us end this war?" We turn to see Bastila and Hondo coming out of the hut, Hondo though looked like he was gonna be sore for a little while, there was a red slap mark on his right cheek.

"I have plenty of reasons, first my secret is knowledge that could be very useful. If I spoke about it and let everyone know, then it might change things in a chaotic way rendering said knowledge useless. I use it with discretion and only to do as much good as possible. Like when I warned the Hidden Becks about the attack of the Sith fleet before it happened and told them what they needed to do in order to survive." I sure hope though they made it out alive.

Mission was smiling to hear that I did that, the biker gang was as much as family than anything else to her. "The reason I didn't share it with you, until someone we all now know let the proverbial cat out of the bag, is that you would share it with the Council. I know how they treat those that are dead to the force. I would not be able to help anyone if I am a pile of ashes now would I?"

Jolee looked at me and saw that indeed I had a good reason why I wanted to keep that sort of thing from the ears of the Council. Bastila was not convinced about the last part in the least. "The Council do not believe in executing someone simply because they are different. You could have told them and they could have helped you find the reason you are dead to the force, who knows they could even try to help you connect to the force."

I looked at Bastila and began shaking my head at what she said. "Bastila I am everything they fear the most. A being that is not touched by the force, that you can live a good and honest life without the force. That someone can exist without being connected to the force is something that causes them such fear that they want to destroy it instead of admitting it. I am not the first person who is dead to the force Bastila. A Jedi became this way after the destruction of Malachor Five."

Hondo, Bastila, Jolee and Juhari became rather surprised to hear of it. Some of them were surprised that I even knew about her at all. "It's a big secret that Meetra Surik became dead in the force after she saw and felt so many people die on Malachor Five. The fact remains that the Council exiled her without telling her the truth, and they only exiled her because she was a Jedi. They hoped that in time she would reconnect with the force and return." Though her power was dangerous, it wasn't her fault though.

I looked at Jolee, "But I don't have that possibility since I was born before the force began to physically manifest in my species, I never had a connection to the force and thus I am dead in the force. I had a lot of time to reason this since Bastila told me the Council could not sense me on the ship. I know that they will not be as merciful with me as they were with her. If they find out they will kill me. I am sure of it."

I sat down on a stump and placed both hands on my head and bent down for a second before sitting up straight. "I can do no good to anyone if I am dead, I am a Mandalorian however and I will defend myself if attacked. I just hope that it is never one of you. Now Jolee I think you owe me something for exposing me like that."

Jolee began to laugh and smile at me as he finished laughing, "Just what do you think I owe you exactly. I told them because keeping secrets like that is no way to treat friends." I glare at him and told him if he was wiling to divulge my secrets he should be willing to do so with someone else's secret.

I looked at him as I walked up to him, "I want to hear everything you know about the lady that brought me to this dimension, and I mean everything you know. That includes why I have these cybernetics in my body and all those things she more than likely told you about how I got here."

Jolee sigh. "Afraid there isn't much I can tell ya. She was very mysteries kind of woman, spoke in a odd accent, couldn't pin on it. However what she told me was that, you aren't the only one been chosen to go to this galaxy." That gotten everyone's attention, Mesh'la looked right at him. "Wait? What you mean he isn't the only one?" I was paying very close attention here.

"I mean he isn't the only one that suddenly found themselves away from home. That woman told me she had others like Wade here, come to this galaxy. But in different timelines, Wade coming to this one. And as for you're cypernetics kid, well you're been noticing how you're understand languages and our writing right?" He said, giving me a close look.

Okay, that would explain things, though Hondo looked confused. "But wait? why bring Wade here? what's the point?" Jolee shrugged, "not sure, blasted woman didn't tell me. Sorry I couldn't tell ya anything else Wade." I nodded, though I was thankful at least I got some answers. "Give me a minute, I need some time to think." Everyone shot me a worried look, but Hondo nodded.

I walked over to a tree, a little distance away from them. I slammed my fist into, I ignore the pain, I was too angry. "God fucking damnit!" Though I had answers answered, they were replaced with more answers, now I got this freaking woman to think about that brought me. Who was she? Why bring me here and others? What's the point of it all?

My thoughts went to my family, I can't image what their thinking right now. Worrying where I was, filled with questions like I was, I didn't want to think what will happen if I don't ever go back home. Though I enjoy being a Mandalorian, I would have liked still be one with my family. "Wade? You alright?" I turn around, to find Mesh'la standing there, looking worried.

"Yeah, am fine. It's just... Now am just filled with questions, why the hell would this woman bring me here? What's the point of it all?" Mesh'la frown, hearing how confused I was, she surprised me when she place her hand on my shoulder, unlike other times, this was not her teasing. "Hey it's alright, we'll find you're answers, this woman is bond to show up one of these days, you're probably get you're answers then." Her voice was soft here, as if trying to relax me.

It was working. "You're probably right, still, I can't help but wonder who are those other people she brought to those other eras." My mind wander to them, wondering where they could have end up, Mesh'la lean in her head on my shoulder, making me blush a bit. "Best not think about it, what matters what now?" I thought about it, "am gonna stick with the Ebon Hawk, after this whole war, if am still alive, I'll see what I can do for the Mandalorians. Something needs to be done for our culture." If I play things right, I might be able to help Canderous make a bigger impact on the Mandalorians rebuild.

Mesh'la was giving me a curious look. "So no thoughts of settling down?" I raise my brow at this, what she talking about here? "Not really, can't really picture myself that, why you ask?" Mesh'la cross her arms, "nothing, just curious." Her tone was odd here, though I couldn't pin what she was trying to say. Suddenly our attention was drawn when Hondo was calling us.

"Hey you two, let's go! We got some Czerka hunters to take care of." Mesh'la and I looked at each other, before we nodded. "Alright, coming!" We caught up with them. Though I haven't come anywhere near going home, at least I can try make a difference in this galaxy...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with problems such as homework and writer's block. Anyway I hope you people enjoy, the other chapter should cover the rest of the Kashyyyk arc, I got some plans for that one that didn't happen in the game. Till next time.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	8. The Uprising has begun

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter! So sorry for the long wait. Been dealing with lot of problems lately, been also writing my new story, Tales of Cabur Squad, check that story if you're interested. Now another major problem is that I've been dealing with lot of writer's block and coming up with outlining of this story. Where I want take Wade from this point? What should be final outcome be? My friend JKrlin has pointed out these facts for me and it's starting get to me that I've made few mistakes here and there. I'm also losing will to keep writing this story, with so much coming up at me end, it's becoming increasing hard to make more ideas.**

 **Reasons why the full arc of Kashyyyk isn't here, very sorry about that.**

 **But enough of that. I would like everyone here to give these stories right here a read and possible leave reviews, their very good stories and the authors would be very thankful if many of you would leave you're thoughts.**

 **White Snow story series, made by Vhetin1138. If there was someone I would trust with matters regarding Star Wars and Mandalorians, it would be him.**

 **Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders URE, made by Ron the True Fan. A very interesting story series for Star Wars, it is worth a read.**

 **The Journey, made by ResistTheEmpire. It is a very promising story for Star Wars, all characters are very unique, I would highly suggest giving it a read.**

 **Life of a bounty hunter, made by Death546. A new but very promising Star Wars story about if Jango Fett had a brother name Thalos Fett, it is worth a read as well.**

 **Just Another Pawn - Endurance, made by JKrlin. Very good Star Wars The Clone Wars series, all characters are very unique and it very well written.**

 **The Secret Anchor of the Lightside, made by Shannaura. A promising KOTOR story with FemRevan, it's very unique and she leaves lot of chapters when she updates, it is worth a read.**

 **The First Contact War, made by 1Ragnarok1. Very promising Star Wars story series taking place in Clone Wars, the author is a good friend of my and I would be thankful if you give his story a read and possible leave reviews.**

 **A Friend in Need: Reawakening, made by ChaosSpartan575. The story is part of on going Star Wars story series, White Snow. It is a promising story that is worth reading, please check it out.**

 **The Greatest Bounty, made by** **Faust1812. A promising Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri/Star Wars story with Boba Fett, if you're a huge fan of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, then this story was made for you.**

 **Star Wars Division: Episode 1, made by Raw Sewage Writings. A Star Wars story taking place during Mandalorian Civil War, he is a very talent writer and he has done a awesome job of filling in gapes of what happened in Civil War.**

 **Harmony of the Galaxy, made by KotOR-Luvr. One of the stories that has inspire me to write Self Inset Star Wars stories, she is a very talent KOTOR writer, I would highly suggest reading and reviewing her story.**

 **Revan's Story, made by Ender Mahe. Currently one of best KOTOR stories I've seen in a long time, Ender Mahe has done a very well done job of writing each KOTOR character in great detail. It is a KOTOR story I would highly suggest reading and reviewing.**

 **Hunter of the Shadows story series, made by Kadirika7211. It is one of best Mandalorian story series on the site, she is a very talent writer in same level of skill as Vhetin1138. Her stories are one I would highly suggest reading and reviewing.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. I hope you all consider reading and reviewing these stories, they are truly very good stories. Anyway onto to the story!**

 **I don't own KOTOR or it's characters, those belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"... So Wade, is there anything else you would like share with the rest of us?" asked Bastila, looking towards me as we walk through Shadowlands.

It's been about 7 minutes ago since we left Jolee's home. The Shadowlands were much bigger then I remember, and louder too. We can still hear the tachs and a few other creatures I couldn't pinpoint.

I can see why Hanharr would want to live here. His heart is as dark as this place. "Well," I said, "for one, there's gonna be few things we'll find surprising down here. Can't precisely tell ya what, though." I was still worried that Bastila and Juhani may tell the Jedi Council about me. I'd rather not have them find out what I know.

Even more so with Artis. There's no way am telling anything to that bitch.

Bastila sighed. "Fine, just hope it doesn't endanger us." She's been a little grumpy since we left, probably still angry with me and Hondo for keeping the secret.

I turned look at Hondo, who had a concerned look on his face. I nudged his side to get his attention. "Ehhh, don't worry Hondo. She'll come around eventually. You did helped her with her problems. That has to count for something." I wanted to push his worries away. Bastila isn't one to forget people who help her.

Hondo nodded absently at my comments. "Alright, I suppose. Still, that slap of hers does hurt." Hondo rubs where he was slapped, still a little red. Something tells me it's gonna stay there for a little while.

"Wait!" Mesh'la gathered everyone's attention, pointing down the path. "There's something up ahead." When I swerved my head, I could make out three more of those creatures that we encountered before. They were eating something, There was… something that seemed familiar about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Okay," Hondo muttered quietly. "Let's play this safe and stay low. Juhani, Mesh'la, you two get ready charge in. Wade, throw something to get their attention."

Nodding in affirmation, I took position behind a tree beside us. I tore off a loose piece of bark, light but sturdy. Juhani and Mesh'la had their weapons prepped and ready, the others readying theirs just in case. At Hondo's wave, I hurled the piece of wood near the creatures, just over their heads on further down the path.

It got their attention instantaneously. As soon as the creatures' backs were turned, Mesh'la and Juhani charged in. "Oya!" Mesh'la battle cried as she sliced one of the creature's back, splitting it open.

Before the other two creatures could do anything, Juhani called upon the Force and pushed them against a tree, slamming their backs hard on it. A loud crack resounded, the Cathar moving quick to thrust her blade into their spines. They fell to the ground, dead.

"Well that was easy enough," Bastila observed as everyone reconvened together, "but what were they eating anyway?"

I walk over to get a closer look, but as soon as I saw what it was, I winced. "Dead Wookiee," I wheezed out the foul smell of the deceased corpse. It took a lot for me not to throw up outright. The head was intact, somewhat, with the body's fur coat only barely hanging on to what little remained. Bones were twisted and broken, popping out between discolored skin.

Bastila and Juhani's eyes widened. I didn't catch Mission's face as she took one step forward, saw those creatures' leftovers, and swerved around to take a step away.

"Wait, what's that?" Hondo noticed something near the body, crouching over to reach it, showing it was a datapad.

Wait, I remember this Wookiee! "Ah shit." Everyone looked to me. "I just realized who this is. We just found Rorworr. At least, what's left of him." Don't remember it being so graphic.

Juhani turned to me, narrowing her feline eyes at. "How can you be so sure Wade?"

"No, no," Hondo tapped the datapad, eyes scanning the text, "he's right. It's that Wookiee that went missing, but it gets worst."

"What does it say, Hondo?" Mission asked, uneasy.

Hondo made eye contact with me. "Rorworr was dealing with slavers. Says here he was gonna meet up with them to lure some Wookiees to the Shadowlands so Czerka can capture them. Something didn't go according to plan, apparently, hence... the blaster burns."

He was right. The Wookiee's head lay on its side. The fur on its back was dark and crispy. Only a lightsaber cut or a blaster bolt could have made a wound like that.

Juhani gave me another one of her suspicious stares. "You knew, didn't you, Wade? Why didn't you tell that young Wookiee from earlier the truth?" Her voice was cold, or as cold as her naturally quiet and raspy voice could convey. I could see the others were frowning a little.

Great, looks like the keeping secret thing is starting to have its effect on them. "Because he wouldn't believe me, Juhani. How are you supposed tell him that his hero was a slaver without proof?" I swiped the datapad away from Hondo. He let it go without resistance, merely watching me. "We needed this to show him the truth, and have the killer explain why he killed him. I'm sorry for hiding this, but it wasn't my place to tell. I don't like it, but I have little choice in this matter." I really didn't. I don't know how much I can change just by having this conversation. I couldn't risk screwing too much with the timeline, even for the extraneous stuff, not yet.

Hondo sighed, tired with all the secrecy, but he could probably see my point here. "Alright, still just try be careful with all of your secrets, would ya? There's only so much people can take."

He took the lead again as we continued down the path. But before I did, I noticed a bowcaster near the body. It belonged to that young Wookiee's father, I remembered. I put the sling over my shoulder before catching up with the others.

Mission and Mesh'la came over to walk beside me. "Guess it's not so easy with knowing so many stuff about the future, huh?" prompted Mission, trying lighten the mood.

It kinda worked.

"Yeah, I'm starting really hate it. What I know could potent save lives, but it can also be a pain in the ass of having to keep a lot of it from my friends." Mesh'la's eyes soften, she place her hand on my shoulder.

"For what it's worth Wade, I am just glad it's you with this knowledge and not someone else who would abuse it." I felt really touched there. Her other hand intertwined with one of mine.

But that just gotten Mission's attention right away. "You know, you two would make a really good couple. You should really start dating."

This again? "It's not like that!" I said to her, but that just made Mesh'la give a playful pout behind her helmet. "Here I was thinking we were getting real close. Don't you find me attractive?" Mesh'la leaned on me.

I scowled. "You two are impossible, you know that?" That just made the two Twi'leks laugh at my misery.

One day, I will find a good woman to love and cherish with all my heart. That day is not quite today, sadly.

 **000**

"Who are you? Another civil merchant like that coro slime up at the docking ring? This is my territory."

The Czerka captain was definitely a little salty. All of his underlings around him were keeping weary eyes prominently at me and Mesh'la, what with our Mandalorian armor.

Czerka's makeshift camp wasn't quite like the game. It was bigger, the path wider and some tents set up. A few cages on the side were being guarded by a few of Czerka's hunters. Tachs lay inside, dead or alive, but not happy either way.

Hondo started talking with the captain. I simply tuned out of it.

I decided not to talk with the supposed higher ups in the hunting party, I decided to speak to the common Grunt level Hunter. I figured that they would be more willing to talk.

I looked at a young man standing near what I knew to be one of the sonic emitters. The beasts were kept at bay by the sounds the emitters made. "Hey, do you mind if we talk a little bit? That captain of yours has a real chip on his shoulder, doesn't he? I mean we got enough trouble down here and everything single living thing, including some plants, are out to brutally murder us. We should at least be a little amiable with each other. Know what I mean?"

The young man – freckled, tired eyes – nodded his head. "True, stranger. If it wasn't because of the damned bombing on Taris, the appeal for that brandy would not be as high as it is. We're hunting these things since the liquor can only be made with the livers of these filthy animals. Our captain wants to get as many livers that he can get. Chances are he will sell them to the Exchange. If we get lucky we will get a cut or at the very least a paycheck."

He seemed to relax a little and decided to ask me something too. "So tell me Mando boy, what are you doing on this miserable planet? Something tells me it's not credits that you are after." I laughed as he said that and smiled at him.

I decide to give I guess half the reason. "Sure enough, we Mandalorians love a challenge and testing ourselves against this place is particularly great for us. I tested myself against Tusken Raiders, Krayt dragons and even a few dark Jedi. I have quite a fun and filling life. This place is just another fun place where I can test and improve myself and my skills." Might as well keep him busy, let him lower his guard with some good old-fashioned comradery between grunts.

This made the guy shake his head with a sympathetic smile. "Never understood you Mandalorians. Getting better at what you do for a living, I get. Constantly looking for something to fight and kill? The next thing more dangerous than the last? Crazy, man. At least I'm getting paid if things work out around here."

I shrugged off his commentary. I always liked how Mandalorians were definitely one of the strongest warriors in the Star Wars galaxy, many of them weren't really humble about it. That and their culture.

"So what is it they got you guarding? I somehow get the feeling that those things are a matter of life and death." He looked at the equipment and glared at it.

"Yeah, you could say that. You see, our captain can't stay so long down here because of these blasted emitters. If it was up to me, I wish these would malfunction. That would make the ever so boastful captain run for dear life and I wouldn't have to continue rotting down here. I have a kid on the way, and where am I? Down in the monster infested part of this planet. I wish I could end this and go home so I can be with my wife as to see the birth of our child. I can't do it myself since I pretty much depend on Czerka to keep my family fed. See the dilemma I'm in?" Huh, looks like not everyone with Czerka is an asshole on this planet.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you hate being here guarding this thing, but you can't blast the thing or you lose your job. Stay down here and miss your kid's birth, blast that thing and you get to see your kid be born, but starve. Kinda like being stuck between a rock and a hard place."

He laughed as he heard me say that, "Glad to see that at least someone here understands what I am going through… Hey, look. Your captain's calling for you. I do hope he is better than mine."

"Don't worry, he is." I thanked the Czerka guy for the talk and walked over to Hondo.

Hondo looked mighty proud of himself, the cheeky bastard. "So what did you learn about that guy? Anything we could use "

I told him the guy that I was talking to pretty much hated being on Kashyyyk. The others expressed the same feeling from the guys they talked to.

"It is pretty much the old story. They hate their job but can't do anything else to keep their families fed. If we had the codes to shutdown those things, I think we can convince them to look the other way and let us shut down those sonic emitters. They get to go home and the captain would think twice in returning to this planet."

Hondo was very happy that I said that. "As it happens I used the Jedi Mind Trick on the captain and I know the codes to shut down the emitters. The only problem is… are you sure the guards will allow us to shut them down? It could he a trap to get us to justify them trying to kill us." I looked to Bastila. She seemed to having mix thoughts of using the Force to do that.

I looked at Juhani. She returned my look with a glare, again. "The other alternative is to have someone able use a stealth field generator and use the codes on the emitters with the guards not being the wiser. I think Juhani and you, Hondo, could probably pull this off."

Hondo nods. "Alright then. Wade, you and Mission see about trying to get the other guards to talk, try to get the code."

When the guards weren't looking, Hondo and Juhani used a stealth generator they had on them. I looked to Mission, "Alright, let's go talk one of those guards. Mesh'la, Bastila, you two can do the same." They nodded and went to one of the hunters.

Here's hoping the others are nice as the first guard.

* * *

Looks like that was not the case. The guard me and Mission were talking to was a real piece of work.

"Come on, make it worth my time? I aren't some softer like Bekal over there." The pale skinned human said, crossing his arms.

You ain't the first a-hole to piss me off, man. Don't push it.

Wasn't just the fact he wanted quite bit of money, he kept glancing at over Mesh'la and Bastila near us. I could tell where his eyes were looking. I finally had enough, flicking my fingers over his head.

"First, eyes front, buddy. Second, do you really want to stay at this place? This big dark spooky jungle where there's all kinds of creatures that can rip you in half?"

The Czerka hunter was starting see where this was going. Mission decided to add something that'll do the trick. "And there's reports of a very large creature called a Terentatek that roams around here. It's got enough teeth to bite you in half in one bite." I was honesty surprised to see that worked as the man's face turned even paler at very thought of the creature.

He quickly handed me and Mission the emitter code. "Okay, okay! You made your bloody point. Just hurry and get this off so I can leave! No way am I staying here with something like that roaming around."

I shared a look with Mission as we head over to the emitter, trading knowing grins. "For a minute there I thought the guy was gonna piss himself." I said as Mission got work on the emitter. I wasn't too good with tech stuff of this galaxy, so it would be best that Mission did it.

"Oh nothing, anyway it's shut down, let's go tell Hondo the good news." I nodded, I wanted get this matter down fast before that Terentatek shows up. I see Hondo and Juhani just finishing off the last emitter, I could tell from the odd movement I saw near one of them.

Soon as those emitters were shut down, I got a chill up my spine, as if someone turned off the lights in a dark dangerous room with no way out. "Okay, this is creepy." said Mesh'la as she and Bastila came over, probably feeling it. Hondo and Juhani came over to us, they turned off their stealth generators. "Alright, now that's over with, let-" Suddenly we hear something very large coming near us.

I turned to where it was coming from, my breath was caught when a large dark figure was coming right towards us. 'Holy shit!' That was a understatement, it was one thing to see a Terentatek in the game, it was just something else to see it person. Like how huge those teeth and claws of theirs were, I had those doubts those could rip a person in half.

Soon everyone noticed the Terentatek coming straight for the camp. "Oh my! Run! Run!" shouted the Captain. His men didn't need to be told twice. They run like hell from the sithspawn. I did the same with the others. I quickly rolled out of the way as the Terentatek speed past me, charging at the Czerka, barely missing its feet as they stomp the ground from my head.

Before long the Czerka hunters were running back to the exit to the Shadowlands from the Terentatek, before they finally disappeared from the shadows. "What the hell was that thing?" I turn to the others, they all looked surprise as me, Mission's face was pale from likely seeing the creature. "That was a Terentatek, a nasty sithspawn created by ancient Sith, they have gone active now with Darth Malak taking power." Said Hondo, he looked warily to where the Sithspawn went.

"Come on, let's get going, I rather not wait for that thing to come back," said Bastila. She looked little pale, something tells me she was disturbed of the fact Terentateks feed on those who are force users, makes me glad am dead in the force. We started making our way back to Jolee's home.

I gotta tell ya, I am not looking forward to finding what else is lurking around this forest.

 **000**

"Welcome back. I wonder, have you had much luck? have you done what I have ask of you?" Asked Jolee, he was leaning on his home hut, giving us a curious look. As Hondo starts talking with Jolee, I notice Mission was looking at one of pieces of tach we brought with us, she was probably getting that for Griff.

"Something on you're mind Mission?" She turned to look at me, she was frowning, "yeah, just thinking about Griff. Am still mad at him for what he did but... I can't just leave him hanging, his still my brother." I cross my arms, while I can understand that, Griff needs learn how take care of himself and not let his own problems effect others. "Well if you ever need me kick him in the nuts again, be sure let me know."

Mission laughed a little, "Alright, I be sure keep that one in mind." Our attention was then drawn when Hondo turned to us, "alright, Jolee here has agree help us with getting to the Star Map, so while he guides us there, try get to know each other." Jolee grumbles a little but he nods, "okay, let's get going, and be careful, there's some very nasty creatures in this damn forest that would more then likely want make a meal out of you."

Thoughts of the Terentatek went through my head there. "So Jolee, why are you here? You never explained why you are here on this planet." asked Mission, she was probably just curious why Jolee was here. "Just like I told you're friends kid, am simply a old man who wants to find some peace, why don't you ask Wade? He probably knows about me." Everyone looked at me here.

I place my hands up. "Hey don't look at me, I don't like revealing people's pasts without their permission." I rather not be remember as the guy who revealed everyone's secrets, Jolee sighs, rubbing his hand on his forehead. "Fine kid, come along and I'll explain a little bit of it kid." Jolee starts leading us to that energy field I remember that blocks the other path to Shadowlands.

As we walked, I had lift my leg a little as couple tachs ran past us, "What's up with them?" I noticed they looked scared, Jolee narrow his eyes as he watches the tachs. "That creature must be sticking around here, it doesn't normally come through here but when it does, it tends to leave the smaller creatures frighten." That actually brings up a good question, but Juhani beat me to it.

"How were you able to avoid the creature Jolee? We'll been told that Terentateks hunt force users." Jolee looked around the forest, probably keeping an eye out for anything dangerous, "well turns out those things aren't very good climbers, I set up a home above the trees, I had a good laugh of seeing it trying it's best not fall off as it try climb up. Though of course I then had to worry about the bugs that liked hang on the trees." Jolee shiver there.

Guess the bugs here gotta be nasty. "Hmm maybe we should keep that matter in mind if we encounter it again." Said Hondo, yeah something tells me we aren't gonna be having that chance Hondo. For most of our walk to the spot leading to further of the Shadowlands was quiet, mostly of all us keeping a eye out for any other large creatures that may want make a meal out of us.

Of course that was just making me resting my hand on my blasters, I really didn't like this place. "Ah there it is." Jolee pointed up ahead, we right away notice a very bright purple light up ahead, as we got closer, we were able to see it was a energy shield, it reminded me of the one back on Taris. "There you see? beautifully subtle, isn't it? At least compare to most of the Czerka equipment they dump down here."

I figure the light must have made animals besides the Terentatek stay away from it, animals typical stay away from things that are bright color. "It's only been here for a short while or else the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had a easy time of it though." Hondo was narrowing his eyes at it, he had his hand cover his eyes because it was so bright.

"Why did they place it here?" I turn away from their conversion and went back keeping an eye out, I rather not be surprised if something was stalking us. "You don't like this place either Wade?" I turn to Mesh'la, she was also keeping her eyes open for anything in this forest. I shook my head, "No, after seeing that Terentatek, it makes me wonder what else is lurking through these woods?" I really hope we don't encounter that very large snake species I recall that lives on this planet.

Those things would make that dragon from Tatooine look like a kitten compare to them. "Alright, give me a moment to manipulate it for a moment." Jolee mutter to himself, something about how the Czerka engineers did it, finally Jolee did something that made the shield make a hole just enough for all of us to fit in through. "Ah there we go, now keep moving, these is the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk."

We quickly moved through the shield, once we did, Jolee stopped the manipulate there and let the shield back on. We now glazed the newly depths of Kashyyyk, "Sheesh, no wonder this place is call the Shadowlands, it's freaking dark." Mutter Hondo, if it was possible, it was actually little darker then the other parts of the jungle we adventured. "This place... it feels dark, as if we step into cave of a beast." Said Juhani, she looked worried.

Can't image what the force users here are thinking. "Like I said, this is the most dangerous parts of depths of Kashyyyk, it's where all the biggest predators are at, we must be very careful." Explained Jolee, however Hondo then looked to me, "is this where those other Mandalorians are at Wade?" That gotten Juhani's attention. "Wait? other Mandalorians? there are Mandalorians here?"

I was about to explain before Jolee beat me to. "Yes there are, they came here not that long ago, before you all came. They been hunting the creatures and Wookiee hunting parties that came down here, unlike the Mandalorians that I fought during the Sith Wars, they do not have a sense of honor." That made me very surprise, I turned to him. "You fought the Mandalorians in the Sith war?"

Jolee raise his brow. "Didn't know that huh? Well yes, I did. Compare to most of people I fought in that war, I actually liked them, at least they had a purpose that kept apart from Sith, or Jedi for that matter." Yeah, the Mandalorians always seem to be the middle between Sith and Jedi, though we tended aid the Sith, we have aided the Jedi before.

"Anyway yes, if I remember right, there's roughly few dozen of them, not sure why their here but they have been testing some kind of new stealth generators they had with them, their leader seems to be a aggressive one but doesn't shown the more traditional honor you would see with Mandalorians." That seem surprise the others, I was actually surprised the kind of tone Jolee used here when talking about Mandalorians.

Hondo looked to me. "Any tips if we encounter them?" I cross my arms, "well be careful for one, their stealth generators are very good, though their commander has order his men to attack unarmed foes here, the Wookiee parties that came down here found that out the hard way." I can see Mesh'la looking very piss off here, I didn't blame her, I wasn't happy myself.

"Well in any case, let's get going, be on the lookout." Hondo started taking the lead again and we follow him through the forest, but as I was walking I felt someone clap my shoulder. "You mind telling me why these Mandalorians are here Wade?" I turned to look at Mesh'la, she was giving me a serious look, "you know something about them, I don't just think their here for sport of hunting, someone order them here wasn't it?" Damn Mesh'la, you reading my mind or something?

I sigh, "Alright fine yes, they were order by someone to come here yes, but trust me, you're gonna find out very soon." Mesh'la frown, "how soon?" Soon as she said that, we started hearing sounds of fighting, blades clashing each other. "Like right now!" Hondo sensing danger, starts running towards where the fighting was coming. We eventually came to a clearing where we found the fighting to be at.

We saw the same Wookiee from before we met while on our way to the Shadowlands, currently fighting him was a blue armored Mandalorian wielding a vibrosword, the two were fighting with everything they had, while two other Mandalorians watched. "Quick! We need get in there!" Shouted Juhani, her shouting caught the attention of the two other Mandalorians.

Without so much a say, they charged at us. "Mesh'la, Wade, Juhani, deal with them! We'll help the Wookiee!" I didn't time to reply to that, I just acted on what he said. I took out my blaster pistol and fired at the hostile Mandalorian, however he rolled out of the way and brought up his sword. "Oya!" He shouted, acting quickly, I grabbed part of the sword, my gloves protecting my hand from blade.

I slammed my elbow into his head, dazing him. I threw him over my shoulder, making him hit the ground hard, I was gonna shot him but he swung his vibrosword at my leg, slicing above my knee where it wasn't protected. "Osik!" I cursed, the Mandalorian kicked me in the chest, his bigger strength made me flew over, just as he got up and I charged at me.

I quickly brought up my blaster pistol, aimed at his visor. "That hurt you hut'uun!" My shot hit him in the visor, he hit the ground dead, I could see some blood leaking out from him. "You alright Wade?" I turn to see Mesh'la and Juhani just finish things with the other Mandalorian, though he wasn't dead, he was being held by end of Mesh'la's vibrosword.

"Yeah, knee hurts like hell though." I try stand up, wincing a little at the pain I felt, I look down to see how bad it was, though I can see blood, I didn't think he sliced into me that bad. "Hey Mesh'la, try see what you can find out from him." I look to see Hondo and the others were finished helping the Wookiee, he then looks at me. "Wade, Mission, need you two look through the bodies, see you can find anything useful." I nodded.

Mission comes over with a medpac, "Here, this should help." I wince a little as she apply it to my cut spot, though it started feel bit better, "thanks, let's get searching." She nods, I finish started with the one I killed, I walk over to his body, turning him over, I could see where I shot him, I could make out he was human, dark skin, through the small hole in his visor.

I actually better start upgrading my own visor if I can do this. I looked over the body, trying find anything that would at least give me a idea what clan he could be from, we never did found out which clan these Mandalorians came from, finally I found what looked like a datapad. "Hey Hondo, found this!" I throw the datapad to him, he catches it, nodding to me.

He looks to Mesh'la, she place her knee on the Mandalorian's chest, keeping him from move as Juhani stood near her. "You find anything about him yet Mesh'la?" I walked over to her, I figure I might as well try help. "No, his refusing say anything." As I came over, the Mandalorian really started glaring at us, "you dare ally yourselves with a Jetii! Fight against your own kind!" He shouted, boy did he sounded piss off.

Mesh'la appeared not like that and rested her vibrosword on his crotch area, it made him stiff. "At least we still have a sense of honor, you on the other hand with you're friends have lost sense of all that. Now, you're gonna want start talking or am gonna get very angry." There was a dead serious in her voice, she meant business here.

Juhani looked uncomfortable; even if she wasn't big fan of Mandalorians, she was still a Jedi and they don't normally harm their prisoners. "You're gonna want do it, she means business, she is from Clan Ordo afterall." I could almost swear the Mandalorian's eyes widen there, though my attention was drawn away when I heard the Wookiee started talking.

 _"I've never their kind look though similar to your two armored companions but different. Despite being armored head to toe, they have been able blend in the jungle._ " Looks like it's up to me to explain in Canderous's place. "Their Mandalorians, like me and Mesh'la. But their poachers probably." I turn to look at the Mandalorian, "you guys prefer to hunt with stealth generators aren't ya? I bet you're one of the cowards that chose to flee when the last war wasn't going well for us weren't you?"

That seemed to really anger the Mandalorian, though he didn't say anything, admitting to the truth I see. "But why are these Mandalorians even doing here? You said their testing stealth generators, but under whose orders?" Asked Mission, she looked confused, almost everyone but the Wookiee looked at me for the answer, I simply pointed at the captured Mandalorian.

"I think we should be asking him." Mesh'la started presenting her vibrosword's blade at his crotch, letting him know what will happen if he doesn't talk, it quickly got the freaking coward start talking. "Alright, alright! Fine, we were sent by Mandalore to test these stealth generators, our commander order us to attack unarmed foes, so we would have the jump on him when we attack."

That of course got a major reaction from everyone but me and the Wookiee, he simply looked confused.

"Wait what! that doesn't make any sense! The last Mandalore was killed by Revan." Shouted Bastila, she looked very surprised, Mesh'la however then turned to me, I knew what right away what she was thinking here. "No, not many of the Mandalorians who out of the Mandalore Sector know about him, but his been rebuilding us by a small step." Explained the Mandalorian. I share a look with Hondo, he nods, "Mesh'la, you can let him go." Mesh'la looked confused, she was about to say something but she saw the look on Hondo's face here.

He came over as Mesh'la and Juhani let the Mandalorian up, Hondo glared at the Mandalorian. "You say you're Mandalore send you here to test these stealth generators, does that include attacking unarmed foes? or maybe, was that just what you're commander's doing?" The Mandalorian was quiet there, proving he was right, the Wookiee was growling at him.

Mesh'la gave one glare to him. "Go tell you're commander that I issue a challenge to him, a Taung blood duel. He doesn't accept my challenge, he be forever case as dar'manda." My eyes widen a little, Taung Blood duels is a very serious matter to the Mandalorians, it's when Mandalorians want resolve matters of honor, not accepting one is a very disgraceful act.

Though I can see most of the others here were bit confused but Mission and Hondo, they had enough spending time with me and Canderous to learn things about Mandalorians. "... Very well, I'll give him the message. Just be ready, just because he ordered to attack armed foes, doesn't mean he isn't a pushover." The Mandalorian said in a dead serious tone, he grabbed his weapon and started walking away, cloaking himself.

The Wookiee turned to Mesh'la. " _You, what is it this Taung Blood duel?_ " Mesh'la turned to everyone, "it's a matter when Mandalorians want resolve matters of honor, it's been around since the time of the ancient Taungs, we don't take it very lightly, if this commander doesn't accept, he would be very dishonored." Bastila frown, "and what happens to the loser of this duel?"

I answered this time. "Simple, they die. Taung Blood duels are to the death, like Mesh'la said, we Mandalorians take matters when honor is questioned very seriously." Wookiee nods, _"in that case, I am glad at least the one who commanded the dishonorable death of my hunting pack will pay. I will wait here for all of you to return, I am too weak to fight but I will not leave._ " I wasn't too sure about that, Jolee was sharing my concerns.

"You really want stick around here? With all kinds of creatures that would just love nothing more but to rip you to little pieces?" The Wookiee to where a large log was at, " _I will find a safe spot where I can hide, most of the predators are far too large to get in small spaces. I wish you all luck to whatever you came here for._ " Hondo nods to him, the Wookiee starts heading over to the log.

Hondo then turns to Jolee. "Alright Jolee, you can get back to helping us with finding the Star Map, something tells me these Mandalorians will find us if this commander accepts." Yeah, they probably will. As we started following Jolee to where the Star Map was, I walk over to Mesh'la, I place my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Sure you want do this? There's no backing out of this Mesh'la."

Bastila turn her head to us. "Wait? what you mean she can't back out of this." I look to see Juhani was sharing similar thoughts, Hondo chose to answer. "He means once you begin a Taung Blood duel, there's no backing out, just like they said, Mandalorians take matters of honor very seriously." Huh, looks like that answered my question if Hondo was paying attention to me when I spoke of Mandalorians.

Mesh'la surprised me when she grinned a little at me. "Hey, if I could survive the battle of Malachor V, I can survive a duel with a coward who attacks unarmed targets. Though thanks for you're concerns, happy to know that you care." There was a bit of a teasing tone, I decide humor back, "well, I would hate have to be the one tell Canderous if you die." While Bastila and Juhani raise their brow at this, Mesh'la laughed.

"Good thing I won't." She turn head back following Jolee, getting the others back at it too. Yeah, now am starting to see bit of Canderous in her, though still makes me wonder how will he react once he hears this.

 **000**

"Okay, what the hell happened here?" I said, looking at series of trees that have been destroyed. We haven't encounter too many problems on our way to where the Star Map is currently at, mostly just kinraths. But now we just came across this.

Bastila noticed something odd on the ground. "What's this?" I look over what she was looking at, what she was looking at what appeared to be a trail of something, I went over to get a closer look, it looked very odd, it kinda of reminded me of how a car trail would leave on mud, but it had to be strong if it left trail on grass, and huge. "Everyone, we need leave now, that trail only means one thing." We all turned to Jolee, he was now looking very warily of the area now.

Hondo looked concerned. "What you mean Jolee? what this mean?" I looked back at the trail, now that I looked at it, it started remind me of something. "We need leave because that right there is trail made from a Anakkona." My eyes widen soon as I heard that. "A Anakkona? what's that?" Asked Mission, but soon as she said that, we all heard something very large right near us.

It sounded just like a snake.

I took out my blasters as I turn around with the others, drawing all our weapons, my eyes widen as my jaw dropped as I saw what was in front of us. Standing up was probably the biggest reptile I have ever seen in my entire life, it was a very large dark green color snake, it had odd like spikes on it's head, it's yellow snake eyes looked at us. "Holy shit!" Yelled Mesh'la, I could see the others were either scared or shocked to the core.

Jolee narrow his eyes. "Great, it's seen us, whatever you do, don't let it bite you, it's got vemon that'll kill ya in 12 minutes." The Anakkona stick out it's tongue, giving us a very hungry look, it must have been hunting for food when it spotted us, great. Suddenly it launched at us with very fast speed, "Whoa!" I yelled, I barely missed it's wide mouth jaw as it try eat me.

I try firing my blasters at it, but that only seem piss it off. "Wade! use you're flamethrower!" I heard Bastila yelled, I did as she said, I aimed my flamethrower at it and started blazing red hot heat at it. It hissed in pain, it started focusing it's attention on me this point, allowing the others get a shot at it. "Hey! pick on someone you're own size!" Mission aimed her new blaster at the giant snake, hitting it near it's head.

It reared back from that, turning look at Mission with anger. "Oh no you don't!" I try get it's focus again by shooting my flamethrower at it again. Juhani attempted to jump on the Anakkona, she was able to do so but it caused the giant snake started try shack her off violently.

"Held on Juhani!" I turn on my jetpack, I was joined by Mesh'la as the force users among the group try do their best attack the snake. I blasted the snake with more of my flamethrower, Mesh'la joined in with her flamethrower as well, it was starting to have a effect on the Anakkona. Juhani did her best with her lightsaber, slicing much as she could do against the tough scales of the reptile.

I decide try firing my rocket at it, however when it hit the snake, it caused much of it's scales to fall off, lot of blood leaked out. It must have decide we were too much trouble to eat, cause it suddenly was able threw Juhani off it's body, she hit a nearby tree hard. "Gah!" She landed on the floor hard, she didn't move much from that. "Juhani! Mission, Bastila, go help her!" Yelled Hondo, the two nodded and made their way over to her.

As for the Anakkona, it started making it's escape, retreating into the darkness of the jungle. "Blasted things, I always try avoid them when ever I can, should have realized what caused that damage soon as I saw it." Mutter Jolee, he was scowling where the Anakkona left. Hondo looked over where Mission and Bastila were looking over Juhani, "How is she?" Bastila looked up to look at Hondo.

"She's out cold, I think she might have broken few bones from that hit on the tree. Someone will need carry her if we'll gonna find the Star Map." Yeah I could see Juhani is gonna be in bit of pain once she wakes up. "I'll carry her." I walk over to Mission and Bastila were at, I gently pick Juhani up, trying my best to not hurt her. Though this require me carry her in bride style.

Mesh'la smirked. "Well, looks like she found her shinning knight in armor." Mission, Hondo, and Jolee chuckled or laughed, Bastila though was looking like she was trying not laugh, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Something tells me she's gonna be little upset knowing it was a Mandalorian who was carrying her." I was surprised to see that Juhani wasn't really that heavy.

Jolee looked up ahead. "Alright, Star Map should be close by now, let's keep moving."

As we walked to where the Star Map was likely at, we had go through some very large bushes. 'There better not be ticks in these' I was never a big fan of bugs. As I was trying to get through the dense foliage, it was hard when carrying someone who was a good chance would claw my face off if she woke up was making the entire time not as relaxed as you would think. It was all about gentle steps as to not wake up the cat woman who just happened hated my kind with a passion. Kinda of ironic considering said woman was a Jedi and me a Mandalorian.

Bastila stayed with me as carrying Juhani was really slowing me down. As soon as the others were away enough so they wouldn't listen and I asked Mesh'la to take over and help me carry her for a bit. She took her up in her arms and went to catch up with the others.

"Ok, I know you want to say something. You wanted to say it since Jolee spilled the beans on me, so spill it and let's get this over with." Bastila was sort of relieved to hear me say that and looked at me straight to my face.

"I need to know how much do you actually know. Are you telling us the truth that you know things that will happen or are you just trying to scam someone that you think is an easy mark by telling us things to make yourself useful?" There was mistrust in her voice.

I was angry that she even mentioned the possibility that I would even consider something so crooked. I never went down that road, I had a great family who taught me better then that. Sure, I wasn't perfect, but I never went down that road.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't however gonna get out of this. "I will tell you something, but I want you to swear on your life. You will share this with no one and that includes the people in the Jedi Council. You hear me you share one thing with them and I will make you regret it."

Bastila looked at me like I was a crook bluffing. "Wade, you can't intimidate me. In case you haven't noticed I am a Jedi Knight and for all I know you are just as honest as Mission's brother."

That was the last straw. "Ok, let me tell you something I know. I know exactly who Hondo really is, I know the reason for your bond between the two of you through the force, I know what the Council did to him when he was being treated and so help me, I will return him the way he was by telling him everything and I mean everything to him."

Bastila began to turn pale as I said that. "You know about the real reason for me being told to be close to him?"

I nodded my head.

"You know what the Council wants to know."

"Yeah, I know."

Bastila started calming down a little. We did our best try keep up with the others. "If you know about Hondo's past, then do you know where the Star Forge is?" I rub the back of my neck. "Well, you see that's a funny story. I do know what planet it's stationed nearby... I just don't know where that planet is." Yeah, I really should have checked which sector it was at.

Too late now, Bastila's eyes narrowed. "What you mean you don't know where it is? How you suppose to know what planet is near and yet don't know where the planet is?" I shrug, "Hey I never checked, I had other matters I was busy with at the time, so I never really checked what sector it was at, all I know it's somewhere in the Unknown Regions." Bastila's face frowned.

"Great, that doesn't leave many options, there's barely anything known about that region." Yeah, makes me wonder what else is waiting in the Unknown Regions? seems almost every major threat comes from that region. Suddenly our attention came when we hear Jolee calling out, "Ah there it is." We all picked up the pace, when suddenly we came to a same clearing.

Standing at the clearing was very thing we came here for, the Star Map in full glory, however there was an image of a Rakata on it, it looked quite ugly up close now. "Life forms detected. Determining parameters, initiating neural recognition." Mesh'la raise her brow at it, "what species is that? I never seen one like that." She sets Juhani down on a nearby trunk.

Jolee scowl at the Star Map. "Obstinate machine. I've had no doubts it holds what you seek, but good luck trying getting it operational, I've have try too many times that I lost count." Yeah, that aren't gonna happen. "Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found." Jolee snapped his head towards the hologram, looking kinda of angry. "Match found? What the-It always muttered something about 'rejected patterns' for me."

I shrugged, though I was grinning behind me helmet. "Maybe it just doesn't like ya Jolee." The old hermit glared at the hologram, "I've beginning to wonder if that's the case." The Rakata hologram ignored him and simply pay attention to Hondo. "Begin socialized interface. Awaiting instruction. Greetings, this terminal has not been accessed for quite some time."

Mission looked around. "Yeah, we can see that." The markings around the Star Map clearly showed that. Hondo narrow his eyes at the hologram, "What are you? who place you here?" I sigh, 'great, here comes the questions.' I thought, the hologram blinked for a moment. "Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access."

Well, this is gonna take a little while.

 **000**

"I am gonna take you apart you stupid hologram!" yelled Jolee as he sends a large log sending flying to the droid that was send to kill us, I started blasting at the droid once it's shields were starting to go down, I was joined by Mission as the others deal with the other droid.

Well the questions went as well as you expected, the questions place Hondo's morals on question here, though I understand the need of making hard choices in war, I do however like keep an open mind to other options. "Get in line old man, I want a piece out of him too!" Said Mesh'la, she slices the front leg of the droid as it's shields were down. I fired everything I had with my blasters at the droid, it eventually couldn't handle all the shots I was firing at it.

It dropped dead, smoking from damage of my blasters did it. I turn to see Hondo finishing the other droid, stabbing his lightsaber through it's head. "Neural scan complete. Analyzing." Mesh'la and Jolee were glaring at the hologram, Mesh'la was starting make her way to it before I stepped in. "Whoa, hold on now, we'll gonna need it to active the Star Map." I rather not spend hours trying figure out how to active the Star Map here.

Mesh'la sigh, she nodded but glared at the hologram. "Fine, but after the questions are asked, it's gonna get a very long shut down." I look over to Bastila, she was over Juhani, having be the one defend her from the droids. "How is she Bastila?" I was getting little concerned, Juhani hasn't made any signs of waking up. Bastila looked up to me.

"She's still doing fine, but I think it's gonna be a while before she'll wake up." Great, this is gonna make things harder for us getting around in the Shadowlands. I turn back my attention to Hondo, he was looking confused at the hologram. "But I failed you're test, why let me access to the Star Map then?" As I thought about the questions this hologram gave us, it really made me wonder what Revan was really like.

Was that actually him? or was that the change the Sith Emperor did to him after coming from Unknown Regions? "That Information is not available. Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow. The Star Map is yours. This unit has now completed its primary duty and has finished with the subject. Executing final action." Soon as it said that, Mesh'la grinned, she took out her vibrosword.

"Oh there's gonna be executing alright." She looked ready to destroy the thing, Jolee looked like he was gonna enjoy this, though Hondo quickly put stop to that. "Hold on Mesh'la, it aren't finish." Mesh'la groan in disappointment. "Activation of Star Map commencing. Parameters reset. Stasis initiation. End of communication." Hondo turns to Mesh'la, "okay, now you can kill it."

She didn't need to be told twice, she threw her vibrosword at the machine, stabbing right through it. It sparked, some flames coming out, before it shut down, Mesh'la came over to grab it, she smirked at it, I sigh however. "Well Mesh'la, destroying a ancient machine that could probably answer future generations, that's quite something else." Jolee snorted, "good riddance I say, blasted machine not only try kill us, but kept making me more determine to get it work."

Jolee, you are an odd man indeed. Suddenly our attention was drawn to the Star Map active, it took few moments before it was now showing the location of the next Star Map, pin pointing to it, Mesh'la went over to get a better look. "Looks like Manaan is our next planet." Hondo nods, Jolee took some time looking at it.

"Well, well. A Star Map, an ancient artifact of the dark side power. Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew there was something funny going on down here. Makes me curious if it had any effect on the evolution of the creatures here in the Shadowlands, might explain why it's so dangerous down here." I shrugged, "could be, that whole Dark side of the force always seems to have it's effect on animals whatever it's nearby."

I turn my attention towards Bastila where she still looking over Juhani. "So, whose gonna be carrying Juhani while we take care of the main reason we'll here?" Suddenly everyone looks at me, I press my lips up, sighing. "I really should have kept my mouth shut."

* * *

"Okay, so how you want get this done Hondo? looking for this 'mad' Wookiee? or wait for this Mandalorian commander to show up?" I asked as I carry Juhani again as I walk with the others.

As I continued to carry the Mandalorian hating Cathar, I was wondering if they were doing this on purpose. Honestly this was not what I call pleasant in the least. Most other guys would jump for joy of having a woman with a figure like hers pressed so closed to them, but I knew better. She made a Rancor seem cute and cuddly when she was really angry and the fact that I was Mandalorian didn't make matters better.

"I swear, if someone doesn't take her off me and soon I will do something that nobody will ever forget. If Zalbaar was here I could ask him to help me carry the clawed fiend but no, here I am carrying something that is practically me begging to get my face clawed off."

Bastila looked at me and then at her, "It is not like she will do that she is a Jedi after all. Second we need to be free to fight and with the force we can cause a lot more damage to the enemy than you can and last but not least we know that you be gentle with her."

I wanted to deny it, I wanted to say that I wanted the Cathar as far away from me as possible, but I simply didn't have the heart to do it. I saw her face looking like she was cold and I tried to get a blanket from my inventory, thankfully Mission saw and helped me get it and wrap her up with it. "Huh, aren't that cute." Said Mesh'la, smirking at me here, I roll my eyes.

As we walked to where I believe Zaalbar's father was at, I figure some talk with Mesh'la would be good. "So Mesh'la, tell me about yourself, little curious about you." No wait, that didn't sound right! Mesh'la raise her brow at me, "Curious huh? What, trying find a way how ask me out or something?" I blushed a little here, Mission and Jolee laughed at this, "eh-no! that isn't it! since we'll working together, we might as well get to know each other better." Jolee looked little confused.

"Shouldn't you already know who Mesh'la is kid? With you being from a whole different galaxy where this is all a video game?" I was very surprise to find how accepting Jolee was taking this, reminding me of how Mesh'la accepted. "Well no, she's a new in this actually, showing there's been some changes now." That matter was still concerning me.

Jolee shrugged, Mesh'la started talk. "Huh, alright then, well as you know, I fought in Mandalorian Wars. My dad was a Rally Master during the war, not wanting to be one of the Field Marshals, heard his still with what's left of Clan Ordo." My mind was searching through who her father could be, though not many came to mind.

Hondo looked little confused. "Why didn't you're father wanted to be a Field Marshal? weren't they higher ranked warriors?" Mesh'la frown a little, "well it started diminished in value as the war continue, some members like this man I knew, Garon Borm, become arrogant and commanded his warriors from safe distance, letting the warriors do the dirty work. My father wasn't like that, so he did his best stay as a Rally Master." Ah yes, Garon Borm, though it was awesome to see Togruta Mandalorian.

He wasn't a good example for Mandalorians.

"Anyway, my mom was a slave for the Hutts before the war. Buir met her when the Mandalorians started pushing through Hutt space, she and many other slaves were freed by the Mandalorians and were recruited into their ranks. Eventually she and dad got together, he knocked her up and had me." I laughed a little at some of others blushing at image of that, Bastila scowled at her, "must you use such a... term."

Mesh'la rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's the truth. Anyway, I eventually got old enough to join the other Mandalorians in the war, though this was doing the final years of the war. I was lucky to survive the final battle... my mother wasn't so lucky." Her face looked sadden here, I place my hand on her shoulder, "am sorry to hear that." Now I felt little bad bringing it up.

"It's alright, I've long since come to accept it. Besides, I aren't the only one who lost someone at the final battle. The rest is private, sorry but you're need get me really drunk to talk about that." The rest of walk was quiet after that. _'Makes me wonder how many other Mandalorians are lost after the war?'_ I thought about how some Mandalorians seem to have lost a purpose after the war.

Wasn't just them either, other soldiers or Jedi who might have survive like Meetra Surik are probably lost out there, just wandering to find a purpose. Suddenly as we walked, I started hear Juhani moan a little, "What the-what's going on?" She mutter, oh shit. Soon as she realized she was being carried, she trying to get off my back, Mission however quickly stop her. "Whoa Juhani! you were out cold for little while, I wouldn't start moving like that after getting slammed into that tree."

"Can you put me down?" Juhani asked as calm as she can but I can hear a bit of contained anger. I gently did so, she winced a little as she likely was feeling bit of her broken rips, I took out a medpac. "Here, this should help ya walk a bit, you're need take it easy." Juhani took the medpac, she wince a little as she impale it into her rip cage, she then gave me a look.

She looked confused. "Why did you chose help me?" I raise my brow, Jolee looked at Juhani, "there a reason why he shouldn't?" Oh boy, here it comes, though I was generally surprise to find less hostile act from Juhani here. "His a Mandalorian, my kind were nearly destroyed by the culture he is apart of, why chose to help me?" I cross my arms, I can't say I blame Juhani here for being confused.

There's been too many bad examples of Mandalorians. "Didn't need a reason, I just do what I can to help, it's what my parents taught me." Huh, makes me wonder how would they react seeing me now? would they still me as the same person? 'Or have I change that much?' That has been bugging me a bit lately. Juhani looked surprise for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well then. Let's press on, we have wasted enough time as it is." Mission helps her out with her walking, though the medpac helped the pain, she still had a little trouble walking. Jolee raise his brow, "Huh, I think you earned her respect a little kid, never thought I see that." I smiled a little here, I think Jolee was right.

 **000**

You ever see a angry Wookiee up close? let me tell, it aren't pretty site to see.

 _"More of you Czerka core-rats? is even the heart of Kashyyyk not free of your kind?_ " Growled the gray furred Wookiee front of us, looking angry as hell. It made me reach to my new found lightsaber, though Hondo quickly place stop me, "Hold on Wade, let's not give him a reason to attack us." Mission however looked a little warily here, "I don't know Hondo, he looks already ready to do that."

Jolee frown. "He is almost feral after all this time." Jolee raise his hands as if to try calm him down. "Calm yourself, Freyyr. We are friends, don't you remember you me?" Me and Bastila share a concern look, it didn't look like Freyyr was gonna back down here. We were right though, Freyyr brought up his large double bladed sword, " _After years of the Shadowlands, I remember only that outsiders are not to be trusted! I'll see you dead!_ " He got ready charge at us.

I can see Jolee sighing. "Well this might prove to be difficult." Yeah no shit, Freyyr surprises us with great speed, charges right at us, Mesh'la barely had time to bring up her vibrosword to defend against Freyyr's attack, he send her flying into a distance. "Mesh'la!" I yelled, I had to duck from Freyyr's next attack, I land a hard kick to his knee, I heard something snap.

Freyyr roared in pain. "Wade! his confused, don't hurt him too bad!" Yelled Bastila, she force pushes Freyyr over, giving me time to get up, "try telling that to him! Mesh'la! you alright?" I look to see Mesh'la getting up, she looked little hurt but not too bad. "I'm still in this!" She actives her jetpack, just as Freyyr get's up, even with his injured knee. She charges at him with her jetpack, the force from it nearly knocked him over.

Mission took out a conclusion grenade, "Get out of the way Mesh'la!" She rolled out of the area as Mission threw it at the crazed Wookiee, soon as it went off, Freyyr yelled in pain, he looked dazed. "This is our chance!" Yelled Hondo, he calls upon the force and pushes him down. Before Freyyr could try get up, I was already on top of him, placing my blaster pistol at his head.

Freyyr looked very angrily at me. " _So you have beaten me! take my head, Czerka filth! You won't get another chance. So swears Freyyr of Kashyyyk!_ " Hondo looked upset, "Oh for the love-We'll not here to kill you okay! Just for a second listen!" Mesh'la came over to level her vibrosword at the Wookiee, making sure he stays in place. Freyyr didn't look he believed Hondo.

 _"The words of outsiders are tainted with lies. You can't convince me otherwise._ " Good thing I had the right thing in mind get his attention, "alright, do the names Zaalbar and Chuundar mean anything to you?" That got his attention right away. " _What? Those are my sons. Why do you speak their names? tell me!"_ Hondo stepped forward.

"My name is Hondo Ghak, me and my friends came here to Kashyyyk with you're son, Zaalbar." Freyyr scowled here, probably getting the wrong idea. " _To my shame, Zaalbar was exiled and enslaved. Do you dare claim to be my son's owner outsider?_ " That seem to upset Mission a great deal, "hey! Zaalbar is no one's slave, you got me! His our friend, his following Hondo because of a life debt, he saved his life from slavery."

That surprised Freyyr. " _Friend? life debt... Then my son sees something worthy in you and you're friends. I will listen.. cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past._ " Yeah I had no problems seeing that. Freyyr's face seem take great deal of shame, me and Mesh'la backed off here, letting him get up though he was leaning on his better leg. " _If I had seen the lies of Chuundar, he would have been exposed as a slaver. Zaalbar would have never been exiled then. I did not believe Zaalbar's claims, I believe the elder boy, as tradition dictated. The shame of Zaalbar's attack blinded me."_

I cross my arms. "We all make mistakes Freyyr, we can either keep thinking about them or move on." Wish I could do the latter, Hondo decide get to business here. "Start from the beginning Freyyr, what happened with Zaalbar? He didn't want talk about it when ever it was brought up." Freyyr sigh and began explained.

He told us about how there been disappearing hunting parties, how Zaalbar was the first to find out it was Chuundar who lured the parties into Czerka traps, how Zaalbar was crazed with anger that he attacked Chuundar with his claws. Freyyr thought Zaalbar went mad and exiled him.

Though that was when a year later Chuundar spread lies about him that Freyyr learned the truth, he attempted confront his son but he was alone, he was force to flee to the Shadowlands, that was when Jolee explained his part. "That was when I first saw him, I helped his pursuers lose him for a moment. Now do you remember me Freyyr?" The Wookiee took a closer look at Jolee, before he nodded.

 _"Yes, I think I do. I am sorry that I attacked. It's been so long since I offered my trust or accepted that of someone else."_ However as he said this, I thought heard something from behind us, ' _what the hell?_ ' I thought, when everyone was paying attention to Freyyr, I went over where I thought heard the noise. I looked around, though I couldn't see anything, I had a feeling we weren't alone.

"There something wrong Wade?" I turn to see Mesh'la coming over, she was gripping her vibrosword. "Not sure, thought I heard something. I don't think we'll alone here." Mesh'la used her helmet to scan the area for anything, looking for anything that could be sign of trouble. "Anything Mesh'la?" I asked, I was griping my blaster pistols here, something didn't felt right here.

Mesh'la looked around, trying get somekind of idea what was going on, suddenly she caught something moving. "There!" She pointed where the tall grass was at, soon as she said that, our 'guests' decide revel themselves. "Freeze!" uncloaking themselves were blue armored Mandalorians, appearing all around us. It drew the attention of the others, "Great, it's them." Mutter Jolee.

I pointed my blasters at the Mandalorian poachers, but unlike in the game where they attacked in threes, there have to been at least two dozen of them around us. "Am here to accept the challenge of Mesh'la Ordo! so where are you two head tail bitch!" Our attention was drawn to a red armored Mandalorian coming to the view. He was large, almost big as Sherruk was, in his hands was a large beskad.

 _'That thing looks like it could do some real damage.'_ Good thing I had a lightsaber that could at least handle the strength from what am guessing that beskad could do to a normal vibrosword. Hondo stepped forward, "Who are you?" Everyone else was gripping their weapons, getting ready to strike if the dishonorable Mandalorians try anything.

The red armored Mandalorian snorted at Hondo. "Dennas of Clan Lone." Wait, Clan Lone! ' _We'll dealing with those cowards?_ ' Well I guess that may explain some things, Clan Lone never was an honorable clan pre say.

Not after they refused to aid Clan Spar in their dying need.

Dennas then noticed me and Mesh'la. "So you're Mesh'la Ordo, this 'suppose' niece of Canderous Ordo. You dare fight against those you are might to serve?" I place my blasters away, grabbing the lightsaber I had on me. "Better to live as a coward, you're actions prove that you have lost all rights to be called Mandalorian, am I right?" I yelled out that for the other Mandalorians to hear.

Mission however did something bold. "You tell him Wade! I bet his too much of a chicken to go up against foes that are ready for him, his probably all talk cause he used those stealth generators to attack when their guard is down." Boy did that seem piss Dennas off, he glared at Mission. "Watch you're tone brat, messing with Mandalorians is something you should not do." He turn his attention back to Mesh'la.

"Now, you fighting alone in this?" I stepped forward to take her side, "she ain't alone in this, I'll fight as her second." Mesh'la turned to me, looking little surprise, I shrugged. "Can't let you fight in this alone, besides, wouldn't mind teaching this hut'uun a lesson he ain't gonna forget." I had no problems seeing Dennas must be glaring behind his helmet.

Dennas looked to one of the Mandalorians, I was able to see it was a woman. "Kalsh you fighting as my second, show this bosom his place." Kalsh chuckled, taking out a blaster rifle, "oh am gonna enjoy this." Yeah, I can tell she has some serious problems.

Freyyr looked interested in this, he could clearly see this was a matter between warriors, Bastila looked to Hondo. "Are we sure we should let them fight them alone?" Hondo shook his head, "no, something tells me it'll just piss both Mesh'la and Wade off if we did." right you are Hondo, guess Canderous has been rubbing off me after all the training.

It was tension in the air, all of us waiting for who would make the first move, luckily we didn't need wait long. "For Mandalore!" Yelled Dennas.

The four attacked with Wade focusing on Kalsh while Mesh'la focused on Denna.

I drew one of my blasters and fired a blaster bolt at Kalsh who was able to dodge the blaster bolt before firing her blaster rifle with the blaster bolt being evaded as I ran at Kalsh who continued to fire on me. But I was able evaded the blaster bolts before I holstered my blaster pistol, I swung the lightsaber I held in hand at Kalsh but the female Mandalorian ducked under the attack and slammed the butt of her rifle into my helmets faceplate.

'Damn that hurt!' I cursed before I jumped to the side in order to avoid a blaster bolt fired by Kalsh's blaster rifle. I charged right in on her, slamming her into the ground, I quickly got in control, I attempted to bring down my lightsaber but Kalsh quickly grabbed my arm and started bending it in a arm hold. "You're gonna need try harder then that with a jetii'kad." I winced at the pain I was feeling as she continue add force in her grip.

However, she forgot my other hand. I raised up and punched her faceplate, the force of my punch rocked her head against the floor, letting me get my hand free. "Try that for harder!" Kalsh rolled out of the area as I stabbed where she was at, I barely dodged from blaster rifle from her. I sliced the blaster rifle in half, I attempted to slice her but she grabbed my wrist and threw me over her shoulder.

However she could do anything, I took my blaster out of it's holster and pointed right at her visor. "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." The blaster bolt hit through her visor, she dropped dead right there, I got up. I looked over where Mesh'la and Denna were going at it, I can see the two fighting fiercely as their blades clashed. "You think because you're the niece of Canderous Ordo you can get away with questioning my honor and to Mandalore's rule!" He brought down his beskad to slice Mesh'la.

However she dodged out of the way, she landed a hard kick to Denna's kneel, hearing something snapped in his kneel. Denna screamed in pain, Mesh'la then took out her gauntlet knife and stabbed right through where the armor wasn't being protected, right under his armpit. "That aren't true, I question you're honor because am a real Mandalorian!" I winced as Denna screamed more.

Bastila looked ready to stop this but Freyyr stopped her. " _Do not get involve, this is a clear matter between warriors, Denna made his choice when he chose to do dishonorable actions._ " Bastila was about to say something but I held my hand out to stop her, "his right, you might not agree but we Mandalorians take matters like this very seriously." I walked over to Denna, he glared at me as I walked.

"You sought to use Mandalore's orders of using those stealth generators continue you're dishonorable actions and attack unarmed foes, I bet ya you enjoy doing things like that when we were winning the Mandalorian Wars." I turn to look around the gathering Mandalorians, I can tell they looked very surprised. "Is this how far we fallen? Is this what we were reduced after we lost the war? That we become raiders or what you are doing now?" Thoughts of Clan Varad went through my head.

Mesh'la decide finish Denna, she took his helmet off, showing a dark skin man within his 30s or so, short black hair and dark eyes, he glared at Mesh'la with burning hatred. "I'll see ya in hell bitch!" Mesh'la gave a cold look, she grabbed his neck before snapping it, he fell dead, hitting the floor with a thud. Mesh'la looked to the shocked Mandalorians. "Am gonna give you all a choice here, you can either run away like cowards, or you can redeem you're honor and help us beat Czerka off this planet, I promise you all a chance of honor and glory with my uncle, Canderous Ordo."

Huh, looks like things are gonna get very interesting now, Mesh'la gave each a serious look. "So, which is it?" the Mandalorians all looked at each other, I can see they were all talking it over with lot of thought. One of them stepped forward, another female Mandalorian, but her armor was quite different from the others. "Alright Ordo, I think I can speak for everyone here that we'll accept you're offer. Denna was getting on my nerves anyway."

Her armor was red and gray, looking bit more advance then the Neo Crusader armor I've seen, the Mandalorian symbol was on her chest plate, the helmet was similar to what Mandalorians wore during the Cold War and Galactic War but had tubes through it. ' _A Mandalorian shocktrooper?_ ' I was surprise to see one here. What's one of Cassus Fett's elite shocktroopers doing here?

Mesh'la nods, she turns to Hondo. "You got any problems with working with them Hondo? you're still one calling shots here." Hondo thought it over, Jolee decide pitch in, "could use their help, something tells me we'll gonna need all the help we can get if we'll to help the Wookiees beat Czerka off this planet." One of the Mandalorians though seem to have a problem with this.

"Okay, I can get with working with you Mesh'la, but why should we work with Jetii?" There was some distrust in his tone here, should have expected that. I decide try handle this, "Because his earned Canderous Ordo's respect, do you really think a warrior like him would just follow any Jedi?" One of the other Mandalorians nodded to that, "his got a point, we all heard stories about him, someone like Canderous wouldn't just follow any aruetii." The other Mandalorian didn't chose to say anything.

The shocktrooper looked at Hondo. "Well, you gonna just stand there and think about it all day or are we gonna actually do something?" Hondo finally nodded. "Very well, we'll accept. We need get something done anyway, how long you think you can get yourselves ready for fight against Czerka?" The Mandalorian woman cross her arms, "10 minutes or so, we just need gather all our gear, we'll contact ya once we'll ready." Hondo nodded, one of the Mandalorians soon gather both Denna and Kalsh's bodies, then soon disappeared in a flash just as they appeared before.

Hondo looked at me and Mesh'la. "Well that was something, here's hoping we can take on that terentatak with no problems." Great, forgot we got to deal with that thing.

 **000**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Said Juhani, voicing her concerns here.

I looked at her and began shaking my head, "It's not optional, we need to recover the blade stuck in that thing's back if we are going to help Fryeyyr have a shot at reclaiming his position of that as leader. It is not just a blade it is also a badge of his position as leader. Chuundar doesn't have it so if we have it the other Wookiees will believe our words, even of he tries to brush us off."

So we'll been waiting for the terentatek to show up, we had the kinrath wrap up on the vine and everything, it's blood has been dripping to the ground for a little while now. "How did you know that Wade?" Asked Bastila, I turned to give her a look, it took three seconds for her to realize, "right, sorry. Still, are we sure it will even show up?" Well it has been at least twenty minutes since we did this.

Jolee pitch in. "Oh it'll show up alright, it'll probably smell the blood from all to where ever it's currently at. It's probably gotten use to the Wookiees doing this too." Good point, it'll likely come to assume this spot as feeding ground. Mesh'la cross her arms, looking at me, "So Wade, what do you know about this current Mandalore right now?" That brought everyone's attention towards me.

I didn't see too much harm in telling. "Not much actually, hardly anything was known about him. Only he rose to power after death of Mandalore the Ultimate, his probably the one in charge of the clans that went to Mandalore after the war, though given how few Mandalorians did return to Mandalore, not many Mandalorians know about him." Huh, now I think about it, it makes me curious if I will get the chance to meet him?

"Overall, I like to call him Mandalore the Unknown because there's so little about him." Mesh'la was thinking in thought, but before anyone can say anything again, we heard a very familiar stumping of feet. "Oh crap, here it comes." Mutter Mission.

We quickly hid, the large trees around us allowed us to hid well as the terentatek got near. "Damn, it's sure is ugly." Mutter Mission, I agreed with her, it looked just right out of someone's nightmare, I had no problems of seeing those claws could rip someone in half. "Okay, at count of three, we jump it. Wade, use you're rocket launcher to throw it off." I nodded.

I aim my wrist launcher at the terentatek as it started eating the kinrath we left on the vine, it seemed too busy enjoying it's meal to notice me. "Hope this works." I mutter, before the thing knew it, I fired the rocket right at it. The terentatek roared in pain as it took heavy hit from my rocket to the side, some blood where pouring out of it.

"Now!" Hondo yells out as he and the others charge right at the terentatek, while Mission remain at a good distance to use her new blaster. "Ya!" Yelled Jolee as he brings down his lightsaber at the terentatek's back, slicing bit of it. He was force to duck as it try slice with it's large claws.

I took out my blasters and fired two shots with both hitting the creature in the side and causing it to roar in pain.

The Terentatek roars in rage before it charged attack me but I ducked under it and fired a shot into the creatures side, causing it to roar in pain before trying to back hand me but I jumped back in time to dodge it by just an inch before I shot it in the face, causing it to roar in pain.

Hondo swung his lightsaber and made a long gash in its back before it roared in pain before he stabbed it through the back. However this gave the terentatek enough time to swung it's heavy arm at Hondo, "Ouf!" Hondo was sent flying, Mesh'la attempted to use her flamethrower at the terentatek as Hondo attempts get back up. "Ha!" the terentatek roars in pain as Mesh'la burns it's hide.

Using the force, Bastila jumps over it, slicing bit of the terentatek's back, it roared in pain and it tried to slice Bastila with it's claws, but Mission got's it's attention with her new blaster. "Hey! pick someone on you're size!" I could the blaster did some serious damage to it's arm. "Osik! what is this thing made out of?" Yelled Mesh'la, she brings up her wrist rocket launcher.

However before Mesh'la could fire, the terentatek in it's rage from all the pain, smacked her away. "Shit, Mesh'la!" I yelled, Mesh'la hits a nearby tree hard, I hear her groan. "Krif, did that hurt." Well at least she's not knocked out. Suddenly I was force pay attention as the terentatek turn it's attention towards me. "Oh shit." I active my jetpack just in time as the terentatek came running right at me.

I started blasting with everything I had as the Jedi members of the group go in confront the sithspawn. "For the Order!" Yelled Juhani, she she sliced bit more of the terentatek, more of it's odd blood leaked out.

I began to truly let the sithpawn have it, when I noticed something odd, it seems to be avoiding the side where the blade was stuck and I saw how the jetii try to attack it but it was as clear as day on Tatooine. The blade was stuck in a place the creature could not reach and it was causing severe pain.

I notice Mission seemed to notice it as well. "Hey guys! go for where the blade is stuck, it must be his weak spot!" That gotten their attention alright. we soon started focusing our attacks on the injured side. However the terentatek was doing a fairly good job of keeping that side guarded.

But that was when I noticed Mission got something in her hand. "You might want stand back!" she yelled, the jetii did so and I see Mission throwing something at the terentatek's feet. It roared as it senses were brown away once I realized it was a concussion grenade. "Mission, what you doing!" Hondo yelled at Mission, we saw Mission was running at the terentatek.

I quickly moved in to give her cover, I hope whatever she's doing was worth the risk. Mission got up to the terentatek, it was still trying regain it's senses, she grabbed onto the large blade that was stuck in the terentatek and started pulling at it. "Holy-this thing is really stuck!" Well of course Mission, it's been in there for who knows how long!

I started firing at the terentatek, I hoped get it's attention onto me. "Someone help Mission already!" I yelled as I fire at it, luckily it got it's attention, the blaster bolts were leaving some very nasty burn marks on it. It did the trick as it turned to face me, that only however made Mission and others job of pulling blade out easier, "By the force." Said Bastila, her eyes widen once we all gotten a good look of the blade once it was out.

Lot of blood leaked out, along with some what I assumed it was organs. It fell to the ground, it twitched for a few moments before it stopped, looking quite dead. "Okay, this is very disgusting. Wade, go check on Mesh'la." I nodded to Hondo, heading over to where Mesh'la was at. She was propping herself against a nearby tree, she was holding her side.

"Glad I was wearing beskar'gam or else I probably be in worst shape." I walked up to her, "copaani gaan?" I asked in Mando'a, I am glad now that I got the bigger chance of saying Mando'a now that am in Star Wars. Mesh'la nodded and I went down to carefully grab her, placing her arm over my shoulder. "What? I don't get to be carried bride style like Juhani?" There was teasing in her tone.

"Nope, you aren't that injured Mesh'la." I really need get use to her teasing. "Well maybe I should get more injured then, maybe break a leg?" Mesh'la was chuckling a little, I roll my eyes, "something tells me Canderous probably wouldn't like knowing you just got injured just to get a guy carry ya." Mesh'la thought about it for a moment, "... good point."

I look over to the others, seeing Hondo was now looking at the sword. "How's the blade Hondo? still in one piece?" Hondo looked over to me, nodding, "yeah it's still good. It's actually still able for fighting." I am now curious to know what kind of a ship that blade was made from. "Anyway let's get going, sooner we can give this to Freyyr, the better." I nodded.

Well here's hoping this goes smoothly.

 **000**

" _You return... Have you found them all? have you taken revenge for my hunting pack?_ " Said the Wookiee that we met before from the Mandalorian attack, he was just coming out of the large log that he was hiding in.

So we gave Freyyr the blade, now we can finally get the show on the road and get Zaalbar back. We even found that droid head involving the information of murder that scumbag on spaceport did. Hondo hands the Wookiee Denna's helmet, he looked quite surprise at this, "The leader has been killed, the others have been given the chance to help free you're kind from Czerka, Mandalorians are very touchy about honor, so they have chance to redeem themselves."

The Wookiee looked over the helmet, makes me curious what's going happen to it. " _While I can't forgive them for what they did, I can say it should be fitting that they would redeem themselves by helping my race. Very well, I'll head back to my village and see what I can do to help this coming uprising. Farewell to you all._ " with that said, he takes off to where the lift leading back up to the village.

Guess his injuries healed up good enough. "Alright, let's go! we gotta go rescue Big Z." Said Mission, getting our attention, she looked eager to get the show on the road. I looked over to Mesh'la, she still had her arm over her shoulder. "You're feeling ready up for a fight Mesh'la?" Mesh'la nodded, she let's go of me for a moment, she whop for a moment before she was able to stand.

"I've fought in worst conditions, I aren't gonna sit out of this one." She starts taking up the lead with the others as we make our way back to rope way. Jolee comes over to me, raising his brow, "Well kid, you sure know how pick them." I looked to him, "what you talking about? we aren't like that." Why is everyone starting to assume that?

Jolee cross his arms. "Really kid? a attractive young woman like her flirting with you like that, that seems to be quite a sign she might like you." I shook my head, I was having different thoughts here, "it's probably her just teasing, besides we haven't know each other that long for anything to form just like that."

"Could have fooled me kid." Jolee started heading up ahead before I could reply, I shook my head, his gotten be wrong.

Right?

"Come on Wade, we don't have much time."

Why in the world I can't get her out of my head most of the time. It is bad enough how easily distracted I get when I see her move her hips. ' _Come on Wade, keep calm, this isn't how a real Mandalorian should act.'_ I shook off the thoughts, I really needed get it together.

"The plan is a simple pincer formation. Once we get Zalbaar, we know Chuundar is not going to take it lightly we did not kill his father and what is worse his father has the blade. This means he would have the undeniable loyalty of almost every Wookiee that even looks at the blade. He has gotten comfortable with his time as the undisputed ruler of the village and will not give up those creature comforts without a fight."

I heard Hondo say that and nodded my head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, let's hope it'll be easy as you say." Said Mesh'la, I agreed, though that is probably not gonna be the case. "But what about the Wookiees that are firmly loyal to Chunndar? his probably have build some very strong loyalty that even they may ignore tradition." stated Juhani, there was some concern in her eyes.

Hmm she brought up a good point. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we focus on getting Zaalbar back." Said Hondo, there was a determine look in his eyes. I looked up ahead where the purple shield was at, I tighten my grip on my blaster.

' _Don't worry Zaalbar, we'll coming.'_ I made a promise right there that I will do my best help free the Wookiee race from Czerka, their disgusting acts have gone too far! It's pay back time.

 **000**

" _You! Hondo Ghak! Our spies say that the mad-claw you were sent to kill is on his way to Rwookrrorro right now! You should have followed the will of Chunndar, now you face his wraith!"_ Yelled the Wookiee guard of the lift, looking very piss off at us.

I took out my blasters, I was getting myself for the coming fight.

The Wookie jumped off the lift before two more appeared and both the guard and another Wookie was armed with swords while the third was armed with a bowcaster, before we rushed at them with the Wookie armed with the bowcaster firing a shot at me, causing me to duck before I fire my blasters with one bolt missing the shooter while the second struck the Wookie in the face and the blaster bolt exit out the back of the Wookies head, killing him instantly.

Hondo drew a lightsaber as the guard swung his sword at Hondo but he sidestepped it and swung his lightsaber with the energy blade cutting through him and killing the Wookie.

The last Wookie ran at Meshla but she was ready and had her sword in hand as the Wookie raised his sword up and as he brings it down Meshla jumped to the side with the Wookies sword cutting into the ground before Meshla stabbed the Wookie in the heart, killing him instantly.

"That was a waste." I said as I holster my blasters before I hear rustling behind us, causing all of us to turn around to see the members of Clan Lone walking up to them all visible.

"Looks like we missed a fight." Said one of the Mandalorians.

"You didn't miss much. Wasn't even worthy of calling it a fight." I said as I tapped a corpse with the tip of my boot, making sure he was dead. "So where's the rest of you?" Asked Mesh'la, I turn to look at Clan Lone, I noticed only about six of them were here. "The rest are taking the way how we got to this planet. Their meet up with us when we attack the Czerka spaceport."

I could some of us were wondering what he meant by that, "And what way you chose get here?" Asked Bastila, I could tell she was not trusting the Mandalorian. He shook his head, "Sorry but we don't trust you enough with that kind of information. You're have to find out when we attack the spaceport." I place my blasters back to their holsters, "well let's get going then. Can't waste anymore time as we already have."

We started boarding the lift, it was bit of a tight fit. "Move over, I rather not fall to my death." said Jolee, getting Hondo and Bastila move a bit. The lift started to move up, I figured someone active it. "So, where you get that armor? doesn't look like anything we had back in the Mandalorian Wars." I turn to face one of the Mandalorians, he was leaning his right arm on the railing of the lift, keeping himself stable.

"It's a new design, new build in custom made upgrades. Where I got it well it came from this." I gestured to the lockbox hook to my belt, it was currently still small enough for me carry it around without having deal with the weight.

I heard one of the Mandalorians snorted. "You mean tell me that little thing had beskar'gam in it? please." I shrugged, I couldn't really blamed for some not believing it given how small it is. "Believe whatever you like, doesn't really matter anyway." I looked down back to Shadowlands, I was sure glad we were getting out of there. ""So Jolee, what's it been like living in the Shadowlands for so long? Must have taken a while to get used to all the man-eating monsters... and the smell." Mission was doing her best not get squeeze between two members of Clan Lone.

Jolee raise his brow. "The smell? Child, I've lived a long life, and I've been to entire galactic sectors far worse than the Shadowlands. Kashyyyk and its lush forest is a luxury vacation compared to the bowels of Nar Shaddaa. At least the inhabitants here wouldn't try to rob you blind, and there's no exhaust to... well, exhaust your lungs. I'd rather deal with the humidity of the forest than the suffocating air in cities."

Oh boy, I share a look with the others about this. Mission get's a scowled look on her face, "Hey, I grew up on a city planet! It wasn't perfect, but I can't imagine growing up anywhere else. I'd take to slicing through a cantina's safe vault than living in a damp hut under a log any day!"

 _'Oh come on you two, don't start now.'_ I thought, Jolee however roll his eyes. "Hmph. What's with kids these days thinking just because the planet they were born on is so great, that means it has to be the best place in the whole galaxy? The galaxy is a big place. There's more out stuff out there. Copy and paste, mind you, but more!"

"And I'm not a kid!" Jolee cross his arms. "And I'm old! I get the right to call anyone twenty years younger than me a youngster!"

I could see Mesh'la was chuckling at this and she wasn't the only one, I could see members of Clan Lone were finding this a little funny. "Oh really? Are you sure you haven't gotten senile yet?"

Jolee shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. I get the right to be senile, too!" Hondo quickly gotten front of the two. "Alright, alright that's it. Knock it off you two. Mission, I know you don't like it when people call on you at your age, but you're 14 years old. We'll not saying you don't know how take care of yourself, we'll just saying there are some better places out there."

Mission looked like she was having some conflicts going through her head. She looked to me, "Okay I kinda of get that but what about you Mandalorians? Wade don't you guys become adults at 13?" Bastila and Juhani shot me looks right there, looking very much surprised.

"You become adults at 13? Does this mean you allow children go to the battlefield Wade?!" I saw heavy disapprove on their faces. Well I admit, I wouldn't be kind of guy to send off kids off to battlefield, but at least with Mandalorians their trained. Their parents if they did a good job at it, would know how harsh this galaxy is and ready them for the harsh lifestyle comes with it.

"When Mandalorians turn 13 they have to go through a rite of passage called Verd'goten which every Mandalorian takes before becoming a full adult. The galaxy is a very harsh place and I don't know if anyone joined the military at 13." I said as I held my hands up while looking at everyone. But I soon saw both Bastila and Juhani glaring at me.

"You know those are some scary glares. I never thought Jedi would be scary." I said with a bit of humor. Yeah that didn't do much to stop the glaring, Mesh'la stepped in, "Look the fact is Jetii, we teach our children to be ready for what their have to face in this kind of galaxy. Besides, don't you Jedi train young kids at young age as well?"

Bastila looked ready to retold before Hondo got in between her and Mesh'la. "I think we'll missing the point people. To answer your question Mission, at least with Mandalorians they being trained, their taught to know about these kind of things Mission." I saw members of Clan Lone nodding, I guess that answers another question if whatever or not Hondo pay attention about my talks regarding the Mandalorians.

Mission sighs before she looks to Jolee. "Alright I get it, sorry I snapped at you like that Jolee. I just get little touchy when people call me a kid." Jolee grunted, "longest as you understand, I don't really care." The lift finally hits the top. ' _Glad we can get back focus on getting Zaalbar back.'_ The tension was getting too thick for my taste. "Let's get going people, we gotta a Wookiee to rescue." Hondo get's our attention as he steps out of the lift.

I looked to our Mandalorian allies, I figure we should get know them. "So while we work together, how about we get know each other?" I see one of Clan Lone members humming in thought, before he then nodded. "That seems fair enough. Am Kaku Lone, right there is Shela Lone." I see a female Mandalorian within the Clan Lone members nod towards me.

"That right there from left to right is Cassus Lone." a male Mandalorian in same armor as Kaku nods to him, "you did fairly good out there kid, I was getting tried of Dennis Lok anyway." well at least we won't be dealing too much trouble from then. "That there Worren Lone." Kaku pointed to a tall broad shoulder male Mandalorian holding a large Mandalorian assault rifle in his hand.

I was getting an impression he didn't talk all that much. "And these two are Bralov Lone and Aren Lone." Kaku introduced, clapping the shoulders of two Mandalorians that Mission was standing with in the lift, a avenge height male Mandalorian in blue armor same as rest of them, while the other was a female Mandalorian in same armor.

Though unlike the others, Aren Lone there appeared to be glaring at me. ' _Well, I guess she's the hostile one.'_ I thought, the others appeared to be noticing as well. "Well it'll be good to work with you all. Let's get going shall we." Said Hondo, he starts leading us to where I believe we'll run into that Wookiee on pathway.

"I don't trust that woman." I looked to Juhani, she was looking back at Aren. If it was possible, I could swear there were sparks coming from their eyes, "Well we did killed three members of her clan. So we can't really blame her." Juhani frowned, "still does not mean we should trust her." well I can't say she didn't had a point there. Jolee must have heard our conversion because he came over to us.

"We'll watch her for now. Right now we need focus on the Wookiees." I nodded, Jolee was right there. Still, I couldn't help but keep my guard up with her. But my attention was brought away when I noticed a familiar Wookiee up ahead, " _Well, it seems you are more than I thought. Freyyr has come back and had told me of what you did."_ The Wookiee came over to us, though he looked warily at Clan Lone members.

" _My fellow hunters are split of what should be done. Some are loyal to Chuundar alone. We need to fight."_ Now we'll talking, Aren Lok there looked rather excited. "You're talking my language Wookiee. When we do start?" Huh, looks like someone is excited. The Wookiee ignored her and turned to Hondo, " _Freyyr went to the throne room to challenge Chuundar. I will take you to him now._ "

Suddenly a idea came up to my head. "Hold on for a moment. Kaku, how long can those stealth generators of yours last?" My mind was already thinking of a plan. Kaku shrugged, "About twenty five minutes or so. Why you ask?" I started grinning behind my helmet.

"I think it's time that Chuundar finds out how we Mandalorians deal with _hut'uunla aruetii._ " That bastard won't know what hit him.

 **000**

" _Oh, that's just great! Everyone is here now! It's just like a reunion."_ Chunndar said quite smugly right front of us as we stand before him.

It took a lot in me not just shoot the freaking bastard right there. Causing all this pain and suffering just for greed? that was just sick. " _Yes son. By the blade of Bacca's sword. I've come to stop you're treachery! No more you will sell our people to slavers!"_ There was a lot of anger in his voice, I couldn't image what this was like for Freyyr, to face you're own son like this.

I growled when I see Chuundar snorted, I was very attempted just ends this by blasting him in the face, guess Canderous was rubbing off me. " _You have Bacca's blade? So what! I have the hit, held by each true Chieftain in recent memory! I seem recall even you claimed it was all important."_ I was gripping my blasters, I could see the guards were getting warily of me once they noticed that.

"Try calm down Wade, wait for the plan." Mutter Mesh'la next to me, she place her hand on my shoulder. Mission glared at Chuundar, "Easier said then done Mesh'la, his really asking for it." Chuundar spoke again. " _We both have our ancient trinkets, so who will the people follow now? You? you're old and weak!"_

" _Shut up! Both of you! This ends today! I... I will not see Rwookrrorro suffer anymore!_ " Zaalbar roared out.

"You tell them Zaalbar!" Hondo said with a smirk.

" _I... I don't know what to do, Hondo. Chuundar has been telling me things... he makes sense... I think. I don't know._ " Zaalbar growled, I frowned, there must be a lot of things going through Zaalbar's head. "Zaalbar, do you really want help you're brother here? His a freaking slaver!" Yelled Mission, Mesh'la place in her thoughts, "you're father is the honorable one here Zaalbar, his doing this for his people, for you. Chuundar only does what he does for greed."

I stepped forward. "Zaalbar, do the right thing here. Do what's needed for you're people." I could see something sparked in Zaalbar's eyes right there, he turned around faced Chuundar. " _Then there no other way! Chuundar for too long you have gotten away with your crimes! too long you have enslaved our people! it ends here now!"_

Me and the others took out our weapons, the sharp sounds of lightsabers being active got the hostiles within the room warily. " _You're too weak to fight old man. Please, what can all of you could possible do?"_ Well looks it's time for Kaku come out.

"This, now Kaku!" The sounds of doors and wood being broken were quickly heard throughout the room. Before any of Chuundar's guards could do anything, they were suddenly shot dead by blaster fire coming out of nowhere. I took out my blaster pistols and started firing at the guards as well, I could see the others followed soon.

Chuundar roared as his Czerka guards were now dead. " _Kill them all!"_ Oh shit, I was force dodge as a tall Wookiee charges at me with his large vibrosword.

I jump to the left as the Wookiee swung the sword downward and cuts into the wooden ground before swinging to the side but I jump back in time with the tip of the sword nicking my chest piece.

I got ready to shoot but the Wookiee swung his sword again with this attack aimed for my neck so I was forced to duck but when I brought my head back up I was punched in the face. ' _Damn am I glad am wearing a helmet.'_ But my neck felt like hell from that punch.

I stagger slightly before he see the Wookiee swing his sword at me but I dodge again before I put an end to it by kicking the Wookiees feet out from under him before putting a blaster bolt through the Wookiees head. I looked around, it was pure chaos going on, lot of shooting and fighting.

" _This ends today Chuundar!"_ I look over to where I see Freyyr was fighting Chuundar, his attacks were having quite an effect on Chuundar. " _Please, you're old and weak father! I am the new wave of the future! I am in power now!"_ Chuundar surprises his father with a kick to his knee, I winced at the sound of a snap in it.

Freyyr roared in pain before Chuundar left hook punched his father, forcing him to the ground. I couldn't to see any longer, " _This ends here father!"_ I was already getting up close to him as he raised his blade up. "Hey jackass!" I yelled, I used my jetpack and went briefly up in the air before dropping down on Chuundar before he knew what hit him.

Giving him a strong enough of a kick to his face that send flying to the wall. "How's that for power jackass!" I yelled at the disgraced Wookiee as he bushed through the wooden wall. Not wanting give him chance to get up, I raced into the hole that Chuundar went through, he was just getting up. "How many Wookiees you made into slaves! How many suffer under you're rule!" I blasted his hand before could grab his vibrosword.

" _GAAR!"_ He roared in pain, I went over to him, grabbing his head I brought my beskar plate knee to his face, hearing a loud impact to his face. "And for what? For selfish greed! For just being at the top? You make me sick hut'uun!" Chuundar try get up, however he was quite dazed from the impacts. I draw out my gauntlet blade and sliced across his face, blood dripped out as he roared in pain.

" _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_ He tries to charge at me in blind rage, catching me off guard as he threw me to ground. I grunted in pain, even if injured, Chuundar's Wookiee strength was not something laugh at. I barely dodged a punch from Chuundar, I grabbed his head once again and I slammed my helmet to his noise, hearing his noise broke. He grabbed his noise in pain, giving me a opening.

I kicked him hard off me, he fell on his back. I quickly got on top of him, I began beating him with everything I had, "This for Zaalbar!" I punched him hard in face, I pinned his arms down from defending himself. "This for Freyyr!" I just lost it, there was nothing but red in my version, I just beating Chuundar with everything I had. "And this is for every Wookiee you sold as a slave!" I threw one last punch to his face.

It was there when I fully realized to full damage I left on Chuundar's face. My beskar plate fists left lot of damage, there was blood dripping out of his noise, mouth, even little from his eyes. Lips were bruised up, couple cuts, there was also the blood dripping from his face from the cut I left. "Whoa Wade! You really went at it." I turn to look back at the hole, seeing Mission there.

Her eyes were slightly widen as she gazed at me handy work. I got off Chuundar, "He deserved it, after everything his done." I looked around, it there when I fully realized the Wookiees had gather to see my fight. I could many were shocked, eyes wide, even couple kids looked frighten at me, hiding behind their parents. ' _Looks like they aren't gonna be forgetting this any time soon.'_ I thought, I got warily here as I was fully expecting for any of them to attack me.

But my attention was drawn when I noticed Freyyr coming out of the house, he frowned on his son. " _You beaten him pretty good Wade."_ I gazed at the bastard son as he was barely breathing, "do what you want with him. He needs face justice for what he did." I knew it wasn't my place to decide, it needs go Freyyr.

The Wookiee nodded and he goes over to Chuundar as I went back inside with Mission. "Everyone alright?" I looked to everything, there was lot of dead bodies with Chuundar's loyal Wookiees and Czerka guards. "Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle. Glad we came here, it was a good fight." said Bralov, his helmet was off thus letting me see his face. He was dark skin man, short black hair, there was also a rather nasty looking scar that went across his forehead to lip.

' _That looks like it hurt.'_ I had feeling it was painful as hell. "So what now Hondo? what's our next move?" I faced Hondo, his right eyebrow was bleeding at moment, there was a cut where blood was coming. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a blade slicing through flesh, the next thing I knew that was loud roars of Wookiees shouting, I couldn't make it what most of them were saying because how many were yelling.

I saw Hondo going over to the large hole of wooden house, I came to his side to see what was going on. Freyyr was standing over Chuundar, I could make out lot of blood coming out of him from what I could was large slice to his neck, his eyes held no life in them. ' _And so ends rule of Chuundar.'_ Good riddance to that bastard. Hondo turns to me, giving me a dead serious look on his face.

The look in his eyes right there made me glad I was not his enemy. "... Go to war." He said with lot of determination in his voice.

The uprising of the Wookiee tribes has begun...

* * *

 **A/N: Oh god, finally finished! I would thank my friends, Nexus Gundam, JKrlin, and** **hflores74 for helping pitch in writing or beta work, offering me great advise here. I would also be thankful if you check out Nexus Gundam and hflores74's stories.**

 **Anyway, as I said before, I'm losing more drive to write this story, it may be a while until I can write the next chapter. For now I'm gonna be focusing on my other stories and helping authors on the site, I seem to be better at latter. Till next time everyone.**

 **PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


End file.
